Worlds Apart
by FiliandKili'sGirl18
Summary: Fili is the Crown Prince of Erebor. Lysa is nothing but a slave. They aren't allowed to love each other. For Fili, suffering from the traumas of battle is bad enough without anything else. Arriving at a hostile dwarven kingdom on state business he is torn between his duty to his uncle and his people and his duty to his own heart. (Post Quest) AN: I do not own Tolkiens characters
1. A Prince and A Slave

A Prince and A Slave

As the early morning sun streamed through the trees any passers-by would have clearly noticed a huge camp of a dozen or so dwarves. A small dying fire sat in the middle of the camp whilst thirteen small figures slept in a circle around it. What might have seemed slightly strange was that two of the figures slept a few feet away from the others. The piercing sound of bird song rang through the sky and one by one the figures began to turn and moan as the warm sun shone onto their faces – giving them no choice but to wake up. The two figures that slept furthest from the others were the first to wake up. They were both young men, one had a mane of dark blonde hair whilst the other was a brunette. Both were the same height and both were covered head to toe in furs and leathers. All around them the others were starting to rise and both of them moved a little away from the main campsite. The brunette rubbed his hands nervously whilst the blonde brushed his clothes down.

"How did you sleep Kili?"

Kili sighed – the bag clear under his eyes, "Better than before," he allowed himself a small smile.

"The nightmares weren't too bad."

The blonde nodded, "This is the first time I've not woken up screaming."

Kili's eyes brightened at this and he rubbed the blonde's shoulder.

"That's amazing Fili. That's really good."

Fili sighed before running a hand through his thick blonde hair. Even with the braids it spilled past his shoulders. He shook his head.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up Kee. These aren't just normal nightmares. It's like I'm back there; surrounded by orcs. Waiting for Azog to throw me over the cliff…"

Kili rubbed his arm reassuringly, "I know how you feel brother. Every time I go to sleep I know I'll see Tauriel again. Her pale face. Hear her screams…"

Blinking back his tears he stopped and shook his head. Fili pulled him close for a hug.

"It's okay Kili. It's only been a year, you'll get over it in time."

Kili sighed, "I'm not saying she was my One. But I did care for her and she cared for me. She saved my life and all I could do was watch as Bolg ripped her apart."

To stop him from upsetting himself Fili shushed his brother gently.

"Kili look at me. Everything will be alright."

As Kili forced a smile onto his face Fili sighed. Maybe everything would be alright. But he couldn't keep having those dreams each night. Even closing his eyes brought it all back. He kept expecting Azog to lunge at him again. Beat him and mangle him.

"Fili, Kili?"

At the voice both shared a look before turning and walking towards the others. A slightly taller dwarf stood by the fire. His dark hair fell to his waist and the scar running across the bridge of his nose stuck out more than his bright blue eyes did. The dwarf nodded.

"How did you both sleep?"

"Fine Thorin," Kili replied. Fili just shrugged and took the offered bowl of stew from Thorin who rubbed his shoulder.

"I remember my first battle. I had nightmares for almost a year afterwards. Nothing can prepare you for it. But you're both strong and I know you'll get better soon."

Nodding Fili sat down by his brother and began picking at his breakfast. Thorin sat down on his other side and Fili wondered if he should bring up the question that had been bugging him all day. Had this been a year ago he wouldn't have hesitated about asking his uncle. But now…now he was a different dwarf.

"Thorin?"

"Yes Fili?"

Fili glanced round – noting that only Kili was paying attention – before inching towards his uncle.

"Why exactly are we going?"

Thorin pushed his breakfast aside, "Because we have been asked."

Fili nodded, "No I know why we're going. I meant why are _we_ going?"

He gestured to himself and Kili. Thorin chewed his bottom lip before risking a glance at the others. All of them were busy engaged in their own breakfast and Fili smiled slightly to himself. Over a year ago these thirteen dwarves had been little more than miners, blacksmiths and toy makers. Now they were part of Thorin Oakenshield most trusted circle. Where he went. They went. Thorin ran a hand through his hair.

"Officially we're going to discuss new borders now that Erebor is ours once again."

"And…unofficially?" Fili couldn't help but be a little worried about how that sounded.

"Queen Elessandra has two children," Thorin said softly, "Her son Kehal and her daughter Kessandra. There has been some interest on her part in seeing her daughter married."

Fili dropped his spoon and he noticed Kili was staring at Thorin in horror.

"So, you're just going to marry one of us off uncle!" Kili hissed. Thorin shook his head.

"Absolutely not! However much I told you about doing your duty for your kingdom I won't see either one of you forced into a marriage. However, I believe Elessandra is hoping one of you may just be the right person to marry her daughter to. As for me I see no reason why you can't test the waters. After all, if one of you does find an attraction to her…

Fili looked down at his breakfast – appetite suddenly gone.

"You should have told us."

Thorin nodded "I know. But given how…fragile you've both been recently I didn't want to risk another relapse."

Fili tensed. He hated the term 'fragile'. It made him sound like he would break the second someone glanced at him. He was aware of Kili squeezing his hand and as Thorin got to his feet and moved away Fili let out the wobbly breath he'd been taking. Kili scowled at his uncle.

"This is unbelievable. It's barely been a year since Erebor was reclaimed and now he wants to ship us off."

Fili shook his head, "I don't think he does want that Kee. But Thorin is our king now and we're princes. Our lives…they won't ever go back to how they were."

Kili nodded nervously and Fili forced himself to smile.

"Anyway you heard him. This isn't going to be a forced marriage. It might not even turn out into a marriage of any kind."

"But what if it does?" Kili whispered.

All Fili could do was shrug.

* * *

"Lysa? Lysa! _Lysa!"_

At the voice Lysa pushed her hair from her forehead and forced herself not to snap back. Mornings were never her best time on any day and having been through several nights with hardly any sleep Lysa could feel herself being pushed to breaking point. With a small sigh she looked down at the floor she was scrubbing. Already her knuckles were rubbed raw from having scrapped along the floor and twice she'd slipped on a wet patch. Her stomach gave a small rumble and Lysa forced herself to ignore it. She'd had breakfast – if you could call a few scraps of bread and a tiny spoonful of porridge breakfast – and she knew in a few hours she'd be having to serve Princess Kessandra. At least then she could get some food.

Rubbing her aching back Lysa sat up on her heels – pushing several loose curls of auburn hair behind her ears. With a satisfied nod she glanced around the room. She could still remember Morag's voice in her ear at dawn – telling her that Queen Elessandra would be having guests and that the bedrooms needed to be cleaned. Even though she had only been given two to do Lysa's body still hurt. It's not like she'd even get a rest after this. Grabbing her brush she chucked it in the bucket before forcing herself to her feet – making a mental note of everything. If she had missed anything..?

"Floor cleaned, bed aired, fire done, bathroom cleaned," she mumbled each one under her breath. Happy she had done everything that needed to be done Lysa nodded and turned. Straight into the path of Morag. Lysa dropped her bucket and clasped her hands behind her back; lowering her eyes as she was supposed to do. She could still remember her first few days here. How she had always looked people in the eye. How she had been beaten until she stopped doing it. Morag cleared her throat, indicating Lysa could look up.

"There you are you stupid girl! What have you been doing?"

"I was preparing the rooms like you said miss."

Morag nodded and began moving round the room. Lysa held her breath as she did so, knowing that any scrap of dust or speck of dirt would be noticed. Even though the inspection only took a few minutes it felt like hours. Finally when Morag voiced her approval Lysa allowed herself to relax. But when the woman stood before her again Lysa could feel herself quailing. Morag's sharp grey eyes bore into her face and Lysa prayed she wasn't accidently smiling. The woman nodded.

"Very good. Princess Kessandra will need you now."

"Yes miss," giving Morag a small curtsey Lysa picked up her bucket again and moved towards the door. However, at the last second Morag grabbed her arm.

"These guests that are arriving later; they are dwarves from Erebor."

Lysa nodded even though she had no idea what that meant. She hadn't even known there were any other dwarf kingdoms other than this one and another one further north. Snapping out of her thoughts she nodded again at Morag who shook her.

"Her majesty intends to give each dwarf a slave when they arrive. As a sort of welcoming gift."

At the very last second Lysa stopped herself from snorting. Welcome gift indeed.

"Elessandra has decided you will be given to one of the princes during their stay here."

Lysa froze, aware of Morag's growing smile.

"Princes?"

"Indeed, her majesty believes you will be able to service them better than most."

Lysa knew what the other woman meant by that and she gave a small shudder. She could still remember the last guest she had been forced to serve. The bruises had taken over a month to go down. Biting her lip Lysa shook her head ever so slowly.

"No."

Morag's smile froze and she tightened her grip on Lysa's arm.

"What did you say?"

"I said no. I don't want to do it."

She should have been expecting the slap. Quick as a flash Morag's grip on her arm vanished and Lysa gasped as the woman struck her across the face. She had learnt after all these years not to cry out and instead lowered her gaze. The woman grabbed her chin and forced her head up.

"I do not believe you have a choice in the matter. In fact you should be on your knees in gratitude. Elessandra could have given you to one of the older members of this company. But instead she has given you the honour of serving a prince."

Lysa wanted to spit in the woman's face. To tell her that there was no honour in what she would have to do. When it came down to it a prince was no different from a beggar once they wanted a woman in their bed. But all the fight had gone and she gave a meek nod. Morag narrowed her eyes before stepping away. Lysa nodded again.

"I'm sorry miss. I am very grateful."

Morag nodded before stepping aside and ushering Lysa towards the door.

"Very good. I will have a dress laid out for you when you have finished this morning."

Lysa didn't even listen to the woman. Instead she hurried down the corridor as fast as her sore feet would allow her.

When she reached Kassandra's room the mark on her cheek was now a vivid shade of red. Rubbing it nervously Lysa knocked on the door before entering. The room was much like the one she had cleaned earlier except it was bigger and slightly grander. By the window there was a huge desk with a young woman sitting at it. Dark blonde hair trailed down her back and Lysa sighed wistfully at the dark purple dress Kessandra wore. She'd give her right arm to have her own dress of silk and furs. Instead she was stuck in her thick slave dress. Rubbing her arms Lysa cleared her throat and when Kessandra gave her a small smile she felt her chest loosen. Curtsying Lysa hurried towards the desk.

"I'm sorry I'm late my lady I…I was delayed."

She had learnt a long time ago not to tell tales on Morag. Kessandra gave a small wave of the hand before slipping a letter into the desk drawer and getting to her feet.

"It doesn't matter….Lysa what happened to your face?"

"It's nothing," Lysa lowered her head, "In the rush to get here I walked into a door."

Kessandra 'hummed' at this before moving towards her bed. Lysa followed carefully, making sure not to muddy the train of the dress with her mud caked boots.

"Do you know when these dwarves will be arriving?"

Kessandra stiffened and Lysa could feel her hands shaking. Maybe she wasn't meant to know about it until later. However Kessandra simply sighed.

"At lunch time. Mother wants us all to go out and meet them. She insisted I wear that thing."

Lysa followed her gaze and her eyes fell on a dark red dress with sheer arms and a very tight waist. It was clear it was meant to draw a man's attention to Kessandra's sleek body and once again Lysa looked down at her own clothes. A dark blue dress with a maroon apron and matching over sleeves for when she was cleaning the rooms or laying the fires. The bodice of the dress had been laced tight to keep her rather ample chest covered and more often than not Lysa found herself undoing the laces towards the end of the day just so she could breathe.

Kessandra began unlacing her own dress and Lysa moved forward to help her.

"Do you know why these dwarves are coming?"

It wasn't her place to ask such questions. But if she was going to have to play whore to a prince then she didn't want to be kept in the dark. Kessandra bit her lip.

"Apparently it's an official state visit. But I know what mother wants."

Lysa gave a small nod and watched as Kessandra stepped out of the dress. Folding the old one up carefully Lysa took the other dress and held it out for the other girl to step into.

"I expect you know two of the company are princes? Well it seems mother wants to get me engaged to the eldest as soon as possible."

"And…you don't want that?"

Kessandra shook her head, turning round so Lysa could lace up the back of the dress. As her sore fingers rubbed against the thin string Lysa tried to keep her focus.

"I'm not going to marry the first man that walks my way. Prince or not."

"At least you have a chance of meeting your One," Lysa said before she could stop herself. At eighty years old Kessandra had more than enough time to fall in love. Kessandra smiled.

"You might Lysa…one day."

Stepping back Lysa looked Kessandra up and down. She looked every inch the princess and they hadn't even styled her hair or chosen her jewellery yet. The princess's bright blue eyes twinkled whilst her long hair was now swept over one shoulder – perfectly set against her creamy skin. Lysa then looked down at herself; plain, filthy and painfully thin.

"No…no I don't think so. Who'd want to love me?"

 _ **So here is my brand new Fili/OC story. Even though I do like doing quest type things I thought I might try something else so this is going to be basically a love story of sorts. Hope you all still enjoy it either way xxx**_


	2. Two Different Sides

_**Big thanks to Deception Chick, Fililover95, Filisgirl251, Gingerman454, Hathien Elebriwien Ranor, Nice Egan, PorNgub, SeaGoddessOfStarlight, Tiphen, , firefoxxe, kili's smile, vlnelson55, Aeglos3 and Illusion of Maya for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Fanfiction really got me into Fili and I love doing stories about him!**_

 _ **Filisgirl251 – Yeah hopefully you'll enjoy it.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Glad the summary got you excited! I always spend way too long trying to get those things sounding good.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Happy you like the idea. Hopefully the story will remain good.**_

Two Different Sides

As they pulled up outside the huge palace, Fili forced himself to take a deep breath. The whole of his insides had been shaking since breakfast and only Kili had been able to get any words from him. But this was nothing unusual and so the rest of the company hadn't paid him any special attention.

"I thought it would be a mountain," Kili hissed. Fili nodded. He hadn't been expecting to see a huge castle. Or at least not one outside. It looked like it had been built by humans since he knew of no dwarves who would live outside through choice. He was aware of Thorin pulling his pony to a stop beside him and – fighting down his anger – Fili turned and glanced at his uncle.

"What is it"?

Thorin gave a small nod, "Remember to be on your best behaviour you two."

Fili stiffened but Thorin carried on.

"These dwarves who live here…they aren't exactly hospitable. We're the first dwarven embassy to be allowed within these walls for over three hundred years."

Kili whistled whilst Fili gave a small shrug. He didn't care about any of this. He just wanted to turn around and go home. But he knew that wasn't an option and so he forced himself to listen to Thorin who reached out and took his hand.

"You have to trust me Fili. I won't see either one of you forced into a marriage if you don't want it."

Fili nodded even though his brain hadn't taken in any of Thorin's words. Licking his dry lips he forced a smile onto his face.

"Let's just get inside before we freeze."

Thorin paused before nodding and Fili wondered if he had been too hard. But before he could open his mouth Thorin's pony was already moving. Kili gave him a sympathetic smile as the pair of them followed with the company close behind. As they came to the edge of the huge river running around the castle Fili frowned before staring at the huge gate on the other side. He had heard of these things before – moats they were called. Personally he didn't see how they were a great idea. The water didn't look very deep after all. For a few seconds nothing happened and then a huge groaning sound came from the gate. As it began to slowly fall down Fili had to shush his pony gently whilst several of the others stomped their hooves.

The gate landed with a small bang and Fili hoped no one had seen him jump. He shook his head. It was only a gate; it wasn't going to hurt him. Thorin ushered his pony forward and without looking down Fili did likewise. The gate creaked slightly and he tried not to think about falling. He knew it was only a few feet; but in his mind it was a bottomless chasm with Azog waiting at the end.

"Fee?"

"Hmm?"

Fili glanced over to see Kili staring at him. With a start he realised he had stopped in the middle of the bridge. Trying not to blush too much he clicked his heels in and his pony hurried forward to join the others. They made their way underneath a huge archway and Fili's eyes widened at the huge town they had found themselves in. In his travels he had seen towns and villages on the outskirts of castle and fortresses. But here everything seem contained within. He was aware of people stopping and staring but he forced his gaze straight ahead – praying he didn't somehow lose control of his pony. Beside him he saw Kili glancing from side to side like a child.

"So many people," he whispered, "How come we were never taught of this dwarf kingdom?"

Fili could only shrug. He himself had only known about this a few months ago – he didn't even know if this place had a name. Keeping a tight grip on his reins he and the others managed to manoeuvre their way through the town until they reached their destination. The castle stood above them in a way that reminded Fili of Erebor; proud and dignified. A lower wall separated the castle from the town and as they passed through yet another archway Fili's first sight was a huge flight of stone steps with several guards lined up on either side. No doubt this was where they would be expected to go. All around him the others began dismounting and Fili watched as several younger dwarves ran forward to take the ponies. All were dressed in dark blue shirts and black trousers and Fili noticed many had bruises on their arms or faces. Ignoring the prickling feeling in his arms he hurried after Thorin and Kili as another dwarf – this time one dress in full armour – made his way down the steps.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thor. King under the Mountain."

The dwarf bowed whilst Thorin simply nodded at him. As the dwarf's gaze landed on him and Kili, Fili forced himself to remain composed.

"Welcome Fili son of Vili and Kili son of Vili. Princes under the mountain."

With a sneaky glance at his brother Fili was glad Kili looked equally embarrassed. A year on and he was still unused to being referred to as a prince or even 'my lord'. It just didn't sound right; especially when it came from people he had known growing up. Older dwarfs who had cursed him and Kili for their endless pranks were now bowing to him if he passed them in the corridor. He couldn't deny he hated it sometimes. However, Thorin's words from earlier stuck into his head and so both he and Kili gave small bows. This seemed to satisfy their welcomer who smiled warmly.

"Queen Elessandra will meet you in the throne room. If you would like to follow me."

Turning he hurried up the steps leaving the others to follow on.

"I wonder what he would do if we said no?" Kili whispered. Fili snorted before smoothing out his face as Thorin's eyes landed on him.

He'd been here for a grand total of two minutes and he already wanted to leave.

* * *

Lysa held her hands behind to back to hide how much they were shaking. She and twelve other woman had been lined up just behind Elessandra's throne. Keeping her head up Lysa forced herself to stare at the back of the Queen's head. Elessandra was the spitting image of her daughter with an extra hundred or so years added on. On the Queen's left sat Kessandra in her new dress. Lysa forced her lips to remain motionless as the girl picked at the skirt with a small sigh. However he face froze completely when the man sitting on Elessandra's right glanced at her. As Prince Kehal winked before turning back around Lysa's hand shook even more. Even though she had never served him she knew about Kehal. Every slave girl knew about him. Lysa remembered being warned about him the day after her bleeds had first started. An older slave girl had told her to keep away from the prince at all costs. But Lysa was old enough now to know she wouldn't be able to do that forever. Glancing down at herself Lysa knew what Kehal was staring at. She had been forced out of her old clothes into a dark green dress with skin tight sleeves and a black corset tied tight to emphasise her chest that was practically spilling out.

As the double doors of the throne room opened she forced her aching back to straighten. Some of the girls around her were craning their necks in an effort to see the dwarves arrive. Lysa needed to do no such thing; from her position she could see everyone. At the front was a tall dwarf in a huge black fur cloak. His black hair fell past his shoulders and despite the fierce frown his blue eyes held a small twinkle. On his right was a younger dwarf with similar hair but dark bright eyes. Lysa watched as the dwarf in question barely glanced at the Queen and instead rested his gaze on Kessandra. He had to be the eldest one then. The other dwarf on the left had dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. As she gazed on him Lysa was aware of her cheeks getting hot. Behind these three were ten other dwarves; all dressed in leathers and furs and every single one carried several weapons. The Queen rose along with her two children and Lysa watched as the dwarves all bowed.

"Welcome Thorin son of Thrain."

Thorin Oakenshield. The name rang a bell in Lysa's head but she couldn't think where she had heard it before. Thorin smiled diplomatically.

"It is an honour to be welcomed to the court of Queen Elessandra."

He gestured to the two dwarves either side.

"This is my nephew and heir, Fili son of Vili."

The blonde bowed and Lysa bit her lip – so he was the one destined for Kessandra. Sneaking a glance at the princess she noticed Kessandra's eyes seemed more drawn to the brunette. Thorin nodded.

"And my other nephew, Kili also son of Vili."

Kili bowed and Lysa forced her gaze ahead. Elessandra nodded.

"You and your company are most welcome." She gestured in Lysa's direction, "I have a welcome gift for you each."

Lysa gripped her hands together. She wasn't often referred to by Elessandra but whenever she was the Queen always made sure she was treated like an object to be sold at a market. Looking at the dwarf company Lysa was shocked to see looks of horror on their faces. Where ever they lived slavery clearly didn't exist – already it sounded like a nice place.

A young woman stepped out and Lysa watched as she was handed over to Thorin. She gave a shuddery curtsey and he nodded his head. As Elessandra snapped her fingers Lysa forced her dull feet to move. Keeping her eyes fixed on the floor she heard boots moving towards her.

"Fili, son of Vili, may I present Lysa. I am sure she will be most satisfactory for you."

Fili said something in reply and Lysa forced her head up. As she did so her eyes met with Fili's and when she saw the sadness in his eyes her mouth almost dropped. She wasn't _that_ horrible to look at! She wasn't the most beautiful that she knew. Elessandra nodded.

"Lysa, would you show Prince Fili to his room."

"Yes your majesty," nodding Lysa curtsied at Fili, "This way please my lord."

Not bothering to wait any longer she forced her legs to move her from the room. She could hear Fili close behind her and Lysa forced her tight chest to ease up. At least she hadn't been given to one of the older dwarves – she couldn't imagine having to share their bed each night. As she turned a corner Lysa was aware of the awkward silence settling on them both. Looking at Fili she realised he too seemed to be just as awkward. He kept pulling his sleeves down over his hands and although he didn't look over in her direction Lysa could see a lost look in his eyes. Brushing herself down she stopped and opened a door.

"Here you are my lord."

He frowned at the term before stepping past her and into the room. Following Lysa shut the door behind her and stood in front of it – unsure of what to do. Most of the time guests she was expected to serve didn't bother waiting. They would either order her about or take her to their bed straight away. But with Fili it was clear this wasn't going to happen. He glanced around the room before finally his eyes landed on her. Lysa wished she had something to cover her chest up despite the fact his eyes were on her face.

"Thank you Lysa."

Her mouth almost dropped – she was normally never referred to by name. At least not by guests. They often gave her pet names, or in some cases degrading names. Fili frowned at her.

"What is it?"

"You," Lysa licked her lips, wishing her voice wasn't so small, "You remembered my name my lord."

"Of course," he sounded confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

Lysa gave a small shrug, "Is there anything you need of me my lord?"

He shook his head before looking over at her.

"Do I scare you?"

Lysa paused. How was she supposed to answer that? He didn't scare her, at least not in the way he thought he did. But the idea of being his slave scared her. There was something about Fili that made her even more unwilling to be his whore. Licking her lips she shrugged.

"No my lord. Why?"

He gave a small sigh, "I don't know. You just seem very…nervous."

Nervous! If only he knew. He clearly never had to wake up only a few hours after dawn each day to do a full day's work. He had never been beaten to within an inch of his life for displeasing his master. He'd never been forced to watch the executions of other slaves who had tried and failed to escape. Lysa forced her head up.

"I'm sorry for appearing so my lord." She brushed down her dress – desperate to get changed – before opening the door.

"If there is nothing you need may I be allowed to go?"

She had never asked that before. Normally she waited until she was dismissed. But something about Fili told her that she was safe to ask. He nodded and Lysa smiled.

"They'll be a feast later on tonight. I've been told to collect you when it begins."

He paused before smiling back and Lysa saw a cheeky glint appear in his eye.

"I look forward to it."

Before her blush could get any worse Lysa hurried into the corridor.

* * *

Fili didn't move as Lysa almost ran from the room. Only when the sound of her footsteps died away did he move towards the door and shut it. He couldn't still remember the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when Elessandra had announced they would be given slaves. The second he had seen Lysa in that dress he'd had an idea about how Lysa would be expected to serve him. The idea made him feel sick to the stomach. She was beautiful yes, but he wasn't just going to force her into his bed like a maniac. Whether or not she was enslaved here, she shouldn't be expected to do that. Easing his fur coat off he glanced down at his hands. They had started shaking ever since entering the throne room – although he didn't think anyone had noticed.

What he _had_ noticed however was the way his brother had gazed at the princess. Fili couldn't help but smile at the thought. He knew the Queen would want him to marry her daughter – after all he would be a king one day. But he hadn't felt anything when meeting her. Yes she was attractive but that was all he had felt. But with Lysa it had been different. There had been a strange feeling in his chest as she had spoken to him. And now that she was gone the pain was turning into an ache. As though he needed her here with him. Shaking his head Fili kicked off his boots and lay down on the huge double bed. He was probably just imaging things. He'd had a long day with very little sleep. With a yawn his head crashed onto the pillow and he allowed himself some long awaited sleep.

 _ **So now Fili and Lysa have met! Bit filler-ish I guess but I need to get everyone introduced and have them all meet etc. And I can certainly say things will not be running smoothly. Let me know what you think xxxx**_


	3. A True Gentleman

_**Big thanks to BlondiezHere, FanaticomaticSuperTolkienLover, Hannahrachelle, Imeriel, Perchemi, Rachetg, Serene Tyler Smith, helenaalana, lotrfangirl16, xblackMaskx, AnAngelCries and SongHyeRii for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Happy you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Rachetg – No I don't think he will. And who wouldn't like Fili?**_

 _ **SinfulRoses – Hopefully you keep on enjoying it! Glad you really like 'Touch of Death' as well!**_

 _ **Lotrfanirl16 – I always try and update regularly for you guys.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Yeah I find that things scarier in fantasy stories. I'm sort of hoping she comes across as a bit of a Cersei sort of character. And all I'll say if Fili and Kili will certainly fall in love and maybe some of the others?**_

 _ **RagdollPrincess – Happy to hear that. I always worry people will find those sorts of chapters a bit dull but they need to be done.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Looks like it!**_

 _ **Guest – Happy you are enjoying it.**_

A True Gentleman

Lysa brushed down her dress before knocking on Fili's door. Despite her please she had been forced to remain in the green dress. No reply came from the other side of the door and she knocked again – loudly.

"My lord?"

She heard a strange noise; something that sounded like a groan. Narrowing her eyes Lysa pushed on the door and it slowly swung open. Peering round she saw the curled up figure of Fili on the bed. His face was screwed up and for a few seconds Lysa wondered if she should leave him. He didn't have to attend the feast after all – she could say he was ill or something like that. But if she did then the blame would no doubt land on her and she knew she wouldn't be able to face another period of confinement in the Keep. Clearing her throat Lysa moved towards the bed as silently as she could. As she drew closer she saw the pain etched on Fili's face, his slightly erratic breathing and the soft, low whimpering noises he was making. Unsure of what to do Lysa gently rubbed his shoulder.

"My lord?"

She was barely whispering and yet the second she had finished talking Fili's eyes flew open and Lysa staggered backwards in alarm. Her feet tripped on his boots and before she could even breathe she fell backwards, hitting the backs of her shoulders on the desk by the bedroom window. Groaning to herself Lysa peered over to see Fili sitting up. His clothes were rumpled from having slept in them and that lost look in his eyes was even more apparent. But the second his gaze landed on her guilt replaced lost and he hurriedly knelt down beside her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Forcing herself to nod Lysa realised with a start that he was holding her hand whilst supporting her back with his other. Sitting up she forced her eyes to the floor.

"I'm perfectly alright thank you."

He shook his head and before she could say anything Lysa found herself being pulled to her feet.

"I must have terrified you…" he shook his head, "I didn't mean…I'm so sorry."

Freeing herself Lysa reached around and rubbed her now aching shoulders. Looking over she was stunned by the guilt that remained on his face.

"It's fine, honestly. I shouldn't have tried to wake you and even then I should have looked where I was going. I'm sorry."

His eyes widened at her apology but before he could say anything in return Lysa cleared her throat – wishing the dress wasn't so low cut.

"I was sent to help get you ready for the feast."

Fili gave a slow nod, "What do you mean 'get ready'?"

Lysa bit her lip, "Well…to help you dress for a start."

He shook his head, "No…no thank you. I'm perfectly okay to do that myself."

He turned and Lysa refrained from rubbing her forehead. He didn't understand did he? He didn't get that she couldn't just walk out of here and spend the next half an hour doing nothing. She had been told to serve this prince and she knew what would happen if Elessandra believed she was failing in that duty. Fili must have sensed her discomfort because he stopped and turned to face her.

"Will you get into trouble if you don't…serve me?" He seemed almost unwilling to say it. Lysa nodded and he frowned.

"This is wrong," he glanced at her, "You being here. Being a slave. It's wrong."

Lysa had no response to that. This life was the only one she could really remember. Besides, for all she knew she could be being spied on. She couldn't be seen to agree with such a comment. Instead she just shrugged and Fili ran a hand through his hair.

"Very well. There is one thing you can do for me."

"Which is?"

He flashed her a smile, "Please stop calling me "my lord"? It sounds wrong even when people back home say it. My name is Fili. Nothing else."

Lysa shook her head, "I couldn't. It wouldn't be right for me to do so."

He raised an eyebrow and she could see the cheeky smile was back.

"Surely you've been told to do as I bid you? Well if order you to call me by my name then surely you have to do that?"

Lysa smiled before she could stop herself and at this Fili gave her a relieved sigh. She licked her lips.

"I won't be able to do so in front of others though – the Queen wouldn't exactly like it."

"I can imagine," he mumbled thoughtfully. As he began wriggling out of his shirt Lysa had a strange feeling that he wanted her to turn around. Picking up his coat from the floor she folded it over her arm before looking away. Her eyes fell on the mirror that stood on his huge chest of drawers and she couldn't stop herself from gasping at the sight she saw. Fili had his back to her and whilst Lysa could feel her neck getting red from the sight of his muscled body, her small gasp was due to the sight of a dozen or so whip marks on his back. They had healed well that much was certain but the sight seemed to pull at something inside her. Behind her Fili cleared his throat and Lysa spun round guiltily. Fili pulled a clean tunic over his head and eyed the mirror.

"You saw them?"

"I..?" Lysa shook her head, "It's none of my business."

Within two stride he had reached her and when he took her hand Lysa forced herself not to blush.

"Listen to me Lysa. You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to beat you. I'd never lay a finger on a woman."

Lysa nodded with some conviction. Indeed Fili didn't seem the type to willingly beat up someone just because he could. Fili gazed at the mirror.

"I suppose you want to know what happened."

Lysa did want to know. But it wasn't her place to know. However, Fili took the coat from her arms and smiled thinly at her.

"It was during the quest to reclaim Erebor."

Lysa didn't bother telling him she had never heard of that place before. He carried on.

"To cut a long story short we ended up prisoners of Goblins. They wanted to know what we were doing and they threatened to torture Kili – my brother – as he was the youngest."

Lysa remembered the brunette from the great hall. The one who hadn't been able to take his eyes of Kessandra. A dark look came over Fili.

"I wasn't going to let them lay a finger on him. So I pretended he was Thorin's eldest not me. I'd never been whipped before; the pain was…excruciating. But as long as it kept Kili safe I didn't care."

He nodded and before she realised what she was doing Lysa rubbed his shoulder.

"You were very brave to do that for him."

Fili nodded and Lysa noticed a hint of red spread into his cheeks. Lowering her eyes she stepped away as he cleared his throat.

"I believe I have a feast to go to."

Lysa nodded; grateful for anything that would take her mind from Fili's piercing eyes.

* * *

Fili jabbed at his meal absentmindedly. He'd only been here for an hour but it felt like an age. The great hall had been decked out in all it's glory and Elessandra and her family were seated at the high table at the top of the room. Thorin and his company had been placed on a long table running down the length of the hall whilst another table opposite this was filled with other important people. Glancing up Fili could feel his anger creeping up as he saw that behind each person stood a slave. Some were men but the most were women. They didn't even look old enough to be called that. He knew Lysa was behind him; she had refilled his cup twice.

"How are you feeling?" Kili hissed. Fili gave a small sigh before glancing around the room. Thorin was sitting a few seats down and he didn't want his uncle to hear his next words.

"I hate how they just stand there, waiting for their next order."

Kili gave a small nod before glancing over his shoulder at his own slave girl. Fili followed his brothers glance to see a small red headed girl with blue eyes. Kili smiled and she gave him a weak smile back. Fili sighed – of course Kili would be able to charm the girl into liking him. Every time he looked at Lysa he wished he could say something to make her feel more at ease. He had to assume a lifetime of slavery wasn't going to vanish overnight.

"Mine dropped my coat earlier," Kili whispered, "it was just an accident and nothing happened to it. But she started crying and begged me not to hit her."

He scowled, "As if I would lay a finger on her!"

Fili nodded, "I dread to think what their lives have been like. Lysa apologised to me for tripping over my boots!"

Kili frowned and Fili hurriedly explained the whole incident to his brother. At the mention of the nightmares Kili took his hand.

"They'll go one day Fili. I know they will."

With a small nod Fili drained the wine and looked over at Elessandra. How she could sit and feast when her palace was run on the basis of slavery was unbelievable to him. When girls like Lysa were working their fingers to the bone for no money and no chance of being able to leave. It made him sick just thinking about it.

Turning back to his brother Fili watched with amusement as he saw that Kili was also staring at the high table. Or rather the figure of Kessandra sitting by her mother.

"Kili? Care to explain?"

His brother blushed madly and hurriedly glanced down at his dinner.

"I…I mean she's nice to look at. But you'll be the one she likes not me."

Fili gave another look at Kessandra before shrugging.

"You don't know that."

"I think I do. You'll be king after all."

Fili sighed before sensing someone was behind him. Expecting it to be Lysa he turned and bit down on his startled cry when he saw his uncle looming over him and Kili. Thorin nodded.

"I couldn't help but overhear some of your conversation," he whispered, "And whilst we all agree with you about the…slave issue here. I would remind you that we aren't here to start a revolution."

Fili gritted his teeth as Thorin moved away. As his uncle did so the figure of Lysa came back into view and Fili froze when he realised she would have heard everything he and Kili had bene saying. However when he gave her a smile he was slightly stunned to see her smiling back. As he turned round Fili caught Kili grinning at him.

"What?"

Kili winked, "Care to explain yourself brother?"

Fili sighed before making sure he didn't speak to loudly, "Yes she's attractive. Can we drop it now please?"

Kili didn't say anything and Fili shook his head. It was bad enough that he was here as a potential husband for Kessandra. He couldn't allow any possible feelings for someone else to complicate matters.

* * *

As they walked back to Fili's room Lysa made sure she remained at least two steps behind him as was appropriate. But there was another reason for her hesitation. She had served guests at feast before and she knew what was to come next. Even though Fili was handsome and kind she still didn't think she could bring herself to do it. With a start Lysa realised it was _because_ he was kind that she couldn't do it. With the other men she had slept with they had been cruel and horrible. And she had bedded them knowing no attachment would ever come from it. But with Fili..? She didn't want to take the risk.

But as they got to his room Lysa knew she had no choice. He would no doubt expect it of her and she wouldn't be in a position to refuse him. Fili gave her a weak smile as he pushed the door open. Following him in Lysa locked it behind her and shook her head slightly. She would be fine. It's not like this was her first time. The memories of that were still too painful. She looked over to see Fili shrug his coat and boots off. Forcing her hands to stop shaking Lysa lifted her chin up; already she could feel the tears pricking. It was ridiculous. She had done this so many times before and yet each time felt even more degrading than the last. Her hands shook as she began unlacing the front of her gown. Her long hair swept over her shoulder and Lysa had to push it back to avoid it getting tangled.

"Lysa?"

She looked up to see Fili staring at her in confusion. Blinking back her tears Lysa could feel her hands shaking more and more as the dress began to slide off her shoulders. As her breasts were revealed she wanted more than anything to cover herself up. But she had no choice. Fili gulped.

"What are you doing?"

"I was told to service you in every single way," the words sounded dull in her ears. Fili shook his head.

"And you really are expected to…do _that_?"

Lysa nodded as more tears fell down her face. It didn't help that Fili had been nice to her. For the first time in her life she wished for one of her other masters. The ones who grabbed her and forced her onto the bed. At least then she got it over and done with. Fili strode over to her and pulled her dress back over her shoulders, making sure her breasts were covered.

"Listen to me. I will never _ever_ ask you to do something like that. I'm not going to have you degrade yourself."

Lysa gave a small nod, her fingers too numb to lace her dress back up. Fili smiled at her before hurriedly tying the laces as best he could. Up close she could see he was shaking.

"Do you not…want me then?"

He froze before shaking his head, "Not in that way. At least," he blushed, "It's complicated. You're attractive yes. But I would never just force you into my bed because I'm a prince and you're a slave."

"Others have done it and it never bothered them," Lysa didn't know what she was telling all of this to Fili. His eyes went dark and he took her hands.

"In which case if I ever meet them I will punish them."

Lysa stepped back and tied the last of the laces. Once again an awkward silence seemed to settle on them both. Fili rubbed his chin and gave her a thoughtful glance.

"I was wondering…" he shook his head, "No, no it doesn't matter."

"What is it?"

He sighed, "I have…nightmares a lot. Apparently it's normal for those suffering from shock or," he paused as if trying to remember the word, "post, traumatic stress," he smiled at her, "I was wondering if you could maybe sit with me to help me get to sleep. Actually no, no it's stupid of me. Forget I said anything."

Lysa shook her head, "No it's not stupid. I had nightmares as a child so I know what it's like."

Fili gave her a small nod and Lysa turned away so he could undress. Only when he cleared his throat did she look back. Fili was just in his trousers and his hair was unbraided. Careful not to blush Lysa sat down on the floor. Fili got into bed and frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"You wanted me to sit with you."

He shook his head before shifting across the bed and patting the empty space.

"I can't go to sleep knowing you'll be on the floor."

Lysa bit her lip and he sighed.

"You know I won't try anything. I swear it on my sword."

Nodding Lysa got to her feet and removed her boots before carefully lying down on the other side of the bed. It was the softest thing she had ever lain on – far softer than her cot in the slaves' quarters. Fili smiled and she returned it before she could stop herself.

"Goodnight Lysa."

"Goodnight," she licked her lips, "Fili."

 _ **Aww more sweet moments between those two! He's such a gentlemen and a very adorable one at that! Plus do I sense an attraction between Kili and Kessandra? Only time will tell it seems. Let me all know what you think xxx**_


	4. Flowering Attachments

_**Big thanks to TheMaddieArchives, clarethornton, bums, jmk65642, shinoyami, writersarereaders and Dreamergirl1556 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **TMI Fairy – Given Kessandra is going to be the opposite of her mother hopefully that won't happen.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – He is isn't he?**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Yeah I get why but then again…he's so gorgeous! As for trying to change things that's going to be a very gradual thing and obvious Kessandra will have a huge role to play there.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Fingers crossed for him!**_

 _ **TheMaddieArchives – Happy you like it so much!**_

 _ **Lotrfangirl16 – Aww thanks!**_

 _ **Tiphen – There will be plenty more cute moment I promise you**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – I love any kind of Fili and Kili moment.**_

Flowering Attachments

It only took a week before everything settled into a routine. Every day Lysa would juggle her duties to Fili with her duties to Kessandra. She would wash, clean, dress, mend clothes and serve at meal times. Then – every single night – she would lie beside Fili and help him get to sleep. They never lay side by side even thought it was clear he wanted to. But Lysa couldn't do it. The idea of Fili's skin against her's caused her cheeks to blush. She couldn't afford to let any feelings like that show. Anyway, given Fili hadn't had a nightmare since coming here her presence was clearly helping.

Stifling a yawn Lysa glanced over to see Fili curled up in his bed. Only ten minutes ago she had forced her eyes open to find her nose brushing against his. Licking her lips she forced herself to her feet before examining the fireplace. She had meant to get some more wood yesterday but had been rushed off her feet and so had been made to delay it until now. Lysa sighed – wishing she had a warmer dress on. With winter only a few weeks away her body was already bracing itself for the biting winds and treacherous frosts.

"Lysa? What are you doing?"

Spinning round Lysa blinked her eyes in the dark room to see Fili sitting up in his bed. His hair fell over his shoulders and she could see the confusion in his eyes. She pointed at the fire.

"You need firewood. It's freezing here in the winter months."

He nodded, "But why are you doing that now?"

Lysa couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. Normally she would never dare do something so impertinent in the presence of the person she was serving. But with Fili she knew he wouldn't snap at her or hit her for it. Besides what did he think she did all day? Just sit around until someone needed help. The second she got this firewood there would be plenty of other things for her to do.

"Because I won't have time if I don't."

He sat up and Lysa tried not to let her eyes be drawn to his sculpted chest. But if she kept her gaze on his face she couldn't be able to stop staring into his eyes. So she opted for a space of wall next to his head. Fili shook his head.

"You can't be _that_ busy?"

Lysa knew he was only asking in pure confusion. He'd never had to work all day all night for no money and the barest scraps of food. Forcing herself to remain calm she took a deep breath.

"Of course I'm not busy. I only have to ready both yours and Kessandra's fires, get fresh water for you to both wash with. Get your clothes ready, help you get dressed, serve you at breakfast, clean your rooms, help prepare your lunches, carry messages, mend any ripped or torn clothes, serve your dinner, wash your clothes, make sure everything is ready for when you go bed and finally I have to make sure I sit with you so you don't get nightmares. I have about ten minutes spare time to eat my own meals before making sure both you and Kessandra are well taken care of. But other than that I have all the time in the world!"

She paused, her cheeks flushed as she realised what she had done. Shaking her head Lysa lowered her gaze and held her hands behind her.

"I…I didn't mean to…I shouldn't have spoken out of turn to you my lord."

"Not that again," Fili didn't sound angry – at least he didn't sound angry at her. Looking up Lysa saw him scrambled out of bed and make his way towards her. He gave a tired smile.

"I'm sorry…where I come from we've never had slaves – I'm not even used to servants! I can't begin to imagine what it's been like for you here and I'm sorry if I offended you. It was never my intention."

Nodding Lysa smiled at him, "I'm sorry I snapped at you. It wasn't your fault and I had no right to do so."

Nodding Fili gave her hand a comforting squeeze before reaching down and grabbing his tunic. As he pulled it over his head Lysa frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you," he said shortly – pulling his boots on "You said you needed to get firewood and water. Well if I help it'll be one less thing for you."

"But…" Lysa couldn't stop her mouth from dropping. Supposing they were to be seen! Loyalty among the slaves was a fickle thing. The girls stuck together as far as Prince Kehal was concerned but apart from that everyone was fair game. Any slave that reported or denounced another one was rewarded either with extra food or lighter duties. Lysa couldn't blame those that did it – her own stomach was constantly screaming at her for more food. And yet she couldn't never bring herself to report on anyone to Elessandra. Even against those who had reported her. Twice that had happened and most of the slaves who were caught running away were only caught thanks to another slave betraying them. Without realising it Fili had retaken her hand. Lysa realised that he was fully dressed apart from his un-braided hair.

"You…you can't." It was all she could say and Fili bit his lip.

"Are you worried you'll be seen?"

She nodded and he smiled at her.

"What's the worst that could happen? This isn't breaking any laws is it?"

"There are the laws of the kingdom and then the slave laws," she said softly, "Slave laws are far more…rigid with stricter punishments."

Fili clearly didn't understand and Lysa racked her brains for an example.

"There was one time when two people had been caught stealing. One stole some jewels and the other stole a few bits of food. The jewel thief was flogged and branded but the other one was a slave. They took a few bits of bread to ease their starving body and they lost their right hand for it. Another slave was caught in the castle corridors during the slaves' curfew – she was flogged in the main market place."

Before she could say anything Lysa realised Fili was pulling her against him. As he hugged her tightly she tried not to pay any attention to his soft voice in her ear.

"Lysa…I won't ever allow anyone to hurt you as long as I'm here. If you wish me to stay behind I would understand. But I only want to help you."

Lysa nodded, "its fine. I doubt anyone will be awake so early. I just…I sometimes don't think you understand what it's like to be someone like me in a place like this."

Without letting Fili reply she turned and led him into the corridor.

As they walked Lysa didn't say anything. Instead she kept glancing about in case someone else was out and about. Fili himself didn't seem like he wanted to talk and Lysa wished she had insisted he stay behind. But it's not like she had any power over him was it? She was the slave and he was the master – no matter how kind he was. As they hurried through various corridors and down hundreds of steps Lysa could hear Fili's ragged breathing behind her – no doubt he had expected their destination to be a lot closer. However when she gave him a worried look he simply nodded and smiled.

Finally they reached one corridor with several small arched windows on one side that looked out into the smaller courtyard. As they reached the end Lysa turned and hurried down the flight of steps that were on the outside of the castle wall. Already she could feel the cold air bite at her fingers and she rubbed her hands to keep them warm. When they reached the bottom Lysa glanced around her. In a few weeks this would all be covered with sheet ice – and she would still be expected to come and get water and firewood.

"Where now?" Fili whispered. Lysa licked her lips, aware of how red her hands were getting. Fili too had noticed because he glanced down nervously.

"Haven't you got anything warmer?"

"I have some gloves," Lysa replied, "But I didn't expect it to be this cold."

She turned to go when Fili grabbed her hands in his. At the warmth of his skin Lysa bit her lips. Fili gently rubbed her hands with his fingers in the hope of warming them up. Lysa kept her head down until he was done before removing her hands from his grasp.

"We should be going."

Fili nodded and Lysa noticed how red his cheeks were. Hurrying towards a small brick building that sat against one of the castle walls. Lysa pulled the door open and grabbed a huge sack. As she filled it with huge chunks of wood she was aware of Fili looking at her worriedly.

"Can you carry all that?"

"Of course," did he think this was her first time getting firewood? Once the sack was full Lysa dragged it over to where the water pump was at the gates. It was smaller than the main one as this was reserved for those living in the castle. Taking two buckets she filled them both before dumping them by Fili.

"What now?"

"Now," Lysa tied the sack so that it was securely attached to her back before picking up both buckets.

"Now we go back."

She went to move when Fili stopped her.

"Give me the buckets."

Shaking her head Lysa tried to side step him when he gently grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I'm not having you walking back carrying all of that. You'll break your back."

There was real concern in his voice. Nodding Lysa allowed him to take the buckets from her hands before untying the sack and holding it in her arms. Fili nodded as the pair of them began to walk back. As they did so Lysa made sure she was a few steps behind Fili. She'd never had anyone want to help her before – even other slaves. She couldn't describe how it made her feel…all she knew was it was a nice feeling.

* * *

Kessandra gave her mother a nervous look before pushing her plate away. Her brother hadn't turned up for breakfast with the excuse that he was on guard duty. But both Kessandra and her mother knew the truth. They knew that as they were eating Kehal was busy with one of his many bed slaves. Kessandra gave a small shudder – for many years she had built up a loathing for her mother's insistence on using slaves. The idea that half of the girls in this castle would end up in her brothers' bed night after night made her sick to the stomach. She had to be thankful Lysa was her slave and therefore untouchable. She didn't dare imagine what Kehal would do to the girl if he got his hands on her. Another day she might have spoken to her mother about it. But right now she had something else to talk about.

"Mother…I need to talk to you about this marriage."

Her mother flashed her an angry glance. Kessandra knew she wasn't supposed to have an opinion on it. But she was too much like her mother in matters like this.

"I don't see why I have to marry Prince Fili."

"Because one day I will be dead and Kehal will rule in my place. Fili is next in line to the throne of Erebor and as such is the ideal match for you."

"And if we don't love each other?"

Elessandra laughed before taking her hand, "my dear when did that ever come into it? You are my daughter and your duty is to me and your brother."

Kessandra sighed, she had known this was a losing battle from the moment the marriage had even been suggested.

"Why Fili? Why not his younger brother?"

"Because he isn't next in line," her mother said simply. Kessandra clenched her fists under the table. She wasn't sure why she had brought Kili into this. It's not like they were some love sick couple. She'd seen him on a grand total of two occasions and that was it.

But there had been something about him. The brightness in his eyes when he had glanced at her, the soft smile that always tugged on the corners of his mouth. Kessandra couldn't describe it – all she knew was that there was _something_.

"Mother…"

"Kessandra enough! I will hear no more on this matter." Her mother's eyes flashed darkly.

"You shall marry Fili and that is that. I will not hear any more about it."

Nodding Kessandra glanced down at her plate to hide her sad smile. Here she was, the first born to the queen and yet she had no power. Kehal was the heir not her. He could choose who he married not her. Clearing her throat she got to her feet.

"Excuse me."

Her mother didn't even glance at her. Blinking back her tears Kessandra strode from the room as fast as she dared.

She wasn't marrying Fili. She didn't care how much her mother or brother threatened her.

* * *

Dwalin watched as Thorin paced up and down his room. Balin who was sat on the armchair by the fire simply shook his head slightly as the king carried on his pacing.

"Thorin…what exactly is this all about?"

Thorin opened his mouth but then shook his head. Dwalin rolled his eyes and gave his brother a pleading glance for some help. However Balin just sat back with a smile. Dwalin glanced over at the door. Only a few minutes ago Shirin had been standing there. Licking his lips he remembered the way the corners of her lips had twitched in a soft smile before she had left. The way her dark hair had been tied up with several loose curls escaping and curling against her neck.

"Dwalin?"

Snapping out of his thoughts Dwalin glanced over at Thorin.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening."

Thorin nodded, "I was just saying this is harder than I had anticipated. Elessandra is stubborn. She hasn't had to worry about her border with Erebor for years. I have a feeling she won't look forward to giving some of her territory up."

Dwalin nodded absentmindedly; making a silent wish that Thorin did everything he could to upset the Queen. Her willingness to use slaves churned horribly in his stomach. He had seen the marks on Shirin's back – poking out from the top of her dress.

Whip marks.

He scowled; these were people, not cattle. They didn't deserve to be shackled and chained to Elessandra. Nodding again he glanced at Thorin.

"I reckon in time we could get her to crumble a little bit."

Thorin nodded, "I must confess I'm hoping Kessandra will be Fili's One. It would make this a lot easier. Elessandra is desperate to see her daughter married to him. But then again if it isn't meant to be then so be it."

He ran a hand through his hair before narrowing his eyes.

"I've noticed him spending a lot of time with his slave girl…Lysa?"

Dwalin and Balin both nodded. Thorin bit his lip.

"Is it wrong of me to worry about that? I mean after all she is a slave. Nothing can come of a relationship between them."

"I think ye over reacting," Balin said, "We've only been here a weeks. Not long enough for talk of courtship between anyone."

Dwalin didn't say anything. Instead Thorin's words ran round in his mind. The king was right. They weren't here forever. One day they would leave. One day he would have to say goodbye to Shirin.

* * *

Fili gave a small sigh as he sat down in one of the huge armchairs in his brothers' room. Whilst he only had one armchair and a sofa Kili had two huge chairs by the fire. His brother sat in the other one and Fili toyed with one of his moustache braids absentmindedly. Kili's slave girl – Tara – was busy making the bed and Fili forced down his smile. Even now his brother was still one of the messiest dwarves he knew. He didn't envy Tara for having to look after Kili. Glancing at his brother Fili frowned as he saw the worry etched on Kili's face. His brother glanced over at the slave girl.

"Tara, could you leave us for a bit please?"

She nodded before curtseying and leaving the room. When the door shut behind her Kili ran a hand through his hair.

"I wish she'd stop doing that," he mumbled, "I've even tried to get her to call me Kili but she won't have it."

Fili nodded, "Lysa's the same, although she does call me by my name when no one's around."

Kili licked his lips, "About Lysa..?"

Fili sat up. He couldn't explain it but he suddenly felt worried that Kili would say he had taken a fancy to the girl. He wasn't sure why this bothered him…only that it did.

"Have you…bedded her?"

Fili blushed and Kili sighed, "I only ask because when we got back from the feast on the night we arrived Tara began undressing and explained she'd been asked to…"

"Service you in every single way." Fili finished. Kili blinked at him and he sighed.

"Lysa was the same," he clenched his fists as he remembered the fear on her face.

"She couldn't stop shaking," he then remembered what his brother had asked.

"But in answer to your question, no I haven't. It's bad enough she's here as a slave. I'm not going to make her my whore as well."

Kili let out a small sigh of relief, "I was worried I would be the only one," he then checked himself.

"Although I imagine the others did what we did."

Fili gave an absentminded nod; already wishing Kili hadn't made him remember that night. He remembered the shock of watching Lysa undress. Shock that had – embarrassingly – turned into want when he caught sight of her. But he had meant what he said; he wasn't going to force her into his bed no matter how beautiful she was. Fili was aware of Kili speaking to him and he forced Lysa from his mind. Kili smiled thinly at him.

"I want…well actually I think I need to talk to you about something."

At the seriousness on Kili's face Fili sat up even more. Kili was never serious – or at least he always had a smile on his face. Whatever this was it wasn't Kili playing around.

"I…I think…Fili are you at least thinking about marrying Kessandra?"

Fili hadn't been expecting that. He quickly shook his head.

"No, she's not my One. I can just feel it," he gave his brother a sly smile, "May I ask why the sudden concern?"

"Oh…Oh well…" Kili shook his head, "No I was just wondering…I think the queen wants you to marry her."

"Kili," Fili reached over and took his hand, "I'm your brother remember? You can tell me anything."

Kili nodded, "In that case, I think Kessandra is the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life."

Fili smiled, "You like her don't you?"

"Well," Kili leant back in his chair, "I've not exactly met her properly. I've only seen her…but, I don't know. I just have this feeling. Of course she probably won't like me. I don't even know why I'm getting my hopes up."

"Stop it," Fili squeezed his brothers hand tightly, "Kili if she doesn't like you then she's a fool and doesn't deserve you."

Kili nodded before grinning at his brother.

"So then, I fall in love with the princess and you with a slave girl."

Fili shook his head, "No…no Kili it's not like that."

Kili gave an innocent shrug and Fili opened his mouth before closing it and opening it again.

"Shut up Kee."

 _ **Aww so many cute moments between everyone! Nice to see all the relationships developing as well…including Dwalin (I admit I hadn't planned it when I thought about the plot but I felt he needed someone). Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	5. A Nice Encounter and A Horrible One

_**Big thanks to Irishmadhatter3, draconinoire43, wolfimus prime, Aranel Mereneth, BlondiezHere, GemDragon22 and lotr-transformers67 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **– Hopefully you will keep enjoying it as it develops.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime - I always worry I'm making Fili and Kili a bit too fluffy…but then I think what the hell! Glad you are enjoying it.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I've never done a Dwalin/OC before so I'm very curious to see how it goes. But happy endings are a promise.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – It's going to start getting a bit more dramatic in a couple of chapters time.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Of course the company would be kind and respectful – I'd be disappointed if they weren't. And Kili and Kessandra will soon have a chance to grow more attached. I won't lie though, the Queen is a bitch.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – I think he does know it but he is a king now and has to balance bing and uncle with his kingness.**_

 _ **TheMaddieArchives – Glad you are still enjoying it.**_

 _ **AN: Sorry for not posting yesterday but was really busy; plus had a horrible stomach ache on top of everything else!**_

A Nice Encounter and a Horrible One

Lysa couldn't help her small sigh as she picked up Fili's coat from the floor and tossed it onto the bed. Even though the prince was supposed to be almost 84 years old he created the mess of a child. Gently folding the coat Lysa brushed away the dirt before eyeing the floor. It looked clean enough but she had been here long enough to know better than to just leave it. You could never be sure when Morag was going to do an inspection and numerous beatings had taught her it was far better to just do the work and pray for the best. Deciding to leave the floor until last Lysa moved over to the desk. Fili had been here almost a month and he'd covered the desk with endless bits of paper. Had she been able to read the black lines Lysa would have sat and taken a closer look. As it was she simply left them where they were.

Only today was different.

Among the usual bits of paper on the desk Lysa caught sight of a huge roll of parchment. Half of it was weighed down with an ink pot and a book and as she looked at the strange lines and shapes her curiosity began to creep in. Glancing at the door Lysa moved towards the desk. Fili had told her he'd only be a few hours and she reckoned the chances of him walking in now were almost remote. Her hands traced the parchment and before she had a chance to think about it Lysa picked it up and moved it onto the floor. As she unrolled it, it sprang back straight away. Sitting back on her knees she grabbed the ink pot and book – placing them at opposite corners to keep it open.

She had never seen anything like it before. Most of what was written she didn't understand, but it was the drawings that caught her attention, mountains, forests, even strange creatures with huge wings here and there. Her fingers ran from one side to the other, all the while her eyes lighting up.

"Lysa?"

At Fili's voice Lysa scrambled to her feet and backed away from the parchment. Holding her hands behind her back she watched as he closed the door behind him whilst her brain tried to think of a suitable response.

"I…I didn't think you would be back so soon."

Fili nodded, "The meeting had ended quicker than expected."

His eyes fell on the floor and Lysa forced herself not to be sick.

"I…I was just curious about what it was. I know I should never have looked and I'm really really sorry."

He shook his head, "Lysa it's fine. It's just a map."

Lysa had heard of maps. She'd never actually seen one for herself but she'd heard about them. Fili inched closer and Lysa wished she would stop shaking. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her and yet all her years of instinct were too much to resist. Fili knelt down beside the map.

"You can look at it all you want."

Lysa gave a small nod, in all honestly the map was useless to her. But she didn't want Fili to think she was stupid and so – after some hesitation – she sat down beside him. He pointed to a single mountain with one of those winged creatures flying over it.

"That's Erebor, where I live now," he then moved his finger to the other side and pointed to a whole range of mountains.

"That's the Blue Mountains, or Ered Luin as we call it. That's where I was born and raised."

Lysa nodded. Fili then pointed to a smaller set of mountains next to Erebor.

"Those are the Iron Hills."

"Where I was born."

Lysa froze, cursing her stubborn tongue. Why had she told him that? It didn't matter, none of it did. Fili gaped at her.

"You…you mean you weren't born here?"

Lysa shook her head and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed…I mean you're a slave here."

"Elessandra never uses her own people as slaves," Lysa sighed, "No she takes them from other kingdoms."

Why was she still talking? She knew this would just lead to more questions. Sure enough Fili cleared his throat.

"What…how did you end up here?"

Lysa lowered her gaze and he shook his head, "You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so nosy."

"No…no it's fine," pushing her hair from her face Lysa forced her voice to remain steady.

"I had just turned ten at the time. My parents and several other families were taking us all out on a picnic. I think it was too celebrate Durin's day or something – I don't know. I don't even remember what happened. One minute I was running about with the other children and the next…next I was running for my life. These men ambushed us, the men tried to fight them off whilst the women tried to save the children."

Lysa could feel the tears falling down her face, "Someone grabbed my hand, I thought it was my mother at first. But then I saw her screaming and I tried to run to her. Only the hands lifted me up and put me into a wagon. And that was it. Myself, three more children, two women and three men were taken that day."

"And…then what?"

"We…we were stopped on the road by a patrol sent by Elessandra. I thought the soldiers would save us and take us home. But instead they handed over money for the women and the children. I don't know what happened to the men. We were then taken here; the women put to work straight away whilst we were expected to help in the kitchens. Seventy years later and here I am."

Lysa held a hand to her mouth to avoid crying out and she was glad of the hair falling over her face so she didn't have to look at Fili.

"Didn't anyone from the Iron Hills look for you?"

Lysa shrugged, "Maybe. Chances are those that weren't taken were killed. My parents…" this time she couldn't go on. A strangled sob escaped her and as she doubled over Lysa realised Fili had his arms around her.

"I never wanted to upset you," he whispered, "As for what happened…Lysa I'm so sorry. I…if I could do anything…"

Shaking her head Lysa gently freed herself from Fili's arms. However, at the last minute her hand brushed against his and he took it, squeezing it reassuringly. Lysa licked her lips with a nervous look at the door. If someone were to walk in now..?

"Fili it really doesn't matter. I don't know why I got so upset; I've learnt to move on and get on with my life."

As she got to her feet she was aware of the anger in his eyes.

"What life?"

Lysa had no answer as Fili got to his feet and placed the map on his desk.

"Lysa this isn't a life! Slaving away for people who keep you a prisoner isn't living!"

Hot tears began to drip down her cheeks as Fili shook his head.

"If you honestly think that _this_ is what life is all about then..?" he shook his head and Lysa couldn't help herself.

"You think I want this? Do you honestly think that I go to bed each night thinking how lucky I am to be a slave? Every day I wake up knowing that it'll be a miracle if I get through the day without being slapped, or spat at or even kicked. Every time guests come to stay I dread the nights. I dread the moment when they stop being gentle with me. But at the end of the day I don't have a choice! This is how my life will be until I die and I have to live with that every single second of the day. Don't start lecturing me when you have _no_ idea of how that feels!"

Fili opened his mouth but Lysa was already walking, the courage running through her body was something she had never felt before. Her hand reached for the door when Fili grabbed her by her other arm and spun her round. Gulping Lysa braced her body for the slap. This time she had well and truly crossed the line. However, Fili was shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "You're right. I don't know what it's like to be in your shoes. I just meant that there's a lot more to life than what you're doing here."

"You think I don't know that?"

He shook his head, "No I wasn't saying that."

His frown slowly morphed into a smile and Lysa could feel her legs trembling as he grinned at her.

"Well I've learnt one thing from all of this."

"Which is..?"

"You actually can stand up for yourself," he chuckled gently, "There was me thinking you'd be bowing and apologising to me every few seconds!"

Lysa shook her head, "it's just habit. Most of the time people aren't as kind as you."

He narrowed his eyes, "What about Kessandra?"

"Oh no she's lovely, but other guests I've had to serve aren't. And as for Kehal…" she trailed off. The least said about him the better. Fili eyed her curiously.

"What about him."

"Oh…" Lysa shook her head. She wasn't going into the sordid details no matter how much Fili asked.

"He just treats slaves as though they are pieces of meat to be butchered."

Fili gave a thoughtful nod before squeezing her hand.

"Why don't we go to the library?"

"Huh?" Lysa blinked at the suddenness of the question. Fili nodded.

"I've nothing else to do today and I don't fancy being stuck in this room much longer. Give us both a chance to stretch our legs."

Lysa opened her mouth before shutting it again.

"But you know where it is don't you? You don't need me?"

Fili simply shook his head before linking arms with her and almost dragging her out into the corridor.

"I have a terrible memory," he winked, "And I would hate to get lost in this huge castle all by myself."

Smiling Lysa allowed herself to relax as she and Fili began walking down the corridor. Neither of them noticing the figure watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Lysa said nothing as they arrived at the huge library doors. They had only passed a few people and each time she had lowered her gaze and unlinked her arm from Fili's. But even for those few short seconds she had felt a sudden ache in her chest. The idea of not being near Fili seemed to hurt far more than it should. They both glanced at the doors and Fili gave her a sheepish smile.

"There was another reason I wanted to come here. I figured that if I'm to actually be any use during these meetings then I might need a better grasp of the politics here. Someone said I'd be able to find some books here that'll help."

Lysa nodded nervously as she opened the door and stood back to let him pass before following. She had been in the library a few times as an escort and then that was it. She had no place here even if she could read. Beside her she watched as Fili scribbled something on a piece of paper before handing it to her. Eyeing the black marks warily Lysa glanced at him and he shrugged.

"I figured if you look for one I get the other we can save time. Is that okay?"

Lysa nodded without even realising it. She had no intention of telling him that she couldn't read. Besides, there was bound to be someone here who would get it for her. Fili smiled awkwardly at her before turning left and disappearing into the throng of book-cases. Lysa gripped the piece of parchment in her hand and went the opposite way. She knew there would be a few slaves here to get things for their masters – most of the older ones could read well enough to do that – and she knew if she flirted long enough they would help her.

She soon lost track of how many rows she had passed and her fingers were numb from clutching the piece of paper.

"Hello my pet."

At Kehal's voice Lysa froze. She wanted to run back to the safety of Fili. She wasn't sure why she associated him with safe but somehow she knew that if he was here right now she wouldn't be afraid of Kehal. But Fili wasn't here and instead Lysa swallowed and turned around.

"My lord," curtsying she knew the princes' eyes would stay on her chest. Kehal's hair fell over his forehead and at the leering smile Lysa forced herself to remain still. He took her hand and gently unfolded the piece of paper.

"What's this then?"

"A…a book name my lord. I was told to fetch it."

Kehal nodded and Lysa tried not to squirm as he gently grabbed her elbow before moving in closer.

"But you can't read can you Lysa?"

"No my lord," she whispered, "I was hoping to find someone who could."

He smiled, "Well I can. I could easily get this for you. For payment of course."

Now Lysa couldn't stop her shaking. Kehal shushed her gently before caressing her face. He took her by her elbow and gently pulled her away from the aisle and pushed her up against the towering book-case. As he began to undo the laces Lysa let out a small whimper and Kehal placed a finger against her lips.

"Don't fret Lysa. I'll look but not touch."

Nodding Lysa fixed her eyes on the ceiling as Kehal pulled her dress open. Somehow this was more degrading than the idea of him touching her. He gently kissed her collarbone before doing her dress back up again.

"I never realised how beautiful you were," he whispered, "When these dwarves have gone maybe I'll have you as my next bed slave."

"What about my duties to your sister?"

He shrugged, "She'll be leaving as the bride to that blonde prince, leaving you here by yourself."

He kissed her on the lips before smiling.

"Wait here whilst I get the book."

Lysa nodded dumbly as he strode off. The second he was gone she sank to the floor and pulled her knees up against her chest. She wasn't sure what hurt the most; the idea of being Kehal's bed slave or the idea of Fili marrying Kessandra.

By the time Kehal returned Lysa was back on her feet and her eyes were dry. He handed her over the book with a sly smile.

"Remember Lysa; I did you a favour today. I shall be expecting you to repay your debt to me at some point."

Nodding Lysa said nothing as he walked off. Instead she brushed herself down and forced herself to take several deep breaths before moving back into the main aisle.

"Lysa?"

At Fili's voice she jumped slightly and hurriedly fixed a smile on her face – hoping her red eyes weren't noticeable. He had a thick book under his arm and as she held out the other one Lysa tried not to think about the fact that Kehals' hands had been on this. Fili beamed at her.

"Thank you. It took me forever to find this one! This place is like a maze."

Nodding Lysa kept her head down, she didn't think she could open her mouth without running the risk of crying. Fili peered at her.

"Are you alright? You're shaking."

"I'm fine," Nodding Lysa forced her head up in time to see Kessandra moving in her direction. Brushing down her dress she cleared her throat before stepping back as the other woman joined them. Fili gave her a nervous glance before smiling at Kessandra who gave him a weak smile.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Prince Fili."

"Fili, please."

Was it her imagination or did they both sound awkward with each other. Lysa would have looked up if she had been allowed. However she didn't need to look to know Kessandra was glancing at her.

"I take it Lysa has been showing you around. This place if far too big if you ask me. I used to get lost in here all the time as a child. I don't think the elders were exactly happy when they saw me come in."

Lysa allowed herself a small smile before glancing up now that she had been addressed.

"I was helping him get a few books."

Kessandra's eyes narrowed by the slightest fraction and Lysa realised that the princess knew she couldn't read. However Kessandra simply nodded before turning back to Fili.

"Have you been to our market yet? Every weekend people do all kinds of displays and stunts for us to watch. It's a great sight."

"I…no I'm afraid I haven't yet."

Lysa sighed wistfully, what she wouldn't give to go to something like that. Especially with Fili. She shook her head. For some reason that blonde dwarf refused to leave her thoughts. Kessandra said something and she could see Fili give a hesitant nod.

"I'd be happy to go with you."

Kessandra smiled at them both.

"Very well. Tomorrow afternoon then."

She then gave a small nod of the head before moving off and Lysa chewed her lip thoughtfully. Fili might have been smiling but Lysa could see the look in his eyes.

Fili wanted to marry Kessandra as little as she wanted to marry Fili.

* * *

Fili wasn't sure what woke him up that night. He hadn't had a nightmare and yet he knew something was wrong. Something was pulling at his chest and for a second he wondered if it was his bond to Kili. But as the sound of crying could be heard next to him he slowly glanced over to see the figure of Lysa curled up in a ball. Her head was buried into the crook of her arm but Fili could still hear her sobs. Biting his lip he turned onto his side and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lysa?"

She didn't answer and Fili wondered if she was crying in her sleep. Sighing he shuffled along so he was right next to her and pulled her against him. Rubbing her back he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Please don't cry," he whispered, "You've no idea how much it hurts to see it."

 _He_ hadn't realised how much it would hurt. The way Lysa made him feel was something he couldn't describe. Her sobs were starting to quieten and he could hear her mumbling something under her breath. Placing his ear to her mouth he tried to make out her worlds.

"Kehal…Kehal please! Please just stop!"

Fili tightened his grip – he'd heard the rumours about how Elessandra's son treated his slaves. The thought of Lysa being in his hands..? He shook his head. That wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't let it happen. He didn't know why but he knew he was going to protect her no matter what the cost.

 _ **Aww isn't Fili just the best! As for Kessandra and Kili their relationship will start to blossom in a little bit. I just want to say a big thank you for all the support. This is the first fic that's mainly based on romance so I was very nervous about doing it but your support has seriously boosted my confidence so big thank yous all around. Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	6. Learning Something New Each Day

_**Big thanks to Bonnie Celt, GirlJordan and ValarenOfGondor for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – Of course he will. And Kehal won't be getting a happy ending.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I originally wasn't going to give Kili his One but then I read through it and I had to give him someone!**_

 _ **Writersarereaders – Glad you are really liking it.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Things are going to start heating up now.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Indeed he is! If I was Lysa I'd find what he did far worse than being touched. Plenty of cute fluffy moments will be happening though.**_

 _ **Lotrfangril16 – Happy you think so.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – He is isn't he? And yeah Thorin will come round soon.**_

 _ **Guest – Happy you are enjoying it so much!**_

Learning Something New Each Day

Fili gave a small sigh as he followed Kessandra through the bustling market place. True to his word he had met the princess at the main gates of the castle before allowing her to lead him into the city. The last time he had seen Lysa she had been sweeping out the fireplace. He hadn't had time to point it out but Fili was aware of how thin she was getting. She had always been thin but now he was starting to wonder if she was even eating properly.

"Fili?"

Shaking his head Fili glanced over at Kessandra who gave him a small smile. He sighed ruefully. Yes she was pretty but he had no feelings about her that would lead to a happy marriage. Besides, if Kili really did find her attractive then it wouldn't be right of Fili to take that away from his brother.

"Sorry what did you say?"

Kessandra smiled, "Nothing I was just asking if you'd ever seen a fire dancer?"

Fili couldn't help but be interested in this. Shaking his head he watched as Kessandra took his hand and pulled him through the thick crowds of people who had gathered around a single dwarf dressed in leather. Fili watched as the dwarf held a stick in arms before setting both end of fire. His eyes boggled as the stick was tossed and twirled around whilst the flames got bigger and bigger. Glancing over his shoulder he caught sight of the huge castle and bit his lip. Lysa would have loved this. Not even watching the fire dancer but just a chance to get out and enjoy herself for once. Maybe he could sneak her out one afternoon? She certainly deserved it. Drawing his gaze back to the fire dancer he watched as the stick had now been replaced with three smaller clubs and the dwarf was juggling them high into the air. Glancing over at Kessandra Fili smiled at the look of wonder on her face. Once the performance was over and people began moving away he held her close to avoid getting separated in the crowd. As people began to push past him Fili was aware of his chest tightening. Shaking his head he tried to remember what Oin had said; how he needed to block it all out and take deep breaths.

"Fili?"

Shutting his eyes Fili ignored Kessandra's worried cries. The shouts and yells of the people were now being replaced with the roars of Azog and Bolg. Fili gasped as the sword entered his hip once again and he felt his body begin to shake.

"Fili!"

Opening his eyes Fili turned his head from side to side. The streets were almost empty aside from a few people. He blushed when he realised Kessandra was staring at him nervously.

"Are you alright? You just stood there staring into space."

"I'm fine," he gave a shaky nod, "Honestly I'm fine."

She nodded before toying with her skirts and Fili couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was little more than a pawn in her mothers games. He had a sneaky feeling that Elessandra would have no qualms about forcing her daughter into a marriage with him if it suited her. He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to worry about that. That he didn't want to marry her and wouldn't allow her to be forced into such a thing. But supposing she _did_ have an attractions to him? He sighed – knowing that would just make things even more complicated.

"Where's your brother today?"

Fili blinked at the question and Kessandra shrugged.

"I haven't seen much of him recently. I wondered if he was alright."

Fili nodded, "No he's…he's fine."

He wanted to say that Kili thought of nothing but her. But he had no idea how Kessandra felt about his brother and he wasn't going to risk upsetting Kili over this. Drawing himself up to his full height he offered her his arm.

"Shall we?"

With a stiff nod she accepted and they carried on walking. Even though he tried to pay attention to what she was saying Fili couldn't help but think about what Lysa was doing right now. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his rooms and talk to her. Now that she wasn't so scared of him she was starting to open up a bit more.

"Why do you have slaves?"

Kessandra sighed bitterly, "I don't know. It's been like this for hundreds of years."

"You…" Fili remembered his uncle's words from the feast on their first night in this castle. He then shook his head.

"You don't sound like you approve."

"I don't," Kessandra said sharply, "To spend your whole life as nothing more than a prisoner? No one deserves it. If I was a man then I might be able to do something about it. But because I'm a woman no one listens to me. No my only interests are meant to be who I'll have as my husband."

Fili gave her arm a comforting squeeze.

"Don't ever let something like that put you off. You're the Queen's daughter after all. You have far more power than you realise. You shouldn't be afraid that because you're a woman people won't listen to you. If you keep fighting for something you'll win eventually."

"Like your uncle and the Lonely Mountain?"

Fili nodded, "In a way yes."

Kessandra sighed, "Hopefully my eventually won't be as long."

* * *

Keeping his head down Kili hurried through the back streets that led towards the castle. He wasn't sure why he had decided to follow Kessandra and his brother. All he knew was that he had done so. As far as he was aware they hadn't noticed him but he didn't want to take any chances. Biting his lip he tried not to think about the images of Fili holding Kessandra close. Walking arm in arm with her and talking about anything and everything. All of his life he had never been jealous of Fili. He loved him far too much. But Kili knew his feelings for Kessandra weren't going away. He had told himself not to get hopeful. After all she might be Fili's One and if that was the case then there would be nothing he could do. But a part of him was sure she wasn't.

But there was no way Elessandra would be happy about that. Kessandra was to marry the heir to Erebor – not his little brother. Love wouldn't come into it. Kili ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't get too ahead of himself. First he needed to see if she felt the same way about him as he did with her.

And he had absolutely no idea how to do that.

* * *

As she brushed down Fili's newly made bed Lysa blushed as her stomach growled at her again. She's missed her breakfast and she wasn't going to get anything until lunch. Reaching up to wipe her forehead Lysa forced herself to stand up without shaking. She had been doing that a lot recently but a visit to the infirmary was out of the question. The healers only looked after the slaves when it was an emergency – and even then slaves weren't top priority.

"Lysa?"

At Fili's voice Lysa turned to see him sitting at the desk. It was covered with books and papers and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. No doubt he had come here expecting to get a break. He gave her a thin smile before placing a small parcel on the desk. Lysa eyed it warily and Fili pushed it towards her.

"Open it."

Biting her lip Lysa picked it up and held it in her hands. She caught a whiff of meat and her stomach growled again. Hurriedly unwrapping it she stared at the two sausages that sat in her palm. Fili smiled.

"You've been looking very thin recently and I had no idea if you were eating or not so…"

Lysa shook her head, "I can't take this. It wouldn't be right."

"Lysa," Fili got up and moved around his desk. He pushed the sausages against her chest.

"Please…I…I can't sit back and watch you starve."

Nodding Lysa picked up one of them and cautiously bit into it. It was cold but as she chewed the hunger became too much and it wasn't long before she had finished them both off. Fili gave her a smile and she nodded.

"They tasted different from what I expected."

"You mean you've never had sausages before?"

She shook her head, "I've served enough of them but never had one for myself."

She bit her lip; partly wishing she had savoured the taste. Who knew when she would get another one? Fili looked like he wanted to say something when he glanced back down at his desk.

"I was wondering if you could get me something from the library."

Lysa's smile froze on her face as Fili scribbled something on a piece of paper. He handed it to her.

"You don't have to do it now. Just whenever you get a moment."

Lysa glanced at the black lines on the paper with a small nod. It wasn't fair of her not to tell him. Clutching the paper in her hand she cleared her throat.

"I…I can't."

"Can't?" He seemed confused and Lysa handed him the note.

"I can't read it."

"Oh," he blushed, "Sorry; my writing can be a bit messy sometimes."

"No," Lysa inwardly groaned, "No I mean I can't _read_ it."

"Oh." He said. Lysa gave a small nod and Fili left the note on the desk.

"Did you ever learn? Before you were taken?"

"A little, but it was so long ago."

He sighed, "I'm guessing you can't write either?"

Shaking her head Lysa clenched her fists at the look of pity on his face.

"I'm not stupid you know. I might not be able to read or anything like that but I'm not stupid."

He smiled, "I never said you were."

Lysa bowed her head as Fili took her hand and drew her towards his chair.

"I always wanted to learn," she whispered, "But it's not allowed. Obviously if you already know then they can't do anything. But for those of us who didn't we were forbidden. I can write my name and that's about it. Someone did agree to help me learn…but he was caught and had his tongue cut out."

Fili winced before gently sitting her down in his chair. Lysa gave a small gulp and watched as he took his other chair and pulled it up beside her.

"What are you doing?"

Fili said nothing and instead placed a clean sheet of paper in front of her before handing her a pen. Lysa stared at it nervously.

"But..?"

"They can't exactly punish me can they?" Fili said, "Besides, _I_ wasn't going to tell anyone."

Lysa nodded before picking up the pen. It felt odd in her hands and she forced herself not to blush as Fili took her hand in his to keep it steady. Lysa could feel his moustache braids brushing against her cheek and as his other arm was around her waist she tried to keep her eyes on the paper. Fili gave her a nervous smile.

"Are you ready?"

As her hand – or rather their hands – touched the paper Lysa had no way of explaining the feeling going through her body as she wrote. She wrote her name out first just to prove to Fili she could at least write something. But as they went through the alphabet of the common tongue she couldn't stop herself from shaking. Had Fili not been guiding her hand half of the letters wouldn't have been legible. As they finished she dropped the pen and gaped at the line of wobbly letters.

"Did I just do that?"

Fili beamed at her before pulling her close for a hug. Lysa's lips brushed against his cheek and the pair of them froze before he let go of her sheepishly.

"Sorry," he blushed, "I was just happy for you."

Lysa looked back down at the paper. Now that the ink was dry she could gently run a finger over them; tracing each letter as she went along.

"It's beautiful," she mumbled. Fili took the paper and opened one of the drawers one of his desk. Lysa watched as he slid the paper inside before shutting it.

"To keep it safe," he explained, "I'll try and find you something to practice in."

Lysa said nothing as Fili got up and moved towards the bed. With interest she watched as he reached under his pillow and brought out a small book. He ran a careful finger over the cover before holding it out to her.

"My very first book," he smiled, "I don't know why I always keep it. I guess it's just a nice memory…I need a few of those right now."

He placed it in her hands, "It's the best thing to help you learn how to read."

Lysa gazed down at the book before opening it with trembling hands. It was still filled with lots of black lines – lines that were a bit clearer to her now – but before she could get too excited she shut the book and placed it back on the desk.

"I can't," she got to her feet, "I'm sorry but I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm a slave. It's not my place to be able to read or write; no matter how much I want it. If anyone finds out about this…? And even if that wasn't a problem I can't do this."

"Lysa look at me," Fili squeezed both of her hands.

"Everyone on this earth is entitled to know how to read and write. Being a slave shouldn't stop you. If anyone finds out I'll take full responsibility I promise."

Lysa didn't bother pointing out that she would be blamed no matter what he said. It was enough that he was willing to do this for her.

"But I can't. I remember learning when I was younger and even the basic stuff made no sense to me. It's like my brain doesn't want me to know what those lines on the page mean."

Fili gave a thoughtful nod, "I know what you mean. Kili was the same as a child," he smiled at her.

"Lysa you will be able to do this. Trust me."

Licking her lips she glanced at the book again.

"I guess…I guess I could have a look."

Fili beamed at her before grabbing the book and pulling her over to the sofa that sat by the fire. Sitting down he then patted the space next to him and Lysa froze. He licked his lips.

"If you aren't comfortable we could sit on the floor or back at the desk or…"

Lysa shook her head, "No. No I'm fine."

Brushing down her skirts to make sure they were clean Lysa sat down on the sofa a few inches away from Fili. However as she glanced over at him she could have sworn there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Sighing she shuffled towards him – trying not to react as he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" His breath was strange against her cheek. Lysa nodded – hoping she wasn't blushing too much. Fili opened the book and smiled at her.

"Are you sitting comfortably?"

* * *

Rubbing his eyes Fili tried to suppress his yawn as Kili sat down on the other end of the sofa. He could still feel the warmth of Lysa's body as she sat against him and he could have sworn that – if he looked hard enough – he could still see the indent of where she had sat.

"Fili?"

He blinked before looking over at his brother. Sighing Fili ran a hand through his hair. He needed to stop whatever this was with Lysa. Although maybe he was over-reacting. It's not like anything had actually happened. He hadn't said anything or done anything…yet. Fili leant back on the sofa. He couldn't get her out of his head. Every time she glanced at him or smiled he felt different. Before coming here his mind had been a mess. Every thought had been filled with Bolg or Azog. He had heard Kili's screams mixing in with his own. But now he'd met Lysa things were different. It was like she had been the one thing he needed to block out all of the painful memories.

"Fili!"

Fili jumped at his brothers voice and he watched as Kili stifled his grin. Shaking his head Fili hoped his brother didn't start teasing him over this.

"Sorry, miles away."

Kili winked, "Thought as much."

"What exactly did you want to tell me again?"

Now it was Kili's turn to look all flustered. He toyed with the ends of his sleeves nervously.

"I…you know when you were out with Kessandra a few days ago?"

Fili nodded and Kili bit his lip.

"I followed you."

Sitting up Fili gaped at his younger brother. Kili ran a hand through his hair and the lines of frustration were clear on his face.

"I don't know why I did it! I just…" he shut his eyes, "The idea of you being with her…I didn't like it."

Fili had no idea what to say. Instead he shuffled along and rubbed Kili's shoulder.

"Kee…I don't have any of the feelings you do for her. I was just…being diplomatic."

He groaned and Kili snorted at this.

"I never thought you'd sound like Thorin."

"Please don't say that!" Fili gave a mock gasp, "But seriously Kili. I didn't exactly spend the day with her so I could force her to be my One."

Kili nodded, "I know I'm being stupid. But I just…when I see her it's like there something inside of me screaming to go over to her."

Fili smiled, "Why don't I try and arrange a meeting with you two? At least then you could see if she has any feelings for you."

Kili bit his lip, "I'll think about it."

Fili opened his mouth when the door opened and Lysa entered. As her eyes landed on Kili she blushed.

"Sorry I didn't…I'll wait outside."

"No no," Kili jumped to his feet, "It's fine I was going anyway."

Nodding Lysa stood by the door and Fili knew his brother was shooting him knowing grins. He sighed.

"Lysa this is my brother."

Kili bowed, "Kili, at your service."

Fili watched as Lysa gave an awkward curtsey before hugging his brother close and letting him leave the room. As the door shut behind them he smiled at Lysa who was smiling back.

"Tara serves him. She was talking about him a few days ago."

"Anything interesting?"

Lysa paused before smiling, "Only that he snores and creates the mess of three year old."

Fili chuckled, "Sounds like Kili."

He said nothing as Lysa kicked off her boots before removing her apron whilst he shed his coat, tunic and all of his weapons. After un-braiding his hair he pulled the blankets over himself and watched as Lysa lay down on the far end of the bed. Fili sighed as he felt that familiar tugging at his chest.

"You still don't trust me do you?"

She frowned and he pointed to the gap between them.

"You still think I might try and force myself on you during the night."

She shook her head and Fili smiled warmly. Lysa toyed with the blankets.

"I don't know why…I…I'm not use to having someone be kind to me all the time. I don't want to risk losing this."

Fili nodded before resting his head on the pillow. As he did so Lysa shuffled over until she was practically lying next to him.

"Are you okay with this?" Fili whispered. Lysa smiled up at him.

"Yes…

Fili nodded gently, "Goodnight Lysa."

"Goodnight Fili."

 _ **Aww so many cute moments! I feel so bad for Kili right now! Hopefully things will get better for him! And once again Fili putting all the guys in our world to shame with his kindness and adorableness! Let me know what you think xxx**_


	7. When Push Comes To Shove

_**Big thanks to Nevrane and missliz0981 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Writersarereaders – I didn't want it to be an instant type thing so glad you are liking it.**_

 _ **Hannahrachelle – Well given Fili will be with Lysa and Kili has feelings for Kessandra….it's a safe bet.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I find that scene so cute between them!**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – Aww**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Things will all work out for everyone in the end.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Big changes certainly will be happening I can promise that.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – I was going to have her in the story but then I didn't see how she would really fit in. But yeah Fili and Kili will certainly help each other out with their respective One's**_

 _ **Fleur – Glad you are enjoying it. As for the slaves of the others I can't promise anything. If they fit into the story then we will see them a bit.**_

When Push Comes to Shove

Lysa couldn't stop herself from humming as she cleaned out the final few bits of dirt and soot from the fires. As a child her first few years here had been plagued with nightmares and she could still remember an older girl singing to her to help her sleep. She could also remember what had happened to the girl – raped and killed by some drunk guards who figured a slave was easier pickings than anyone else.

Blinking back her tears Lysa got to her feet and rubbed the small of her back. Every single winter her joints would stiffen up like those of an old woman. Shaking her head she pulled out the pins from her hair and allowed it to fall down her back. Running her fingers through it she redid her bun before moving over and stripping Fili's bed to wash the sheets. Grabbing several of his clothes Lysa couldn't help but hold his tunic up to her cheek and gently rub it across her skin. It still smelt like him. Blushing she shook her head – what was she doing? Supposing someone saw her? Supposing _Fili_ saw her? Lysa folded the clothes over her arms. She would need to get a move on if she wanted to get everything done.

The sound of laughter filtered through the open window and although she knew she shouldn't Lysa couldn't help but be drawn to the window. Peering through the glass she could just make out the shapes of Fili and Kessandra walking through the courtyard. Clenching the clothes to her chest she forced herself not to over react. Fili had told her he didn't plan on taking Kessandra out again, yet there he was. Lysa smiled to herself. How stupid could she be? Just because he had taught her to read and write didn't mean he liked her. Just because he was kind and caring didn't mean he would feel anything for her. Of course he would want Kessandra. She was a princess. She was smart, funny and so very beautiful. Yet here she was in her slaves garb with soot and grime on her hands and face whilst she could barely write her letters.

Lysa shook her head and hurried from the room. She should have known this would have happened. It had happened before so why shouldn't it happen again?

* * *

Fili forced himself to keep smiling as Kessandra talked. It wasn't that she was boring but he couldn't help but regret agreeing to spend the day with her again. As ever his brain switched back to Lysa and he smiled softly to himself. He'd have much rather spent time with her. Even if they weren't having a lesson he just wanted to sit and talk to her. Already she'd given him plenty of gossip about half of the kingdom and Fili had wrote a few tales down to tell the others. The only people she never spoke about were the royal family; Kessandra because she was nice and Elessandra and Kehal because she was scared. She had never said that but it was clear as day. The second Fili brought them up she would fall silent and her hands would tremble.

Biting his lip he looked over at Kessandra. He couldn't keep drawing this out – it wasn't fair on her.

"May I talk to you? Somewhere quiet?"

She nodded with an odd look on her face. Fili prayed she wasn't getting the wrong idea. Taking her hands they slipped through the back streets until they reached the main steps of the castle. Sitting down Fili waited until he was sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"Fili…you're still holding my hand."

He blushed madly before looking down. About to let go his eyes narrowed when he caught sight of a mark on her wrist. Partially covered by her sleeves Fili felt sick as he pulled the fabric away to reveal a huge bruise. With a gasp Kessandra snatched her wrist away and hid it beneath the folds of her dress. Fili shook his head.

"Who did this to you?"

No one…I hit it on my desk."

He frowned, "Kessandra…who hurt you?"

He watched as she shook her head before nodding and looking over at him.

"My brother." She sounded almost embarrassed by this. Given he was younger than her Fili didn't blame her.

Fili flinched at this. He thought back to Kili and as hard as he tried he couldn't imagine ever laying a hand on him. In fact, if anyone had ever tried to smack Kili as a child Fili normally jumped in to defend him. Licking his lips he took Kessandra's hand.

"What happened?"

She shrugged, "He told me…" she blushed, "He told me I needed to stop being stupid and marry you. He said other things about us as well but…well you get the idea."

Fili knew his face was on fire at this. Squeezing Kessandra's hand he gave her a comforting smile.

"Then what?"

"I said…I said I wasn't one of his slaves to order about and so he grabbed my wrist and twisted it until it almost broke," she shook her head, "And he wonders why I'll never let him near Lysa."

At the mention of her Fili's heart skipped several beats. He had known Kessandra was nice to Lysa but he hadn't realised the princess was the one thing standing between Lysa and Kehal. He made a mental note to tell Lysa of this later. Kessandra sighed.

"Anyway, what did you want to say?"

"I…" Fili wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He had no feelings for Kessandra but he wasn't going to let her get hurt. But equally he knew he had to get this off his chest.

"I…I don't want to marry you," he spluttered, "I don't love you. I mean I've been here for over a month and I can't feel anything of that nature towards you. I just feel you should know before it's too late."

He braced himself; waiting for tears. However Kessandra simply smiled before laughing softly.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Thank you so much."

Fili was lost for words and she turned to face him.

"I thought you were going to ask me to marry you! Fili you are such a sweet man. You're kind and caring and when you find your One she will be the luckiest girl alive. But that girl isn't me."

Fili giggled nervously – he hadn't expected it to be this…easy. Biting his lip he wondered if now would be a good time to make a move on Kili's behalf? He knew Kili and he knew his brother would be too scared to even talk to Kessandra during a feast.

"Have you…found anyone that you think might be your One then?"

Kessandra paused for a second.

"There's someone that I…I think I like. I don't really know to be honest. I haven't seen him much."

Fili couldn't resist, "Do I know him?"

"Yes," she smiled, "Yes I believe you do."

* * *

Satisfied she had finished Lysa got to her feet and glanced around the room; mentally ticking things off. Happy she had done everything she had wanted to she bit her lip. For once she actually had some spare time. She'd never had spare time in her life. No doubt she'd be needed by Kessandra in a few minutes but until then..? Moving towards the desk Lysa opened the top drawer and pulled out the sheet of paper with her wobbly handwriting on. She still couldn't believe she had written those letters. Albeit with Fili's help. But still _she_ had done it.

"Lysa?"

At the voice Lysa froze where she was. She had completely forgotten the door was wide open. Holding the paper to her desk she licked her lips before looking up to see Kehal standing in the doorway. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I..?"

"Is that your desk?"

"No my lord," Lysa's throat felt completely cut off. Kehal nodded before shutting the door behind him.

"Then why were you looking in it?"

"I…I don't know my lord."

Within two stride Kehal had reached her. Lysa hurried to hide the paper behind her but he was too quick for her. With one hand he grabbed her wrist and with the other he grabbed her by the neck. Gasping for air Lysa tried to pull away as he brought her arm out from hiding.

"What is this then?"

"Nothing," she choked. Kehal examined the paper with a sneer.

"Is this yours Lysa?"

Lysa nodded, something hard with Kehal's hand bruising her neck. He tightened his grip before holding the sheet up in front of her face.

"Who gave you the right to assume you're better than a slave?"

"I…I wasn't thinking that at all my lord."

"Really?" Kehal pressed his face up against hers, "In which case why have you decide to learn how to write?"

Lysa shook her head weakly and Kehal let go of her neck. Licking her lips Lysa gasped as the back of his hand connected with her cheek. The force behind it sent her stumbling and when he slapped her again she fell to the floor. Kehal loomed over her.

"You are a slave Lysa. A good one maybe but still a slave. You're only fit for whoring yourself out to the next man who comes along," kneeling down he pulled on her hair, "I imagine you've made that prince a very happy man."

Trying to keep her sobs down Lysa didn't bother to answer him. Kehal tightened his grip on her hair.

"Now I could easily inform my mother of this – but I don't want to see you lose your hand."

Lysa forced herself to nod even though she knew where this was going. Sure enough Kehal grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

"I think it's about time you repaid that debt you owe me," his eyes narrowed, "Stay still."

Lysa couldn't bring herself to struggle as Kehal grabbed both her of wrists and pushed her down onto her back. His body was pressed up against hers and as his lips brushed over her face and neck Lysa forced herself to look away. Kehal's hands hovered over her breasts before he sat up.

"Come to my room tonight instead of staying behind with your blonde prince."

"I…"

He slapped her again, "That wasn't a request."

Lysa said nothing; instead kneeling up as Kehal got to his feet and brushed himself down. As though nothing had happened he walked towards the door. Only when he reached it did he stop and look down. Lysa gulped as she saw he still had the paper in his hands.

"Would you like it back?"

"Please my lord."

He nodded before holding it up and ripping it into two. Lysa shook her head as he let the two halves fall to the floor before leaving the room. As his footsteps died she forced herself to her feet; desperately trying to stop the tears that were coming. Kehal had never asked her to his room before. The most she had been forced to put up with was him touching her in the corridors. But this…she knew what this would lead to. She wouldn't. She couldn't.

Bile rose in her throat and she hurried towards the bathroom. As she threw up more tears crawled down her face at the thought of being in Kehals bed. Finally she wiped her mouth and tried to ignore the ache at the back of her very sore throat. Getting to her feet Lysa looked around the room. She had never before considered leaving. But then she had never been told by the prince that he was going to rape her that night. Shutting her eyes to stem the last of her tears she nodded to herself.

She couldn't stay here. She had to leave.

* * *

Leaning against a wall Fili sighed, trying to ignore the bustle around him. Kessandra had gone back to her room half an hour ago and even though he had wanted nothing more than to see Lysa Fili had forced himself to remain outside. He knew what his uncle would say if he knew about Fili's feelings towards the slave girl. Thorin might not want Fili forced into a marriage but Fili doubted his uncle would want him marrying a slave.

"Fili!"

At his brothers call Fili glanced up to see Kili forcing his way through the thick crowds. Forcing the smile back on his face Fili waited until Kili was with him. He sighed.

"So I spoke with Kessandra earlier and told her I have no intentions of marrying her."

Kili nodded and Fili's smile was soon genuine this time.

"And she told me she was glad. That she has already seen someone who she thinks might be her One and that I know who they are."

He waited for Kili to smile or say something. But instead his brother gave a small nod. Fili sighed.

"Kee she's talking about you!"

"You don't know that," Kili sighed. Fili threw his hands up in the air.

"Well who else would it be then? Thorin?"

He was joking but Kili nodded seriously.

"Could be. Why should it be me?"

"Because..? Well because you're Kili!"

Fili thought he was making perfect sense. But instead Kili sighed and leant against the wall. Shaking his head Fili opened his mouth when something slammed into him – knocking him to the ground. Gasping as his breath was taken from him Fili caught a glimpse of a dark blue dress and long hair tickling his cheek. There was a frightened gasp and the figure scrambled away from him. Pushing himself up Fili's mouth dropped.

"Lysa?"

She shook her head nervously and Fili took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright? What are you doing out here?"

He had only ever seen slave's outside when with other people - presumably their masters. He'd even seen some of the company out with theirs. He had never been told but he knew slaves weren't allowed out on their own. If Lysa was here then something bad had happened.

Also the fact that she had a huge bruise on her face told him something was wrong.

Fili glanced at the mark in horror. The whole of her cheek was now a horrible discoloured purple. Forcing himself to remain calm Fili took her arm and gently pulled her into a small back street. She kept shaking her head and Fili signalled for Kili to block the entrance so no one could see them.

"Lysa? Lysa what's happened?"

She opened and shut her mouth. Biting his lip Fili gently reached out and touched her bruised cheek. She flinched.

"Who did this to you?"

She stepped away from him, "Please…please!"

"Please? Lysa I don't understand."

He would have said more when Kili held a hand up. Fili froze as shouts could be heard in the distance. Kili shook his head.

"Soldiers are heading this way."

Lysa's shaking got worse and worse and as he looked at her face Fili knew what she was doing out here.

She was leaving. She was leaving him.

He took her hand and more tears dripped down her cheeks. Fili took her arm and began pulling her down the street. He was aware of Kili following close behind.

"How close are they?" He whispered. Kili shrugged.

"Not far off."

Nodding Fili paused at the end of the street and peered round. As far as he could see it was empty of both soldiers and people. Turning to Lysa he forced himself to keep smiling. He didn't want her to leave. But he knew he'd rather never see her again that see her enslaved for another minute. Squeezing her hand he brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Run."

She narrowed her eyes, "What?"

Shaking his head Fili grabbed her and all but pushed her into the main street.

"For the love of Durin Lysa just run!"

She needed no more convincing. As she ran off Fili felt Kili reassuring arm around his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because…" Fili sighed. He knew why he had done it. But he knew how much it would hurt him to now admit it.

 _ **So finally some stuff is happening. I have no words to express my hatred of Kehal! But at least things are moving forward with Kili and Kessandra…sort of. Bless Kili for not thinking he's good enough! As for Lysa…it's not going to be this straightforward I promise you Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	8. When Freedom Becomes A Dream

_**Big thanks to Lovely-Daisy, RemiSparklez, ThatOtherWriterGirl, YMR, debatable-cerealkiller and xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **JustAnotherGirl94 – Well…I can't say much without giving anything away to be honest.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – He isn't he? But he'll get the ending he deserves. As for Kessandra she and Kili have a fair way to go I'm afraid.**_

 _ **Debatable-cerealkiller – Glad you are enjoying it so much.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I can safely say they won't be parted for long.**_

 _ **Lotrfangirl16 – He gets worse I'm afraid.**_

 _ **Littlemissthunderbird – Aww glad you like it.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – To be fair I don't really think he had time to think of a plan like that.**_

 _ **TheMaddieArchives – Aww bless!**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – I think we all share that feeling.**_

 _ **ThatOtherWriterGirl – I can never get over how sweet Fili and Kili are! As for Lysa's family stuff gets found out but much later on. And I've never done a romance with Dwalin in – I've grown to love him more since doing fanfic hence why I'm giving this a go. Hope you keep enjoying it.**_

When Freedom Becomes A Dream

Fili couldn't stop tossing and turning no matter how much he tried. Every time he glanced over he would see the empty space where Lysa usual slept. The bed seemed twice as big without her and he bit his lip nervously. Even now a small part of him was wishing he had made her stay. Not because he wanted a slave but because he wanted her. He wanted to talk to her, try and find ways of making her laugh. But at the same time if she had stayed here he would have been made to watch her starve. He'd have seen the sadness in her eyes every time she looked at him. He'd have hated himself for keeping her here.

Shaking his head Fili turned onto his side, facing away from Lysa's side of the bed. He hadn't realised how much he had taken her for granted during his time here. He knew the second he shut his eyes the nightmares would come back. But he needed sleep else he'd just collapse. Clenching the sheets in his hand Fili forced himself to shut his eyes. Maybe he would be lucky tonight. Maybe he was strong enough to fight off his dreams.

He was wrong.

* * *

 _Fili's breathe got caught in the back of his throat as he glanced at the desolate landscape around him. He knew this place like the back of his hand. His ears were filled with blood curdling screams. He watched as Kili knelt down beside Tauriel's mutilated body and he wanted to reach out to his brother. He wanted to hug Kili close and promise everything would be alright._

 _But he couldn't move. His limbs were frozen in place and his feet felt as though they had been attached to the ice he was standing on. He was aware of Thorin screaming his name but all Fili could do was watch as Azog moved towards him. The orc had several huge open wounds covering its arms and chest and yet it still stood as tall as ever. Fili wielded his swords, hoping his shaking wasn't as obvious as it seemed. Narrowing his eyes he forced himself to talk deep breaths. Azog jabbed a bladed hand in his direction._

" _Who should I kill first?"_

 _Fili opened his mouth but no words came out. Azog gave him a lopsided grin and when Fili peered closely at the orc he noticed a smaller figure standing behind the orc. Azog reached behind him and dragged the figure forward. Fili shook his head as Lysa appeared. This wasn't possible? He hadn't even known her then! She wriggled in the orcs grip and Fili felt sick as Azog pressed a kiss to the girls cheek before throwing her forward. She landed with a cry but before Fili could make any attempt to move Azog knelt over her shaking figure._

" _Should I kill you? Or her?"_

 _Fili shook his head; his mouth forming the word 'no' even if no sound was actually coming out. Lysa lay as still as she dared and Azog pressed the tip of his blade into her chest._

" _I wonder how her scream sounds. Hopefully it's more pain filled than the elf whores."_

 _Fili was already reaching forward when Azog drove his blade directly under Lysa's chest. Her screams shot through Fili's brain as he fell to his knees. Azog twisted his blade before slowly pulling it free. Blood began to pour from the wound and Fili forced himself not to be sick. Azog hovered the blade over Lysa's groin._

" _Well? Do you want to hear her scream again?"_

 _Fili didn't even get a chance to answer as Azog stabbed Lysa. Her body began to twist and contort on the ice whilst tears streamed down Fili's face. Azog removed the blade with a satisfied nod._

 _Fili could only scream as he sliced open Lysa's throat._

* * *

Screaming Fili buried his head in his hands, fingers clutching at his hair. He could hear the sound of short fast footsteps and his door being thrown wide open. Curling tightly into a ball he tried to muffle his rasping sobs as arms wrapped themselves around him.

"It's alright Fee," Kili whispered, "It's alright I'm here. I'm here now."

Fili opened his mouth but no words were coming out. As much as he loved his brother, right now he just wanted to see Lysa. He needed to see her, to know she was okay. Kili rubbed his back.

"What happened?"

"He…he had her," Fili forced the words out. Shaking his head he leant it against Kili's chest.

"He had…Lysa! He stabbed her and stabbed her…she was screaming and I couldn't get to her. She was screaming… and I couldn't get to her. He just stabbed her before slicing her throat. Her blood was everywhere! I need…where is she? I need to see her! I need to _see her!"_

Twisting in his brothers grip Fili gasped as Kili's took hold of his wrists and knelt in front of him.

"Lysa left," he whispered, "remember? She was trying to run away and you helped her. Remember Fee? You helped her get away."

Nodding Fili tightened his hold on Kili with an embarrassed shrug. He remembered when the dreams had first started. How he had pretended they were nothing so he could be strong for Kili. But now..? Now it was like a huge wall crashing down on him over and over again. He couldn't breathe. Each breath hurt too much. Kili rubbed his back before pulling him to his feet. Looking round Fili realised he must have fallen out of bed. As Kili pulled the blankets over him he grabbed his brothers hand.

"Please don't go," he hated how pathetic he was sounding, "Please don't leave me."

Nodding Kili got into the other side of the bed.

"I'm never going to leave you Fee."

* * *

Fili rubbed his head as sunlight streamed through his window. He hadn't left his room all morning despite Kili's constant pleas. He just couldn't do it. He just wanted to go home. Putting his pen down Fili gave a small sigh before opening the top of his desk drawer and pulling out the ripped sheet of paper. He remembered seeing it as he got to his room; almost certain it was linked to Lysa's escape. Biting his lip he placed both halves on the desk and gazed at them. He could still remember the feel of her skin against his. The curve of her waist and the roughness of her hair as it tickled his cheek.

"Fili?"

Hiding the scraps under a mountain of paper Fili looked up to Kili in the doorway. However, where he expected a smile or even just a nod he got nothing. Kili licked his lips.

"Elessandra wants everyone to meet in the courtyard."

"Why?" Getting to his feet Fili tried to ignore the horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kili shook his head.

"I don't know. I was just told to fetch you."

Nodding Fili pulled on his coat before following his brother through the maze of corridors. As they got nearer to the main doors he saw almost all of the castle was going as well. Licking his lips Fili pulled his coat around him as the cool wind bit his skin. Keeping close to Kili he hurried down the main steps and into the crowd. He could just about see where the others were and he hurried to join them. Thorin gave him a small smile.

"What's this about uncle?"

"I don't know," Thorin whispered, "But I don't think it'll be anything good."

Fili wanted to ask what his uncle meant when he turned his head and saw what everyone was staring at. In the middle of the courtyard was a wooden scaffold with two posts hammered in a couple of feet apart.

Whipping posts.

Biting his lip Fili's attention was drawn upwards as he saw Elessandra, Kehal and Kessandra on the main balcony. At the princess' red eyes he had a horrible feeling. Elessandra held up a hand for silence.

"As you know, we all live in a fair and just kingdom."

"Fair and just my arse," Dwalin growled. Fili nodded as Elessandra carried on talking.

"I pride myself on being a fair ruler; but the fact remains that those who break the law must pay the price. I have gathered you all here in the hope of reminding you of that."

She nodded and Fili turned his head to the left as a pair of smaller double doors opened and two guards came out with another, smaller figure in between them. The crowd parted to make a path for the three and Fili craned his neck to see who it was. Kili began shaking his head nervously.

"Fili…Fili it's _Lysa!"_

Fili's heart dropped as he watched the two guards force Lysa up the steps. Her hair crashed past her shoulders and covered most of her face. She kept her head up and Fili growled as both men roughly gripped her arms tight enough to bruise the skin. Elessandra smiled thinly.

"As you all know, for a slave to try and escape is one of the most serious crimes there is. A crime punishable by death alone."

Fili was aware of Kili and Thorin holding him back. Desperately he tried to break free but when Dwalin grabbed his shoulders he knew there was no hope. Elessandra nodded.

"However, there are times when mercy can be shown," she then angled her head and Fili realised she was addressing Lysa.

"You have my daughter to thank for this," she then raised her voice, "Strip her and bind her."

One guard grabbed hold of Lysa whilst the other held the front of her dress and ripped it in half, exposing her breasts. As her arms were forced out of the sleeves Fili lowered his gaze – not caring if he was seen. He half expected Lysa to cry or shout but instead she remained silent. Glancing up he saw her long hair had been swept over her shoulders; no doubt to keep her back clear rather than give her decency. Her arms had been outstretched from her sides and were now being tied to the posts. Elessandra nodded.

"According to one witness you were seen in the company of two men before you tried to flee. I am almost certain they attempted to help you leave. Who were they?"

Lysa spat on the guard's shoe, earning her a punch in the stomach. As she doubled over Fili tried not to be sick. Elessandra raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, your silence has earned you another ten lashes. Let us proceed."

One guard took the whip in his hands and raised his arm. Fili wanted to shut his eyes the second the whip connected with Lysa's back. But he forced himself to keep watching. For the first few she didn't make a sound, but on the seventh she groaned slightly and Fili realised she had bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. On the twelfth she cried out and by the seventeenth she was screaming. Fili was aware of tears forming in his eyes as her knees buckled and soon the only thing holding her up were the ropes around her wrists. Glancing round however he realised that no one was watching with glee or happiness. Instead he could see other people were on the verge of tears and several of the company looked ready to murder someone. As the guard hit Lysa one last time she made no sound and he stepped away with a satisfied nod. Elessandra nodded.

"I hope this is a message to any other slaves who believe they aren't being well treated here."

As the crowd began to thin out slowly Fili watched as the guards moved to untie Lysa. However the queen shook her head.

"Leave her. Someone can fetch her later."

They nodded before moving down the steps. Forcing himself not to be sick Fili began pushing through the crowd in an effort to reach the scaffold. However as hands pulled him back he lashed out.

"Let me go!"

"There're too many people watching," Thorin whispered.

Fili turned and shook his head angrily, "So I just leave her like that? For everyone to gape at her like some attraction!"

Thorin shook his head, "Wait until it's dark and then we'll free her."

"But," Fili had no time to protest. Thorin took his arm and led him and Kili back up the steps. Just before the double doors were shut he turned to get one last glimpse of Lysa.

She had been so close to freedom. And then for it to be taken from her like that? He shook his head, trying to work out what had driven her to it in the first place.

He prayed to every god he knew that it hadn't been him.

* * *

Lysa had no idea what time it was. All she knew was that the wind hadn't died down and her back was on fire. She had seen other slaves being whipped before but she hadn't realised just how sharp the pain was. The ropes digging into her wrists weren't helping. She gave another shiver before forcing her head up. The sun was starting to set and the courtyard was practically empty of any signs of life.

She had been so close. So close to escaping.

She should have known. She hadn't even considered the guards at the gate. Of course they would have caught her and arrested her. But at least this got her out of Kehal's hands for a bit. The pain was worth it every time.

"Lysa?"

At Fili's voice Lysa gave a weak shake of the head. She must be having delusions.

"Lysa!"

There it was again. Licking her cracked lips Lysa glanced over to see five dwarves hurrying up the scaffold steps. She recognised Thorin, Kili and Fili. But she didn't know the others. One was incredibly muscular with a bald head and tattoos on his arms whilst the other was thinner with an odd hat jammed onto his head. Fili cupped her face and gently stroked her cheeks.

"Lysa? Lysa can you hear me?"

"Fi…Fili?"

Her head lolled and she forced herself to lift it again. The two dwarves she didn't know moved to a post each and began untying her ropes. Whilst Thorin and Kili stood on watch, Fili took his coat off and held it over her front to keep her covered.

"It's alright Lysa. It's alright, we'll have you safe in just a minute."

Nodding Lysa wasn't aware of the ropes being pulled away from her wrists. Sinking to the floor she didn't really pay attention to the arms around her. She could feel Fili wrapping his coat around her before picking her up and holding her against his chest; but all she wanted to do was sleep. Resting her head against him she did just that.

* * *

When she forced her eyes open she was lying on her front on a very soft bed. Fili was kneeling beside her and as she looked over her shoulder Lysa saw the rest of Thorin Oakenshields company were all staring at her. Reaching an arm around she narrowed her eyes as she came across thick bandages.

"Lie still for a bit lass," an older dwarf with an ear trumpet in one hand smiled down at her.

"Ye back will hurt for a fair while but ye should be alright."

Nodding Lysa looked back down at Fili who gave her a hollow smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I ache everywhere. Can I sit up?"

He nodded before getting to his feet and taking both her hands. Gritting her teeth Lysa forced herself to sit up despite the pain shooting through her back. Clearing the sleep from her eyes she realised she was back in Fili's room. She also realised she had only bandages covering her chest. Holding the torn bodice over herself Lysa watched as Fili sat down on the bed beside her.

"Thank you," Lysa whispered. He frowned at her.

"What for?"

Lysa opened her mouth when the hatted dwarf cleared his throat.

"So are we allowed to introduce ourselves our..?"

Lysa glanced at Fili nervously and he extended a hand to the others.

"They wanted to stay to make sure you were alright."

"But," Lysa gaped at them all, "You don't even know me!"

"That isn't the point lass," the tattooed one said. Lysa flinched at the anger in his voice. However she quickly realised he wasn't angry at her.

Fili smiled, "That's Dwalin and his brother Balin."

The tattooed one and another dwarf with white hair bowed. Then the hatted dwarf came up with two others; one with an axe in his head and another huge dwarf with ginger hair.

"This is Bofur, Bifur and Bombur."

All three bowed. Fili then pointed at two slightly larger dwarves.

"Oin and Gloin."

More bowing. Lysa reached for Fili's other hand as he pointed to the other three. All had elaborate braids in their hair and one had even shaped his like a star.

"Dori, Nori and Ori."

As they bowed Lysa was unsure of what to do. These dwarves shouldn't be bowing to her. They shouldn't even really care about her. Fili squeezed her hand as Thorin cleared his throat.

"We should leave her to get some rest."

Oin nodded "I'll check on ye tomorrow lass. Make sure ye alright."

Unsure of what to say Lysa just nodded. As the dwarves began to file out she was aware of Thorin watching Fili closely.

"Can I have a word Fili please?"

He gulped before turning to Lysa and pushing her hair from her face.

"I'll be back in a minute."

As he followed Thorin from the room Lysa slowly lay back on the bed. She winced slightly as her wounds rubbed against the bandages before shutting her eyes in the hope of getting some sleep.

* * *

Fili watched as his uncle paced in front of him in the middle of the corridor. He opened his mouth to talk when Thorin held a hand up before facing him.

"Fili, do you have any feelings towards Kessandra."

Well at least Thorin's bluntness hadn't left him. Fili sighed before shaking his head.

"No. No I won't marry her if I don't love her."

He wondered if he should mention Kili's feelings here before going against it. He didn't need to complicate things more than they already were. Thorin nodded before looking at his bedroom door.

"And Lysa, what are your feelings on her?"

"I…" Fili shook his head, "She's a friend. Or at least I hope she sees it that way. I certainly do."

"But you don't…you don't have any other feelings for her? Deeper feelings?"

"I don't know. Why? Would it matter?"

Thorin shrugged and Fili forced himself not to get too angry.

"So I won't be forced into a marriage but Mahal forbid I love a slave!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Thorin snapped, "Fili if she ended up being your One then I would be the first to congratulate you. I only ask because of how much of a delicate position we are in here. Elessandra is being incredibly stubborn over our new border treaties and I don't wish to compromise things."

Fili shook his head, before deciding against arguing over this. Instead he drew himself up.

"Thank you for the concern uncle but don't worry, I wouldn't dream of putting my happiness above anything else."

Opening the door he shut it behind him before Thorin could get another word in. Rubbing his forehead Fili smiled at the sleeping figure of Lysa. Shedding his boots he climbed onto the bed and lay down beside her. He took her hand and sighed.

"I'm sorry you got hurt more because of me. If you could forgive me…it would mean everything."

 _ **So I feel like I owe quite a few apologise for getting your hopes up and then dashing them in a very brutal way. But at least this allows us more Fili and Lysa moments? Don't really know I else I can make this better to be honest. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	9. A Ray of Sunshine and Hope

_**Big thanks to Eruwaedhiel95, Hereistothosedarknights, Nysha 97 and .**_ ** _.Wins_** _ **.x for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Don't worry there will be plenty of sweet moments between Fili and Lysa to keep you happy.**_

 _ **TMI Fairy – See I did think of that but I kinda want her first child to be with Fili.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – I'll dance with you.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Of course Fili will try and protect her!**_

 _ **Lotrfangirl16 – Sadly there is no hope for her.**_

 _ **ThatOtherWriterGirl – I'll happily join the mob! And yeah bless Fili! I think it's more he's very unsure and because of what other men have done with her he doesn't want to scare her. But don't worry happy endings are a promise.**_

 _ **Debatable-cerealkiller – It was the only thing I could say without giving any spoilers!**_

 _ **Nysha 97 – Just go for it and see what happens. You never know! And yeah I know some people are huge Kiliel fans but I do have that in another hobbit fic of mine if you want to check it out.**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – Better late than never!**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – I think he's just nervous and he doesn't want to scare her given what other men have done to her.**_

A Ray of Sunshine and Hope

As he wandered around the market Fili tried to keep his mind focused. Oin and several others had told him that was important when getting used to huge crowds again. Besides, he couldn't afford to have a relapse in front of everyone. He had ignored the whipping posts when he had left the castle. No one had come to take them down and even though he had only caught a quick glance Fili had seen the patches of blood. Lysa's blood.

At the thought of Lysa Fili couldn't help his smile. He had left her sleeping in his bed with a quick note telling her he was in town. Biting his lip he wondered if he should have stayed with her. After all this could easily wait.

"Where are you?" He mumbled. Even though the crowds were thick people moved aside for him easily enough. Glancing from side to side Fili did his best to read the faded shop signs as he passed them. Brushing himself down he wondered if he was getting ahead of himself. After all Lysa had given him no real indication she had feelings for him. But even if she didn't care for him he still wanted to give her something nice. She deserved it and Fili just hoped she didn't think it was done out of pity for what happened yesterday.

Glancing over to his right his smile brightened as he saw the shop he had been looking for. Ever since first meeting with Lysa Fili had hated the fact she was forced to wear that ill - fitting slave garb. He wanted to see her in something softer and more colourful. Something with furs and jewels. Something that would make her look even more beautiful than she already was. Pushing through the crowds Fili paused outside the door for a second before glancing round. He couldn't explain it but ever since he had left the castle he had the feeling he was being watched. Shaking his head he pushed the door open and slipped inside.

The first thing he noticed was that it was a lot warmer inside. Almost too warm. The second one was the huge shelves filled to the brim with sheets of fabric. Every colour and every type of material was stuffed into the shelves. Licking his lips Fili gripped his hands together as a sudden sense of awkwardness came over him. As an elderly man came out from a back door behind the counter the awkwardness got even worse. The dwarf peered over his glasses with a small smile.

"Can I help you lad?"

Nodding Fili stepped up to the desk.

"Yes…I was wondering if you sold dresses. Ready - made ones I mean."

The dwarf shook his head, "No lad, just the material."

"Oh," Fili sighed. He didn't mind buying the material for a new dress but there was no way he was going to get Lysa to make her own present.

"We do however make dresses to order," the dwarf added, "they are more expensive of course but…"

Fili shook his head, "In which case I'll take one."

Rooting through his pockets he pulled out a purse and began counting out the coins inside it. The dwarf nodded as the correct amount was handed over and Fili allowed himself a small smile as the dwarf's hands shot across the table to take the money.

"Now then lad," the dwarf stepped out from behind the desk, "What did ye have in mind for her?"

"Err…" Fili blushed as he realised he hadn't gotten that far yet.

"I don't really know. It's needs to be practical but not too plain."

He couldn't afford to go too fancy. Lysa wouldn't be able to wear it otherwise and he didn't want her present going to waste. The dwarf nodded.

"May I ask who this is for?"

"A…a friend," Fili said hurriedly. The dwarf winked before pulling several different sheets of fabric out and dumping them on the counter.

"All of these are thick enough to keep her warm in the winter. Any colour preference?"

Fili scanned the material. He didn't want blue given she wore that every day. There was a lovely deep red that caught his eye along with a dark green. But when he saw that he remembered that dress Lysa had been forced into on his first day. Pointing to the red one he watched the dwarf put the others away. Fili ran a hand over the material. He was no expert but he knew this was far softer and thicker than what Lysa wore at the moment.

"Could you line the dress please? Something a bit thinner just to add an extra layer?"

The dwarf nodded and pulled out a sheet of thin white fabric, "Anything else lad?"

Fili paused, he knew he couldn't be too elaborate but he didn't want her in another slave dress.

"Could you add some embroidery on the edges of the sleeves? And the hem of the dress?"

The dwarf nodded, "Certainly. She must mean a lot to you this lass."

"Yes," Fili nodded eagerly, "Yes she does."

The dwarf smiled, "I take it you don't have any measurements for me?"

Blushing Fili shook his head. He'd had no idea how to get them without letting slip his plan. However the old man was still smiling.

"Ye not the first lad to come in here to buy something for his One and not have a clue what size she is. I'll make one up and if she needs to take it in just bring it back and I'll do it free of charge."

Fili nodded gratefully as the man scribbled down his order. After being told it would be ready in four days he slipped out of the shop and back into the street. Even though he hadn't yet seen the finished product he couldn't help but imagine how Lysa would look in it.

He couldn't wait to see it for real.

* * *

The second she bent over to pick up Fili's discarded boots Lysa regretted it. She had woken up to a sore back but now it was like it was one fire. Shutting her eyes she forced herself to grab the boots before straightening up – muttering a curse as Fira shot through her body. The healer – Oin – had been and gone; telling her to rest as much as possible. Lysa had simply forced herself not to laugh. She knew he was just doing his job but she had to do hers as well. If anyone found out she wasn't working then she'd receive more than just another whipping. Placing the boots at the foot of Fili's bed Lysa eyed the fire. It would need topping up and that would involve having to bend over again. Rubbing her bandaged back she knelt down at the fireplace and chucked some wood into the grate – desperately trying to ignore the steadily building pain.

"Lysa!"

She heard Fili drop something before his hurried footsteps moved towards her. Not bothering to look Lysa allowed him to grab her arms and pull her to her feet. Her back throbbed like mad and as he gaped at her she could feel her cheeks heating up.

"What are you doing?" He glanced at the fire, "Lysa that can wait! All of it can wait!"

Lysa groaned, Fili might have said he didn't understand what it was like to be a slave but there were times like this that proved he _really_ didn't understand. Fili sighed.

"Lysa I don't want to see you doing anything. Not today and not tomorrow. Just sit back and rest for a bit."

"What about you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Lysa I spent the first eighty two years of my life doing stuff for myself. I think I can cope with a few days."

At the look in his eyes she nodded. Never before had anyone looked at her with that much sadness.

"Okay, but can I at least pick up that stray bit of wood? It's hardly going to kill me."

Before Fili could answer she freed herself from his grip and moved towards the fire. Lysa didn't remember when the pain exploded. One second she was about to stand back up and the next she was on her knees, curling up into a small ball. She could feel Fili's hands on her shoulders.

"Lysa? Lysa!"

She shook her head, "Hurts! Hurts so much!"

He knelt down beside her and she forced her head up.

"Can you stand?"

Lysa nodded, hating the tears that were coming. She hadn't shed a single one during her whipping – she had no need to cry now. Fili gently took her by the elbows.

"Okay, ready?"

Lysa nodded as he pulled her to her feet. However as her back straightened the fire shot through her and she sank back to her knees.

"I can't! I can't!"

Looking up at him she shook her head weakly and Fili nodded.

"Okay. Okay don't worry."

Nodding Lysa watched as he gently slid one arm under her legs and another around her waist. As his arm brushed against the welts she hissed and clutched at his jacket. But it was preferable to having to walk. Neither of them said anything as Fili carried her over to the bed before gently lying her down. Lysa clutched at the front of her dress. She had been forced to take out the thread and use pins to keep it together until she could find a way to mend it. Fili smiled down at her.

"Wait here, I'll fetch Oin."

Lysa was about to tell him not to bother but he was already running. Sighing she curled up into a small ball. Fili would have a wasted journey. Oin wouldn't come. Why would he? He had no reason to. As the pain started up again Lysa clutched at the bedsheets with clenched fists. Burying her head into the pillow she tried not to cry out. She was aware of the door opening and several footsteps heading her way but she refused to move in case the pain started again.

"Lysa?" Fili placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lysa it's alright now."

Nodding Lysa lifted her head to see Oin smiling sadly at her. He rummaged around in his bag before bringing out a bottle filled with dark blue liquid. He passed it over to Fili.

"See that she drinks from this every four hours," he then flashed Lysa a smile.

"Other than that you need to rest lass. Ye'll only make it worse if you try and work."

Lysa had no energy to argue with him and instead nodded. As Oin left Fili placed the bottle on his bedside table before kicking off his boots and sitting down next to her.

"Do you think you'll listen to him this time?"

He was only joking, she knew that. But she couldn't help a roll of her eyes. Fili reached over and passed her the bottle. Forcing herself to sit up Lysa took it warily and he grinned.

"I warn you now, it'll taste disgusting."

Undoing the bottle Lysa wrinkled her nose at the smell before putting to her lips and having a sip. It burned the back of the throat, leaving a horrible tangy after taste. Fili took the bottle back with a grim smile. Licking her lips Lysa looked around her. She had never had so much as ten minutes to herself and now she had at least a few days! Playing with her skirt she sighed – how was she expected to fill all these hours?

"I…err…" Fili cleared his throat and Lysa frowned at the blush on his cheeks. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small parcel. It had been wrapped in dark brown paper and Lysa froze as he handed it to her.

"I was out this morning and I got you something. It's nothing special really I just…well yes. I got you something."

Lysa allowed herself a small smile. Fili was so adorable when he was flustered. Hesitantly untying the parcel her mouth dropped as she saw the sleek black ribbon.

"Like I said it really isn't anything special," Fili added, "But…well given your dress is hanging together by pins I thought it would be handy."

Lysa ran the ribbon through her fingers. She had never known something so smooth. Far smoother than the rough thread used for her laces. Beaming at Fili she took his hand.

"It's so beautiful. Thank you."

He seemed almost surprised that she should like it. Turning away from him Lysa took out the pins and hurriedly laced the ribbon through her dress. Tying the last knot she turned back round to Fili who paused before putting an arm around her. Had this been a few weeks ago Lysa would have moved away. But now she allowed herself to settle against Fili.

"I mean it, thank you."

He smiled, "Lysa trust me when I say you deserve something much more than just a ribbon."

* * *

Kili had no idea where he was going as he wandered the corridors. He just needed to get out for a few hours. Ever since Lysa's whipping all of the slaves had retreated back into themselves again. Tara barely glanced at him and every time he tried to coax her into conversation she simply curtseyed before leaving.

"Kili?"

He knew he was blushing before he even turned around. Hurriedly smoothing down his hair Kili turned around to see Kessandra smiling at him. However he also saw the smile didn't reach her eyes. Kili bit his lip, the idea of her being even the slightest bit upset didn't sit well with him.

"How are you?"

She nodded before shaking her head, "I just…I can't get it out of my head."

He knew what she was talking about. Inching closer to her Kili gave her his best smile.

"I'm guessing it could have been a lot worse if it hadn't been for you."

She glanced over her shoulder, "Best not talk about it here. Come on."

Kili's blush grew as Kessandra linked arms with him and the pair walked through the corridors. She didn't say a word the whole time and Kili didn't try and push her for conversation. Eventually they reached a door and Kessandra opened it to reveal what had to be her bedroom. Before Kili could bring up the possible impropriety of it all he was ushered inside and the door locked behind him. He said nothing as Kessandra sat down on the sofa by the fire.

"You can sit down you know."

"Oh, right yes of course!"

Nodding Kili sat on the other end of the sofa and Kessandra smiled thinly. Before he could overthink it he took her hand.

"You said we couldn't talk out there."

She nodded, "There were guards. Plus my mother has countless numbers of informers. Officially they watch the slaves but I've seen plenty of them following me."

Kili nodded as the questions filled his mind. He knew it wasn't really his right to ask. Fili cared more about Lysa than he would. But equally he knew his brother would want these answers.

"How was she caught?"

Kessandra sighed, "The guards at the main gate found her. She tried to run and hide but someone told them where to find her," she winked at him, "apparently my mother is still hoping to find out the two men who tried to help her."

"Oh," Kili sighed, "Well…"

Kessandra squeezed his hand, "I won't say anything other than thank you. At least you tried."

Kili nodded, "I imagine both Fili and Lysa will be thanking you."

He froze as he realised he had mentioned Fili's name. However Kessandra simply nodded.

"Your brother cares about her doesn't he?"

There was no point in lying so Kili just nodded. Kessandra leant back.

"I want him to be happy. I might not love him but that doesn't mean he can't be happy."

Kili nodded, "So…when Elessandra said escaping slavery is punished by death..?"

Kessandra nodded, "By rights Lysa should have been executed," her voice wavered, "But I begged mother not to do it, that Lysa hadn't been in her right mind. Any excuse to spare her," her hands shook, "I couldn't let her hang."

Kili gulped at the thought and he imagined what Lysa's death would do to Fili. His brother would be torn apart if anything like that happened. Without realising it he had moved closer towards Kessandra and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You should be proud. You saved her life."

She gave a weak nod, "I just feel so powerless sometimes!"

Kili nodded, "I know how you feel there. As the youngest…well let's just say Fili will always be more respected than me."

Kessandra opened her mouth before shutting it again. She then smiled.

"Would you…would you like to spar tomorrow."

"Spar?" Kili wondered if he had heard her right. She was a princess after all. Kessandra nodded.

"I used to train every day only I haven't had much of a chance recently. I had thought about asking Fili but I don't think it would be a good idea," she bit her lip, "you know given what you've both been through. He seems more fragile than you."

If only she knew, Kili sighed as images of Tauriel flashed through his mind. Pushing them to one side however he nodded.

"I'd love to."

Kessandra's smile blew him away.

* * *

Peering round the door Fili smiled as he saw Lysa sweeping up the floor. Her back had healed well enough for her to work again; although if he had his way she wouldn't be working ever again. Looking down at the box in his hands he smiled. The man had been true to his word and Fili had all but sprinted from his shop to the castle. The dress was beautiful – even more so when Lysa wore it. Clearing his throat he watched as she stopped and turned around. Where six weeks ago she would have lowered her gaze and called him "my lord" she now smiled warmly at him. Fili smiled back.

"Close your eyes."

She frowned, "I don't understand."

"Please…I have a surprise for you."

She did so and Fili stepped into the room – making sure the door was shut tight. Taking the broom away from Lysa he held out the box in his hands. It was done up with pale blue ribbon and he made a note to go back to the shop and give the man some more money for his trouble.

"Okay you can look."

She looked and her mouth dropped. Fili held the box out to her.

"Open it."

"I…for me?"

"Of course! Who else?"

She traced the ribbon before slowly untying it. It fell to the floor and she removed the lid.

"Oh Fili!"

He beamed at her. Lysa chucked the lid on the floor before carefully taking the dress out. She held it at arms - length before bringing it close to her chest. However Fili's smile vanished as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Lysa?"

She gripped the dress tightly, "It's so beautiful. I never thought…I never thought I could have something so beautiful."

"Try it on," Fili added. Lysa bit her lip before nodding. As she moved into the bathroom Fili picked the ribbon up in his hands before moving the box out of the way.

"What do you think?"

Fili had no answer as Lysa stepped out. The dress was the perfect length, if a little baggy around the waist. But once she started eating proper meals that wouldn't be an issue. The white lining of the dress was just visible underneath the laces on the bodice and the gold embroidery detailing set of the dress perfectly. Lysa gave a small twirl before smiling at him.

"I don't know what to say…I…it must have been expensive."

He shook his head, "Lysa it's a present. For you. To say…to say thank you for everything you've done."

He then moved behind her and slipped the ribbon under her hair before tying a knot at the back of her neck to keep it out of her eyes. Turning she smiled and Fili couldn't help himself.

"You look beautiful."

 _ **AWWW HE'S JUST TOO CUTE! THEY BOTH ARE! So bit filler-ish after all the recent drama but things are going to heat up again very soon. Plus we got to see Kili and Kessandra having some more time. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	10. An Unintentional Moment

_**Big thanks to Arcticwillow and CoconutDinosaur for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – There'll be a fair mix of sweet and not so sweet times.**_

 _ **Syeern – Eventually things will get sorted. I don't know why I always make those two shy…I think it's because I hate really cocky gys and I can't see Fili and Kili being those sorts of men.**_

 _ **Rachetg – You'll find out about that.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – He isn't he?**_

 _ **Tinyrose65 – Glad you are enjoying it.**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – I know!**_

 _ **ThatOtherWriterGirl – I thought it would make him that extra bit cuter! Yeah of course he'll protect her! And yep…come on Kili…she can't hint much more.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – I thought we needed a happy moment.**_

 _ **Guest – Aww thanks**_

An Unintentional Moment

"It was…kite..? Qu…quite…cold in the cas...caslee."

"Castle."

"In the castle."

Lysa gripped the book with both hands as her tongue struggled to form over the words. Curled up on the sofa with Fili next to her she tried not to think about his arm that was gently hovering over her waist. His lips mere inches from her cheek. He gave her an encouraging nod and she carried on.

"The sol...diers… neded…"

"Needed," Fili said softly.

"Needed to…to…" Lysa dropped the book and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know it! I honestly know it! I just can't get my tongue to say it."

Fili took the book in his hands and flicked to the page. He then took her other hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"It's okay," he pointed to the world, "it's 'build'."

Lysa frowned, "But why does it have the 'u' in it if you don't say it?"

Fili shrugged, "I don't really know."

As she took the book of him Lysa tried to carry on; but it was as though that small stumble had taken anyway any enthusiasm for this. She knew she wasn't going to be perfect straightaway. But she just felt like she was making a fool of herself in front of Fili. She glanced down at her dress. The one he had brought her. They'd kept it hidden in his room and whenever they had their lessons Lysa changed into it. Anything to lessen the gap that her enslavement was causing. Also the fact was if anyone saw her in the dress chances were she'd receive another whipping.

"We can stop for a bit if you want," Fili whispered. Lysa nodded gratefully and he got to his feet and slipped the book under the pillows. Stretching out she picked up her old dress.

"I need to go and see to Kessandra soon anyway."

He nodded, "You're were brilliant just then Lysa."

She shook her head but Fili nodded.

"I mean it. I wouldn't lie to you. I know it seems hard but trust me, you'll be able to read and write perfectly soon."

"Helps when I have a good teacher,"

Now it was Fili's turn to blush. He rubbed the back of his neck and Lysa grinned at him. Folding her old dress over her arm she bit her lip. It had been a week since she had tried to escape and there was a question that had been bugging her now for days.

"Fili?"

"Hmm?"

"Why…why did you tell me to run?"

He froze and Lysa gave a small shrug.

"I mean…you clearly didn't want me to leave and yet you tried to help me escape. Why?"

He sighed, "It's…I don't know. I'll be honest with you, I didn't want you to go. Not because I've gotten used to having a slave but because I would have missed you."

He sighed, "I had a nightmare that night. The only one I've had since coming here."

Lysa nodded and Fili licked his lips.

"But, no matter how much I would have missed you I knew I was doing the right thing. Seeing you here every day, I hate it. I hate watching you starve, I hate watching you work all hours of the day, I hate knowing that you'll be beaten and whipped for no reason other than you're a slave. I wanted you to be free Lysa."

He shut his mouth suddenly and Lysa swallowed the lump in her throat. Nodding she turned to go towards Fili's bathroom when he called her back.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded, already knowing what he would say.

"Why did you want to leave?" He then blushed, "Sorry that came out wrong. Obviously I know why! I've just listed the reasons myself. I meant, why now? After so many years?"

Lysa gently dropped her dress onto the sofa and held her hands together to hide the shaking. Fili's face dropped and he moved towards her, taking her hands.

"Did something happen?" He whispered, "When I came back I found the sheet of paper with your letters on it. Torn in half."

Lysa nodded, "I…" her throat closed off and Fili pulled her in for a hug.

"I still remember the bruise on your face. Was it them? Did they do something to you?"

Lysa was glad she didn't have to look at Fili. Resting her face against his chest she let out a shaky breath.

"I was cleaning and…and Prince Kehal came in. He saw me looking at the paper and questioned me about what it was. He hit me a few times."

Fili tightened his grip on her.

"He then told me that I needed to repay my debt to him," she glanced up, "That book I got you in the library ages ago? He got it for me and said I would owe him one day. Anyway he pinned me to the floor and told me I was to go to his room that night. I'm used to him staring at me and…and touching me. But never..? He's never wanted to do anything else to me."

She sighed, "I figured it was worth the risk. If I was caught then tough. I'd rather than die than have him touch me."

Fili rested his chin on her head.

"Lysa, he won't touch you. I promise. Every time you're in here alone lock the door, we'll do it at night as well," his hand moved up to her cheek, "I'll keep you safe I swear."

Nodding Lysa tried to ignore the fact that tears were building up in her eyes. As Fili hugged her she slipped his arms around his waist and hugged him back. Fili gently pressed his face into her hair and as his lips brushed against her forehead she froze. Fili moved his head away and she slipped out of his hold.

"I should change."

He nodded dumbly as she grabbed the dress and hurried to the bathroom – locking herself in. She never normally did so. Fili was a gentlemen after all. But the feel of his lips on her skin had shaken her. Hurriedly stripping off her dress Lysa tried not to think too much about it. It wouldn't have meant anything after all. Fili was probably regretting it right now. Why wouldn't he?

* * *

Fili couldn't help his pacing as he waited for Lysa to come out. Rubbing a hand over his lips he swore he could still feel her hair on them. Shaking his head he allowed himself a small groan. He had been stupid to do that. Not because he hadn't wanted to. Far from it. But because it would scare her. She'd had men touching her and forcing themselves on her for most of her life. He needed to show her he wasn't the next in a long line. Brushing himself down he watched as she entered the room. Even in her tattered slaves dress she was beautiful. He made sure not to touch her hands as he took the dress from her. Without saying a word she nodded and moved towards the door. Determined not to end on this note he cleared his throat.

"I'll see you later."

She nodded with a small smile and Fili allowed himself to relax. She wasn't angry then at least. As Lysa left Fili straightened his face into a smile as Kili came in. The light in his brother's eyes was something Fili hadn't expected. Kili shut the door behind him before sitting down on the sofa. Raising his eyebrow Fili sat down next to him.

"Care to share the good news then?"

Kili beamed at him, "So I saw Kessandra again earlier."

Fili nodded, "Sparing again?"

"Yes. She's surprisingly good actually."

Fili couldn't help himself, "Is this your way of saying she beat you?"

"No…maybe…" Kili shook his head, "But that's not the point."

Fili noticed his brother's smile couldn't get any wider. Kili nodded excitedly.

"I think she's my One. In fact I'm almost certain of it."

Fili nodded with his own big smile. Kili pushed his hair from his face.

"I haven't said anything of course; but I can just feel something there between us."

Fili chewed his lip; wondering if he should bring up his own feelings towards Lysa. After all he too felt _something_ when he saw her. Every moment she wasn't with him felt like an age. He gave a quick shake of the head. If he mentioned it to Kili chances were his brother would push him to tell Lysa. He didn't want that. Not yet; not until he knew she wouldn't think he was trying to get her into bed.

As Kili carried on talking Fili's mind wandered back to that kiss earlier. If you could call it that. In reality his lips had barely brushed over her hair. He allowed himself a smile. Whatever he called it, he had liked it.

* * *

Dwalin watched as Shirin tided away all of the weapons that he had causally thrown about the floor. As she picked up each one he noticed how she would wince or rub her back when she assumed he wasn't looking. But he was. He hadn't been able to stop looking at her since he arrived. He had always assumed he was too old now to meet his one. Years of war and hardship had changed him from the young dwarf he had once been. Often when he glanced at Fili and Kili he thought back to his own youth – one far less peaceful than theirs had been.

But then he had come here.

At first the idea of a slave had horrified him. And when she had expected to be forced on by him that first night he had actually been surprised not to be sick. Every time he saw her in her slave dress he tried to picture her in silks and jewels instead.

"Are you alright?"

At her voice he gave a small jump. Shirin smiled softly at him and he smiled back – something many younger dwarves believed he couldn't do. Dwalin rubbed his bald head. Even he didn't understand why he was so grumpy half the time. Maybe he just was grumpy for the sake of it? But that didn't mean he was completely incapable of feeling – something he prayed Shirin understood.

"I'm fine thank you."

She nodded and the small lines around her eyes creased up with her smile. She couldn't be much younger than him he assumed. The idea of her having spent her whole life here was something he tried not to think about.

"Did ye fancy going for a walk tomorrow?"

She froze and Dwalin bit his lip. Shirin could only be allowed out if escorted by him; and by the almost white pallor of her skin he had to assume she hadn't been outside in a while. She gave a hesitant nod.

"With me?"

Dwalin nodded, "I hear the gardens are nice even this late in the year."

He had no huge desire to see the gardens. But he had overheard Shirin talking about them with such love that he knew it was the perfect place to take her. Shirin's smile light up and Dwalin beamed at her. As soft as it sounded he couldn't imagine anything better than spending the day with her.

* * *

Fili glanced up from his desk as Lysa came in. Both gave small smiles to each other before she got on with her work. As she swept out the fire and added more wood he sighed. She was looking even thinner since her flogging.

"Lysa? Are you eating?"

She froze before nodding, "Of course."

She was lying. It was so obvious. Trying to rein in his anger Fili got to his feet and leant against his desk.

"I meant, are you eating properly? Good sized meals?"

She nodded and Fili shook his head.

"Are you really?"

Lysa chucked the last log into the fireplace before getting to her feet and shaking her head.

"I have one good meal at dinner time and that's it."

"One..? One meal?"

He couldn't have heard her correctly. However, Lysa nodded.

"Because I tried to escape I'm to go without my breakfast ration until the summer."

"But that's six months away?"

Lysa nodded before turning back towards the fire. Fili shook his head. This was beyond crossing the line. Whipping Lysa had been barbaric but to starve her on top of that..? He clenched his fists angrily before looking up to see Lysa staring at him.

"There's no point getting angry over it. There's nothing to be done and that's the end of it."

"So you'll just accept it?" He regretted snapping the second he shut his mouth. Lysa glowered at him.

"In case you still don't understand I'm not exactly in a position of power here! I broke the law and I'm being punished for it. There's no point fighting over it because if I do it'll only get worse."

Fili scowled, "Maybe if I spoke to Elessandra..?" He trailed off; remembering what Thorin had said. How they weren't here to stir up any trouble. But he couldn't just sit back and allow this to happen. Lysa shook her head.

"It won't work. You're only a guest. You might be a prince but even you have no say in how this kingdom is ruled. Besides, you won't be here forever. One day you'll be gone and then she'll just treat me as she does now."

Fili nodded. He hadn't thought about what would happen when he left. He'd tried not to think about it. The idea of leaving Lysa behind in a place like this..? He couldn't do it. But he couldn't exactly ask her to come with him. Especially if it turned out she just saw him as a friend and nothing more. Tugging on one of his moustache braids he glanced at her.

"Suppose you came with us, back to Erebor."

She shook her head and he realised she thought he was joking. Moving away from the desk he took her hands and pulled her round to face him.

"I mean it. What if, when we left, you came with us? Back to Erebor."

"As your slave?"

He shook his head, "No, as a free person. As…as my friend."

She gave a small nod before shaking her head.

"It won't ever happen. I'm owned by Elessandra. I can only leave if she releases me and we both know that won't happen."

"So…" Fili racked his brains for something, "So I'll buy you off her!"

Lysa froze, "What?"

"I'll buy you off her! Technically yes I would own you but it wouldn't be like that. You could come to Erebor and live as a free woman!"

"You…you'll buy me?"

He nodded, noting how her face fell. Pulling her hands from his she shook her head. He took a steps towards her but she backed away.

"I thought you were different," her voice cracked, "I thought you saw me as a person and not some object to be sold at a market. I thought you actually cared about me."

"I do!" _More than you realise_ Fili sighed. Lysa shook her head.

"Do you?" Her voice took on a touch of scorn, "How can you when you've just made me feel like I'm little more than a whore! Your whore to be exact! Buy me? You told me you hated the idea of slavery – well buying a person makes them your slave whether or not you want them to be! Being a slave here is bad enough…I couldn't…I couldn't be yours Fili. I just couldn't."

Fili grabbed hold of her hands but she pulled herself free and ran from the room. As she door slammed behind her he groaned and sank onto the sofa. He hadn't mean it like that. He'd just wanted to show he'd do anything to get her away from here! Rubbing his forehead to soothe his headache Fili shut his eyes as that familiar feeling of despair came over him.

He had been so close to making Lysa feel comfortable with him. Making her realise that he genuinely cared for her. And now he had just sent them back to square one.

 _ **So on the whole another nice chapter I think. Nice to see all of our dwarves getting that bit closer to realising those girls are their One's. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	11. An Apology of the Best Kind

_**Big thanks to Jinxous, Maresche, Shazzy0305, Teezy16, aussieKayz, hizzle27 and mmsachs for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – Could have maybe worded it better couldn't he?**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah I love Dwalin so much! I can't really blame Lysa given the life she has had.**_

 _ **Lotrfangirl16 – Happier times for you here!**_

 _ **ThatOtherWriterGirl – He did didn't he! Gonna be a lot of stuff happening as we go on.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – I remember a few chapters ago when you said he should buy Lysa and I read that comment thinking "mind reader!" Hopefully things get better soon.**_

An Apology of the Best Kind

As he knocked on his brothers door Fili tried to work out what exactly he was going to say to Kili. He hoped that – like every other time – his brother would take an age to reach the door. At least that way Fili could plan his words. But, typically, things didn't go to plan and Kili pulled the door open with a breathless smile. One Fili wished he could match.

"Fee?"

Not bothering to answer Fili eased past his brother and waited until the door was shut behind him. Kili gave him a nervous look.

"What's wrong?"

Fili shook his head, "I've messed everything up," his voice was hoarse. Kili frowned before gesturing to the chairs by the fire. Sitting down Fili gripped his hands together as Kili sat cross legged beside him.

"What do you mean 'messed everything up'?"

Shaking his head Fili sighed, the words replaying back in his mind. How Lysa had ran from him as though he would hurt her. Biting his lip he glanced at Fili.

"Did you know Elessandra is having Lysa starved for running away?"

Kili shook his head with a gulp. Fili gave an angry nod.

"She's to have one meal a day for the next six months!" He choked back his anger, "She'll die before then! She's hanging on by a thread as it is!"

Kili rubbed his shoulder and Fili forced himself to get the words out. Once it was done it was done.

"I mentioned taking her back home when we leave. She thought I was joking at first but I meant every word. At Erebor she would be safe. She would be free."

"And?"

"And she said it could never happen. Elessandra would never let her go." Fili pulled on his hair.

"So I said I'd buy her off Elessandra."

Kili's mouth dropped and Fili nodded.

"I know. I know."

"You…Oh you utter idiot!" Kili gaped, "Fili I never thought you of all people would make her feel more like a slave than ever!"

Burying his face in his hands Fili nodded.

"I never meant for it to be like that! I would have brought her then gave her, her freedom! I just wanted her to know I'd do anything to get her out of this bloody castle!"

He trailed off and looked Kili squarely in the eye.

"The look on her face. It was as though I'd just slapped her. She couldn't run away from me quick enough."

Kili reached out and took hold of his hand.

"Listen Fee. You made a mistake that's all. Okay so it was a fairly big mistake; but Lysa is smart enough to know how much you care about her. She'll come round I know she will."

"And…and if she doesn't?"

Kili raised an eyebrow, "Would it matter? After all you keep saying you don't have feelings for her?"

Fili bit his lip to avoid snapping at Kili's obvious attempts to goad an answer from him. Instead he just stuck his chin out.

"She's my friend. I don't want her thinking I see her as some sort of object."

Kili mused over this and Fili folded his arms – making it clear he was going to give no hints about any feelings he might have for Lysa. Kili seemed to get this because he then said.

"When you do apologise make it special. Find a way to show her how much you regret what you said."

Fili nodded, opening his mouth when the door opened. As Kessandra poked her head round Fili smiled at Kili who blushed madly.

"I'm sorry, I can wait if you want."

Kili glanced over to Fili before looking back at the princess.

"I'll only be five minutes. Is that okay?" He turned to Fili who nodded. Kessandra smiled before shutting the door on them. Fili winked at his brother – unable to resist the temptation. Kili however simply smiled back.

"Say what you like Fee, I care for her. I care for her so much."

Fili nodded, "Just…be careful. For her sake."

Kili frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Fili got to his feet, "That Elessandra still believes Kessandra will want to marry me. Should she find out you two have feelings for each other…she'll be angry."

"She wouldn't hurt her own daughter," Kili scoffed. However as Fili nodded his face paled.

"Her brother almost broke her wrist," Fili whispered, "She told me about it when I explained I didn't love her. She said he got angry about her not wanting to marry me."

Kili's curses might have been muttered but Fili could still feel the full force behind them.

"I'm just saying watch out for Elessandra. That's all."

Kili nodded before the two hurriedly embraced. Walking to the door Fili watched as Kili smiled at Kessandra before they linked arms and walked down the corridor. Trying to ignore the own ache in his chest he turned and walked the other way.

He needed to apologise to Lysa and he needed to make it a good one.

* * *

Lysa paused as she waited outside Fili's door. Normally she would just knock before entering. But now she couldn't even bring her hand up to the door.

" _I'll buy you off her."_

Shaking her head Lysa sighed. Maybe she had over reacted. Fili hadn't meant it in the way it had come out. Lysa knew he didn't want to own her. But even so…

"Lysa?"

At Kehal's voice Lysa turned round with a gasp. The prince smiled at her before backing her up against the door.

"Why the tears Lysa?"

"I..?" Lysa shut her mouth as Kehal took a lock of her hair in his hand before stroking her cheek.

"Did your darling prince upset you?"

Shaking her head Lysa tried to side step him when he blocked her path with his arm. His other hand grabbed her waist.

I hope you don't think that your recent punishment means you'll get out of repaying me. I would have come sooner only I've been busy."

"I…please..?"

Kehal kissed her cheek, "Lysa when will you understand? You are the slave and I am your master. You do as I bid you. If I want to spend the next three weeks fucking you then you will comply."

He kissed her neck as his hand moved from her waist. He pressed his palm between her breasts and Lysa couldn't stop her gulp. Kehal winked at her.

"No one will be here for ages. Maybe I'll just take you here."

"Lysa!"

Never before had she been so glad to hear Fili's voice. Kehal cursed under his breath before stepping back. Lysa lowered her gaze as Fili appeared.

"Yes my lord?"

"I'm afraid I need you right now," he glared at Kehal, "I'm sorry I interrupted but this is very important."

Fili couldn't sound less sorry if he tried. Kehal simply bowed before grabbing Lysa by the chin and forcing her head up.

"That's okay. I'm sure I can seek Lysa out another time."

As he leant in Lysa braced herself for a kiss. However Kehal's lips brushed past her ear.

"Your prince might have saved you this time. But I will see you in my bed Lysa. Never forget that."

He then stepped away and strode down the corridor. Turning to Fili Lysa saw that he held one arm behind his back whilst the other hung limply at his side. He couldn't look angrier.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. No I'm fine."

Fili nodded, "Mahal, if I'd been any later…"

Lysa shook her head, "Fili' I'm fine. Honestly."

She bit down on the 'my lord' at the last moment; knowing full well it would only upset Fili. She'd had to say it in front of Kehal but now she had no reason. Blinking at him she realised his eyes had a red tinge to them. She then dismissed it; what would he need to cry about? Certainly not her. Fili eyed the door.

"Could we go in?"

Nodding Lysa opened the door and stood back to allow him through first. However Fili simply extended his arm.

"After you."

Lysa paused before entering his room. Fili shut the door behind him and she heard a sort of rustling sound behind her. Turning round Lysa's mouth dropped.

"Fili?"

He gripped the flowers in his hand. Lysa shook her head; she'd never seen flowers so beautiful. There was a huge mix of blue, red and purple. Fili gave her a sweet smile.

"Lysa I am so sorry about what I said to you earlier. You have to believe me when I say I never wanted to upset or offend you. I only meant to show you that I will do whatever it takes to get you out of here. I'm not leaving you behind and that's that," he held out the flowers.

"Can you forgive me?"

Lysa gave a small nod but she still didn't take the flowers. She had never been given presents before in her whole life and now she had a new ribbon, a dress and flowers from Fili. He moved forward and placed them in her hands.

"Don't you like them?"

He sounded genuinely worried and Lysa shook her head.

"No I…they're beautiful. I'm just not used to being given presents by people. At least…I'm not used being given present without a catch involved."

Fili nodded in understanding and he beamed at her.

"Well when you come to Erebor I'll buy you all the presents you wish."

At the mention of his home Lysa's face fell. Turning away she gently put the flowers on Fili's desk. She could hear him moving up behind her, she could feel his hands on her shoulders.

"Lysa what's wrong?"

Turning around she shook her head before nodding.

"No I…you seem so certain I'll come with you."

"Do you not want to?"

"Of course I do! Fili I'd take death over slavery. I just meant…you have no guarantee I'll be able to come."

"Suppose I did buy you," he held up a hand, "Hear me out? Please?"

Lysa nodded, aware of how close she and Fili were. He took her hands.

"Let's say I offered Elessandra money. Half of the jewels of Erebor in exchange for you. Why wouldn't she refuse?"

Lysa shook her head; still trying to work out why Fili would do this for her.

"I'm not worth half the jewels in Erebor," she mumbled. Fili shook his head.

"No you aren't," he inched close, "You're worth all of them and more."

He cleared his throat, "But as I said, why would she keep you here if I gave her that offer?"

Lysa shrugged, "Let's say you made that offer. Let's say Thorin and the others allowed you to do it. Kehal only has to make a claim on me and your gold and jewels mean nothing."

"Would he?"

Lysa nodded, "He's wanted me in his bed for the past year now. I know that…when you're all gone nothing going to stop him from having me."

Fili stroked her hair, "I've heard the rumours…is he really that cruel?"

Lysa nodded. She didn't want to tell Fili the whole truth but it would come out sooner or later.

"You know how I'm Kessandra's slave? Well Kehal has his own slave to look after him. And he also has three or four bed slaves. They are there for nothing other than to fill his sadistic appetite. He beats them and chains them to his bed; raping them whenever he can. The average life of a slave is about half of their normal life span. For Kehal's bed slaves it's a quarter. If I was taken by him now….I'd be dead in fifty years. Assuming he doesn't dispose of me first."

Fili narrowed his eyes and Lysa bit her lip.

"Once a slave is no longer useful they are disposed of. They are exiled or in the case of bed slaves they are killed."

Fili tightened his grip on her hands.

"None of that will be your fate Lysa. None of it; I promise you."

Nodding Lysa forced herself to take deep breaths. Fili moved forward so their bodies were rubbing against each other. He gently ran a hand down her cheek and Lysa forced herself to remain calm as their noses brushed against each other. Fili's lips were so close; she could almost taste them on hers. His eyes locked onto hers.

"Lysa…"

Lysa had to crane her neck ever so slightly as she leaned forward. Fili grabbed her by the hips; holding her against him. She gave a small nod as he closed the already tiny gap between their mouths.

Then someone knocked on the door.

With a gasp Lysa staggered backwards as Fili's hands left her body. She saved herself from falling at the last minute and hurriedly righted herself. Fili blinked at her.

"Lysa I…erm…"

She pointed to the door as the knocking continued, "Maybe you should get that."

Nodding Fili brushed himself down and hurried towards the door. As he did so Lysa glanced at her flushed cheeks in Fili's mirror. Taking some calming breaths she looked over to see Kili in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting?"

Lysa shook her head quickly. Ignoring Fili's look of surprise and hurt she smiled at the brunette.

"No I was just going to see Kessandra actually."

Kili nodded, "Could you….could you pass on a message?"

"Of course."

"Tell her…tell her I hope she's alright."

Lysa nodded before easing past both princes and slipping from the room. As she walked down the corridor she put a hand to her mouth. She could fell Fili's breath on her face, the strange look in his eyes. She had wanted to remain in that moment forever, remain In Fili's arms. Lysa leant against the wall and sighed.

She was in love with Fili.

* * *

As he and his brother walked down the corridor Fili was well aware of the anger shooting through his brothers system. Unlike most brothers his bond with Kili was strong. They knew when the other one was upset or in trouble. It was a bond that had saved their lives last year on many occasions. And yet he couldn't help but be annoyed at his brother. He had come so close and then the moment had been ruined. He knew it wasn't Kili's fault – he hadn't known. But even so.

"I take it you apologised to her?"

Fili nodded, "Something like that," he rubbed his forehead before glancing at Kili.

"I almost kissed her."

That made Kili stop in his tracks. He gave a slow nod.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

He could see Kili working it out and his brother shook his head.

"So when I knocked on the door..? Fee if I had known…"

"No it's fine," Fili smiled, "You weren't to know."

Kili nodded and Fili watched as the anger slowly began to creep back in on his little brothers face.

"Kili what is it?"

Now he thought about it why did Kili need to see him? His brother sighed.

"Thorin wants to talk to us about Kessandra."

"Ahh," Fili nodded, "What will you tell him?"

When Kili didn't answer Fili groaned.

"Kee you've told me yourself that she is your One. You need to tell Thorin."

"But what if he doesn't like it," Kili whispered, "What if he wants you to marry Kessandra?"

Fili shook his head as they reached Kili's room.

"Well he'll be waiting for a while. I'm not marrying her."

Kili smiled thankfully before pushing his door open. Fili followed his brother inside and couldn't help but give a nervous swallow when he saw Thorin standing by the window. His uncle turned and nodded in greeting.

"Shut the door please Fili."

Fili did so before watching as Thorin moved towards Kili's fireplace.

"What's this about Thorin?"

His uncle glanced at the fire before turning round and facing the two brothers.

"You honestly expect me to believe that Kili hasn't already told you?"

Fili bit down his answer and instead just shrugged.

"Some of it…I imagine there's more."

Thorin nodded, "Elessandra is making no secret of the fact that she wants Kessandra married to you. So far I've avoided the topic but I can't do so forever."

"I'm not going to marry her," Fili folded his arms, "Tell her so or I will."

Thorin nodded, "And…you're sure she isn't your One!"

"For the love of Durin Thorin! I don't love her and she doesn't love me! Why is that so hard to understand? Kessandra isn't my One!"

"She's mine."

At Kili voice Fili gulped and turned to see his brother move forward. With an encouraging smile he took Kili's hand as Thorin narrowed his eyes.

"Yours?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Fili snapped. Thorin shook his head.

"No. No of course not." He glanced at Kili, "You've told her?"

"Well…not exactly," Kili admitted, "But I will…soon."

Thorin nodded, "I'm happy for you Kili. Believe me. After everything you've been through…after Tauriel," he shook his head.

"To know you have found your One is beyond a blessing. I know you will be very happy together."

He then glanced at Fili, "However, I can't say Elessandra will be as happy."

"She can't force Kessandra to marry me," Fili said calmly, "It's not like she can make her say her vows."

Thorin nodded in agreement, "No she can't. But she can make things difficult for us. And not just by refusing to the proposed border suggestions."

Thorin fixed his gaze on Fili.

"Don't let Elessandra see how close you are to Lysa. She has the power to take advantage of your friendship and hurting you with it."

Fili nodded; that idea had already sprung to mind. Anything to keep Lysa safe. He licked his lips.

"Could we…could we take her back with us? To Erebor?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow and Fili sighed.

"I can't leave her here uncle! I can't ride away knowing she will be beaten and raped because she's a slave!"

Thorin said nothing and Kili wondered if his uncle was going to refuse. However, Thorin gave a small nod.

"Give me some time; I'll see what I can do."

Nodding Fili watched as Thorin moved towards the door.

"Whatever you might think of me; all I want is for you both to be happy. Nothing else matters."

 _ **So that was a chapter and a half for you all! Kehal is still is slimy self but FILI AND LYSA HAD SUCH A NICE MOMENT!**_ _ **Can't hate Kili too much for interrupting – it's not like he knew. Let me all know what you think xxx**_


	12. Unjust Punishment

_**Big thanks to TheNamesCocoaPuff and the crazy brit for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Fili will always be there to protect Lysa. As for a Thorin/OC story I don't really like him enough to do one I'm afraid.**_

 _ **ThatOtherWriterGirl – Kehal won't go away I'm afraid. But neither will Fili!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – To be honest I never pay much attention to things like that. I'm always just happy that people like it. There will be another lovely Kili/Kessandra moment coming up.**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – I thought I'd add it in as things aren't going to be so nice soon.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – I love writing scenes with Fili and Kili in. I love them both so much!**_

 _ **Guest – Trust me…things with Kehal will soon come to a head.**_

Unjust Punishment

As she entered the great hall Lysa forced herself to remain calm. It's not like she had never been here before. But normally it would be amongst other slaves. Normally she would be here because her current master had been called and she had been dragged along. She had never been given a personal invitation from the Queen. And such an invite could only mean one thing. And it wouldn't be good.

As she reached the throne Lysa could see the Queen glaring at her. Licking her lips she held her hands together. Her mind couldn't even begin to think what Elessandra wanted from her. All she wanted to do was run back to Fili's room and shut the door. Anything to put distance between herself and the Queen. Her mind thought back to that moment. That moment Fili had held her in his arms. It had only been a few hours ago yet it felt like a lifetime. At last she came to a stop and raised her head.

"You wished to see me your majesty?"

The Queen narrowed her eyes.

"On your knees!"

"I…" Gulping Lysa knelt down and the Queen nodded.

"That's better. Remember you are a slave here. You are the lowest of the low. You do not possess the right to speak to me as though we are equals," she narrowed her eyes.

"Lower your gaze!"

"Yes your majesty," Lysa nodded as she bent her head. The Queen cleared her throat.

"I have asked you here because you are slave to Prince Fili."

Lysa nodded.

"How does he treat you?"

"He…he treats me well your majesty."

She didn't dare say anything more in case she hinted at any feelings she had for him. The Queen tapped her fingers on the arm of her throne.

"Do you know if he has any feelings towards my daughter?"

Lysa shook her head, "No your majesty. I've never asked…although…although I have seen them walking out together on a few occasions."

She had no idea if she was saying the right thing or not. She knew both Fili and Kessandra didn't love each other. But she also knew the Queen had no qualms about forcing her daughter to bend to her will.

"Look at me."

Lysa did so and the Queen smiled thinly.

"I have a task for you Lysa."

"I…" Lysa went for a nod instead.

"It has come to my attention that your relationship with Prince Fili is different from that of a slave and their masters. I have heard rumours that he hasn't taken you to his bed yet."

Lysa knew she was blushing. She didn't want to know how the Queen had found that out. However the Queen was still talking.

"Could this be because he wishes to treat you with respect that you are not fit for? Or could it be because he has feelings towards you that go beyond friendship?"

"I…I don't know your majesty."

Elessandra got to her feet and walked forward so that she stood directly before Lysa.

"I will see my daughter married to the prince. But she needs some…persuading. You will seduce him. You will flirt with him and you will bed him a hundred times if you have to until Kessandra has seen sense."

"I…" Lysa was shaking her head before she could stop herself.

"I won't."

"Say that again," the Queen's voice took on an edge Lysa had never heard. Looking Elessandra in the eye Lysa nodded.

"I said I won't. I'm not going to be his whore."

The slap sent her to the floor. Pushing herself up Lysa held one hand to her stinging cheek whilst looking over at Elessandra.

"And why? Do you care for him?" Her tone was mocking but her eyes suddenly widened.

"You do care for him?" Shaking her head the Queen sighed.

"Oh Lysa. You really are the most stupid girl I've met. Do you honestly expect a Crown Prince to have any feelings for someone like you? You are a slave Lysa. You are barely fit to breathe the same air as him. When he leaves here he will forget all about you."

Lysa forced back a sob. That wasn't true. None of it was true. She knew Fili would never love her. But they were at the very least friends weren't they? He had offered to get her out of here! Why would he do that if they weren't friends? She shook her head.

"I still won't do it. If Kessandra doesn't love Fili then I can't change that."

Elessandra sighed.

"One last chance? Will you still defy me?"

Lysa nodded and a few seconds later she could hear the heavy sound of boots behind her. Both her arms were grabbed and she was hauled to her feet. The Queen grabbed her chin.

"It seems you are starting to forget your rightful place here Lysa. We must do something to change that."

She raised her voice, "Have her taken to the Keep and see she is taught a lesson. Remember though, don't touch the face."

She stroked Lysa's cheek, "We don't want Fili getting suspicious do we?"

Lysa didn't bother fighting. These soldiers were far stronger than she could ever hope to be. Instead she held her head up high as they dragged her from the room.

* * *

Lysa had tried not to show fear throughout her whole journey. But as they reached the steps that led from the dungeons to the Keep the fear started creeping back in. The Keep was where the slaves were put when being punished. Far below the dungeons the only light was the light from the torches on the walls. Each cell was barely big enough for a person to stand up in and the amount of chains hanging from the walls did the job they were designed for – fear. Lysa couldn't stop herself from trembling as the Keep's door was opened and she was led inside. As they walked along the corridor she glanced at the doors as she passed – judging from the silence she was the only person down here tonight.

"Keep moving!"

The guards dragged her forward and her feet stumbled. Nodding Lysa gave a small gasp as the hands came away from her arms and she was thrown to the floor. Pushing the hair from her face she looked around. They had reached the end of the corridor and she waited for one of the cells to be unlocked so she could be thrown inside. But instead the two guards shed their heavy over armour until they were in nothing but trousers and tunics. One picked up a huge club whilst the other slid a pair of knuckledusters onto his hands. Lysa crawled towards a corner of the wall.

"Please…PLEASE!"

Her screams were the only sound in the Keep.

* * *

Fili couldn't stop his pacing. He had come back from his talk with Thorin to find his room empty. He hadn't been worried though – after all Lysa had told him she would be looking after Kessandra. But when the princess had knocked on his door asking if he had seen Lysa his stomach had dropped. He had forced himself to say no and watch as she carried on down the corridors.

That had been three hours ago.

Lying down on his bed Fili sighed. He could think of no reason why Lysa would suddenly vanish. Well; he could think of one. It was a horrible thought. But for all he knew it could be true.

Maybe he had scared her.

That moment they had been in each - others arms…he had no idea what had come over him. He just knew he wanted to hold her close against him. As though that was the only way to protect her. But then their lips had moved closer and closer. He had pushed her too much. Made her think he wanted her body and nothing else. And she had run. Why wouldn't she? There was nothing about him she could possibly love.

"Fili?"

Glancing up Fili saw his brother standing in the doorway. Forcing a smile onto his face he watched as Kili came in and stood by his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Lysa's missing," for Fili the words were like torture.

"Kessandra can't find her and she hasn't come back here! I think I've scared her away. I shouldn't have pushed her. I should have tried to force a kiss on her."

He was sitting up now and Kili rubbed his back.

"Shut up Fee. You did nothing of the sort. You didn't push her against the wall did you? You didn't grab at her whilst she tried to fight you off did you?"

Fili shook his head and Kili rubbed his shoulder.

"Fee…Lysa has spent her whole life having men force themselves on her. You have to understand that she will be easily scared. But that doesn't mean everything you do classes as 'forcing yourself onto her'."

"But where is she?" Fili whispered. Kili shrugged.

"I don't know. But I bet in a few hours she'll be back and everything will go back to how it used to be."

Fili forced himself to nod even though his insides still felt like they were being torn apart.

"Fili…." Kili seemed nervous to even still be talking.

"I know I've been joking about this since we first arrived. But do you love her?"

Fili froze and Kili licked his lips.

"I only ask because the way you act around her, the way you look at her…it's the way I am with Kessandra."

Fili could only shrug, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

He glanced over at Kili.

"I can't stop thinking about her. Every time I see her I want her to smile. I want her to laugh. I want to _make_ her laugh. I haven't had a nightmare since arriving here apart from that one night and it's because of her. I know it is. I feel safe when I'm with her. I feel like Azog and Bolg and all the others won't be able to hurt me again. I want to look after her and protect her."

As he came to the end of his speech Fili sighed.

"But…I don't know if that means I love her," he glanced at Kili.

"You love Kessandra. How do you know when you love someone?"

Kili blinked at him. Clearly he had never expected Fili to be looking at him for romance advice. He shrugged.

"You just…do I guess. There's no real moment. One minute you see someone and you just know that you love them."

"And…let's say I did but she didn't love me?"

Kili had no answer. Instead he simply placed a hand on Fili's shoulder.

"Let's wait until Lysa turns up again before we start thinking any further."

Nodding Fili rested his head on Kili's shoulders. Never before had he wanted to see Lysa so much.

* * *

Lysa couldn't move an inch. She was aware of being grabbed by the arms and dragged along the floor but she didn't move. Every inch of her battered skin felt like it was on fire as the rough ground scrapped across it. She forced her eyes open as she was thrown into her cell and as the door was swung shut on her she wriggled her fingers and toes. None of them were broken. She then moved her arms. They too were fine. But as she moved her legs a sharp pain in her right knee caused her to stop and bite down her scream. With trembling, bloodied fingers she reached down and pressed on her knee. At the swelling she flinched before pressing down even harder. The pain was excruciating. It was dislocated then. The ankle on the same leg didn't feel much better. Resting her head on the ground Lysa groaned to herself. She could remember the guards leering smiles as they beat her. How they had groped at her and stuffed their hands up her skirts under the guise of searching her whilst all she could do was cry out.

She wanted Fili.

He would make the pain stop. He would make all the hurt and fear go away. He would fix her knee and her ankle. He would keep her safe.

As tears fell down her face Lysa's body gave a small shake. It was freezing in the keep and she had no idea how long she would be down here. Her longest time had been three days. Any more would have sent her mad. And what about Fili? Would he be wondering where she was? Would he even care? Elessandra was right; she wasn't fit for someone like him. She never could be even in her dreams. Fili deserved far more than she could ever give him.

* * *

Fili lifted the fork to his mouth before putting it down again. Lysa had been missing for several hours now and aside from the company only Kessandra seemed concerned about her. How could he be expected to sit and eat and play the dutiful prince when his friend was missing? Forcing himself to swallow a mouthful Fili glanced up to see Kessandra hurrying his way. His first thought was that she was here to see Kili and so he turned back to his food. But when someone tapped him on the shoulder he looked over to see her worried face peering in close.

"I know where she is," Kessandra whispered. Fili gave a nervous nod. Whatever news the princess had it wouldn't be good. Kessandra sighed.

"I overhead the guards talking. She's in the Keep."

Fili shook his head. He'd heard of that place but had no idea what it was. Kessandra gripped the back of his table hard.

"It's where slaves are put when they are being punished. Lysa's been there before. I don't know why she's there now but at least we know where she is."

"Can you…can you get her out?"

Kessandra paused, "I can talk to mother but that's all I can do I'm afraid."

Squeezing his shoulder she turned and hurried back to the others. Fixing his eyes on his plate Fili clenched his fists under the table. So that's where Lysa was. Locked up in some dank prison for no actual reason. Forcing his face up he caught sight of Elessandra smiling in his general direction. Ignoring it Fili took several breaths.

If that Queen had hurt a single hair on Lysa's head he would make her pay.

 _ **Poor Lysa! And Poor Fili! I bet you thought this would be another nice chapter didn't you! I feel really bad now for giving you this…but things will get better I promise. Chances are I won't get to update until next week as I have to work pretty much 24/7 until Christmas (which is why I updated today and not tomorrow like normal) Let me know what you think xxx**_


	13. Things Take A Turn For The Best

_**Big thanks to , Pint-sized She-Bear, SamCro92, arothe, grace-adalyn, Olivia and oreos, Nanski33 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Lotrfangirl16 – You'll have to read on and see.**_

 _ **ThatOtherWriterGirl – Thorin does indeed need to get his ass in gear!**_

 _ **Rachetg – Hopefully the wait was worth it.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Things will get slightly better for her.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Plenty of stuff will soon happen I promise!**_

 _ **Guest – Don't worry there will be plenty of nicer moments.**_

 ** _AN: I'm back! Hope everyone had a great Christmas!_**

Things Take A Turn For The Best

Lysa could hear her cell door being opened but it sounded like it was a million miles away. As footsteps surrounded her she pressed her face into the hard ground. She didn't want to see their faces as they beat her. She didn't want to see their smiles as they grabbed at her body. Hands grabbed at her arms and dragged her out of the cell. Licking her cracked lips Lysa couldn't help her cry as she was dropped on the floor. Every inch of her body was stiff and sore. The rustle of fabric caught her attention and when she looked up she saw Elessandra staring down at her.

"Have you reconsidered Lysa?"

Lysa nodded. She had no choice. She knew it and the Queen knew it. Even though her arms were screaming at her she pushed herself up onto her knees and glared at the Queen.

"I will do what I can," her words were slurred from the combination of exhaustion and the fact that her head was screaming in pain. Elessandra nodded.

"Very well. You may return to work."

"What do I say to Fili?"

Elessandra raised an eyebrow, "You honestly believe he cares where you were last night? Chances are he was glad to be rid of you for a few hours."

Lysa didn't do anything to this. Instead she tried to get to her feet. Her body ached but it was nothing serious. As she fell to the floor however none of the guards glanced at her. Clutching her injured leg Lysa forced back her cry and instead gave the closest guard a pleading smile.

"Please…my leg!"

He glanced at her briefly before turning back to the Queen. Elessandra tutted.

"Get up you little bitch."

Lysa didn't even try again. She knew it would leave her in agony. Instead she just shook her head.

"I can't! I really can't!"

Blinking back her tears she watched as the guard nearest knelt down and roughly grabbed her knee. As the pain burrowed into her leg Lysa threw her head back with an anguished cry.

"It's dislocated," the guard snapped, "Her ankles in a bad way as well."

"So?" Elessandra folded her arms and Lysa forced her gaze on the floor. The guard sighed.

"She won't be able to walk without assistance. We should get a healer to her."

"Nonsense," Elessandra began. However as Lysa raised her head she could see in the Queens eyes that she was reconsidering.

"Very well, bring one of them down here."

Nodding the guard got to his feet and ran off down the corridor. Lysa said nothing as she was roughly dragged to her feet by the other two guards. Elessandra grabbed her chin.

"In the meantime, what do we do with you?"

Lysa could feel herself shaking as the Queen nodded at the two guards.

"The healer will be here in about half an hour. She's all yours until then."

Lysa pulled in the guards grip but one of them simply picked her up and swung her over his shoulder before taking her back into the cell. As she was laid out on the ground Lysa fixed her eyes on the celling. Her battered limbs did nothing as both guards laid into her.

* * *

Dwalin glanced out of his bedroom window with a slight smile. He had woken up to see a thin layer of frost and snow on the ground. Pulling on his thicket fur coat he turned to see Shirin standing close by the fire. Like all slaves she had nothing but her dress and some gloves. Nothing to protect her from the biting winds. Glancing at her pale face Dwalin then took another look outside.

"Do you need anything?"

Dwalin shook his head before he realised that Shirin was about to leave. Turning round he cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"Did ye…I was wondering if…if maybe ye fancied going for a walk?"

She glanced outside and Dwalin reached over and handed her his fur jacket. Shirin took it nervously.

"Yes, yes I'd like it a lot."

Dwalin clapped his hands, not caring how much he blushed. Taking Shirin by the arm he led her out into the corridor. Since coming here he'd managed to convince her that he would never hurt her or force her into anything. They were friends at the very least.

But he wanted more than that.

Did he?

Dwalin wasn't sure what he wanted. He cared for Shirin much more than he had imagined he could care for someone. And the idea of having to leave her here kept him awake each night. But he had no way of getting her out without raising suspicion. Besides; she might only see him as a friend. And that was fine by him. He wouldn't like it but all he wanted was for her to be happy – no matter what that would cost.

"Are you alright?"

At Shirin voice Dwalin nodded with a smile. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

"Would ye say we were friends?"

She nodded and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was wondering…how would ye like to come back to Erebor with us when we leave?"

Shirin stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"But the Queen..?"

He shook his head, "I'll handle that. But would you want to come back? With me?"

At first Shirin's nod was too small for him to notice. But then her smile widened and Dwalin gave a delighted gasp as she wrapped her arms round him in a hug. Holding her close he smiled.

He still wasn't quite sure how he felt about Shirin. All he knew was that she was far more special than he had ever dreamed.

* * *

As the guards moved away from her Lysa remained still. New bruises covered the ones from last night and her breasts were sore from where the guards had grabbed them. She curled into a ball. Even though she'd been taken plenty of times before, the idea of it happening again caused her stomach to shudder. The insides of her thighs were now covered in bruises as the shorter guard pushed her skirts up. His fingers hurried to undo his belt when footsteps could be heard. Lysa watched as the shorter guard hurriedly did his belt back up and she blinked back her tears. The other guard kicked her in the side just as the cell door was opened and an older dwarf with a bag hurried in. At first Lysa smiled – thinking it was Oin. He wouldn't hurt her. He'd look after her.

But the dwarf didn't glance at her and when he roughly grabbed her leg Lysa realised he was one of the castles own healers. The dwarf rummaged in his bag.

"Hold her down for me."

"No," Lysa shook her head weakly as the guards pinned her down. The healer tutted before turning and pushing her skirts back up. As his wrinkled hands brushed up her leg Lysa fought in his grip. The guards pinned her down even more but she wasn't giving up. The healer sighed.

"Restrain her!"

Lysa shook her head as both of her hands were bound with leather straps before another one was tied around her body – pinning her arms against her chest.

"Get off me! Get _off me!"_

One guard placed his hand over her mouth whilst the other tied another leather strap around her thighs to keep them still. The one gagging her pulled on her hair.

"Stay nice and still and it'll all be over."

Lysa froze at his choice of words. He'd said the exact same thing mere minutes ago when he'd trapped her body between his knees. Nodding weakly Lysa watched as the healer took her knee and popped it back into its socket. Tears streamed down her face from the effort of keeping down her scream. She then watched as the old dwarf pulled a strange metal contraption from his bag. It was made up of two metal rings, one big and one small. They were joined together by two metal rods. Lysa remained still as the healer unclipped both rings and placed her injured leg into it. Now it was on she saw the bigger ring fitted under her knee whilst the other went around her ankle. Her leg felt stiffer and heavier and as it was clipped into place Lysa winced at how tight it was. The healer then twisted something on each ring and as the metal grew tight enough to cut into her skin Lysa began shaking.

"This will enable her to walk whilst keeping the bones in place so they can heal," the healer glared at her.

"Don't remove it until a month or so has passed. Then you should be fine."

Getting up he nodded at both guards who began to undo Lysa's bonds. The second the last one fell away Lysa had no time to react. Arms pulled her to her feet and she gingerly felt the metal underneath her skirt. It was cold even underneath the fabric. The guard shook her arm.

"Move it then!" He grinned, "Unless you want another night in here."

Shaking her head dumbly Lysa limped down the corridor. Each step felt like her leg was on fire and she could feel the metal cutting into her flesh. Pushing it from her mind she did her best to hurry from the Keep.

She needed to find Fili.

* * *

When she reached Fili's room Lysa leant against the wall. Her whole leg was in agony and the metal rings, or cuffs as they seemed to be, clamped around her leg weren't helping. Taking deep breaths she wiped the sweat from her forehead before brushing herself down. She wasn't going to seduce Fili. He didn't love Kessandra and that was that. Raising her hand she knocked on the door. When no one answered she pushed it open.

"Fili?"

The room was empty. Licking her lips Lysa forced herself inside; her eyes straying to the bed longingly. All she wanted was a few minutes to sit down and take this metal torture instrument off. Pressing a hand to her aching stomach she tried to remember how long it had been since eating.

"Lysa?"

At Fili's voice Lysa turned to see him standing in the doorway. He held two books in his arms but they crashed to the floor as he ran forward and pulled her into a thick hug. At the last second Lysa stopped herself from crying out as Fili caused her bruises to sting again. One of his arms was wrapped tight around her waist whilst the other held the back of her head. Now she was this close she could feel him shaking.

"Fili..?"

"What happened to you?"

Drawing apart Lysa looked down at the floor. She couldn't tell him the truth. So instead she just shrugged and hoped her didn't see how much pain she was in.

"I wasn't feeling well. I spent the rest of the day in bed. I'm sorry I never said, I didn't think you would be worried."

Fili shook his head and took both of her hands.

"Lysa…I know you're lying."

"Oh."

Fili nodded, "Kessandra said you were in the Keep."

Lysa said nothing to this. Fili sighed.

"What happened?"

"I…"Lysa bit her lip, "Elessandra wants me to seduce you to make her daughter jealous. She doesn't understand that you can't force love on someone. Anyway I said no and I was punished."

Fili gave a low growl from the back of his throat.

"Did anyone hurt you?" He held up his hand before Lysa could answer.

"Please…be honest with me on this one. Were you hurt?"

Lysa gave a small shrug. There was no way she was telling Fili everything.

"A little. Just a few bruises though. It's nothing."

He gave a shaky nod and Lysa realised he was still holding her by the shoulders. Searching his face she licked her lips.

"You…you really did miss me then?"

"Of course I did!" Fili gaped at her, "Lysa I have been worried sick about you. Surely you must have known that?"

"Well…the Queen said….no it doesn't matter."

Fili gently lifted her face up, "What did she say?"

"That you would be glad to be rid of me for a bit. That I'm not fit to breathe the same air. That you'll forget me once you go home."

She wished she wasn't crying. She didn't want Fili thinking she was some weak and feeble girl. But now that she was saying those words she couldn't help it. Fili pulled her for a hug. This time though he was far gentler. Holding him tightly Lysa pressed her cheek against his jacket and blinked back her remaining tears. Fili gave her a tight squeeze.

"She's wrong Lysa. You're my friend and there is no way I will ever forget you. I don't care what I have to do," he smiled down at her, "I'm not leaving you behind."

He rested his chin on her head.

"I promise."

* * *

Kili certainly hadn't been expecting company when he got back to his room. And he definatly hadn't expected it to be Kessandra. Pushing open his door his mouth dropped when he saw her sitting by his fire – her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Kessandra?"

She gave a small jump and when she turned to face him Kili's heart dropped. Kessandra's face was stained with tears both old and new. Shedding his coat Kili hurried to the fireside and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Mother released Lysa from the Keep. Of course she made sure she got a beating in first."

Putting an arm around her shoulder Kili drew her close.

"But at least she's out now. She's okay."

Kessandra nodded before clenching her fist and smashing it into the hearth. Kili couldn't move fast enough. Grabbing her hand he gently stroked the fresh bruises that were appearing on her knuckles. Watching her hurt herself tore him apart. Kessandra shook her head.

"I just feel so useless! Lysa spends all her time looking after me. The least I should be able to do is keep her safe from people like my family! But I can't even do that!"

Kili said nothing and instead wrapped his arms around and hugged her tightly.

"You have kept Lysa safe. You said yourself you're all that's between her and your brothers bed."

Kessandra nodded and Kili realised how close their face were. Clearing his throat he took Kessandra's hand.

"You're far stronger than your realise Kessandra."

"Hardly," she sighed, "I haven't even got to courage to tell my mother that I don't love Fili. That I love someone else."

Kili could feel his face turning red.

"Why does she scare you?"

Kessandra shrugged, "I don't know. She's never loved me. Not really. And she's made it clear that she has no worries about making my life difficult if I refuse to do what she says. I know I shouldn't be scared of my own mother but…but I am."

Kili pressed his forehead to hers.

"You never have to be scared again as long as I'm here."

Cupping Kessandra's face Kili licked his lips. He knew that he could never go back from this.

"I…"

He didn't bother with any words. Pressing his mouth against hers Kili could feel her hands grabbing at his waist. One of his hands moved down to her waist whilst the other got tangled up in her hair. A small part of his mind told him to be gentle. To make her feel safe and not like some object. But he realised that Kessandra was kissing him just as eagerly. Coming up for air Kili blushed madly at her and Kessandra smiled.

"I love you."

Her words were like the final antidote to all the hurt he had been through. Holding her hand Kili kissed her forehead.

"You…you are the most precious thing in my life. And I love you."

 _ **So you have a week to wait and this is my thankyou present! Nice to see one relationship has finally happened! And at least Fili and Lysa are together again…sort of. Before you all start fretting though I have my plans for Elessandra and Kehal so please just be patient with me. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	14. Realised Feelings

_**Big thanks to Hugga and hungergamespettalover for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Things are going to carry on being mixed for a while.**_

 _ **Eruwaedhiel95 – Glad things are going well for one of our couples at the very least.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – I know!**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Trust me; Elessandra will get what is coming to her. Just be patient please.**_

 _ **Rachetg – No I don't think her family will be that pleased! But I know Fili and Kili will do anything to protect their girls.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Trust me he'll find out soon.**_

Realised Feelings

As she knelt down to clean the fire out Lysa couldn't stop her wince. It had been a week since her beating but nearly all of her bruises were still there. The dark hues of purple standing out against her pale skin. And as for her leg… Every step was agonisingly painful and she hadn't had a wink of sleep for the past two nights thanks to the pain. Chucking several logs into the fire Lysa forced herself to her feet. She hadn't dared see what damage the healer's contraption was doing to her leg. Instead she just gritted her teeth and forced herself not to think about it.

Glancing around the room Lysa pressed one hand to her stomach as the pain in her leg got worse and worse. This couldn't carry on. She didn't care how badly damaged her leg was. She needed to get this thing off as quickly as possible.

"Lysa?"

Giving Fili a small smile Lysa moved her hand away from her stomach. Fili blinked at her. His cheeks were flushed and she could see sweat dripping from his forehead. So he had been sparring with Kili or one of the others then. Nodding Lysa watched as he chucked his swords on the bed before pulling his tunic off. Averting her gaze Lysa could feel her legs tremble and she knew in a few minutes they would give out on her. Fili cleared his throat and Lysa turned back to face him. However instead of a smile he glanced at her worriedly.

"Are you alright? You've gone pale."

Lysa nodded. However, at that exact moment she gave a small gasp of pain as the felt the skin below her knee open up. She could feel the blood dripping down her leg. Fili shook his head.

"Lysa what's wrong? What is it?"

"No," pushing away his concerns Lysa forced herself over to where his desk was.

"No it's fine. I'm fine."

Leaning against the desk she took deep breaths as the pain got more and more unbearable. Fili took her hand.

"No you're not," he murmured, "Let me take you to the infirmary."

"No!" Lysa blushed as she realised she had shouted. Licking her lips she shook her head.

"No, please," her voice was softer this time, "Please I'm fine…"

She broke off with a sharp cry and she could feel Fili take her by the elbows to keep her from falling.

"Lysa please!" He sounded like he was begging with her, "Please what's happened?"

Lysa would have answered when Fili's grip on her tightened and a strange noise came from the back of his throat.

"You…you're bleeding!" He stammered, "Lysa you…your leg is bleeding!"

Lysa knew her protests would fall on deaf ears. Fili gently pulled her towards his chair and sat her down. Despite her earlier assertions that nothing was wrong Lysa was grateful for the chair. Had she been on her feet much longer she might have collapsed. Fili took her leg in his hands and before she could explain it to him his fingers brushed against the cold metal ring underneath her knee. Fili froze before gently tapping it.

"Lysa…what is that?"

Bowing her head Lysa gave a small shake of the head before moving Fili's hands away.

"I hope you have a good stomach."

Before he could answer she pulled her skirt up until it rested just above her knee. Fili whispered several curses under his breath and when Lysa looked down her own stomach recoiled. The metal rings around her knee and ankle had cut deep enough to split her skin open. Bruises covered most her legs anyway but the ones caused by the metal were ten times as worse. Blood trailed down her leg from the gash on her knee and at the dried blood her hands shook. Fili gaped at her.

"Who did this?"

When she didn't answer he grabbed her hands, "Lysa who did this to you?"

All she could was shake her head. Her lips trembled as she spoke.

"Get it off! Please…please get it off!"

Nodding Fili grabbed at the small screw on the small ring. However as he turned it Lysa couldn't stop her leg from jerking in pain. Fili dropped his hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he gave her a forced smile, "It'll be alright. You'll be alright."

Lysa said nothing as he got to his feet. However as he took her in his arms she couldn't help but squirm ever so slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you to Oin," Fili said darkly. Lysa nodded.

"Okay but let me walk."

Fili shook his head, "Out of the question."

"Fili if anyone see's this…"

He sighed, "Lysa I'm not letting you walk on that leg. I won't stand by and watch you suffer any more."

At the look in his eyes Lysa fell silent and allowed Fili to carry her from the room.

* * *

Lysa didn't say a word the whole time they walked. When they reached Oin's room Fili didn't even knock. Instead he gently nudged the door open with his boot and poked his head round. Lysa heard someone else talking before the door swung open and Fili carried her inside. To her surprise Thorin and the rest of his company were there as well. Lysa blushed as all eyes landed on her. Even Fili seemed a bit nervous,

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something."

Oin shook his head, "What is it?"

Fili's grip on her body tightened, "Her leg. It's…well you'll see for yourself."

Several of the company gave each other nervous glances. Oin drew a chair out and Lysa bit back her startled cry as Fili sat down on it with her sitting on his knees. Oin knelt by her and smiled.

"May I?"

He was referring to her skirt. Lysa nodded and as the metal brace was revealed the angry mutterings all blurred into one. Oin tapped it thoughtfully.

"What happened lass?"

"I…" Lysa forced herself not to look at Fili.

"I was beaten and they dislocated my knee and almost broke my ankle. I was made to wear this so I could walk."

"Because Mahal forbid she's allowed time to rest," Dwalin spat. Lysa risked a glance at Fili. She wasn't surprised to see he was seething. He hugged her tight before turning to Oin.

"I tried to remove it but it's screwed on so tightly it only hurts her more."

Oin nodded before giving Lysa a sad smile.

"It'll need to come off lass. And that will hurt I'm afraid."

He glanced over his shoulder, "I need someone to hold her leg for me."

Lysa said nothing as Kili knelt down and held her calf. Unlike the guards back in the Keep there was nothing threatening about his touch. Instead he gave her a gentle smile. Oin nodded.

"Okay lass. I'll be as quick as I can I promise."

Lysa nodded, clutching Fili's jacket. Oin said nothing as he began unscrewing the top ring. In order to stifle her cries Lysa buried her face into Fili's jacket as he tightened his grip on her. However, soon the pain was too much and she couldn't help her anguished cries. Fili gently shushed her and began muttering into her ear. Eventually the sudden weight fell away from her leg and when she turned round Lysa saw Kili chuck the metal brace on the floor as though it would burn him. No one said anything as Oin began cleaning the scrapes and cuts.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fili whispered. Lysa gave a quick shake of the head as Oin rubbed some ointment into her wounds before tightly bandaging them.

"Ye'll be okay to walk now lass. Whoever thought it a good idea to put that thing on needs his head examined!"

"Thank you," Lysa whispered as she gently slid off Fili's lap. Her legs shook and she knew her knee would hurt for a while but it was far more bearable than it had been a few minutes ago. Oin smiled.

"It's nothing lass. Just try and get better."

Nodding Lysa allowed Fili to lead her from the room. As they got to the door however Thorin called them back.

"I'd like to speak with you later on Fili."

Nodding Fili pushed the door open and the pair walked out into the corridor.

When they got back Lysa could tell that Fili was still angry. And she had a sneaking suspicion that some of that anger was aimed at her. As he shut the door behind them Lysa cleared her throat. However, Fili held his hand up and she fell silent.

"Why did you not tell me?"

Lysa shook her head weakly and Fili ran a hand through his hair.

"Lysa why..? I don't understand why you would hide this from me! I'm your friend…at least I hope I am."

"Of course you are!"

"Then why lie about this. I asked if you got hurt and you told me it was just a few bruises. I'm no expert but I'd say that was more than a few bruises. That… _thing_ on your leg was practically a torture instrument!"

Lysa shook her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't…Fili I've never had anyone care about me before. I don't know how I'm meant to react with you half the time! When you asked if I was hurt…most people don't care. It was just instinct to assume you were the same and I'm sorry!"

There came the tears again. Wiping them away furiously Lysa lifted her chin up and Fili gave her a sad smile.

"It's okay. It wasn't fair of me to yell at you."

Lysa said nothing and Fili gently pushed her towards the bathroom.

"I want you to take a long hot bath, soothe your wounds and just relax for a bit."

"But..?"

He shook his head, "No buts. I'll lock you in if I have to but for once I want to see you looking after yourself and not me."

He smiled, "And afterwards we can have another lesson. I got a book from the library for you yesterday. I think you'll like it."

Lysa smiled. She didn't care what sort of book it was. As long as she was with Fili she was happy.

* * *

Fili lay down on his bed and gave a long, drawn out sigh. He could hear Lysa singing softly to herself as she had a bath and he forced himself to remain calm. He didn't have to see her body to know she would be covered in bruises. The idea of anyone harming her made him sick to the stomach. He thought back to their almost kiss. How he hadn't wanted to let her go. He wanted to hold her for the rest of his life. Fili shook his head. These feelings had been creeping up on him for weeks. Ever since he arrived in fact. And yet it had been the thought of Lysa being beaten up that finally pushed them over the edge.

He didn't want to spend his life with Kessandra or any of the eligible girls back in Erebor. He just wanted Lysa. He wanted to hug her and keep her safe. Make her smile and care for her.

He wanted her to be in love with him as much as he was in love with her.

* * *

Fili drew himself up to his full height before knocking on Thorins door. As his uncle let him in Fili sighed. He knew what this would be about.

"Fili."

"Uncle."

Sitting down in one of the chairs by the fire Fili watched as Thorin sat down in the other one.

"How's Lysa doing?"

Fili gave a small nod. When he'd left he'd told Lysa to just sit back and rest her leg. He hoped that whatever Thorin wanted wouldn't take too long. His hands itched to show Lysa the book he'd found for her.

"She's fine," he clenched his fists, "If Elessandra's healers come near her again though…"

He trailed off and Thorin nodded. His uncle was about to open his mouth however when the door opened and Kili walked in. He seemed surprised to see Fili but he simply shut the door

"Uncle I need to tell you something."

"Can it wait?"

Kili shook his head, "No. Plus if you're talking about what I think you are then you need to know this."

Thorin nodded, "Very well. What is it?"

Kili cleared his throat and locked eyes with Fili.

"Kessandra and I are courting."

Fili didn't bother looking at Thorin. Getting to his feet he pulled Kili close.

"When did all this happen?"

Kili gave a sheepish smile, "About a week ago," his face then took on a worried look, "But you're the first to know about it. We want to keep it a secret."

He didn't have to say why. Fili nodded at Kili before turning back to Thorin. As their uncle tapped his cheek in thought Fili's own face fell. Would Thorin ever be happy for him and his brother? Or did they have to live a life of misery for that to happen? He risked a glance at Kili and wasn't surprised to see the hurt in his brother's eyes.

"Well? Uncle?"

Thorin sighed and Fili watched as Kili gritted his teeth.

"You could at least pretend to be happy for my sake!"

"I am happy," Thorin said sharply, "Truly I am. To find your One is something every dwarf dreams of. I would never take that away from you Kili. But have you thought about what effect this will have?"

Kili frowned and Thorin got to his feet.

"Elessandra is still under the impression that Kessandra and Fili will marry."

"She even told Lysa to seduce me to make Kessandra jealous," Fili added. Kili raised an eyebrow at this and Fili prayed his brother wouldn't crack a joke. He wasn't really in the mood for them. However Kili simply nodded.

"Okay…but she loves me and not Fili. Surely if we talk to Elessandra..? I mean her daughter will still be marrying a prince!"

"But not _the_ prince," Fili sighed before turning to Kili.

"Look, talk to Kessandra about it and decide what you think is best."

Kili nodded before turning to go. However, as he reached the door he turned back to glance over at Thorin.

"Are you happy for me uncle? I mean are you truly happy?"

Thorin's smile warmed Fili's heart, "Of course I am Kili."

As his brother left the room Fili sighed. Thorin was still smiling but now there was a hint of force there as well. Fili shook his head.

"Say whatever you have to say."

"Do you love Lysa?"

Fili shrugged, "I don't know."

He wasn't sure why he was hiding this from Thorin. But he had a feeling that although Thorin wanted Fili to meet his One his uncle was hoping Lysa wouldn't be it. Thorin sighed.

"I thought I made it clear that Elessandra will use your friendship with Lysa to hurt you."

Fili bit his lip. In truth he had forgotten all about that. He had been too concerned with working out what his feelings to Lysa had really meant. Thorin snapped his fingers in front of Fili's face to get his attention.

"What better way to hurt you than by hurting her."

"So I'm supposed to just ignore her. Act like I don't like her?"

Thorin shook his head, "I'm just saying you've been rather careless with regards to showing how you feel about her."

"Let's say I do love her," Fili snapped, "Would you be happy for me? Would you be happy that your nephew, a prince, has fallen in love with a slave girl?"

Thorin nodded but Fili had seen the hesitation in his uncle's eyes. Shaking his head he moved towards the door. He was fully aware of Thorin calling his name but Fili ignored his uncle. Pulling the door open he stormed out into the corridor.

"Fili?"

Glancing up Fili frowned as Dwalin moved towards him. The older dwarf gave him a small smile.

"I couldn't help overhearing some of that lad."

Fili shrugged, "I always hoped that, after reclaiming Erebor I'd done enough to prove myself to him. Clearly I was wrong."

Dwalin shook his head, "He loves you Fili. I know it doesn't always seem like it but he does. You and Kili are so precious to him."

"But why is he being so..? So Thorin!"

Dwalin gave a small chuckle, "Does this have anything to do with your feelings for Lysa?"

Fili raised an eyebrow, "How did you know I had any?"

Dwalin winked at him, "I didn't…until just now."

Fili groaned but Dwalin was still smiling.

"I'll be honest, she's a lucky girl. I don't know anyone smarter, braver and more kind hearted than you and ye brother. Both Lysa and Kessandra are lucky to have ye both."

"So…you don't agree with Thorin?"

Dwalin sighed, "He would be happy for you if Lysa was your One. He honestly would. But often he lets the practical side of things get in the way of his judgement."

Fili knew what Dwalin meant. He would be King one day. His One would be Queen. He tried to imagine Lysa in a crown and he knew he was blushing just at the thought. But there were other things to. She could barely read and write. Even with his help it was a slow process. She would need to know her numbers and basics of history and politics. How to ride and fight.

Fili shook his head. None of that mattered. He loved Lysa and if she did turn out to be his One then he would stand by her side through everything. Dwalin clapped him on the back.

"I know ye've not had the best childhood Fili. I know ye've been trained to put your duty before yeself. But, just for once don't do that. If you honestly love this girl then ye need to do what's right by you."

 _ **So I guess this is a happy chapter and I never thought Dwalin would be one for giving advice on romance! We learn something new every day! And finally Fili has seen sense with his feelings for Lysa! (take your time much!) Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	15. When Good Things Come to an End

_**Big thanks to DorianPink and bluefox93 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I know everything's going so well right now!**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – I had that song going round in my head when I wrote that chapter! Plenty of cute moments coming up.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – A confession will be coming up I'll say that much.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I like having a more sensitive Dwalin. Makes him even sweeter.**_

 _ **Guest – Glad you are enjoying it so much.**_

When Good Things Come to an End

As she walked down the corridor Kessandra knew she had that smile on her face again. She'd only just left Kili's room and already she wanted to run back to him. The feel of her hand in his, his lips brushing against her cheek. Running her hand along her neck Kessandra paused for a small second. It sounded ridiculous but she felt changed by Kili. As though his kisses had given her a new lease of life! She brushed down her dress with a sly smile. She had to find her mother. She had to tell her she wasn't marrying Fili. She and Kili hadn't really discussed when they should break the news of their courtship to Elessandra. But Kessandra knew if she waited too long she'd lose what little nerve she had.

"Ah Kessandra my dear!"

And just like that her resolve was shattered. Turning round Kessandra prayed her cheeks weren't flushed as her mother moved to stand by her side. Forcing a smile on her face Kessandra locked eyes with Elessandra. It had been years since she had held any form of love for her mother; but after what had happened with Lysa and Fili and everything Kessandra felt nothing but hatred. Even so she kept up her smile.

"Mother…I need to talk to you."

She just had to come out with it. It was only a few words and then that was that. Elessandra nodded.

"Very well, talk."

Nodding Kessandra ran through her words in her mind. She knew what she wanted to say. She just didn't know if she would end up saying that.

"I'm not marrying Fili."

Elessandra rolled her eyes, "Kessandra we have been through this. There will be no discussion on the matter."

"Yes mother there will be," clenching her fists Kessandra took a deep breath.

"I don't love him. I don't love him now and I won't love him in ten years' time. He is not my One. I won't marry him and make us both miserable."

"It doesn't matter that he isn't your One. He will be King on day."

"So?" Before her mother could say something else Kessandra held up a hand.

"What if I were to say I've found my One?"

Elessandra paused before narrowing her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I were to tell you that I have found the man I love? The man I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

Her mother jutted out her chin, "Who is it?"

Kessandra prayed she wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of her life.

"It's Kili."

There was a horrible silence that filled the air. Kessandra gave a small gulp and her mother shook her head in disbelief.

"Kili? The younger brother?"

"Yes. We love each other and I'm not going to tear him apart by marrying his brother. A man whom I should point out doesn't love me either."

"Kessandra," her mother gently placed a hand on her arm, "Let me explain something to you. Obviously you haven't been schooled in the politics of running a kingdom and that isn't your fault. You can hardly be blamed for being born a woman."

Kessandra flushed at this, "Hasn't stopped you."

Her mother gripped her arm tightly, "Your father's death tore me apart young lady! Every time I sit on that throne I think how it should be him there and not me," she smiled, "Besides, once your brother becomes of age things will be different."

She shook her head "As I was saying. Kehal will be king soon. He will have a queen and his heirs. But where will that leave you? The throne of Erebor is ours for the taking! I'm not stupid enough to attempt an invasion of that mountain. But if my daughter were to be Queen Under the Mountain..?"

Pulling away from her mother Kessandra shook her head.

"No. No I'm not going to be a pawn in one of your stupid games! I don't love Fili and nothing you can ever do will make me marry him!"

Elessandra's smile didn't falter as she grabbed Kessandra by the neck and pushed her up against the wall.

"You are nothing more than a burden Kessandra. For years I have tried to love you even though you were a mistake. You might be my eldest but you have no power here. You will marry Fili and you will bear his children even if I have to force you into his bed myself!"

Kessandra gasped as her mother let her go before taking a step back.

"I should watch yourself from now on Kessandra. It only takes one wrong move for your life to come falling down around you."

Watching her mother hurry down the corridor Kessandra reached up to her neck with shaking hands. As tears fell she turned and stumbled back down the corridor.

Kili. She needed to find Kili.

Her head was in such a mess that she ran past his door and had to double back. Leaning against the wood she forced herself to take deep breaths before knocking. When the door opened Kili's face was one of surprise.

"Kass? I thought..?" He narrowed his eyes, "What's happened?"

Kessandra shook her head, "I…I didn't know what else to do!"

Kili stepped back to let her in and as the door was shut behind her Kessandra knew she had seconds before she started crying again. Vainly wiping her eyes she was aware of Kili taking her hand and leading her towards the bed. Lying down side by side she could feel him gently stroking her hands.

"What happened sweetheart?"

Kessandra shook her head, "I saw mother in the corridor….I told her about us."

Kili gave an understanding nod, "How angry was she?"

"Very. She told me I was to marry Fili and have his children…"

Kessandra trailed off as Kili gently ran his fingers along her neck. His eyes darkened.

"Did she do this?"

Kessandra moved his hand away and kissed his knuckles.

"It doesn't matter Kili."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, "Of course it does my love!"

Kessandra said nothing as Kili pressed his lips against her hair. Wiping her eyes she gave him a thin smile.

"I thought I'd be strong enough to fight her. I thought I was brave enough. Only I was wrong. She…I've never been as scared of her as I was just now!"

Kili shushed her, "You _are_ brave Kass. You'll be able to fight her. I know you will," he squeezed her hand, "I'll be right beside you the whole time."

Kessandra settled her head on Kili's chest as he played with her hair.

"Whatever she said to you ignore it. I won't allow anything to hurt you my love. I swear it."

* * *

Lysa clutched the small notebook in her hands. Fili was sitting on the sofa and she couldn't deny how much she was looking forward to sitting beside him. The fact that she was now able to read and write didn't come into it. But the thought of sitting against Fili, his arms curled around her and drawing her close..? She shook her head as Fili turned and smiled at her. It was enough to light up the whole room and Lysa had a feeling she was blushing like a little girl. Glancing down at the dress she gave another smile. Never again would she have something so beautiful. At Fili's voice Lysa glanced over at him.

"Sorry? What did you say?"

He chuckled, "I said, are you ready?"

Nodding Lysa moved towards the sofa. Fili inched across so she had some room to sit down and the second she was curled up he moved to sit right beside her. Lysa held the notebook tightly.

"Before we start…can I show you something?"

Fili nodded and Lysa began flicking through the notebook. She'd been practising every day even if it was just for a few minutes. Her writing was still very shaky but she could at least write coherent sentences. Once she found the page she showed it to Fili who read the little note.

 _Thank you for teeching me to reed and rite. It meens the world to me._

Lysa bit her lip nervously, "I know I've spelled most of it wrong and I imagine you can barely read the rest…"

She was cut off as Fili dropped the notebook on her lap and wrapped his arms around her. Hugging him back Lysa gave a nervous giggle. Fili beamed at her.

"Did you do that yourself?"

Nodding Lysa took the notebook back, "I spent ages on it."

Fili took her hand, "May I keep it?"

Nodding Lysa gently tore the page from the book and handed it to him. Fili's eyes lingered on the writing for a few more second before he folded it and slipped it into his jacket pocket. Settling against him Lysa took the book and turned to the right page. She rubbed her stomach gently. All morning she'd been feeling slightly nauseous – maybe she still wasn't used to having barely any food? Although that was a slight lie. Both Fili and Kili saved some of their breakfast and gave the remains to her at every opportunity. Several of the other dwarves had done it as well despite her protests.

"Lysa?"

Nodding Lysa tried to get her mind to focus on the page. But even though the words were starting to make more sense than they had once done, she couldn't focus. Even though it'd had been almost two weeks since her…'stay' in the Keep she couldn't move her treatment from her mind. It wasn't the beating even though her limbs still hurt from time to time. It wasn't even her assault – or least she didn't think it was. After all she'd been forcibly taken plenty of times before that. But now that Fili was here; now that she was in love with him an act like that suddenly made her feel dirty. Fili probably never wanted her before this, but if he knew about what those guards had done he certainly wouldn't.

"Lysa are you alright?"

Shaking her head Lysa eased herself away from Fili's grip and got to her feet. The nausea in her stomach wasn't going. In fact it was getting worse. She held a hand to her stomach.

"Excuse me."

She gave Fili no time to reply as she hurried towards his bathroom and shut the door. Sinking to her knees Lysa could feel her body shake as she threw up. By the end she was just coughing weakly and she gave a small shake of the head.

How could she even begin to dream that Fili could love her?

* * *

Fili waited outside as he heard Lysa throwing up. Shaking his head sadly he knocked on the door.

"Lysa are you okay?"

"I'm fine," her voice sounded strained and Fili knew she was anything but, "Honestly I'm fine."

Fili's hand hovered over the door handle when he heard the sound of her footsteps. Backing away a few paces he watched as she opened the door. Her skin was almost white and he could see a look of vagueness in her eyes. Forcing himself not to sound angry he gave her a thin smile.

"When will you just tell me if something's wrong."

Lysa didn't say anything to this. Fili took her hand and drew her back towards the sofa. They sat down and Lysa didn't argue as he held her against him in a hug.

"What's the matter?" He whispered, "I know something's happened. I often catch you staring into space and I hear you talking in your sleep."

Lysa toyed with her dress, "When I was in the Keep. The guards they…they didn't just beat me."

"What do you mean?" He already had an idea of what she meant.

Lysa shook her head and repeated, "Fili; they did more than just beat me."

His grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Lysa…"

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I don't know why I'm getting upset. It's not like it's never happened before."

She said nothing as Fili gently turned her round to face him. He gripped her hands tightly.

"Why did you never tell me before?"

Lysa blushed at this and Fili ached to pull her against him. To hold her close and cover her face with kisses. Anything to make her pain go away. But instead he just sat there and watched her.

"I…I was ashamed."

Ashamed. Fili bit down his curse. He'd heard of other cases where women had been raped but had been too afraid to tell anyone. But he had always assumed that Lysa would tell him anything. Clearly he had been wrong. He shook his head.

"No. No you have no reason to feel such a way. Lysa this wasn't your fault."

She said nothing and he got to his feet. Moving towards the bed he grabbed both of his sword.

"What are you doing?"

"Can you remember which guards…hurt you?"

"Why?"

"Why? So I can make them pay of course!" He gave a small growl, "It'll be the last time any of them take a woman in that way again."

Lysa shook her head, "Fili…please stop. Just stop."

He frowned and she shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you who they were. I…after a while they all blend into one. Besides it's not like you can stop every guard in this place from hurting us."

Fili glanced down at the floor. If he could do it he would. He'd kill every man that had ever laid hands on Lysa and the other girls here. He took another look at Lysa's face. No tears or signs of distress. To think that she saw this as normal made his own stomach churn. Dropping the swords on the floor he moved towards her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It wasn't your fault."

Fili shook his head. He watched as Lysa smiled before moving towards the door. She pulled it open before smiling at him sadly.

"One day I might understand why you seem so keen to protect me."

Before Fili could answer she shut the door – leaving him alone in the room. Running a hand through his hair he smiled to himself.

"Because I love you."

* * *

As she walked through the market Kessandra couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. Glancing over her shoulder she allowed herself to relax when she saw that no one was there. But as she carried on walking the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she clenched her fists.

Someone was following her. She was sure of it.

Not turning round this time, Kessandra darted down a back alley before quickening her pace. Taking a left then two rights she was half walking and half running by now. She wished she'd never agreed to meet Kili in the market now. She'd have been much safer in her room. But she couldn't allow herself to be so taken in by her mother's words. Shaking her head Kessandra pulled her sleeves over her hands. They were fully in the grip of winter now and her heart went out for Lysa. She knew the sheet ice and snow wouldn't be enough to stop Lysa from having to collect firewood and water each morning. A noise from behind her caught in her ear and this time Kessandra turned around.

As she saw the two men staring at her, her heart jumped into her throat. Licking her lips she turned and hurried down the first street she could find. The market was half empty because of the cold and if she could just get back to the castle she might be safe. The sound of boots behind her thudded in her ears and she sped up her pace as a hollow laugh emitted from her throat. Why was she so scared of a few men? She was a princess? She was the Queen's first daughter? They should be scared of her.

Yet she still ran.

As she neared the end of the street Kessandra allowed herself to smile as she heard the bustle of crowds. Once she was among those she would be safe.

"Going somewhere princess?"

Three men blocked the exit of the street. Kessandra stopped and shook her head. Turning round she wasn't surprised to see the other two men standing there. As all five began walking towards her she drew herself up to her full height.

"Take one more step and you'll regret it."

They laughed among themselves. One – a well – built man with greying hair – stepped forward with a menacing look in his eyes.

"What are you going to do? Get your beloved prince to come and save you?"

Kessandra gulped before she could stop herself. As the men came nearer however her hand flew to the slit in her skirts. Moving the knife from it's sheath she stood shoulder width apart. Glancing at the men she was pleased to see the nerves appear on their face – they clearly hadn't expected for her to be defended.

"I can use this much better than you think," she snapped, "You get one last chance. Turn around and go."

The greying one shook his head.

"Sorry princess but we have our orders."

Kessandra gasped as they rushed at her. One knocked her to the floor and pinned her down whilst two more managed to wrestle the knife from her hands. However, before they did so she managed to stab one of them in the thigh first. He growled before delivering a punch to her face. Gasping Kessandra kicked out as the men carried on beating her.

* * *

Kili rubbed his gloved hands together nervously. He had agreed to meet Kessandra at this spot almost half and hour ago and yet there was no sign. He could feel the ends of his toes starting to bite from the cold and he sighed. Maybe she had gone back inside. After all it was too cold to be outside really. Even though he was pushing on for eighty years old his mother and brother still got worried if he was outside in conditions like this. Kili couldn't blame them. He would always have a weaker chest than any other dwarf.

"Kili!"

"Talk of him and he shall appear," Kili muttered good naturedly as Fili hurried to join him. His brother looked just as cold as he felt. Fili smiled.

"Thorin asked me to find you."

"Oh," Kili nodded before looking around, "Okay."

"What is it?" Fili peered at him, "Why are you out here anyway?"

"I was to meet Kessandra," Kili didn't want to tell Fili what Elessandra had said to her daughter. At least not yet anyway. Fili rubbed his shoulder.

"Come on, she'll be inside I bet."

Kili nodded, "Could we…could we look around first? I have this feeling something isn't right."

He knew Fili didn't believe him but his brother nodded all the same.

"Of course Kee. But can we be quick before my hands freeze?"

With a glance Kili realised his brother had no gloves on and he forced himself not to laugh. Instead he simply nodded.

It was twenty minutes until Kili wondered if he was wasting his time. The town was almost void of life and no one had seen Kessandra all afternoon. Licking his chapped lips Kili was about to suggest they go back when his eyes lingered on one street they hadn't checked. Inching closer he could see a small mound in the middle of the street.

"What is that?" Fili mumbled.

"I..?" Kili shook his head, "I don't know."

Moving closer his heart plummeted when he made out the shape of a persons arm stretched out on the ground. Long hair was splayed on the snow and he could see the jewels on the dress from here. Ignoring Fili's shouts Kili ran down the street. It wasn't her. It couldn't be her.

"KESSANDRA!"

Falling to his knees by her body Kili gently pulled her into his lap. He could hear Fili cursing but he only had eyes for Kessandra. Cupping her head Kili shuddered as his hand came away covered in blood.

"Get help," he didn't look up at Fili, "NOW!"

As his brother ran off Kili pressed his forehead to Kessandra's.

"You'll be alright my love. I'm here now. I'm here."

 _ **So we have a few cute moments and then I throw this little cliffie at you all! Don't worry things will turn out alright in the end, and Fili and Lysa will get their happy ending I promise! Let me know what you think xxx**_


	16. Love Amongst the Nightmare

_**Big thanks to Calenithlon, ladymoonscar, nighten-gale1720 and xoulblade for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – Don't worry there will be happier times ahead.**_

 _ **Syeern – All will be revealed on that score! As for the Queens actions they too will be revealed later on I promise. And whilst you are right in dwarves treating women properly this is a kingdom where they live by a different moral code compared to other dwarven kingdoms. But they will all get their just desserts.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Given your extreme hate towards Elessandra and Kehal I know you'll love the end I have planned for them.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Intense is one way of putting it.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Things will start to take a turn for the better. You just need to hang in for a few more chapters and then happier times will come I promise. And in answer to your question it was about a week. Although I am not sure what you mean by 'something got left behind'.**_

 _ **Pint-sized she-b – Glad you are enjoying it.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – They will get their happy endings I promise.**_

Love Amongst the Nightmare

As far as Kili was concerned time had stopped. One second he was cradling Kessandra in his arms and the next he could hear voices yelling at him to move away. Shaking his head Kili tightened his grip on Kessandra; gently rocking back and forth.

He couldn't lose another one. After Tauriel…he couldn't lose Kessandra as well.

The voices were louder now and Kili could hear his brother in the mix. As a knife was jammed under his chin he let out a growl. Hands grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

"Get away from her!"

Blinking at the soldiers Kili struggled in the grip of the guard. The knife was no longer digging into his skin but was instead hovering by his cheek. He could see Fili shaking his head.

"He didn't hurt her you idiots! He was the one who found her!"

Nodding Kili watched as two guards knelt by Kessandra – fear all over their faces. The one holding him gave him a nervous glance before releasing the grip on his arm. Licking his lips Kili moved towards Fili who hugged him close.

"She'll be alright Kee."

"You can't promise that," Kili sniffed, "If I lose her now..? Fee I won't survive it. I could barely get through losing Tauriel!"

Fili rubbed his back and Kili watched as one of the soldiers picked Kessandra up. Even though he knew he was over reacting the sight of her in someone else's arms caused fire to run through him. Stepping forward he ignored the glares as he blocked the guards way.

"Let me carry her."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"For the love of Durin!" Fili snapped, "He won't hurt her!"

Kili nodded, "I love her."

He didn't care who knew now. All that mattered was saving Kessandra. The guard seemed torn before he finally nodded. As he took Kessandra Kili gently kissed her forehead.

"You'll be alright now my love."

"We need to hurry back," the guard said.

Kili bit back his scathing reply and instead nodded. The soldiers led the way with him and Fili in the middle. The few people who were out had stopped to see what was going on. When Kessandra came into view there were shocked gasps and curses. Kili sighed; would they react the same if Kehal's body was being carried through the streets? He doubted it. As they neared the castle he couldn't stop the thoughts running round his mind.

Kessandra had argued with her mother who had then threatened her. Hours later she turned up like this.

He shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. For all he knew she could have been the victim of a bungled robbery. Enough of them happened after all.

Yet he couldn't shake the feeling from his mind that something was wrong.

When they reached the main steps of the castle Kili gritted his teeth as he saw Kehal was the first to come out. However any loathing he had for the prince vanished as Kehal caught sight of his sister. His face went white and he swayed slightly.

"Kessandra..?" He shook his head, "No…no you..? Not like this!"

"She's still alive sire," A guard said. Kehal nodded before his eyes landed on Kili. Jutting his chin out Kili saw the princes eyes narrow slightly as he took his the fact that he was carrying Kessandra and not Fili.

"You found her?"

Kili let his brother answer for him.

"She was in the street. No sign of her attackers though."

Kehal gave an absentminded nod before snapping his fingers.

"Take her to her room and get her girl to attend to her. I'll tell mother."

Kili didn't miss Fili tensing when Kehal mentioned Lysa. However he didn't really care right now. Following the guards up the steps and into the castle he bit his lips. This was all his fault. He had promised her he would protect her and he had failed.

"Kee?"

At Fili's voice Kili shook his head.

"I'll…I'll be fine. You'd better tell Thorin in case he asks where I am."

He could tell from the look on Fili's face that his brother didn't want to leave him. However Fili nodded and ran off in the other direction. Kili said nothing as the guard opened Kessandra's door and he went inside. Gently placing her on the bed Kili leaned down to kiss her when he heard hurried footsteps.

"Where is she?"

At first he assumed it was the Queen. After all what mother wouldn't run to their injured daughter? But as he turned his mouth dropped when he saw the frail form of Lysa. Kili bit his lip. Lysa looked like she hadn't eaten in ages and her skin had a horrible pale hue to it. As she caught sight of Kessandra Kili took her arm.

"She's alive…" he forced back his tears. Lysa shook her head.

"What happened?"

Kili went to answer when one of the guards grabbed Lysa and pulled her towards the bed. He gave her a rough shake.

"Fetch some water and a cloth!"

Lysa gave a slow nod – her eyes still on Kessandra. The guard rolled his eyes and Kili gasped as he struck her across the face. Thank Mahal Fili hadn't seen that.

"Now!"

She nodded before moving away. Kili glared at the man.

"What was that for?"

The guard sniffed, "The only language they understand."

 _They?_ Kili shook his head. The guard was acting as though Lysa was a different species! Licking his lips he moved towards the bed and took Kessandra's hand. If the guard wanted him to move away he didn't say so. He glanced at the guard.

"You won't hit her ever again? Do you understand?"

The guard was about to reply when Lysa came back with what could only be a healer at her heels. Kissing Kessandra's hand Kili got to his feet and moved away for the healer to do his work. He could see Lysa shaking and he moved towards her. There was a bright red mark on her cheek and Kili could only feel his guilt increasing. Not only had he failed to protect his One but he had just sat back whilst the love of his brother's life was hit. Fili hadn't said anything but it was beyond clear he was in love with Lysa. Kili took her hand.

"I'm sorry about that," he gestured to her face, "I should have stopped him."

Lysa shrugged and Kili bit his lip at how thin she was getting. He made a mental note to talk to Fili about it later. Lysa let her gaze rest on Kessandra.

"Before you all came she was the only friend I ever had. If anything happens to her..?"

Kili put an arm around her and held her close. He wanted to promise Lysa everything would be alright. But he knew he couldn't.

* * *

Clenching his fists Kehal bit back his anger as he waited by his mothers desk. She didn't glance up once and instead carried on writing. He'd cleared his throat twice but she just ignored him. Kehal wondered if he would have to bang his fist on the desk to get her attention. He was just considering it when Elessandra looked up.

"What do you want?"

Kehal scowled, "Kessandra. What happened to her?"

His mother gave a small smile, "Why ask me? They were your men."

"Yes," Kehal shook his head, "But I ordered them to scare her. Not beat her half to death!"

"No," His mother nodded, "No that was me."

Kehal blinked at her. At the end of the day Kessandra was his older sister. The one who had told him bedtime stories and shown him how to ride. The idea of losing her sickened him.

"Why?"

"Your sister has outgrown her usefulness. The past few years she's been on borrowed time."

"But…the marriage to Fili."

"What marriage? She loves his brother."

"Is that so bad?" Kehal sighed, "She'd still be a princess of Erebor. She'd still be in a position of power."

Elessandra drummed her fingers on the table.

"But she won't be Erebor's Queen," Elessandra said slowly, "She is no longer useful to us?"

"And supposing they seek retaliation? Supposing Kili wishes to seek revenge? Did you think of that? Or were you so self-centred that it never occurred to you!"

"You speak as though she will die."

"She might!" Kehal slammed his fist onto the table, "She's lying comatose in her room mother!"

His mother raised an eyebrow.

"Kessandra will wake. And when she does she will know that she is no longer any daughter of mine."

Kehal opened his mouth when his mother held up a hand.

"Fili's slave girl…Lysa?"

At the mention of the girl Kehal couldn't help his smile. He knew he'd have that dream again tonight. Lysa lying helplessly on his bed, her hands manacled and a blindfold around her eyes. Her screams as he rubbed his naked body against hers. Shaking his head he focused on his mother.

"She harbours feelings for him. Feelings which I suspects he shares," she clenched her own fist.

"To think my daughter will one day be ruled over by a slave!"

"She won't be," Kehal smiled, "For that to happen they would have to marry. Well Lysa won't be leaving this castle I can assure you."

Elessandra nodded absentmindedly, "If only we could deal with her on a more permanent basis…" she cleared her throat, "Still, I'm sure you'll find a use for her."

Nodding Kehal gave a small bow before leaving the room. Even though he very rarely thought of anything besides what he would do to his bed slaves; he couldn't help but think of Kessandra.

* * *

Sitting back in his chair Dwalin took a long puff from his pipe before glancing at Balin who sat in the other chair. The others all knew about what had happened and Dwalin didn't dare think about how Kili was feeling. He remembered the first few days after the Battle of the Five Armies. How Kili hadn't moved from his bed, hadn't eaten any food, hadn't even slept. Just lay there staring into space. If anything happened to Kessandra he'd be in an even worse state.

"Are ye alright Dwalin?"

Nodding absentmindedly Dwalin then sighed before putting his pipe down. He knew he should be more worried about Kessandra. But in a way this news had made him realise he needed to talk to Balin about Shirin. The thought that Kili could lose the woman he loved had essentially made his mind up for him. If anything were to happen to Shirin..?

"Brother?"

Nodding Dwalin turned to face Balin with a small smile.

"I need to tell ye something."

Balin smiled smugly and Dwalin realised his brother had caught on already.

"Would this have anything to do with a certain slave at all?"

Dwalin sighed before nodding.

"I can't get her from my head! Every time I see her I want to tell her a joke and make her laugh! I want to take her hand and never let go of it."

He sighed, "I don't care how stupid this will sound….but she is the most precious thing to ever walk the earth. I love her so much and I have no idea..?"

As he trailed off Dwalin could feel his cheeks getting red. Balin eyed him carefully.

"Do ye really mean that?"

Dwalin paused before nodding, "I do brother. I really do."

Balin said nothing for a few second. Dwalin was about to say something when he caught the glimmer of a smile on his brothers face. Within seconds Balin was grinning at him before getting to his feet and enveloping him in a hug.

"Ahh I never thought I'd see the day! She's a lucky lass brother."

Nodding Dwalin shuffled his feet, "I don't know how to tell her. I'm not good at things like that."

He bit his lip and Balin patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Just be yeself. Trust me, she won't be able to resist!"

Dwalin shook his head but he couldn't stop the smile spreading all over his face.

He was in love with Shirin. And he wanted the whole world to know about it.

* * *

Knocking on the door Fili poked his head round Kessandra's door. It had been a week since he and Kili had found her lying lifeless in the street and there had been no change in her condition. To the entire company's disgust Elessandra seemed to be almost unaffected by what had happened to her daughter. She still threw feasts and acted as though nothing was happening when her daughter was lying comatose in her bed.

At least Kehal seemed more affected. Fili felt no sympathy for him but he had often caught sight of the prince leaving Kessandra's room with tears in his eyes. Fili tried to imagine something like this happening Kili and then he shook his head. They'd suffered enough to last a lifetime.

"Lysa?"

She was sitting by Kessandra's bed, holding the princess's hand and gently mopping her forehead. She didn't look up and Fili shut the door behind him.

"Lysa!"

As she turned to face him he froze in his steps. She looked awful. Fili knew she had been caring for Kessandra as well as him but he hadn't realised how much it had affected her. Lysa's dress was slipping off her bony shoulders and he could see the hollows of her cheeks and eyes. Her once vibrant hair was tied back in a bun with a few limp curls hanging by her face. Her skin had a sickly pallor to it and Fili knew if she kept this up she would collapse. Moving towards her he took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Lysa this has to stop."

She shook her head and Fili could feel himself shaking as he held her by the arms. She was now so thin that his hands easily circled her biceps. He sighed.

"Lysa when did you last eat?"

"I…" she shook her head numbly and Fili realised she couldn't have had much sleep. He took her hands and began pulling her away.

"Come on, you're going straight to bed."

He wasn't surprised when Lysa pulled on his grip.

"No. No I need to stay. I need to look after her!"

Turning to face her Fili forced his anger back down. This wasn't Lysa's fault.

"I'll find someone else who can do it. But I won't watch you kill yourself!"

Lysa bowed her head, "Fili please! She's the oldest friend I've ever had! I can't just leave her like this!"

Fili didn't reply to this and instead squeezed her hand.

"What I wouldn't give to take you away from this place."

Too late he realised he'd spoken that thought aloud. Lysa blushed and Fili racked his brains for something to say. He knew this was an ideal moment to tell her how he felt. But it wasn't _the_ moment. Licking his lips he opened his mouth when the door opened and Lysa scurried away from him. Fili breathed a sigh of relief as Kili came in. His brothers eyes were incredibly red and Fili could do nothing more but give him a small smile. Kili nodded.

"Could I be alone with her for a bit?"

Fili nodded and began ushering Lysa from the room. She turned her head at the last minute.

"If anything…?"

"I'll fetch you." Kili said weakly. Lysa nodded and Fili gently led her into the corridor. Lysa leant against him and Fili realised he was the only thing keeping her standing. He shook his head.

He would get her out of here. It didn't matter how anymore. But he would get her out.

* * *

Kili waited until he was certain he wouldn't be disturbed before sitting down in the chair by Kessandra's bed. Taking her hand he pressed it to his lips in the hope this small movement would be enough to bring her back to him. Smiling Kili gently stroked her forehead with his thumb.

"I'm here now Kass. It's just us."

She didn't respond and Kili forced himself not to break down. He would remain strong for her.

"Kessandra, I love you. I know you already know but I just feel like I need to keep telling you. Because I'm hoping that if I say it enough you'll be able to forgive me. You lying here is all my fault! I said I'd keep you safe and look what happened! I'd swap places with you in an instant you know."

Kissing her forehead Kili could feel the tears coming.

"Please wake up Kessandra! Please don't leave me. I can't lose you. Not after everything we've both been through! To lose you now will kill me! Please just wake up and come back to me my love. I ask for nothing else!"

She didn't reply and Kili could do nothing more than cry.

 _ **So yet another intense chapter there for you all! But at least we got some happy times with Dwalin and Shirin! I know it looks like there won't be a happy ending but trust me there will be. I love Fili and Kili to much to deny them that. Just hang in for several more chapters. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	17. These Feelings Cannot Hide

_**Big thanks to UselessWithAPen, inperfection and ImGrace3fulButFi3rc3 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Aww…happier times in this chapter. And I could do that but I have a much better end for them both!**_

 _ **Syeern – I wanted to make him a bit more…not likeable but a bit more rounded. Yes they do deserve a break but one will be coming their way shortly.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – I've been wanting to bitch slap her since chapter two so I get your feels!**_

 _ **Rachetg – Dwalin in love is so cute isn't it?**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Things will start to look up I promise.**_

 _ **Inperfection – Glad you are enjoying it so much!**_

 _ **Guest – Hopefully you continue to enjoy it.**_

These Feelings Cannot Hide

Lysa groaned as she sat up and stretched out her arms. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she glanced down at the curled up figure of Fili beside her. Despite her protests he had insisted that she get under the blankets with him each night now that the weather had turned even colder. Lysa had complied if only to feel warm. She knew there could be nothing more to Fili's suggestion after all. Rubbing her stomach she bit her lip. On a few occasions after her time in the Keep she'd been constantly throwing up and she hadn't been able to stop worrying that she might be pregnant. But the arrival of her bleeds had stopped any worries. Lysa licked her lips. In truth she would have been happy to have been with child. At the very least it would prove that she wasn't barren like she had long assumed.

Climbing out of bed she pulled her boots on and laced them up as tight as they would go. Even though she was no longer having to care for Kessandra all hours of the day she was still tired. Lysa had no idea how it had happened but Fili had come back and told her another slave would be seeing to the princess. That had been a few days ago but that didn't mean she had any free time.

"Lysa what are you doing?"

Pulling her shawl around her shoulders Lysa blushed at Fili who was sitting up in bed and frowning at her. Thanks to the weather he now wore a thick nightshirt and Lysa wasn't going to lie – she wished she was able to see his toned body. Smoothing out her face she shrugged.

"I'm going to get some more firewood."

He sighed and Lysa could remember that morning he'd helped her get some. She couldn't believe how long ago that had been! Shaking his head Fili reached out his arm but Lysa stepped back.

"If I get some more now I won't have to do so for a few days."

"Have you seen yourself recently?"

Lysa bristled at this, "What has that got to do with it? I know I'm never going to be pretty but…"

"Lysa stop it. You're beautiful."

That last comment struck her silent for a few seconds.

"Besides," Fili added, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Lysa did know it. She was barely able to stand without wanting to go to sleep. She brushed her dress down. Once she got this then maybe she could have another twenty minutes or so of sleep. She moved towards the door when Fili called her back.

"Lysa I mean it. Come back here and get some rest. I can get the firewood for myself later."

Whether it was her tiredness or her fear of losing Kessandra, Lysa didn't know. But something about what Fili was saying irritated her. Turning round she narrowed her eyes.

"Just stop it alright! I'm perfectly capable of getting firewood by myself. I've done it for the past seventy years and I'll most likely be doing it for another seventy. Why do you have to treat me like some fragile piece of glass?"

He shook his head dumbly and Lysa yanked the door open.

"Just stop interfering alright!"

Not giving Fili the chance to reply she slammed the door behind her and walked down the corridor as fast as her legs would allow. It was only a few minutes before she started to shake her head. She hadn't meant to snap at him. He was only trying to help her – it's not like anyone else ever would. Rubbing her burning forehead she wondered about going back and apologising. But she shook her head. She'd get the wood and then go and see him.

* * *

She had known the wind was bad but she hadn't expected things to be as dicey as _this!_

As she reached the flight of stone steps leading to the small courtyard where the wood was housed Lysa had to shield her eyes from the biting snow that was falling. It was a far cry from the morning she and Fili had come down here. Holding her shawl around her tightly Lysa let slip a curse when she realised she'd forgotten her gloves. Trying to ignore the fact that the howling wind made it impossible to see she took the steps one at a time at miniscule pace. The last thing she needed was to trip and fall.

As she reached the bottom everything suddenly swam and she shook her head. The wind seemed even stronger now and the only reason she knew where she was going was because she had done this so many times before. Leaning against the wood house Lysa shook of the snow that had landed on her hands. Her fingers were now so numb she could barely lift up the catch on the door.

"Fili..?"

She shook her head. She had imagined the sight of him and nothing more. Turning back to the door Lysa gave one final tug and it sprang open. The rush of heat from inside caused her to gasp and it made her body feel even more frozen. Grabbing a sack she began shovelling huge blocks of wood. Satisfied she was done she shut the door and stood back up. Gasping Lysa stumbled as her head began to burn. Everything was blurry already but now all she could see were bright lights in her face and the roar of the wind crashed over her ears. The pounding in her head wasn't subsiding.

"Fi…"

The sack crashed to the floor as she sank to her knees against the wall. Curling into a ball Lysa pulled her shawl tightly around her before shutting her eyes. Ten minutes and then she would go back.

Ten minutes.

* * *

Fili met no one as he ran through the corridors. His thick fur cloak flapped behind him and he pulled it around himself. He shouldn't have let her go off like that. Not when she was so ill. Biting his lip he ran her words through his mind. Maybe he had gone a bit too far. Maybe he had treated her as though she was fragile. But in many ways she was! He just didn't want to see anything happen to her.

As he reached the corridor that looked out into the small courtyard Fili shuddered from the cold. The wind was really going for it. If he had known the weather was this bad he'd have locked Lysa in his room to keep her from going out. Cupping his hands to his mouth he scanned the courtyard. He couldn't see her.

"Lysa?"

In the thick snow he could see the door of the wood hut banging repeatedly. So she had been here at the very least. Moving towards the steps Fili glanced around again. The snow was starting to leave a fairly thick covering on the ground. But he noticed one small patch was a lot thicker than the rest. It was a strange shape too; a small mound. The weather was no match for Fili's keen eyes and when he realised what it was his heart jumped into his throat.

" _Lysa!"_

Running down the steps he jumped the last two and sprinted towards her small figure. When he reached her Fili knelt by her hunched up body. Brushing the snow away from her he flinched at how cold her skin was. Her lips were a pale grey and he could see the hollows under her eyes. Brushing her hair from her face he tried to stop shaking.

"No…no you're alright. You'll be alright!"

Lysa's frail body shifted slightly in his arms and her eyes flickered.

"Fili..?"

He nodded even though he could see she was delirious.

"It's me. I'll get you inside Lysa. Just give me a second."

Fili hurriedly took off his cloak and wrapped it around her tightly before picking her up and holding her against his chest. He needed to get her back inside before it was too late.

* * *

It didn't take him long to get back to his room. Hurriedly packing Lysa under the covers Fili squeezed her hand.

"I'll be back in a second. Don't worry."

He moved to go when he turned and gently kissed her forehead. Nodding he hurried down the corridor. He knew Oin should be his first call. But he couldn't help it. He needed to see Kili. He needed his brother to hug him and promise things would be alright. He checked Kili's room first even though his brother hadn't left Kessandra's side for the past two days. As he reached the princess's room however he paused. Kili had more important things to worry about right now. However before he could knock the door opened and Kili peered at him through red rimmed eyes.

"Fee?"

Fili shook his head. He wasn't cold but he couldn't stop shaking.

"Lysa! She went to go outside and I told her to wait but we argued and then I went to find her and she was just lying there under the snow and she's so cold and I'm so scared I'll lose her and I don't know what to do!"

Kili said nothing and instead pulled Fili in for a hug. Clinging to his brother Fili forced himself not to cry. Instead he simply smiled at Kili.

"I know Kessandra is more important but I just needed to see you."

Kili shook his head, "Go back to Lysa and I'll fetch Oin."

Nodding Fili watched as Kili went back and gave Kessandra one last kiss before he shut the door on her. Fili gently patted his brothers arm – he knew what Kessandra meant to Kili. The fact that he was willing to leave her for this meant everything to him.

* * *

Fili had no idea how much time had passed when Oin came in. He'd sat on the bed with Lysa gently stroking her hair from her face and holding her hand. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. How could he have let her go out into this sort of weather? More than that…how could he have not told her what she meant to him? He'd had so many chances to tell her; to show her that he loved her beyond anything. And now he she was lying still as death, completely unaware of how special she was.

"Fili!"

Looking up Fili watched as Oin hurried in with his bag. Kili was close behind but it was clear to Fili he wanted to get back to Kessandra. Giving his brother a grateful smile Fili watched as Oin unpacked his bag.

"Have ye got anything warm for her to wear lad?"

Fili nodded dumbly. He hadn't dared undress her in case she came round and got the wrong idea. But now it was clear she wasn't going to wake up for a while. Getting up he opened his wardrobe and pulled out her red dress. As he turned he was aware of Kili staring at him.

"Fee…why do you have a dress in your wardrobe?"

Lying it on the bed Fili began undoing the laces on Lysa's dress.

"I got it made for her. I wanted her to have something nice."

Kili sighed, "And you claimed you didn't love her."

He might have muttered it but Fili heard every word. Bowing his head he sighed. If he hadn't been so nervous about admitting his feelings he would have told Lysa by now. Pushing that from his mind he slipped her dress off and his mouth dropped. It was like staring at a skeleton. All of her bones started up at him and her legs and arms looked ready to break. Trying not to linger on her breasts Fili quickly dressed her in her red dress before wrapping the blankets around her. Oin forced some tonic down her throat before placing a hand to her forehead.

"She should come round soon lad. When she does get her some food straight away and make sure she eats it all. She'll have a headache for a while but she should be fine."

Nodding Fili watched as Oin packed up his bags before leaving. Kili shuffled his boots awkwardly.

"If you want I can stay."

"No," Fili smiled, "No go and see Kessandra. We'll be alright."

Kili gave a relieved smile before frowning.

"Fee…I know it's none of my business but for the love of Durin; if you love her tell her."

Fili nodded, "I will Kili. The second she wakes up."

Smiling Kili shut the door behind him and Fili lay down by Lysa's still body. Taking her hand he sighed.

"Please wake up Lysa. I need to tell you something important."

* * *

When she opened her eyes Lysa's head burned and she wanted nothing more than to shut them again. However she forced herself to sit up. Glancing down she frowned. Last time she had checked she was in her slave dress; but now she was in her red one. At the thick blankets Lysa shook her head. The last thing she remembered was lying in the snow. A noise alerted her and she glanced up to see Oin standing by the fire. Rubbing her eyes Lysa watched as he moved towards her.

"How are ye feeling lass?"

Nodding Lysa then winced as the pounding started up again in her head.

"Tired…how long was I out for?"

"Two days," Oin said gravely, "Poor Fili was beside himself!"

Lysa knew she was blushing at the mention of Fili. However before she could say anything her stomach made a loud growl. Oin smiled.

"I've got some hot soup if ye want it lass."

Nodding Lysa watched as the healer picked her up in his arms and carried her over towards Fili's sofa. Pulling her blanket tightly around her Lysa took the offered soup with a grateful smile. Oin looked down at her.

"I'll go and find Fili, tell him ye alright."

Lysa had no time to protest as the healer left the room. Sighing she leant back on the sofa before tucking into her soup.

* * *

It was another hour before he came. Lysa had just placed the empty bowl on the floor when the door burst open. Jumping she turned to see Fili in the doorway. Lysa peered at his red eyes.

"Fili?"

His mouth dropped, "Lysa! Oh thank Durin!"

Gasping Lysa had no time to react as Fili hugged her close. Breathing in the scent of his hair she forced a smile on her face.

"What happened?"

He took her face in his hands.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again! You…you were just lying there! I thought you were dead!"

Lysa glanced down at herself, "What am I wearing?"

Fili blushed, "Your dress. We needed something warm and…I didn't…look, if that's what you want to know. I would never."

Lysa knew he wouldn't. Sitting up she watched as Fili knelt beside her and gently caressed her face.

"Lysa…"

And then he was kissing her. Lysa was too shocked to shut her eyes as Fili pressed his lips to hers. However before she could return the kiss he pulled away with a look of shock on his face.

"I…oh Mahal forgive me!"

Lysa watched as Fili got to his feet and moved away.

"I shouldn't…not like that! I'm sorry."

Before she could say anything he all but ran from the room. The door slammed behind him and Lysa gently reached up and traced her lips. Fili's kiss hadn't felt like any kiss she had received before. It had been full of hope and want. Blinking back her tears she glanced at the door. The fact remained that he had run off. So he couldn't have meant it could he? Why would he run off if he had?

Lying back on the sofa Lysa forced herself to stare at the celling. She loved Fili beyond anything and even though she had told herself he could never love her; the idea that he didn't was hurting more than she had expected. The kiss should have said he did love her. But the fact he ran off said that he didn't.

Shaking her head Lysa turned onto her side. Maybe it was best if she didn't know what Fili felt about her.

 _ **So does this count as a happier chapter? I'm going yes given Fili kissed her (even if he then was an idiot and ran off!) Apologies for no Kessandra and Kili but I wanted it to be a Fili/Lysa chapter. Let me all know what you think xxx**_


	18. Three Precious Words

_**Tanjamusen, aewprincess and Rea21 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – He was very silly wasn't he? But you're right he'll always be there for Lysa.**_

 _ **Inperfection – Yeah but I just think it makes him more adorable. He was so worried he'd done the wrong thing bless him!**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – No one will be dying (well no one we like anyway)**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Aww I'm glad. And yes they finally kissed! Yet another happier chapter coming up.**_

 _ **BlueEyedDreamer97 – There will be a happy ending I swear.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Yeah that's gonna be the main focus of this update. Bless Fili I think he was just scared.**_

 _ **Guest – Haha! Aww that's sweet.**_

Three Precious Words.

Fili watched as Lysa came into his room with a huge basket of his newly washed clothes under one arm. She wasn't looking as ill now but that wasn't what worried him. Before the kiss Lysa would have smiled at him. They would have spoken and he'd have felt like the luckiest man alive to have some of her attention. But now..? Now she didn't acknowledge him. She simply got on with her work before leaving. Every time he tried to speak to her she would just curtsey and leave.

The way she had when they first met.

Dropping his pen Fili watched Lysa folding his clothes up. They hadn't had a lesson for several days now and he missed the chance of sitting by her and teaching her. Of making her feel like she was more than a slave.

"Lysa?"

She ignored him. Getting to his feet Fili moved closer towards her.

"Lysa!"

Turning she kept her gaze on the floor. Fili ran a hand through his hair.

"I…" his words were stuck in his throat. He knew what he should say but for some reason he just couldn't. Lysa held her hands together.

"Is that all you wanted my lord?"

Fili was too shocked to answer. Taking his silence as confirmation Lysa picked up the now empty basket and moved from the room. Sitting down on his bed Fili held his head in his hands. She had never called him that since his first day here! He had almost forgotten that she was required to do so. Everything they had had was now gone because of him. He'd had his chance to tell her he loved her and he had blown it by being too scared.

Lying back on his bed Fili shut his eyes. He had always hoped his fears could be beaten.

Maybe he was wrong.

"Lad?"

Sitting up Fili saw Balin standing in the doorway. Blinking back his tears Fili smiled as the old dwarf came in.

"I just saw Lysa heading off," Balin then paused before lowering his voice.

"The poor lass looked ready to cry."

Fili shook his head, "It's all my fault…I kissed her and…"

Breaking off he glanced at Balin who was smiling at him sadly.

"Do ye love her?"

"More than anything."

"Well then, "Balin patted his shoulder, "Ye need to tell her so."

Fili rolled his eyes, "Easier said than done! Every time I try I can't find the right words! And I was so worried I'd lose her that I just kissed her!" He then lowered his eyes, "And then I ran off! I was so scared I'd done the wrong thing that I panicked."

Balin nodded sympathetically, "Listen to me Fili. Ye'll do what's right I know ye will. Ye'll find a way to tell her."

* * *

Brushing the hair from his face Kili sat back in the chair by Kessandra's bed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had more than a few hours' sleep and he knew he'd need some soon. But he didn't dare. Not until she was awake. The girl who was looking after her had been and gone; leaving him by himself. Taking her hand Kili gave it a small squeeze.

"I'm starting to wonder if I should dare get my hopes up. But…if you can hear me just let me know. A sign…something!"

Leaning over Kili gently brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes. His eyes fell onto her face and he gave a sad smile.

"You're beautiful."

Kissing her forehead he then sat back down as fresh tears sprung to his eyes. And that's when he felt it.

Someone was squeezing his hand.

Kili glanced around – he was the only person here. Apart from..?

"Kass?"

Leaning forward Kili watched as she gently squeezed his hand again. Her eyes flickered ever so slightly and he inched forward until he was almost falling off the chair!

Kessandra?" Licking his lips Kili nodded, "It's alright my love. You can do it."

"Ki..?" Kessandra shut her eyes before opening them fully. Breaking out into a grin Kili held her hand tightly whilst stroking her face. Kessandra turned to face him and Kili couldn't stop himself. Pressing his mouth to hers he hurriedly kissed her before pulling away with a bashful smile.

"I…sorry about that," he watched as Kessandra smiled.

"Don't ever apologise for that Kili."

Kili knew he was blushing like mad at this. Kessandra gently moved across the bed before patting the empty space next to her. Kicking his boots off Kili lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kessandra's head fell on his chest and he pressed his face into her hair.

"I am so sorry my love"

"Sorry? Kili what are you talking about?"

He glanced down at her, "I promised I'd keep you safe. That I'd let nothing hurt you…and look at you!"

She did so before sighing, "Kili don't ever blame yourself for that. You can't be with me all the hours of the day."

"Sadly," Kili mumbled. Kessandra winked at him before straightening her face out.

"I mean it love. This was never your fault."

Kili nodded, "Did…could you remember who attacked you?"

She shrugged, "Possibly. But there's something else you should know about."

Kili didn't know why but the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. Kessandra gripped his tunic.

"They said they were following orders. Someone told them to attack me."

Kili tightened his grip as though this mystery person would enter at any minute.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and he kissed her again.

"Could you think of anyone who would do that?"

She shook her head but Kili had caught the look on her face. She knew exactly who had sent the order. He knew it as well – or at least everything pointed to them. Leaning back he ran his hand along Kessandra's back. The sooner she was away from her mother the better.

* * *

Nearing Fili's door Lysa slowed her pace. She had no idea why she was here. All she knew was that Fili required her presence. Brushing down her dress she was aware of herself running her fingers through her hair to rid it of tangles. It had been tied up all day but now it fell down her back. Licking her lips Lysa knocked on the door before she could stop herself. Her mind was still racing. Fili's kiss had been a week ago now and she had pretty much convinced herself that he hadn't meant it. That he didn't love her. And that was why she had been so distant with him. Because if she got any closer to him then her heart would break day by day.

"Come in."

Wiping her eyes of any lingering tears Lysa pushed open the door and her mouth dropped.

"Fili?"

He beamed at her and Lysa shook her head as she shut the door. The fire was blazing and sitting in front of it was a thick blanket with two empty plates set out. A small basket stood between them along with a bottle of something. Fili got to his feet and Lysa shook her head.

"I don't…what is all this?"

"For you," he sighed, "I wanted to apologise for what happened between us. The way I acted was…inappropriate."

Lysa sighed – her slow build of hope deflating. Fili must have sensed this because he shook his head.

"What I meant was I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of you. I never wanted to hurt you or make you feel like a mere object and I'm so sorry for doing so."

Lysa nodded, "So…"

Did she dare ask him the burning question? Thinking through the options she nodded.

"So you didn't mean it then."

Fili frowned, "Mean what?"

"The kiss?"

Fili stared at her and straightaway Lysa wished she hadn't asked him that. The look on his face was unreadable and as he shook his head she clutched at her dress nervously.

"Lysa that kiss…" he groaned, "Oh this isn't how I wanted to tell you! I wanted it to be a nice moment between us. Not this!"

"Tell me what?"

He stared at her, "You must know what I'm talking about?"

Lysa shook her head weakly – she didn't dare get her hopes up in case this turned out to be a dream. Moving towards the window she could feel herself shaking. Fili cleared his throat.

"I have never met anyone like you Lysa. You mean so much to me."

"Stop." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Turning to face Fili she shook her head. He couldn't go on. If he did then they would both regret it in the long run.

"Don't say it. If you do then we can't go back."

"Good," he moved towards her, stopping a few feet away, "I don't want to go back."

"No but…" Lysa shook her head, "Fili you don't understand."

"What's to understand other than I'm in love with you?"

Lysa could feel her knees shake and she forced herself to keep calm. Fili…Fili _loved_ her! She'd never dreamed for one moment this would happen. So why did she seem so upset that he did?

"You can't."

"Can't?"

"You can't love me." Lysa shook her head, "Fili you're a prince. You're Thorin's heir and I'm nothing but a whore."

He flinched, "Don't call yourself that."

"It's true though. You aren't allowed to love me. What have I got that I can offer you? I'm not smart. I can't fight. All I have is my body and that's it."

"Lysa," he moved forward before stopping and holding his hands up.

"Lysa If you're trying to tell me that you don't feel the same way then just say it."

"No I…I just know that you will regret this."

Lysa could feel her legs getting ready to collapse. How could she tell him the truth? How could she tell him that she couldn't give him the one thing he would want? The heirs he needed? The children he wanted?

"Lysa…?"

"I can't have children Fili!"

The words hung between them and Lysa bit her lip. Well that was one way of telling him. Blinking back her tears Lysa watched as Fili tried to think about what she had just said.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. I can't have children. Fili I've been here for seventy years and I've been forced to share the beds of countless men. And in all that time I have never fallen pregnant."

"But…surely you…" he blushed, "Surely you would have used some form of…protection."

Lysa shook her head, "I'm a slave remember? Not good enough for that luxury. I've never been with child and I probably never will. But you..? I know you want children. You might not have said it but I've seen the way you look at the children here. I know you want to be a father. Aside from that I know you need to be. And I can't ever give you that."

Now she couldn't stop herself. Tears fell down her face whilst Fili just stared at her as though he was in shock.

"Lysa I…"

She sighed, "I love you beyond anything else in this world. But I know I could never make you happy."

Fili said nothing as he moved towards her. Lysa was unable to stop him as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. Holding on to his jacket Lysa gazed into his eyes. Fili smiled at her.

"Lysa that kiss…it meant _everything_ to me. For the past year I have been so unhappy. I'd have nightmares each night and go into states of shock. I'd be unable to be in large crowds because I'd have breakdowns. I used to think that my life was over, that I would never get better. And then I came here. Then I met you. You have fixed me piece by piece and I know that nothing could ever make me as happy as you will."

Lysa opened her mouth to reply but Fili stopped her with a kiss. The sudden shock vanished in an instant and Lysa eagerly returned his kiss. Holding Fili close she explored his mouth as his hands ran up and down her body. Breaking apart he blinked at her.

"You, are a phenomenal kisser!"

Lysa shrugged, "I've had practice."

At that reminder she lowered her gaze. Fili kissed her forehead and gently pulled her back towards the fire.

"Lysa…what you have been forced to do here doesn't bother me. It never has. I know that you had no choice and the only anger I feel is at Elessandra for keeping you enslaved here."

Lysa said nothing as she sat down by Fili on the blanket. He leant against the sofa and hugged her close.

"Fili…about what I said about not having children…are you sure you don't mind?"

He paused, "Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't bothered by it. After all I guess everyone dreams of having a family."

Lysa gave a small nod and Fili pressed his lips to her cheek.

"But I also know I'd rather be with you than have a family with a woman I didn't love. Besides; there's no reason why we can't have a family. Plenty of women die in childbirth. We could always adopt a child…or two," he added with a grin.

Lysa nodded, she wanted to say more but this wasn't the time. Right now all she wanted to do was curl up by Fili's side in the knowledge that he loved her. That he the Crown Prince of Erebor was in love with someone like her. Fili nudged her.

"Tired?"

Lysa shook her head, "No…I just want to lie like this in your arms for a bit longer."

Fili chuckled, "Don't worry my beloved; if I could have my way you'd be in my arms until the day we die."

Lysa nodded, "And…and you really do love me?"

She couldn't help but doubt Fili. After all she couldn't think what it was he did love about her. Fili cuddled her.

"I would never have kissed you if I didn't."

"Given plenty of other men have done that to me that's not really you're best point."

Fili 'hummed' at this. "I know. But…well you know me. You know that I would only ever kiss a girl if I was in love with her."

Lysa opened her mouth when Fili leaned forward and pulled the basket towards them.

"Can't let this go to waste."

Lysa watched as he pulled out some bread, meat and cheese. As Fili began cutting it up she leant against him.

Fili loved her.

* * *

Thorin couldn't resist his scowl as he glanced at Elessandra from the other side of the table. As far as she was concerned they had come to finally sign the deal about their new border treaty. But Thorin was here for another reason. He knew he would need to pacify the queen over the fact that it would be Kili and not Fili who married Kessandra. There was also the fact that Fili had begged him to try and get Lysa free. Running a hand through his hair Thorin watched as Elessandra signed the treaty before folding it and pushing it to one side.

"It seems we have finally reached an agreement Thorin."

Thorin nodded and Elessandra smiled.

"Please, stay another week –consider yourselves our guests for a bit longer."

Thorin bowed his head in acceptance before tapping the table with his fingers.

"I wanted to talk to you about another matter. A more…private one."

Elessandra gave him a sharp stare and Thorin knew he'd hit the nail on the head.

"As I'm sure you know by now your daughter has fallen in love with my younger nephew. I know you had hoped it would be Fili who she married…"

Elessandra held up a hand, "Kessandra has disappointed me as a daughter. She had only one task; to secure Fili's affections and she has failed. I've nothing else to say on the matter."

Thorin gritted his teeth, "So…you won't try and stop them courting?"

Elessandra shook her head, "No. In fact, when you go back to Erebor she can go with you if she wishes. I want nothing more to do with her."

Thorin nodded. Whilst this was good news for Kili and Kessandra he couldn't help but be taken aback by how cold the Queen was towards her daughter. Even though he had never been blessed with children Thorin knew he wouldn't treat them the way Kessandra was being treated. He had been hard on Fili and Kili at times but he'd risk all to make sure they were happy. He then cleared his throat.

"Since Kessandra will more than likely come to Erebor with us I was wondering if you would consider freeing her slave girl so she could go with her. After all Kessandra will want someone to attend to her during the journey and when we reach the mountain."

Elessandra sat back in her chair and cocked her head to one side in consideration.

"I must talk to my son about it. Even though the slaves are legally owned by me, this sort of matter must be done through him."

Thorin sighed, from what he had heard Kehal had his sights set on Lysa ending up in his bed. However he simply gave a polite nod.

"I'm sure it would make your daughter very happy. You might want nothing more to do with her but I do not know if Kehal will feel the same way."

Before Elessandra could open her mouth Thorin rose and bowed. Turning he then strode from the room and out into the main corridor. Shaking his head he sighed. His next job was to find his nephews and tell them the news.

* * *

Fili wasn't sure what to do. He could hear Thorin talking to him but the words weren't going in. He knew he should be happy for his brother. The fact that Kili was guaranteed happiness was a blessing. But he couldn't shake Thorin's news about Lysa from his mind. His uncle placed a hand on his arm.

"Listen to me Fili; this doesn't mean we won't be able to free her."

"Doesn't it?" Fili sighed, "Uncle, Kehal won't free her. He wants her in his bed and he's not going to let our feelings get in the way of that."

Thorin narrowed his eyes, "So you do love her then?"

Fili nodded. He knew Kili was smiling at him and he drew himself up.

"We spoke earlier today and…well we're more or less courting now."

Thorin said something but Fili was more focused on the shape of his brother crashing into him. Returning Kili's hug Fili managed to smile this time. Kili grinned.

"She's a lucky girl Fee. A very lucky girl."

Nodding Fili turned back to his uncle who was nodding to himself.

"All I can say is that I'm going to keep pressing Elessandra to release Lysa. I can't do any more Fili. If I could then I would; believe me."

Fili nodded, "I know uncle. I know."

He wasn't going to tell Lysa any of this. He didn't want her to get her hopes up. He didn't think he could bear it if they came crashing back down.

 _ **So finally it happened! Such a tender moment between the two. And now that the dwarves are coming to the end of their time at Elessandra's kingdom the climax of our story is steadily drawing near! Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	19. An Unwanted Discovery

_**Big thanks to Delfang, The Angel's Devil, intothefire92, twilitezchyld71 and jewelofthedawn for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **TMI Fairy – Is that a good thing?**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – They'll get the ending they deserve don't worry.**_

 _ **ThatOtherWriterGirl – Yeah took Fili long enough didn't it? But things will turn out alright.**_

 _ **Syeern – No that won't happen – after all to grow a conscience you need to have one in the first place!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I won't say anything on that front for fear of spoilers.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I won't lie it won't be as simple as that…but happy endings will come.**_

 _ **Some random dude – I always do happy endings when it comes to Fili and Kili.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Indeed she is and now I imagine everyone is jealous of her for grabbing Fili!**_

 _ **Dojonson41 – No I don't think they would. But I do have another, slightly more dramatic climax coming up.**_

 _ **Debatable-cerealkiller – No don't worry there will be one. It just might take some time.**_

 _ **Guest – Aww!**_

An Unwanted Discovery

Sitting back in his chair Dwalin rubbed his forehead nervously. They had only a couple more days left here before they were due to leave. And every time he saw Shirin it got harder and harder not to tell her the truth. To tell her how much he loved her. But he knew he couldn't. Despite all his promises he hadn't been able to get her released. To tell her now that he loved her would tear them both apart. Shutting his eyes he shook his head. He couldn't go back to Erebor without her. He'd rather be a slave here than live another second without seeing her face.

"Dwalin, are you alright?"

Opening his eyes Dwalin smiled at Shirin. She stood over him with a look of worry etched into her face. Biting his lips he gazed into her eyes. It was no good. He knew he'd never be able to keep his feelings hidden any longer. Reaching out he took her hands and pulled her close towards him.

"Shirin…you know we leave in a few days."

She gave a small nod and Dwalin squeezed her hands.

"I wasn't going to tell you this…I didn't want to upset you. But I can't keep quiet. If I don't tell you now then I think I might explode."

Shirin peered down at him nervously and Dwalin raised both her hands to his lips and kissed them.

"I used to believe that I was destined not to find my One. I spent so many years watching my friends fall in love and I grew cold and distant. I was angry – what was it about me that meant I couldn't love someone? And then I met you."

Shirin smiled warmly at him and she gave his hands a comforting squeeze. Dwalin blinked back his tears.

"You…" he sighed, "I'm not very good when it comes to matters like this. I always end up saying the wrong thing."

He watched as Shirin inched closer to him.

"So don't say anything then."

She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the corner of the mouth. Letting go of her hands Dwalin cupped her waist and pressed his lips to hers. He could feel Shirin holding his body tightly and he encircled his arms to keep her close. As he moved his head away he could see the tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much," she stammered, "I never even realised you…I couldn't even imagine you looking twice at me!"

Dwalin laughed and kissed her forehead, "You were so beautiful I couldn't imagine taking my eyes off you for a second!"

Giggling Shirin allowed Dwalin to pull her onto his lap. Kissing her arm he then sighed.

"I didn't want to tell you because…well…" he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry but I couldn't do it. I tried everything but I haven't been able to set you free."

He could see the flash of disappointment in Shirin's eyes but she quickly shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. Honestly."

Shaking his own head Dwalin gripped her hand tightly.

"I'm not going to leave you here. I'll get the others to help but I'll come back for you. I swear it."

Kissing her knuckles he smiled at her, "Just stay strong my love. I'll rescue you from this place; whatever it takes."

Shirin leant against him and gently drew circles on his chest.

"I never imagined having my own prince."

Dwalin chuckled, "I never imagined being seen as a prince."

* * *

Lysa couldn't help but sing softly to herself as she swept up. Fili had left her this morning after the pair had spent a good five minutes doing nothing but cuddling. She glanced down at herself – somehow Fili find this thin, plain body attractive – before carrying on with her work.

She heard the footsteps from the doorway. At first Lysa was tempted to say something but then she shook her head and carried on sweeping. As an arm softly encircled her waist and pulled her close however, her body froze and the broom crashed to the floor. Lysa knew she had nothing to fear yet she couldn't stop shaking.

"Let me go," her voice shook, "Please. Please let me go."

"Lysa?" Fili let go of her and gently turned her round to face him. Biting her lip Lysa forced herself to look at him. He held her at arms – length and looked at her carefully.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully, "I…I knew it was you and yet for some reason I kept telling myself it wasn't. That it was someone else. That they would grab me and force me to the floor."

Fili gave an understanding nod and Lysa shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

He held her close, "No, no it's not your fault sweetheart. This was one of the reasons it took me so long to tell you how I felt. After everything you've been through at the hands of men I knew how scared you would be," he kissed her softly, "I'm sorry I frightened you."

Lysa held his hands, "It's okay. Just…you might need to be patient with me for a bit. I don't…I've never been in this sort of situation before. I don't know how I'm meant to behave or react to things like that."

Fili rubbed her arms gently, "Lysa we can take this at whatever pace you want. Whatever will make you feel comfortable."

Lysa nodded as a horrible thought began growing at the back of her head.

"You make it sound like we have the rest of our lives."

"Don't we?" Fili seemed perplexed by this. Lysa bit her lip.

"We have two days and then you'll leave. You'll go back to Erebor and I'll go to Kehal's bed."

Fili growled and at the anger in his eyes Lysa trembled slightly. He gripped her body hard.

"You will not! I've no intention of letting you!" he broke off and Lysa could see in his eyes he knew she was right. Fili glanced at her.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you. I didn't want to get your hopes up in case; but Thorin's ben trying to get Elessandra to release you."

"You…you told him about us?"

Fili nodded, "But only after I'd learnt he was trying to do this. One day I just told him I wasn't leaving you behind and he decided to try and help."

Lysa bit her lip; Fili had tried to get her released without even knowing that she had loved him. Fili smiled.

"He's going to keep trying. But even if he fails I'll get you out. I'm not going back to Erebor without you."

Lysa couldn't help her smile, "I feel so guilty. I mean look at everything you've done for me. The dress, flowers, trying to free me…"

"Because I love you."

"Exactly! What have I done to show how much I love you?"

Fili pressed his forehead to hers, "You saved me from myself Lysa. You're the one person that has truly helped me. If I ever feel like I'm going to break down I just think of you. I think of your beautiful smile and I calm down."

Nodding Lysa could see Fili eyeing the bed.

"I was thinking, I might have a nap before dinner tonight. I know you have work to do but…" he lowered his gaze.

"It's been so long since I've had a nightmare…I don't think I could cope with them coming back. I mean they might not but…I don't want to chance it."

Kissing his hands Lysa nodded, "Of course my love."

Taking her hand Fili led her towards the bed. Kicking off her boots and apron Lysa lay down under the covers and Fili removed his jacket and boots. Once they were both covered by blankets Lysa smiled at him.

"Sweet dreams my love."

* * *

When she woke it took Lysa a few seconds to try and work out what had happened. One minute she had been dreaming peacefully and the next something had compelled her to wake. Sitting up in bed she rubbed her eyes and glanced over at Fili's side.

Only he wasn't there.

Looking around the room Lysa tried to keep calm. Fili might have already woken up and gone for a walk. But as her bond to him tugged painfully she knew this wasn't the case. Pushing the covers off she got out of bed and began moving around the room.

"Fili?"

She was met with silence and Lysa forced herself to keep calm.

"Fili? Where are you?"

"Get away! Keep away from me!"

When she heard his voice she couldn't help her small cry. Not because it made her jump but because of his words. Shaking her head to try and forget them Lysa turned – expecting to see Fili behind her. But instead she saw no one.

"Fili?"

"No! No please! Please leave me alone!"

He was crying now. Glancing at the bed Lysa realised where Fili was. Hurrying towards it she lay down and glanced underneath it.

"Fili!"

He was curled up in a small ball underneath the bed. Tears streamed down his face and as he rocked back and forth Lysa could feel her heart breaking. He looked so lost and afraid. Reaching out a hand she tried not to react when he pulled away.

"No! No leave them alone! Please I…please don't hurt them!"

Lysa had no idea what to do. She knew she had to calm him down; to make him snap out of it. But how was she meant to do that?

"Fili, Fili look at me."

He did so and Lysa smiled, "It's just me okay. It's just me and no one else. You're safe here Fili. Nothing can ever hurt you."

Nothing happened and as his shaking lessened Lysa wondered if she'd done it. But then the fear in Fili's eyes gave way to anger.

"YOU!"

Lysa shot to her feet as he crawled towards her. Even in the state he was in he could move fast. Lysa backed away and cursed as her back hit the desk. Fili jumped to his feet and grabbed her by the wrists – bending her backwards over the desk. His breath was hot on her neck and Lysa willed herself not to panic. Fili wasn't Kehal or any of the others. Even in this state he would never force himself on her. Fili growled.

"Do you enjoy seeing me suffer? Do you enjoy hurting me Azog?"

 _Azog?_ Lysa shook her head. So Fili was still in his dream then. He let go of one wrist and grabbed her face with his hand.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to me; to my brother!"

At the look in his eyes Lysa knew he would as well. Not that she was going to let it happen. Her free arm reached out and grabbed the nearest thing she had - a book. Holding it tightly in her hands she brought it down on Fili's head whilst her knee came up and hit him in the stomach. He fell away from her and collapsed to the floor in a sobbing ball. Rubbing her wrists Lysa knelt beside him and hugged him tight.

"Ly…Lysa?"

She nodded, "I'm here now my love. I'm here for you."

"Azog he…he tried to hurt me!"

"Azog's gone," she whispered; pressing a kiss on his cheek, "Azog won't come back. He won't ever hurt you again. I'll see to it."

Fili didn't say anything. Instead Lysa just held him as he cried.

* * *

It was about half an hour until Fili was calm enough to sort himself out. Lysa sat on the edge of the bed, making sure her sleeves hid the bruises on her wrists. She knew Fili hadn't been in his right mind, but she also knew he wouldn't see it like that.

"Lysa?"

Glancing up Lysa smiled at the tired looking figure of Fili standing a few feet away. His eyes were still red but he looked a lot calmer. As he sat down beside her Lysa paused – having no idea what she was meant to say. Fili took her hand.

"I'm so sorry about that. I must have terrified you."

Lysa shrugged, "I was a bit…nervous. But you're alright now?"

He shrugged, "I haven't had an episode like that in months," he glanced down as though it was something to be ashamed of. Lysa leant against him.

"May I ask what it was like? Those weeks after the battle?"

Fili paused before nodding, "The worst of my life. Both Kili and me needed round the clock care. Mainly because we were very badly injured – but also our minds had been damaged. Kili by losing Tauriel…"

"Tauriel?"

Fili nodded, "An elf who helped us on the quest. She and Kili became really close friends. Privately I think she held deeper feelings for him – but I didn't bring it up. He was always on the edge, I wouldn't make it worse."

"And you?"

Fili shrugged, "I had nightmares. All I could hear were people screaming. People dying. I kept replaying scenes in my head. Azog holding me over a cliff, waiting for the moment when he let me fall. I can't even remember how I survived the bloody thing! The most important point and it's just a blank space in my mind!"

He took a deep breath, "I was more fragile than Kili was. For his sake I tried to keep everything bottled up until one day it became too much. I had break downs and I began to hurt myself either in my dreams or just because I needed it all to stop. In the end Oin had to have me restrained."

Lysa knew he wanted to say more but she didn't want to hear it. Not yet. Instead she turned and held Fili close, silently exploring his mouth with hers. Fili cupped her face with his hands.

"I can't promise a moment like that won't ever happen again. All I'm saying…to be honest I'm begging with you, don't give up on me. I know I'll get better. For your sake I'll do whatever it takes. If I were to hurt you…"

He trailed off as his fingers gently traced the pale bruises at the top of her neck. Lysa swallowed nervously and grabbed his hands as he began to shake.

"No…No I couldn't have..?"

"Fili listen to me! You were dreaming when it happened! You had no idea you were doing it. I know you and I know you would never lay a finger on me."

He nodded slowly before kissing each bruise individually.

"I know you want me to be patient Lysa…but you might have to be a lot more so with me."

Lysa sighed as they both tightened their grips on each other.

"My love…I'll do anything for you."

Smiling Lysa blinked as Fili got to his feet and pulled her up. Taking her hand he moved her towards the middle of the room before wrapping one arm around her waist. Lysa realised what he was trying to do and she curled her arm around his waist. Fili held her other hand in his and pressed it against his chest. Lysa sighed.

"You do know I can't dance."

He shrugged, "I'm hardly an expert."

Lysa giggled as they began to slowly waltz in a circle. Fili held her close against him and Lysa couldn't tear her eyes from his face. Her feet stumbled every so often but Fili carried on like nothing was happening.

"I love you Lysa. I don't think I can ever say it enough."

Lysa beamed at him.

"I've been in love with you since I met you Fili. I knew I would always be safe with you."

He kissed her. Lysa only intended it to be a quick kiss but she couldn't help it. Their dancing slowed as the kiss got deeper.

"Well…this is unexpected."

At the voice Lysa gave a small cry whilst Fili cursed. Both turned and Fili was quick to push her behind him as Kehal smiled from the doorway.

 _ **So this was a very…mixed up chapter! Firstly big AWWW's for Dwalin! Bless him he just gets more cuddly every time! Sorry for no Kili and Kessandra but I wanted Fili/Lysa time. And now here comes the first of two climaxes in this story! Let me know what you think xxx**_


	20. The Nightmares is Now Reality

_**Big thanks to Pusteblume1991 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **TMI Fairy – Ahh okay. Well I've only been doing fanfic for 18 months and I've still got a lot of things that need tweaking when I write. But thanks for the tip.**_

 _ **Syeern – Kehal's presence will be revealed! I can't imagine how guilty Fili felt when he realised what he'd done!**_

 _ **Rachetg – I can add ruining the moment onto list of reasons to hate him!**_

 _ **Nanski33 – Awww I'm so sorry! But glad you found some bits happy.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – I can't really give anything away on that front.**_

 _ **Lotrfangirl16 – Sadly yes it's him!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – In time his PTSD will go…but it will take time. Hopefully Lysa will be a huge help.**_

 _ **ThatOtherWriterGirl – No I'm afraid I won't be doing the simple plan. But it will be very dramatic.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – I must be honest…I think he might.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – That will be explained. And yeah I wanted to switch it a bit and show her helping him instead of it always being Fili helps Lysa.**_

 _ **Guest – Something tells me you'll be repeating that reaction by the end!**_

 _ **AN: So a couple of people have said i don't always warn of scenes that may be upsetting for people. That's mainly because i like to have shock value in my stories. However this chapter i am putting in a warning simply because of the...violence(?) of the scene at the end.**_

The Nightmare is Now Reality

Lysa opened her mouth before shutting it again. Kehal smiled at her and Fili before stepping into the room and locking the door behind him. Lysa could feel Fili tense.

"I don't recall saying you could enter."

"It's my home," Kehal smiled, "You're just a guest."

"Still doesn't give you the right to just barge in."

"And you don't have to right to keep things from me."

Lysa clung to Fili – wishing she wasn't being such a coward. Fili squeezed her hand before facing Kehal.

"What do you want?"

Kehal raised his eyebrow, "I'm here to collect my stolen property."

Lysa could feel his eyes boring into her and she forced herself not to cower behind Fili. As Kehal moved nearer Lysa stumbled backwards as Fili kept himself between her and the prince all the time.

"I haven't got anything of yours."

"Oh really?" Kehal's voice took on a hint of amusement.

"What's that behind your back?"

Lysa clutched Fili's hand as he spoke.

"She's not your property Kehal. She's a person; not some object."

"Save me the lecture," Kehal snapped his fingers, "Give her to me."

Fili shook his head and Lysa realised he was edging the pair of them towards his desk where his swords had been discarded. Kehal narrowed his eyes.

"Don't make me take her by force. I'd hate for someone to get hurt."

"Touch her," Fili said softly, "and I'll kill you."

Kehal said nothing to this. Instead he gazed at Lysa who stepped sideways so she was now standing by Fili's side.

"I'm…I'm not…I'm not going with you Kehal."

He frowned at her, "Is that all you have?"

He then turned to Fili, "I don't understand why you, a prince, would want some cheap whore as your wife. I understand she'll give you plenty of good times in bed but other than that she's nothing more than a stupid, worthless piece of filth. The worms here are better than her."

Lysa could feel her cheeks flaming. Looking at Fili she knew he was seconds away from launching himself at Kehal. However he simply moved ever closer towards the desk. Kehal rolled his eyes.

"As interesting as this is I don't have all day."

He reached for Lysa at the same moment Fili reached for his sword. Once again Lysa found herself hidden behind Fili who aimed his blade at Kehal's chest.

"You would draw your weapon against your host?"

"I'll draw my weapon against any that try to hurt her."

Kissing the back of Fili's shoulder Lysa's eyes slid downwards and she saw he had a knife sticking out of his boot. Trying not to bend down she reached and silently pulled the knife out. Using Fili as a form of cover she hid the knife in her bodice. The laces had been pulled tight enough to keep it in place. Kehal rolled his eyes before lunging at Fili. Lysa gasped as Fili shoved her to one side whilst blocking the blow at the same time. Rolling away Lysa sat up to see both princes fighting each other. She knew nothing about fighting but it was clear Fili was the better swordsman. The knife was cold against her skin but she knew not to use it yet. Instead she got to her feet whilst her brain hurried for a plan. Kehal wasn't leaving without her that much was clear. But Fili wouldn't stop fighting him either.

Looking around Lysa smiled as she saw the vase used for the flowers Fili had got her ages ago. It was empty now thankfully. Picking it up she held it in both hands before steadily moving forward. Even though Fili was more skilled Kehal seemed to have the upper hand. Praying she wasn't about to do something stupid Lysa ran at him and smashed the vase down on his head.

"Get away from him you bastard!"

Kehal stumbled and even Fili seemed shocked at her anger. Stepping back Lysa allowed herself a small smile. However the smile fell as Kehal kicked Fili onto his back before turning round to face her. Moving backwards Lysa tried to grab her knife but Kehal was too quick. Quicker than she could blink he moved behind her. One arm was wrapped around her chest and the other held his sword that was digging into her neck. Lysa watched as Fili got to his feet and raised his sword – only to realise what had happened. Kehal nodded.

"Go ahead. Attack me. Could you do it before I open her throat though?"

Fili shook his head, "You won't kill her. T would defeat the purpose of you coming here."

Kehal shrugged and Lysa slowed her breathing as the sword cut into her skin.

"Will you take the risk? After all there are plenty more like her that I can have. She'll just be one in a long line."

Lysa shook her head as much as she dared. However Fili was already lowering his sword and backing away. He locked eyes with her.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding Lysa then squirmed as Kehal pressed his lips to her cheek. Smiling at her he then turned to Fili.

"Now then, let's see. Drawing your sword against me is an act of treason. And as you know treason is punishable by death."

At these words Lysa's fighting began again. Fili's face was unmoving as Kehal continued.

"I don't care if you are Thorin's heir. I could have you hung by nightfall if I wanted to."

He sheathed the sword and Lysa allowed herself to relax. Kehal glanced at her.

"You wouldn't want that to happen would you? You wouldn't want to see your lover strung up like a criminal?"

"Let him go," she whispered, "Please just leave him alone."

"Lysa stop talking," Fili snapped. Kehal smiled at her.

"I could spare him. But I'd want something in exchange of course."

Lysa stiffened as his hand moved down her body before stopping at her hips. He grabbed at her skirts and she couldn't help her cry. Kehal smiled.

"Come with me and I won't have him arrested."

"Lysa don't you dare!" Fili said, "Don't even think about it."

But Lysa was already thinking. She knew there was a chance Kehal was bluffing. But she knew for a fact that if he had Fili arrested for treason then Fili would die. She nodded.

"I'll come with you. But you need to promise you'll leave him alone."

"Of course my dear."

As Kehal pushed her to the floor Lysa looked up to see Fili run at her. Taking her in his arms he gripped her tightly.

"No. No I'm not letting you do this."

"Fili…"

He shook his head, "NO!"

He turned to Kehal, "Please, I'm begging you. Spare her this."

Kehal shook his head, "We made a deal as you just witnessed. She now has to honour her side of it.

Before Fili could answer Lysa turned him back to face her and kissed him hard on the mouth. She could feel tears on his face along with her own. Fili hugged her close before he was pulled away. Opening her eyes Lysa bit back her cry as Kehal's fist smashed into Fili's face. Fili fell to the floor and his eyes flickered shut. Kehal smiled down at her.

"Can't have him following us can we?"

Grabbing her arm he pulled her to her feet and dragged her out into the corridor.

"I'd take a good look at these corridors Lysa. You won't ever see them again."

* * *

Lysa couldn't stop her shaking as Kehal pushed her into his bed chamber and locked the door behind her. It was very much like Kessandra's only the bed was bigger.

And had several chains attached to it.

At each corner there were manacles and the middle of the head board had a chain with a leather collar on the other end. Lysa forced herself to turn away as Kehal took his jacket off. He looked her up and down.

"Undress."

He turned his back and began rummaging in his wardrobe for something. Glancing at the door Lysa edged towards it. All she had to do was open it and run. She could outrun him. Or at least attempt it. Thinking back to the vase she glanced around. Opposite the bed was a roaring fire. As she saw the poker lying beside it Lysa moved towards the fire. Kehal still had his back to her but as he threw a riding crop on the bed Lysa felt her resolve weaken. She had no time to get the poker. Slipping the knife from her dress she hid it behind her back.

"I told you to remove your dress."

Lysa shook her head. In three strides he reached her and grabbed her face.

"Very well; if you won't remove it, I'll rip it from your body."

He grabbed her bodice and Lysa knew she had to act. With every last ounce of strength she swung her arm and the knife sliced across his cheek. With a curse Kehal stumbled backwards. Dropping the knife Lysa ran for the door. Her hand brushed against the handle when she was tackled to the ground. As Kehal turned her onto her back Lysa kicked out at him weakly. He shook her hard – her head banging against the floor.

"You fucking bitch!"

Holding her down with one arm he raised his fist and smashed it into her face. For a few seconds Lysa saw stars. Shaking her head she cried out as Kehal's fist hit her again in the cheek. As she saw the blood covering his own cheek however she smiled. Kehal punched her again.

"I was going to go easy on you Lysa."

Lysa said nothing. Already she could feel the blood dripping down her face. Kehal got to his feet and pulled her up by her arms. Leaning against him Lysa said nothing as he grabbed her hair and pulled her towards his desk. Kehal shook her roughly and forced her to face the mirror.

"Your beloved prince won't want you now will he?"

Lysa stared at herself. Bruises covered most of her face and she was bleeding from several small cuts. Licking her swollen lips she turned to face Kehal.

"Bastard."

Shrugging his fist connected with her face again. As he let go of her hair Lysa stumbled backwards. Kehal loomed over her as everything swum for a while before turning black.

* * *

Forcing his eyes open Fili coughed weakly as he sat up. His head was ringing and he knew it'd ache for a while. Rubbing his eyes he glanced around the empty room.

Empty room.

"Lysa?" Getting to his feet Fili wobbled a bit before his woozy mind pieced together everything that had happened.

He had failed to protect Lysa. He promised he'd keep her safe and he'd let her down.

Even though his head was still hurting Fili wasted no time in grabbing as many weapons as he could. He had to hurry. Even with his knife Lysa was in danger. Fili smiled. He'd felt her take his knife the second she had touched it. At least she had some form of defending herself. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to hurry. She might be a fighter but he knew Kehal would break her. Pulling his coat on the hide the weapons he forced himself into the corridor. He had a vague idea of where Kehal's room was. Anyway he could always ask if he really had to. At first he wondered if he should get Kili to help but then decided against it. He couldn't afford to waste time. Lysa needed him _now._

"I'm coming Lysa," he muttered, "I promise you."

* * *

When she opened her eyes the first thing that Lysa realised was that she was no longer on the floor. Instead she was lying on Kehal's bed. The second thing she realised was that she was naked. Kehal stood at the foot of the bed dressed in only his trousers. Lysa drew her knees to her chest; realising as she did so that her hands had been bound. She held them to her body even so. Kehal smiled at her; Fili's knife in his hands. He chucked it on the floor with a sneer.

"How are we then? I must say you weren't out for very long."

Lysa didn't answer. Kehal nodded and moved to the side of the bed. Leaning over her Lysa froze as she heard the clank of a chain. As the leather collar was tightened around her neck she gave a weak cough. Kehal cupped her bruised face.

"In case you try that dirty trick again."

Lysa looked around the room. Kehal usually had two or three bed slaves at any given time. Yet she was the only one in here.

"Where are the others?"

"Others?" He then nodded in realisation.

"Oh them. I was finished with them. You were the one I wanted all these years."

Lysa tried not to think about the state those girls bodies would have been in. As Kehal held her ankle she whimpered.

"Lysa this is how it works. If you don't fight, if you're good and you let me get on with it then I don't hurt you as much. But if you choose to resist…"

He pulled out the riding crop and ran it down her bare leg. Knowing it was stupid Lysa wrenched her leg free and spat at him.

"I'm not going through with this willingly. I'm never going to stop fighting you Kehal."

He narrowed his eyes, "Good. I like girls with spirit. It's so much more fun breaking it."

Grabbing the ridding crop he then forced Lysa onto her back. As it landed on her thigh she gave a gasp of pain. It landed on her stomach next before Kehal moved back to her legs. Each blow was considerably more painful than the last and Lysa could see several bruises were now turning into gashes.

"Stop. Stop please stop!"

He dropped the riding crop with a smile.

"That's better."

Lysa clenched her jaw, "Fili will kill you for this."

Rolling his eyes Kehal pulled a rag from his pocket.

"I'm getting tired of that name my dear," he leant over her and tied it between her teeth.

"Although I won't lie; I'm very tempted to drag him here and make him watch."

Lysa shook her head weakly as Kehal lay down on the bed next to her. He grabbed her breasts when they both heard a sudden banging at the door. Lysa froze and tears leaked down her eyes as she heard a voice.

"Lysa! Lysa are you in there!"

Even with her gag Lysa would have tried to call out. But instead Kehal pressed his hand over her mouth. Fili banged on the door again.

"Lysa? Lysa please? Please tell me you're alright?"

More tears crawled down her face at Fili's voice. He sounded so afraid. So terrified. Lysa watched as Kehal moved his hand away and slowly pulled the rag from her mouth.

"Go on. Tell him you're here."

Lysa licked her lips wondering if this would be a trick. But after a few seconds she nodded.

"Fili I'm here!"

"Lysa! Are you hurt?"

Lysa opened her mouth and Kehal took the opportunity to gag her again. He then cleared his throat.

"Lysa's absolutely fine. I was just showing what happens if she misbehaves."

"If you've laid so much as a finger on her..!"

Lysa buckled as Kehal turned her onto her back before straddling her. Fili's banging got more and more frenzied and as the door groaned Lysa realised he was trying to break it down. The wood groaned again and it clear he would be through in a few minutes. Kehal grabbed her legs and forced them open. Kicking out at him Lysa shut them again. He slapped her.

"Legs apart!"

He forced them open with such force Lysa thought he'd dislocated them. Kehal began undoing his trousers whilst clutching one of her thighs with his other hand. He then raised his voice.

"I hope you're listening Fili. I want you to hear her scream as I fuck her."

Lysa cried out as Kehal stroked the inside of her thighs. As he did so however the door burst open. Kehal glanced up. Taking her chance Lysa kicked him in the stomach as the enraged figure of Fili grabbed him and pulled him off her. Kehal twisted in Fili's grip and punched him the stomach before shoving him to the other side of the room. Turning onto her side Lysa saw a discard metal helmet on the floor. Leaning down she grabbed it with her bound hands and Kehal advanced on her.

"I'll see to it that I've broken every bone in your body when I'm done here."

Sitting up Lysa hit him in the stomach with the helmet before smashing it into his head. Falling backwards Kehal lay in a slump on the floor. His eyes shut with a small pool of blood growing near his head. Dropping the poke Lysa lay back down on the bed and curled into a ball.

"Lysa? LYSA!"

Lysa didn't react as Fili lay down beside her and drew her close. She instead allowed him to wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair. Sobbing into his jack she pressed a shaky kiss to his chest. Fili kissed her forehead.

"I'm here Lysa. I'm here."

 _ **So to say that was dramatic might be understating it a bit. But that's one climax out the way, on to the next one! Should warn you things are going to be very up and down for a few chapters but hang in because they'll be happy times coming VERY soon! Let me know what you think xxx**_


	21. The Aftermath is Always Hardest

_**Big thanks to AliR, mysterious Victoria for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Syeern – Yeah I changed it after posting this chapter. Originally this wasn't going to happen which is why is started out at a lower rating.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – But on the plus side Fili rescued her!**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Yeah I didn't want her to just let it happen.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Things are just going to get more intense.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – You can…but then Fili won't be able to extract his revenge.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – It's okay. Fili would never let anything happen to her.**_

 _ **Guest – Aww thanks very much!**_

The Aftermath is Always Hardest

Lysa had no idea how long they lay there for. Fili didn't stop hugging her and she could feel him shaking. He pressed one last kiss on her forehead before easing back to look at her.

"Oh Lysa…"

His quick fingers pulled the gag away and Lysa licked her lips.

"He…is he dead? Is he dead!"

Fili turned and bent down. Pressing his fingers to Kehal's neck he gave her a grim smile

"Unfortunately not."

Lysa wasn't sure how she should feel. Relieved maybe? After all she was no killer. Hands grabbed hers and she pulled against them. However as Fili smiled at her she relaxed and let him slice through the ropes. His hands were shaking so much she was surprised he didn't cut himself. Throwing the ropes away Fili then leant over and undid her collar. Once that was free Lysa allowed him to sit her up and she drew her knees to her chest. Fili gulped as though he had only just realised she was naked. He rubbed her arms up and down.

"Are you alright? I mean did he…"

Lysa shook her head, "He was seconds away from it when you came in."

Pulling her close Fili buried his face in her neck. He mumbled something before kissing her cheek and looking her up and down.

"Oh your legs!" Clenching his fist he looked back at Kehal.

"I'll kill him."

Rubbing his back soothingly Lysa kissed him on the cheek and Fili held her hands.

"I'm getting you out of here."

He passed Lysa his coat and she slid it on as best she could without showing him anything.

"Just get me out of this room."

Fili pulled her to her feet, "I don't mean this room. I mean this whole bloody castle! I'm helping you escape right now Lysa!"

"But…"

He sighed, "We're leaving tomorrow and Thorin wasn't able to get you released. We were going to sneak you out ourselves but now..?"

Nodding Lysa got to her feet and glanced about the room for her dress. Her eyes landed on the smouldering fire and when she saw the few scraps of fabric she sighed. Behind her Fili grunted and Lysa watched on as he hauled Kehal's body onto the bed. Fili chained the princes wrists to the bed before gagging him.

"In case he wakes up."

Nodding Lysa watched as Fili clenched his fist before bringing it down on Kehal's face. Fili punched him again and again before moving away.

"Feel better?"

He nodded, "Much better," he took her hand, "Are you okay to walk?"

Lysa bit her lip. She didn't want to appear weak but she knew if she took a step her legs would just shake. Taking her silence as his answer Fili scooped her up into his arms. His hands brushed against her bare legs but Lysa forced herself to remain calm. He wouldn't hurt her. He would keep her safe.

* * *

Whether it was by design or pure luck they met no one on the way back. Even though Fili's face was emotionless Lysa could feel him shaking. Neither of them spoke until they reached Fili's room. As he shut the door behind them Lysa had dried the last of her tears. Fili got her red dress out of the wardrobe and handed it over to her.

"Put this on, I'll find a cloak for you."

Nodding Lysa moved towards the bathroom before her legs froze. Clutching the dress to her body she gave a small shake of the head.

"Fili…I can't."

"What do you mean?"

He moved in front of her and kissed her forehead. Lysa bowed her head.

"I don't want to be on my own. I don't want him to get me again."

"Oh my love," Fili pulled her against him, "He'll never touch you. I failed you once but I'm never doing so again."

Lysa nodded, "Could you help me please?"

A small blush appeared on Fili's face, "Are you sure you want me to? After what just happened are you sure you want me…to see you?"

Lysa nodded and he took the dress from her and held it open for her. Letting his coat drop to the floor Lysa noticed he had averted his gaze as best he could. Trying not to look at her bruised body she stepped into the dress – staying silent as Fili laced it up. He beamed at her.

"All better."

Lysa said nothing as he passed her a thick cloak. It was far too big but given she needed to remain unseen maybe that was best. Fili looked her up and down.

"Have you any boots? My spares will be far too big."

Lysa shook her head, "I can go barefoot. I don't mind."

Fili gave her a proud smile. However Lysa was still stuck with a sense of unease.

"How are we going to get out? The main gates will be guarded."

Fili nodded, "I was planning on getting some help."

* * *

Lysa said nothing as Fili led her back down the corridors. Her bare feet were freezing but she wasn't going to complain. Instead she clung to Fili like a small child as he stopped by a door and gently knocked. Lysa gave Fili a small nudge.

"What are you doing?"

Smiling he opened his mouth when the door opened. As Kessandra stood there Lysa lowered her head in an instant. Fili cleared his throat.

"May we come in?"

She stood back and Lysa followed Fili through. Even when Kessandra shut the door Lysa still kept her head down.

"Fili?"

At Kili's voice Lysa raised her head slightly, making sure the worst of the damage was hidden by her hair. However as she saw that Kili was wearing just his trousers she blushed. Fili rubbed his nose.

"Sorry if we were…interrupting."

"It's fine," Kessandra said, "What's wrong?"

Lysa cleared her throat.

"Kehal…he…"

She shook her head and instead allowed Fili to take over.

"He beat her and then tried to rape her."

Kili spat a curse whilst Kessandra gasped. As the princess took her hands Lysa lifted her head up.

"Oh Lysa! I'm so sorry."

Lysa could do nothing as Kessandra pulled her over towards the sofa by the fireplace.

"Where is he now?"

Lysa shook her head, "Fili stopped him before…I hit him with a helmet. He's out cold."

Lysa hadn't been expecting the hug. After all she had just told Kessandra that her brother was comatose because of her. However Kessandra gave a tearful smile.

"He's a monster. He should be the one who gets publicly flogged, not you."

Lysa gave a small shrug as Kessandra's grip on her arms tightened.

"Why are you here?"

"Well…" Fili licked his lips, "I…I need your help to get Lysa out of the castle. I know it's against the law but after what almost happened to her…"

"Mother said she would release you," Kessandra said to Lysa. Fili shook his head.

"She lied. And when she finds out what happened to Kehal…"

Lysa bowed her head. In the rush of everything she had forgotten about what she had done. She had assaulted the prince. Self - defence wasn't an excuse for her. She would be hanged if she stayed here. Kessandra nodded.

"Give me a few minutes. There's a way out of the castle that avoids any of the gates. I found it years ago and I have a feeling mother doesn't know about it."

As the princess moved away Lysa turned to see Fili smiling at her. Kili on the other hand was looking more worried.

"Fee what will you do? If you aren't here by tomorrow..?"

"I'll think of something," Fili said, "But I need to get Lysa away from here."

Kili sighed before nodding, "Of course."

"Ok," Kessandra tied her cloak around herself before moving towards the door.

"Are we ready?"

Nodding Lysa got up and took Fili's hand. They were at the door when Kili's voice rang in her ear.

"Wait. I'm coming with you."

* * *

Lysa hadn't expected this hidden passage to be so close. All four of them stood by one of the many shield that hung up on the walls. Kessandra waited a few seconds before turning and lifting the shield from the wall. Lysa then watched as she prised open a small door that led out into a cramped and narrow tunnel.

"This leads right underneath the city," Kessandra whispered, "You'll find yourself a few metres from the castle when you get out. There's a small town nearby, you'll find shelter there."

Nodding Fili smiled gratefully at her and Kessandra smiled back.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning and wait for you when you come back."

Fili nodded before he turned to Kili. Lysa watched on as the pair of them hugged each other tightly. As they drew apart she then glanced at Kessandra. She knew they weren't on hugging terms but curtseying felt wrong. Kessandra took her hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you from his hands."

"It's alright," Lysa said, "You did everything you could and more. I'll be forever grateful for this."

Kessandra opened her mouth when hurried footsteps could be heard. Lysa had no time to speak as Fili grabbed her and hoisted her up into the tunnel. She crawled forward to give him some room. As the door was shut behind them she tried not to think about the fact the tunnel was now in pitch darkness. Sitting up against the wall she could just about see Fili sitting beside her. He took her hand.

"Are you alright?"

Lysa nodded before realising he wouldn't see.

"Yes. Yes I think so."

Fili gave her hand a squeeze, "Okay, let's get going."

It was slow progress. Given that every inch was taking that one bit closer to freedom; Lysa didn't understand why she wasn't rushing. After all the tunnel was completely straight, no forks or choices to make. But given the sheer darkness she couldn't help but be wary. She had no idea where she was putting her hands and every so often Kehal face came back into her mind. His leering eyes and cruel smile. Only in these images Fili wasn't there to save her. He'd be tied to a chair – forced to watch.

"Lysa?"

At Fili's voice Lysa stopped and turned. She could just about see him behind her.

"Shall we stop for a bit?"

Lysa answered by sitting against the tunnel wall and leaning against him. Fili put his arm around her shoulders.

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of you," Fili's lips brushed against her neck, "For being so brave."

Lysa snorted, "I'm not brave. Not like you and your family. You charged into battle. I could never do that."

Fili's kisses deepened against her skin.

"I don't mean that," he mumbled, "To survive all these years of enslavement. To survive being touched and forced into bed on countless nights..? I'd never be able to survive that."

Leaning against him Lysa pressed her mouth against his. Fili cupped her face softly lest he aggravate her bruises whilst Lysa pressed hands to his chest.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

Fili blushed. Lysa couldn't see him but she knew him well enough to know he would blush at something like that. He pressed kisses against her throat.

"You're far more beautiful Lysa. Always will be."

Moving away Lysa smiled at him before turning and crawling again. Biting her lip she tried not to think about the state her knees would be in when all this was over.

"How much more do you think there is?" Fili asked.

"Mahal only knows," Lysa answered, "But…I don't think we're too far off. It's not like we were on the other side of the castle after all."

"So this goes under the moat as well?"

"Must do,"

Fili said nothing to this and Lysa simply gritted her teeth as she carried on crawling to freedom.

* * *

Half an hour later the tunnel suddenly stopped. Lysa blinked as she saw it led out into a huge cavern. Forcing her stiff limbs out she brushed the filth from her dress and glanced around her. Still underground she could make out the sound of running water – they had crossed the moat then.

"Could…could I have some help?"

Turning Lysa pressed a hand to her mouth as she caught sight of Fili. The tunnel had begun to shrink a few metres back and she had only just managed to crawl out. Taking his arms she gave a small tug and he wriggled out. Lysa bit her lip at his dishevelled-ness. Braids askew and dirt covering his clothes. She knew she looked no better but she had always looked like this. Fili gave her a small nod.

"What now?"

Lysa scanned the whole cavern for some sort of sign that there was a way out. There had to be one of course. What was the point in a tunnel that led nowhere?

"Lysa over here!"

She watched as Fili ran forward and scrambled up a rocky incline. He began pressing against a huge boulder and only when she got closer could Lysa see why.

A small chink of light was streaming through.

Standing beside him she added her own minimal strength to the job. Fili grunted as – together – they pushed the boulder away. As it fell backwards several small stones fell down the incline and Lysa smiled as she caught sight of the setting sun through the trees. Fili hurriedly climbed out before leaning back down and offering his hand. Taking it Lysa forced her wooden feet to move. Once she was out she was dimly aware of Fili pushing the stone back into place. But none of that mattered. She could feel grass on her bare feet. The wind on her cheeks. Falling to her knees she allowed her hands to brush over the ground.

"How does it feel?" She knew Fili was smiling. Lysa shook her head. She still couldn't quite believe it.

She had done it. She had gained her freedom.

 _ **So this is a happy chapter for you all after what's just happened. Although I should warn you things won't be as simple. Plus I've not forgotten about getting revenge on Kehal and Elessandra. But all in good time. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	22. Too Good to be True

_**Big thanks to Aranel Mereneth and UchihaAkia for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Well it won't be simple I'm afraid. But happy endings are promised. As for Kili and Kessandra…all will be revealed.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – I know! But will things remain this happy?**_

 _ **Rachetg – Things will be…interesting. That's really all I can say right now.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – I did as well! But things will get better for them…at some point.**_

Too Good to be True

Lysa couldn't stop her tears. She was aware of Fili kneeling beside her and rubbing her back. Reaching out Lysa allowed her hands to brush over the grass. There was a thin layer of frost covering it and she knew her feet would soon be frozen if they stayed out too long. Fili gripped her hands.

"Well?"

She shook her head, "I…it's so beautiful!"

He pressed a kiss to her cheek before gathering her up into his arms with a cheeky smile.

"The valiant prince, rescuing his princess from her prison."

Lysa shook her head, "More like slave girl."

Fili pressed his lips to hers hurriedly before gently setting her on her feet.

"Lysa…ever since I first met you you've been my princess."

Lysa had no response to this and instead pulled the cloak firmly around her body. Fili took her hands.

"We should get moving," he mumbled, "I know we're outside the castle walls but I don't want to chance it."

Lysa gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "Kessandra said there was a town nearby."

Fili nodded, "We passed it when we first arrived."

Lysa said nothing as they began walking. Unable to help herself she turned around and took one last look at the castle.

"I can still remember the first time I saw it," she whispered, "Ten years old and trapped in a wagon."

Fili held her close before turning her away from the sight. Lysa rested her head against his chest.

"The chain around my neck was so heavy I couldn't keep my head up. And then the wagon stopped and we were let out and presented to the head slave keeper. The one before Morag. She then washed us and gave us our new clothes,"

Lysa shook her head, "I remember that first night. I don't think I even slept. I just lay there and cried."

Fili hugged her tightly, "I feel so bad. When I was that age I was doing nothing other than playing with Kili and our friends. We had no worries other than being sent to bed without supper. If that happened I thought I was receiving the worst punishment possible," he sighed, "How naïve was I?"

Lysa rubbed his arm, "My love you didn't even know me then. You were a child. You can't blame yourself for that can you?"

He nodded before cupping her face softly, "All the same. I wish we'd come here years ago. Then I could have rescued you long before Kehal or any of the others got their hands on you."

"Forget about them," Lysa pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "You've rescued me now. That's all that matters."

They walked in silence until they saw the first lights from the town. As the rain began to steadily fall Lysa pulled her hood up and clung to Fili. Every so often he had glanced down at her – as though he still couldn't believe she was there. Biting her lip Lysa tried to ignore the pain her feet were in. The second they were inside the better. As they neared the main gates that led into the town however she pulled on Fili's arm. He blinked at her in surprise.

"What is it?"

"I've just thought," Lysa whispered, "Would anyone here recognise you?"

Fili paused, "I don't think so. We didn't stop here or meet anyone. Plus it's night now. I doubt they would be able to get a good look at us."

Lysa bit her lip as Fili placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"It'll be alright darling. I've got you this far haven't I?"

Nodding Lysa squeezed his hand, "I know. I know. I think…I just don't want to take any risks that's all."

Fili nodded before wrapping an arm around her and leading her up to the gates. As expected they were locked and as he banged his fists several times Lysa waited with baited breath. She couldn't help but glance back in the direction of the castle. Supposing her escape had been discovered? Supposing the Queen had forced Kessandra to talk? Shaking her head Lysa turned back to face the gates as a small panel just above her head opened and an old face peered out.

"What do you want?"

Lysa lowered her head and clung to Fili. He gave her a comforting hug and cleared his throat.

"Please, my wife and I need shelter. We were attacked. They hurt us and they even tried to assault her. Please you have to help us! We escaped but they aren't far behind!"

Lysa hadn't dared look up as Fili talked. After a few seconds passed the man grunted before shutting the panel. Fili kissed her softly.

"Never knew you were such a good actor," Lysa whispered.

Fili winked as the gates were pulled open. Fili pulled her inside and Lysa smiled at the gate man. He nodded at them both.

"The tavern is up the main street and on your right. There should be a spare room left."

Fili nodded, "Thank you, thank you so much."

It was at this point Lysa noticed he was hiding his fine clothes with his cloak. The gate man gave them both a small bow.

"It's nothing. Make sure ye wife is alright."

Nodding Fili pulled Lysa close and the pair hurried down the street. Lysa smiled.

"So then…wife?"

Fili smirked, "I couldn't help myself. Besides I figured brother and sister wouldn't work."

Nodding Lysa kissed him on the shoulder and smiled at the look in his eyes. As they walked no one gave them a second glance and yet she couldn't help but hide her face in Fili's chest. His arm never left her waist and Lysa wasn't even aware they had stopped until Fili gave her a gentle nudge.

"This must be the place."

Glancing up Lysa gave a small gasp as huge drops of rain splashed onto her face. Her hands and feet were frozen and the damp dress stuck to her skin. Fili looked equally soaked but he seemed far more used to it.

"Suppose they have no rooms?"

He shrugged, "Then we find shelter somewhere else. Even if it's just in a doorway."

Lysa gave a slow nod and Fili kissed her cheek.

"I'll look after you Lysa. For the rest of my life I'll see you get nothing but the best."

Lysa would have replied when Fili pushed open the door and ushered her through. Lysa had never been in a tavern before and the sudden warmth caused her head to spin. Fili held her close and as she glanced around Lysa could see the lingering eyes of several men land on her face. Even though she was used to such glances she remembered that she was supposed to be a naïve wife and she clung to Fili who shot glares at the men.

"Can I help you sir?"

At the voice Lysa glanced over to see an old man standing behind the bar. Fili cleared his throat.

"Yes, do you have a room of any sort?"

The man raised his eyebrow, "I might. Have you any means to pay though."

Lysa froze and risked a glance at Fili. From the look on his face it was clear he had forgotten to bring anything like that. Fili shook his head before giving the man a pleading glance.

"Please, it's only for one night. We were attacked you see and they took everything we had. I hate to beg but my wife is injured and we just need some form of shelter. Please!"

The man sighed and Lysa licked her lips. Holding Fili tightly she began sobbing into his chest.

"You…you said you'd keep me safe!"

Fili blinked at her before he realised what she was doing. Rubbing her back he shushed her gently.

"I know dearest. I know."

Lysa shook her head, "I…I've never been so…so frightened before!" She then looked at the barman.

"I thought they were going to…to kill us!"

The barman sighed before nodding.

"One night you say?"

Fili nodded and the barman pointed to the stairs.

"I've got a room for you. Straight up the stairs, on your left at the very end of the corridor."

"Thank you," Fili smiled and for a second Lysa thought he was going to bow to the man. She flashed him a smile of her own.

"Thank you so much."

He shrugged before moving away to see to another customer. Lysa said nothing as Fili led her up the stairs. In fact her brain was so muddled she wasn't even aware of him pulling her into the room. Only when the door was shut behind them did she realise where she was. Fili waited a few second before pulling her against him.

"We did it!" He beamed at her, "We did it!"

Lysa couldn't say anything as Fili picked her up and swung her round. Laughing he settled her on her feet, cupping her face with his hands.

"What is it?" He licked his lips nervously, "What's the matter?"

"I…"Lysa frowned, "I don't know. I just…I just feel…"

She shrugged, "It's stupid. I mean we're safe. _I'm_ safe! No one can hurt us but…"

Fili gripped her shoulders and peered at her.

"Lysa what's wrong. I know you and I know when you're scared."

Lysa sighed, "I've never _ever_ been safe in my life Fili. Every time I look at the door I keep expecting soldiers to burst through and take me back. I see the bed and all I think of is some man forcing me down onto it. I never imagined it'd be free but now I am…"

She could feel the tears coming, "I can't go back. I've survived it for so long but if I went back now it'd kill me!"

Fili stroked her face before pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. Holding onto him Lysa smiled as Fili's hand moved down her body before cupping her waist.

"You won't ever go back there my love."

Lysa stood there open mouthed as Fili got down on his knees before her. He gripped her hands tightly.

"Lysa I promise you right here, right now that I will protect you. I will cherish you and do whatever it takes to see you safe and happy. I will gladly lay down my life for you if need be. You will never, ever set foot in that horrid place again as long as I'm living."

Lysa glanced at his face, there was no sign of Fili's cheeky smile and she realised he had meant every word of his vow. Getting to his feet Fili kissed her forehead.

"The only bed I will have you in is my own."

Lysa gave a small giggle before glancing down at herself. Her damp clothes were even colder now and she knew her legs and face were covered in dried blood. Fili kissed her again before moving towards the fire.

"Give me your things."

Lysa undid her cloak when the door opened. Unsurprisingly Fili drew his sword but kept it hidden behind him. As the landlord entered Lysa relaxed. The landlord smiled as he placed a small pile of linen and a bowl of water on the bed.

"Thought you might need these."

Fili nodded his thanks and as the door was shut again Lysa picked up the clothes. Two thick nightshirts had been left and she held hers close to her chest. Turning round she saw Fili had the bowl of water and a cloth in his hand.

"Sit down."

Sitting down on the bed Lysa watched as Fili dipped the cloth in the bowl before softly dabbing at her face. At first his touch stung but she gripped the bed and forced herself not to make a sound. As the water got redder and redder she could see Fili was doing his best to hide his anger. He gently stroked her chin.

"I will kill him for this," he seethed, "I promise you that much. I couldn't stop him hurting you but I will see that he pays for it."

Fili kissed the last of her bruises before sitting before her and gently pulling her skirts up. At his sharp intake of breath Lysa risked a glance down. Her thighs were covered in thin gashes and she knew she'd have several welts on her stomach as well. Fili kissed one of the marks.

"They aren't bleeding. I imagine they'll be fine."

Pulling her skirt back down Lysa watched as Fili shed his thick coat and tunic. Unable to help herself she stared at his sculpted chest. Fili grinned.

"Enjoying the view?"

Lysa smiled to herself before doing her best to undo the laces of her dress. Fili turned his back whilst Lysa did her best to be quick. Stepping out of her dress she slid the nightshirt over her head. It hovered above her knees and she cleared her throat. Fili turned round and she saw his cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. Lysa toyed with the hem of the shirt.

"Enjoying the view?"

He nodded slowly. Hanging her dress on a small rail by the fire Lysa turned as Fili put his own shirt on. His was bigger and Lysa knew she was blushing. Her cold toes stung and she couldn't help but hurry towards the bed. As she climbed in – wrapping the blankets tightly around her – she saw Fili staring at her.

"What is it?"

"Are you okay with sharing the bed?"

"Of course? What else have we been doing since we met?"

He nodded, "I know but that was before you were almost raped. I don't want you to think you have to share with me. I'm happy to sleep on the floor."

Lysa shook her head, "No…I'd feel much better if you were sleeping next to me. I'd feel much safer."

Smiling Fili got under the covers with her and pulled her close. Kissing her nose he grinned.

"Just think, soon we'll be sharing our own bed."

Nodding Lysa curled up against him and he hugged her tightly.

"You're freezing!" He packed the blankets around her tightly.

"Fili?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much."

He gave a small laugh, "I love you to Lysa. Always."

As they hugged each other Lysa rested her head on Fili's chest and he smiled.

"Just think. Tomorrow you'll be heading back to Erebor as a free woman."

Lysa would have answered when a yawn escaped her throat. Shutting her eyes she fell asleep in Fili's arms.

* * *

The early winter sun streamed through the window; bringing Lysa from her sleep. Sitting up she saw the figure of Fili sitting beside her.

"How long have you been staring at me?"

He took her hand, "Long enough to prove just how beautiful you are."

Smiling Lysa watched as he ran his hands through her hair.

"May I give you your courting braid now?"

"Courting braid?"

Fili nodded, "Of course you wouldn't know. We use braids to mark certain things, our age, rank, if we're married or courting," his eyes widened, "You need your birthday braids as well!"

Lysa had no time to react as he reached over for his coat. He fished through the pockets before pulling several spare beads out. Sitting silently she allowed Fili to braid her hair. He hummed under his breath as he worked and Lysa couldn't help but relax as his fingers worked through her hair. Soon she had one braid on either side and another braid on her left side. Fili smiled.

"Beautiful," he handed her a braid, "Off you go."

Gulping Lysa did her best. Thankfully her fingers were used to having to mend clothes and it wasn't long before Fili had his own braid. Fili kissed her hand before getting out of bed and grabbing his newly dried clothes.

"What do we do now?" Lysa hugged her knees to her chest. Fili pulled his trousers on before taking off his nightshirt and replacing it with his tunic.

"It's still early. I'm going to sneak back into the castle through the tunnel. Then when we leave I'll come here and get you. I'll only be gone for a few hours."

Lysa couldn't deny it. The idea of being alone whilst still so close to the castle was scary. But she wasn't going to let Fili see her fear. Instead she nodded before taking her dress from his hands. Hurriedly pulling it on she watched as Fili did the laces. He smiled at her.

"And then we ride for Erebor."

Lysa smiled, leaning towards Fili. Their lips were mere millimetres apart when shouts could be heard outside. Lysa couldn't help her scream as the door was kicked open and five soldiers rushed in.

Elessandra's soldiers.

Gasping as Fili pushed her behind him Lysa watched as he drew one of his swords whilst making sure she was hidden behind him. The five soldiers all had their own blades drawn and it wasn't long before Lysa found her back being pressed against the corner of the room. Glancing up at the doorway she saw the landlord smiling at her.

"Think I don't know an escaped slave when I see one?" He chucked a bag of coins in the air. Lysa gripped Fili tightly.

"Bastard!"

The man shook his head, "Such language. I'd save the cursing for when you're standing on the gallows."

Before Lysa could reply he turned and walked back down the corridor. Lysa licked her lips before glancing at the soldiers. Another pair of footsteps could be heard on the corridor and as Elessandra's captain of the guard came in her legs went weak. He eyed her and Fili carefully.

"Put down the sword boy before anyone gets hurt."

Fili shook his head, "I made a vow to protect this woman and I intend to keep it."

Lysa sighed and the captain of the guard chuckled.

"Very well. We'll add 'escaping arrest' to your charges."

"Charges?" Fili's voice showed no hint of fear. The captain nodded.

"For her, escaping servitude, attempted murder and treason. For you aiding a criminal escape. All four of which are punishable by death."

"Well," Fili swung his sword at the closest soldier, "If you want to get her then you have to go through me first."

Lysa locked eyes with the captain.

"If I give myself up would you be willing to let him go?"

Fili groaned but Lysa could see the captain was smiling.

"I might be. After all you're the one we were sent to get. I don't think Elessandra would be too bothered if he were to 'escape'."

Lysa nodded and tried to move when Fili pushed her back.

"Lysa you tried this once with Kehal and look what happened."

She shook her head, "Fili you said you would die for me. Why can I not make the same sacrifice for you?"

Not letting him answer she pushed his arm away and stood in front of him. The captain nodded.

"Lower your weapons and see he's restrained. We don't want him stopping our little slave over here."

Lysa forced her legs to move forward as soldiers pushed past her. She could hear Fili's angry yells as guards grabbed him. The captain struck her round the face.

"Bitch!"

Lysa spat on his shoe – earning her another slap. This one sent her to the floor and before she could react the captain stamped down on her face. Head reeling Lysa could do nothing as he hands were forced behind her. Instead she looked over at the struggling form of Fili. Three guards were holding him but they were having a hard job. The captain kicked her in the side before pulling her to her feet.

"Arrest him to."

"NO!" Lysa tried to free herself but the captain held her against him. Kicking out she watched as Fili's weapons were removed before his own hands were bound behind him. Tears were falling down Lysa's face. She should have known she would never leave. The captain kissed her cheek.

"Let's go. Don't want to keep the queen waiting. I bet she's already got your death warrant signed and sealed."

Lysa forced back her sobs as she was dragged from the room. Glancing over her shoulder the last thing she saw before she was forced down the stairs was Fili staring at her. He was shouting something but Lysa only caught a few words.

"I'll always love you."

 _ **Yes I know I'm cruel to you all! But this will all make sense in a few chapters time I swear. For out second and huge climax this needs to happen so please just sit tight. There will be a happy ending for Lysa and Fili I promise! Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	23. Desperate Hours

_**Big thanks to Newters, Arianna Le Fay for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Some random dude – Yeah but I don't like killing characters for the sake of it.**_

 _ **Aranel Merenth – No Thorin will see he needs to act**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Yeah but it's needed for the coming climax.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Just hang in for a happy ending because it will come I swear.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – It's okay. Just hang in a bit longer.**_

 _ **Syeern – They do indeed. But revenge will come to them very soon I promise.**_

Desperate Hours

Even though he knew it would do him no good Fili couldn't stop pacing around his cell. His mind still replaying their journey back to Elessandra's. He'd been forced to sit opposite Lysa in the wagon and even though he often gave her a gentle nudge with his knees she never once raised her head. Everything else had passed by in a blur. The second the wagon was inside the main courtyard both he and Lysa had been dragged through the castle and into the dungeons. There they had been thrown into adjoining cells and left there.

That had been at least two hours ago.

Rubbing his newly freed wrists Fili shook his head. About half an hour ago he'd heard Lysa's cell door being opened and shut. Ever since then there had been total silence. Not that that was anything new. He'd been trying to talk to her through the small window above his cot. But instead all she had done was curl up on the floor in the far corner of the cell – ignoring his desperate whispers. He couldn't blame her. She had put all of her hope and trust into him and now she was in a cell awaiting execution. For Fili, the idea of being powerless was the worst thing in the world. He was within inches of Lysa yet he couldn't reach her. He had to hear her cry and he couldn't take her in his arms. He could nothing but sit and wait.

Shaking his head Fili's head snapped up as he heard the familiar clang of a door being opened. He heard Lysa give a small cry and as the door shut again he jumped onto his cot and peered through the small barred window.

"Lysa? Lysa what happened?"

She didn't acknowledge him; instead brushing her dress down before running a hand through her matted hair. As she turned to face him Fili was shocked at the hint of happiness in her eyes.

"What did they do to you?"

Shaking her head she climbed onto her own cot and gripped the bars of the window. Unable to help himself Fili covered her fingers with his, softly caressing them. Lysa shook her head.

"I was taken to see Elessandra. She was sitting there on her throne with Kessandra and….Kehal."

Fili couldn't stop his curse, "How is he even awake?"

Lysa shook her head, "I don't know. Although he seemed a bit out of it. Anyway Elessandra asked me to defend my actions."

"And you did? You told them Kehal had pretty much kidnapped you and tried to rape you?"

Lysa nodded, "And of course he denied it. They all believed him even though they know the truth. But he's their next king and I'm nothing. They'll always believe Kehal."

Fili gripped her fingers tightly, "And?"

"Elessandra claimed that we had planned this. We had planned everything. When we discovered Kili and Kessandra's relationship we would kill Kehal so she and Kili would rule this kingdom."

"But that's not true!"

Lysa smirked, "Of course it isn't. But that's what they all said happened."

She then licked her lips, "Thorin was there."

Fili froze. He hadn't even considered the others.

"What…how was he?"

"Furious doesn't cover it," Lysa smiled, "He wouldn't stop ranting and raving at Elessandra and Kehal. He did everything he could think of to help but…" Lysa shook her head, "Elessandra was all for having you executed right away. But I…dissuaded her."

Fili narrowed his eyes, "How?"

Lysa glanced away briefly and Fili could feel the familiar sense of dread creeping up his spine.

"Lysa, what did you do?"

She opened her mouth when a noise behind him caused Fili to turn his head. As his own cell door was opened he was shocked as Thorin stepped through. His uncle looked exhausted and Fili wondered how much sleep he had gotten. Thorin sighed.

"Come on Fili."

"What?" Fili looked back at Lysa who nodded.

"Elessandra gave you a pardon."

"I..?"

He turned to Thorin who sighed, "Fili I said come on."

Even though it was clear his uncle wasn't in an arguing mood Fili paused. Turning back to Lysa he kissed her fingers.

"I want to say I'll get you out," he whispered, "But I wouldn't blame you for not believing me."

She kissed his hand, "I'll always believe in you Fili."

Smiling Fili blinked back his tears as he let go of her hands and hurried to join his uncle. He wasn't surprised when Thorin all but pushed him from the cell; shutting the door on their way out.

* * *

Neither Fili nor Thorin spoke as they went through the corridors. It was still early and they passed only a couple of guards. Fili glanced down at his arm that was being held tightly in Thorin's grip. As his uncle's bedroom door was opened and he was shoved through Fili bit back his anger. Glancing around he wasn't surprised to see the others were all there. What did surprise him was the figure of Kessandra. She leant against Kili and it was clear she was struggling not to cry. Fili glanced at Thorin. He opened his mouth when he uncle shook his head.

"No. I ask the question. What in Mahal's name were you thinking?"

"I had no choice!" Fili spat. Thorin bit his lip and Fili could see how tired he was.

"Fili we had a plan. We were to sneak her out of the castle ourselves."

"I know," Fili shook his head, "I know. But honestly I had no choice. You were there; you heard what she said happened."

He turned to the others, "Kehal came and found us. We fought and he ended up taking Lysa to his rooms. By the time I broke down the door he'd stripped her, bound her and gagged her. Ready to…" he wiped his eyes, "She fought him off and that's why we had to run. If he had been found she'd have been caught. I thought I was helping her. I thought…I was wrong."

Ignoring the sympathetic look Fili rounded on his uncle.

"Well? How many strings did you pull to get me out?"

Thorin scowled, "None. There were no strings to pull! There was nothing I could say that would get her to relent."

"And Lysa? You'll leave her there?"

Thorin groaned, "Fili it's because of Lysa that you're not waiting for your own execution!"

"I don't understand," Fili turned to Kessandra who wiped her eyes, "What happened?"

Kessandra gulped, "Elessandra questioned Lysa and then said that you would die alongside her. Lysa begged her not to punish you. Mother wouldn't listen so Lysa…confessed isn't the right word as none of it was true but…well she confessed."

"To what?"

"She said she had magic and that she used it on you. Made you believe you loved her. She said that she had planned to use you to kill Kehal. She said you had no idea you were doing any of it and that you were innocent. Elessandra believed her and let you go."

"But Lysa doesn't have magic!" Fili spat, "And even if she did it's not a crime!"

"It is if used against someone or used for treason. Well here that's that case," Kessandra's voice cracked.

"Lysa was charged with witchcraft…and…well you know what happens to condemned witches."

Fili shook his head dumbly. He knew what Kessandra was going to say but he refused to believe it. He could hear faint shouts outside and the others let him pass as he moved towards Thorin's window. The one that looked directly out into the courtyard.

"They get burnt." Kessandra said.

"No…no…they can't!"

Fili could feel his knees shaking as he stared at the scaffold. Soldiers were busy building a pyre in the middle of it. He watched as one of them fitted a small platform for Lysa to stand on whilst the others began bringing logs and bales of hay up. Forcing himself away from the sight he reached out for Kili who pulled him close.

"She never said…she didn't tell me…"

Kessandra sighed, "She didn't want to upset you I imagine."

"She…she gave her life for me," Fili could feel his tears coming and he was aware of Kili wrapping his arms tightly around him. His brother bit his lip.

"Fee…Lysa knew she would die when she was arrested. I imagine she had no thought for herself and just wanted you to be safe."

Fili nodded, "But…to die like that! It's beyond barbaric."

Thorin nodded, "It's been decades since I saw a burning…" he then trailed off, "Fili…If I could spare her I would."

"Well why can't you?" Glaring at his uncle Fili pushed Kili away and strode forward.

"You probably didn't even try did you? No all you cared about was making sure I was safe! I doubt she even entered your head!"

"Fili you are my family!" Thorin snapped, "You and Kili will always come first. Besides, I had trouble negotiating your freedom with Elessandra. There's no way I would have been able to free a slave girl."

"Don't _ever_ call her that!" Fili screamed, "She isn't a slave girl! She's my One. She's the one I've had dreams about marrying. She is the love of my life Thorin and you can't even be bothered to try and save her!"

"Fili I can't save her!" Thorin shook his head, "There's no way we can free her short of…"

He trailed off – an odd look in his eyes. Fili watched as Thorin opened the door before peering out into the corridor. He then nodded and shut the door before gesturing for everyone to crowd round him. Not caring how pathetic it looked Fili clung to Kili who rubbed his back soothingly. Thorin bit his lip.

"Kessandra…how would you react if someone tried to overthrow your mother and brother?"

"I'd ask to help," Kessandra said coldly, "They're nothing to me anymore."

Thorin nodded, "Good…because we'd like your helping in doing just that."

Fili wasn't the only one gasping. As all eyes landed on his uncle he could see Thorin nodding.

"I've been a coward. I sat back and did nothing whilst Elessandra and her people allow these slaves to be beaten and maltreated. My own nephew," he glanced at Fili, "fell in love with his slave and yet I still didn't act. I was too concerned about politics and diplomacy to do what was right. Well now I have a chance to put things right."

Bofur cleared his throat, "Ye not the only one Thorin. I have a feeling none of us tried to help even though we knew we should."

All around him Fili saw the others nodding in shame. He gripped Kili's hand as Thorin carried on talking.

"I won't lie I've been considering this for a while. The whole idea of slavery itself is barbaric. But the way Elessandra treats her own people…her own daughter! No one like that should be fit to rule."

"So…"Fili licked his lips, "How does this help Lysa?"

"If we can overthrow Elessandra then we can free her. We can free all the slaves!"

Fili risked a glance at Dwalin. He knew the warrior dwarf had feelings for his own slave and he had a feeling Thorin was yet to find out that piece of news. Dwalin smiled briefly before nodding.

"But how? There's only fourteen of us!"

Thorin nodded, "I have a feeling that once her people realise what we are doing they will help."

Kessandra cleared her throat, "Some of the guards will as well. I've known a lot of them since I was a child. There's a few that hate Elessandra – not many but better than none."

"So when do we strike?" Kili asked eagerly, "How do we even start to strike?"

"We have until tomorrow night," Thorin said calmly. Fili went to ask why when he remembered the pyre.

Tomorrow night was the night Lysa would die.

As the others began making their plans Fili tried to keep a clear head. He couldn't deny the idea of going into battle terrified him. But this wasn't like last time. There would be no Bolg or Azog. This time he would be fighting to save the girl he loved.

* * *

Drawing her knees to her chest Lysa forced herself to remain calm. She could hear the soldiers talking outside and she didn't have to look to know what was happening. She could still she the smile on Elessandra's face. The cruelty in her voice.

" _Your lover will die alongside you Lysa. You can watch the light fade from his eyes."_

" _Please! Please you can't! He's innocent!"_

" _So you say."_

" _No but he is! I…I tricked him. I enchanted him!"_

" _You what?"_

" _I…I have magic. I used it on him. I made him think he was in love with me. I only did it to kill your son. I needed Fili to help me and so I used magic to bewitch him. What he did…he was forced."_

 _Elessandra narrowed her eyes and Lysa licked her lips. After what seemed like years the Queen nodded._

" _Very well. He will be given a full pardon. But it changes your own fate Lysa."_

 _Bowing her head Lysa allowed the guards to push her to her knees as the Queen got to her feet._

" _You have been found guilty of attempted murder, treason, escaping servitude. And now I find you guilty of using magic against the crown. You know there is only one sentence I can pass."_

 _Lysa nodded and faced the Queen who smiled._

" _Tomorrow night you will be burned alive. Take her."_

 _As the guards dragged her to her feet Lysa said nothing. All she could do was listen to Kessandra's desperate pleas. Holding her head up high she smiled._

 _Fili was safe. Nothing else mattered._

Shaking her head Lysa glanced up as the door to her cell was opened. Wrapping her arms tightly around her thin body she watched as the guard placed the small bundle at her feet. Only when he had gone did Lysa undo it. The paper she had asked for along with the pen and ink sat there. Smiling softly Lysa stretched out the paper before dipping the pen in the ink. The first thing she had ever wrote had been to Fili. And it would be the same for the last thing she ever wrote.

It took her a good three hours until she was done. Folding it up carefully Lysa held it close to her chest. She could ask the guard to give it to Fili but there was every chance he would just throw it away. Slipping it into her bodice she forced herself to her feet. Her boots had been returned to her but the cell was too cold for her feet to get warm. Banging on her cell door Lysa waited with baited breath as the guard peered through the small barred window.

"Yes?"

"I…" Lysa held out the pen and ink, "Thank you for bringing them to me."

Nodding the guard opened the door and stepped into the cell. Backing away Lysa remained silent as he took the objects off her. Eyes fixed on her chest the guard smiled.

"Writing your goodbye were you?"

Lysa nodded, "Could you give it to him please?"

"Of course," the guard's hand cupped her elbow before moving to her waist.

"But what do I get in return?"

He grabbed her by the hips and Lysa snaked out of his hands.

"Go and rot!" She hissed.

The guard dropped the pen and ink on the floor before rushing at her. Grabbing her hair in one hand he wrapped his other arm around her body – pinning her arms. As her head was banged against the cell wall Lysa saw stars. The guard pushed her to the floor.

"Forget it. I'd rather not go for used goods if I have a choice," he then pulled on her hair.

"And I really would have given him your letter. But now it can burn with you."

Listening to his dying footsteps Lysa curled into a ball, reaching up to her face with a shaky hand. Brushing against the huge graze underneath her eye she couldn't help her sob. She wasn't frightened to die. Well she was a bit but not that much. She just wanted to see Fili one last time. To be held in his arms as though she was the most precious thing he could ever have.

* * *

It was another hour before she heard the sounds. As she caught the sound of two sets of footsteps Lysa sat up on her small cot. The noises stopped outside her cell.

"You can't see her. Elessandra's orders."

"I don't give a damn about her orders! Let me see her!"

Fili! Sitting up Lysa smoothed down her hair and shakily got to her feet. Moving towards the door she could still hear the guards protests.

"It is forbidden for a condemned criminal to be given visitors."

"For the love of Durin!" That was Kili's voice, "He's her One. Please just give them an hour together!"

"I'm begging you," Fili's voice cracked, "I just want to say goodbye."

There was a pause before Lysa heard the key in the lock. Backing away from the door she watched the guard open it to reveal Fili and Kili. The latter gave her a thin smile before nudging Fili forward. The second he entered the cell the door was shut on them. Lysa chewed on her lip.

"Fili…"

She got no further. Bursting into tears Fili pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Hugging him back Lysa buried her face into his chest whilst he stroked her hair.

"Why did you do it?" He sobbed, "Why did you do that?"

"Because," easing away Lysa held his hands, "Because I was going to die anyway. But I had the chance to save you. A life that is worth so much more than mine ever could be."

Fili shook his head, holding her hands to his chest, "Don't ever say that," he whispered, "Don't ever think that is the truth."

Bowing her head Lysa allowed Fili to lead her towards her cot. They sat down side by side and she leant against him. Fili ran his fingers through her hair, pausing every so often to press a kiss to her face or neck.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I let you down. I said I'd free you and I've made things worse."

"No. No you have freed me," Lysa kissed his hand, "When I walk out of here tomorrow night I won't be going as a slave. But as a free person. And you gave me that Fili."

Fili opened his mouth but Lysa could see the tears building up. Turning around so she was facing him she kissed him.

"Fili this is our last hour together," she whispered, "Please make it one to remember."

Nodding Fili pressed his lips against hers.

Fili wasn't surprised to see Kili waiting for him outside. The guard had given them an hour as promised but Fili hadn't wanted to leave. When the time came though Lysa gave him one last kiss and he felt her push a piece of paper into his hand. Only when he was out of the dungeons and walking along the corridors with Kili did he bring it out to look at it. Kili held his hand tightly.

"We'll save her Fili. You know we will."

"I know," Fili wiped his eyes, "I just daren't get my hopes up."

That reason was the very reason he hadn't mentioned their plan to Lysa. If they did fail he didn't want to take another bit of hope from her.

"Will you be alright?"

Nodding Fili allowed Kili to lead them both into his room. All of the other gave him comforting smiles and Fili took one last look at the letter before sliding it into his pocket.

He would save Lysa. He would save her and give her everything she deserved.

 _ **So I know things look bleak but I swear just one more chapter to go and then things will be happy. And now the company are FINALLY doing something to help the slaves. Also for those who didn't get notified about the last chapter update I can only apologise. I'm not sure why that happened but hopefully it won't happen again. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	24. In the Nick of Time

_**Big thanks to AnnaMiss and decadenceofmysoul for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Deception Chick – Yes you definitely will feel better in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – Don't worry Fili won't let anything happen to her.**_

 _ **Syeern – Yeah I always like to double check with other follows if a couple say they never got a notification. I was tempted to give her magic but all my other OC's have magic so I wanted to do something different.**_

 _ **Writersarereaders – Don't worry there will be a happy ending. As for Fili giving up his title? You'll have to wait and see.**_

 _ **Littlemissthunderbird – She does doesn't she! I wanted to show a different type of courage from charging into battle.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Took him long enough! And given I always do happy endings don't worry too much.**_

 _ **Rachetg – She is isn't she?**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Aww thanks. I always worry I'm making the original characters too OC at times so that's nice to hear. I think Lysa is becoming one of my favourite OC's now.**_

 _ **Decadenceofmysoul – Glad you are enjoying it.**_

In the Nick of Time

Fili forced his head up as he mounted his pony. All around him the others were doing the same. Elessandra and Kehal had come to see them off and Fili was pleased the see Kehal's cheek was still heavily bruised from Lysa's attack. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Kessandra's pony was by Kili's – the pair of them holding hands. Kessandra didn't look once at her mother and instead gave her brother a curt nod. Gripping Daisy's reins Fili forced himself to look at Thorin who bowed to Elessandra from his pony.

"Thank you for the hospitality you have shown us."

Fili bowed his head; Thorin's voice was filled with icy hatred.

"You are welcome back any time Thorin Oakenshield." Elessandra said curtly. Thorin made no reply to this and instead dug his heels into his pony. As he began riding off Fili forced himself to follow his uncle. As they passed the pyre he turned his head the other way. This wasn't how it was meant to be. He should have been riding out of here with Lysa sitting in front of him. His arms wrapped around her to stop her from falling. Her hair tickling his face. He should have been leaving with her. Instead he was leaving alone.

* * *

Standing on her cot, Lysa peered out of the small window of her cell. It looked out into the courtyard and as she saw Fili mounting his pony tears fell down her eyes. She had spent nights dreaming about leaving this place with him. Arriving at Erebor by his side. And now that was never going to happen. Her eyes never left the figure of Fili until his pony went under the archway and he vanished from her sight forever. Biting her lip Lysa's eyes couldn't help but land on the pyre. She'd heard the soldiers working on it all of yesterday and she couldn't deny they had done their job well. The logs were stacked underneath a small platform for her to stand on and the bales of hay were packed around them. Shaking her head Lysa turned away from the sight and sat down on her cot. Drawing her knees up against her chest she rested her chin on them.

Fili wasn't going to leave her. He wouldn't. This was all part of some plan. It had to be. He wouldn't leave her to die like that. He would save her.

"How are we Lysa?"

At the Queen's voice Lysa did nothing more than raise her head. Elessandra stood in the doorway and raised her eyebrow.

"Are you not going to kneel before your queen?"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Elessandra smiled briefly before her own eyes fell on the window.

"I take it you were admiring their work?"

Lysa shrugged as the Queen stepped into the cell.

"The last time I saw a burning I was little more than a child. A young woman – not much older than you – was accused of using magic to kill a new-born baby. Her husband had bedded another woman and gotten her with child. Anyway this woman offered her services as a mid-wife but the baby was still born. The mother accused her of using magic."

Lysa didn't say a word as the Queen locked eyes on her.

"The woman was found guilty of course. Even though I was a child my parents insisted I watch. She showed no fear until they finished tying her up. And then, when the fire was lit…her screams echoed across the whole courtyard."

"Are you trying to scare me?" Lysa spat, "Hoping I weep and beg for mercy?"

The Queen shook her head, "I know you lied to save your prince. You have no magic in you Lysa."

"So why release him?"

Elessandra shrugged, "Because it would serve no purpose…his death. Lysa I never was going to kill him. But I knew if I threatened you with his death then you would offer yourself up in an instant.

As the Queen leant over her Lysa forced herself not to look away. Elessandra grabbed her by the hair.

"I will stand there and watch you burn and I won't break my smile. I will hear your screams and I'll laugh. I don't care if you beg for mercy on that scaffold. I'll see that you never get it for what you almost did to my son!"

Turning around Elessandra left her cell. As the door was slammed shut Lysa shut her eyes; leaning her head against the wall.

Fili would come for her. Fili would save her.

* * *

As Thorin called them to a halt Fili raised his head by a fraction. Since crossing over the drawbridge, Kessandra had been leading the way. As she directed them towards the entrance to the hidden tunnel Fili kept his head filled with images of Lysa. How she had curled against him in that cell; her eyes showing no sign of fear. He didn't understand how she could do that. To know she would die and yet not be afraid. All around him he was aware of the others dismounting their ponies and he followed suite. Thorin nodded at them all.

"We will camp here for a few hours before heading through the tunnel. You all know what to do once we're back in the castle?"

Fili nodded as he brought out Lysa's letter from his coat pocket. He hadn't look at it since she had given it to him. He knew what it would say and he didn't think he could read it. He couldn't read what she believed to be her last words to him.

"Fee?"

At Kili's voice Fili forced a smile onto his face. Glancing over his brothers shoulder he saw Kessandra had now changed from her dress into a tunic and trousers. Swords hung at her waist and she had an axe strapped to her back. Kili smiled back.

"Did you want some food?"

"In a minute."

As his brother moved back to the others Fili sat down by a huge tree and glanced again at the letter. He could feel more tears pricking at his eyes and he knew he had to read it. He had to in case…

With trembling fingers he unfolded the paper; smiling at Lysa's shaky scrawl. The shaky scrawl he had taught her.

 _My dearest Fili._

 _I don't know what to say. This is the last time I will be able to tell you that I love you. But I want to say more than that. I want to say thank you._

 _Thank you for not forcing me into bed on your first night here._

 _Thank you for never raising your hand to me or making me feel afraid of you._

 _Thank you for teaching me how to read and write._

 _Thank you for making me feel safe and protected._

 _Thank you for loving me._

 _I was in love with you from the moment I met you. It just took me a while to realise it. And then when I did I believed I was getting my hopes up. You were a prince. The heir to Erebor. You were supposed to fall in love with a princess. A girl who was beautiful and smart and worthy of your love. But somehow you saw me as that girl. I will never understand what made you fall in love with me. But you did and from that moment on I wasn't a slave. I was the girl you loved. Every smile, every touch made me feel more and more like a free person and I am so very grateful for that._

 _When you get back to Erebor please move on. I know you'll find another girl who you care for and will want to make a life with her. I want that for you Fili. I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life. I want you to be with someone who can give you everything I can never give you._

 _Even in death I will always love you._

 _Lysa._

Dropping the letter by his feet Fili pressed his forehead to his knees. Rocking back and forth he let Kili pull him into a hug. As his brother rubbed his back Fili tried to control his tears. He would rescue Lysa and they would be together.

"Fili…"

"She…she got her spelling right!"

Of all the things this was what hurt him the most. Lysa had barely been able to write her name when they first met and now she had just written him a letter with every word spelt correctly. And he had done that. He had taught her that. Kili kissed the top of his hair.

"Fee you won't lose her. We won't let you lose her. This time tomorrow morning you'll be together again. I give you my word."

Fili didn't say anything and instead just leant against Kili; hugging Lysa's letter to his chest.

* * *

No one said anything as they travelled through the tunnel. Bombur, Ori and Dori had been left behind to take care of the ponies as well as travel to the closest town to try and get more fighters. Fili gritted his teeth. If he set eyes on that landlord who betrayed Lysa then he knew he'd want to kill him. Kessandra and Thorin were up in front and despite everything Fili couldn't help his smile as several of the bigger dwarves grunted and cursed about the confines of the tunnel.

It took them another half an hour before they came to a halt. Fili knew when the other side of the tunnel was open as light began to seep through. Kessandra said something and one by one the dwarves hopped out of the tunnel and into the castle corridor. As the door was shut Fili chewed his lip. He knew what he had to do. But it was very different from what he wanted to do. He wanted to run to the dungeons and rescue Lysa now. But he knew he couldn't. He had to stick to the plan. However, as he looked at the others it was clear they had similar thoughts.

"Thorin…is there no way we can sneak the lass out now?"

Fili gave Dwalin a grateful smile. His uncle sighed.

"I wish we could. Be if we raise the alarm then what?"

Nodding Fili drew himself up to his full height as everyone huddled around Thorin.

"Okay, you all know what to do?"

Every nodded and Thorin smiled.

"Okay, Dwalin and Blain, you go with Kessandra to the guards wing."

The three began to move away and Fili watched as Kili pulled Kessandra back. As they kissed he pushed down the nagging feeling in his chest. He'd be kissing Lysa like that soon. Kili gave Kessandra a last kiss before letting her run after Dwalin and Balin.

"Okay, when we get to the armoury we take whatever we can and head to the slaves quarters. Bofur and Nori you go ahead to scout for us."

Fili waited as the others began to move past him. Taking Lysa's letter from his pocket he pressed it to his lips before tucking it back into his pocket and moving after the company. As he reached Thorin's side he placed a hand on his uncle's elbow. Thorin smiled at him.

"You won't fail her Fili."

"I know," Fili nodded, "I just want to say; I'll do whatever it takes to see this place rid of Elessandra and Kehal. But Lysa is my priority. Only when she's safe will I fight."

Thorin nodded, "I expected nothing less."

* * *

Lysa had dried the last of her tears when they came for her. She had watched the sun slowly start to set and the crowds of people gather. Wiping her eyes she brushed down her dress and got to her feet as her cell door opened. Two guards marched in and took her by the arms – forcing her to move. Shrugging off their grip Lysa licked her lips.

"I'm not going to run off you know."

One laughed at this but the other simply nodded. As they retook her arms they didn't grip her as hard. Keeping her head up Lysa willed herself not to cry as she was led from the dungeons. She knew the guards were taking the back passages and it wasn't long before one of them pushed open a door and she was led out into the courtyard. At the sheer number of people Lysa froze. Every single person living in this kingdom had turned out to watch her die! The guards marched her down the path that led to the scaffold steps. Her eyes never leaving the pyre, Lysa kept her head high as she caught whispers of conversation.

"Poor girl…to die like that."

"I heard she lied to protect that blonde prince."

"I know she's a slave…but this is madness."

So they weren't excited to see her die then? Lysa had to assume they had been ordered to attend. The guards forced her up the steps and Lysa stumbled on the hem of her dress. However the guards held her so tightly she didn't fall. As she stood on the scaffold Lysa watched in horror as Kehal walked up to her. With one gloved hand he stroked her cheek.

"My dear Lysa. Actions have consequences. Had you been good to me this wouldn't have happened."

He leaned in to kiss her but Lysa leaned back. She didn't want his lips touching her. She wanted her last kiss to be the one Fili gave her yesterday. Kehal narrowed his eyes before grabbing her by the arm and showing her to the crowd.

"This…girl tried to kill me! She plotted to overthrow your Queen so her own lover could rule here. She admitted both her guilt and her use of magic to us. You are all aware of the punishment for her crimes."

Lysa glanced up at the balcony to see the smiling figure of Elessandra. Biting her lip she fixed her eyes back on the crowd. She wouldn't show any fear to them. Kehal gestured with his hand and Lysa was grabbed again. The two soldiers pushed her towards the pyre and she blinked back her tears. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't.

One soldier held her arm as she stood on the small platform whilst the other brought out some rope. As her arms were wrenched behind her Lysa gave a small cry of pain. The rope that was now tied around her wrists cut deep into her skin. Nodding the guards moved away as Kehal picked up the flaming torch. Licking her lips Lysa glared at him as she filled her head with every single memory she had of Fili.

* * *

Keeping his hood pulled well over his eyes Fili kept close to Thorin and Kili. He and the others had gotten what weapons they had managed to carry and had distributed them to as many slaves as possible. Fili had been surprised at how quickly they agreed to help. He had half expected them to refuse out of fear. But Lysa's fate had done something to them. Ignited a hidden spark.

"Fili?" Thorin's voice was low in his ear, "Remember not to move until I give the signal."

Fili nodded in answer. He could see Kehal standing on the empty scaffold and he couldn't stop his hand from hovering over the knife at his hip. He would gut that prince. Gut him and carve him into pieces. A piece for every time he had laid hands on Lysa and the other girls here.

"Fee," Kili pulled on his sleeve, "Fee look."

Turning his head Fili's stomach dropped as he saw the two guards escorting Lysa towards the scaffold. Even though he hadn't moved he felt Kili grip his wrist. His brother gave him an apologetic smile and Fili nodded before turning back to watch. Lysa kept her head high as she was forced up the steps and only when Kehal stroked her cheek did Fili want to run and grab her. The prince then dragged Lysa forward.

"This…girl tried to kill me! She plotted to overthrow your Queen so her own lover could rule here. She admitted both her guilt and her use of magic to us. You are all aware of the punishment for her crimes."

Fili gave a low growl, "Thorin…"

"Not yet," his uncle hissed, "It's too soon."

Fili sighed, unable to do anything but watch as Lysa was tied to the pyre. He knew tears were falling down his face as her hands were bound. Kehal nodded before picking up the flaming torch.

"Thorin!"

"A few more seconds."

Fili watch on as his eyes widened. Kehal moved closer and closer and he knew in a few seconds the prince would light the fire.

" _Thorin!"_

Thorin paused before nodding, "Go!"

Fili nodded at Kili as they both began to push their way through the crowds. Never taking his eyes off Lysa Fili's heart skipped several beats as the very ends of the hay were set alight. Shoving any onlookers out of his path Fili could hear the confused murmurs coming from the crowd. As he reached the scaffold steps he drew his sword as two guards blocked his path. Smiling Fili swung at one of them. It was only a glancing blow but the guard fell back as though he had been stabbed. Fili grinned. Kessandra and the others had managed to swap the guards around then.

"Fili!"

At his brothers voice Fili ran up the scaffold steps two at a time. He could hear the crowd gasping and shouting but he paid no attention. As Kili launched himself at Kehal he just watched the pyre. He hadn't realised how quickly something could burn. Already the flames were licking at Lysa's dress and the smoke was rising high. She coughed before her head drooped. Running forward Fili kicked away the logs closest to her before jumping onto the pyre himself.

"Lysa?" He stroked her face, "LYSA!"

She didn't answer as he wrapped one arm around her and reached around for her hands with the other. Already his feet were beginning to sting. Slicing through her bonds in one stroke Fili scooped her over his shoulder and jumped off the pyre. Shouts and screams rung in his ears. The sound of blades clashing as his brother tried to keep Kehal at bay. The sounds of Kessandra's soldiers keeping the crowds away. Using his knee to help Lysa sit up Fili batted away the few lingering flames on her dress. Stroking her face he watched as she forced her eyes open.

"Fili?"

Turning she began coughing harshly into his chest. Allowing his arms to cocoon her Fili pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He had done it. He had saved her.

 _ **So of course it couldn't be a nice simple rescue from the dungeons could it? No of course not. So now we come to the actual rebellion you've all been waiting for. But hey Lysa's alive and with Fili! So now comes the happy stuff I've been promising you. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	25. If We Should Die Tonight

_**Big thanks to SunSetsOfAnotherWorld for following and favouriting.**_

 _ **Syeern – Don't worry. Karma will come to them.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Yeah I admit I wanted to drag it out a fair bit.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – Of course he did.**_

 _ **ThatOtherWriterGirl – A wanted a whole chapter dedicated to the revolution.**_

 _ **SunSetsOfAnotherWorld – Glad you are enjoying it.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I cried when writing the letter part!**_

 _ **Rachetg – I think Fili would rather die than let anything happen to her.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Trust me you'll be happy with the result.**_

 _ **H – Glad you like it. And it's pronounced Lie-sa.**_

 _ **Guest – I know! What's more romantic than a dashing and heroic rescue?**_

If We Should Die Tonight

Fili gripped Lysa in his arms as more and more shouts could be heard. Lysa gripped at his tunic; her thin body rattling as she coughed harshly. Stroking her face Fili smiled down at her.

"I said I'd get you out."

Smiling up at him Lysa nodded, "I always believed you would."

Fili wanted them to stay like that forever. Just him and Lysa in each – others arms. But as he heard Kili's yells he knew he had a job to do. Lysa was safe. Now he had other things to worry about. Pulling Lysa to her feet he drew his sword. All around him the crowd were watching on. Most were shouting and as he listened Fili realised they weren't shouting in anger but with happiness. They wanted to see Lysa safe! Glancing over Fili saw Kili doing his best to keep Kehal at bay. Fili bit his lip. He wanted to help his brother. He wanted to see Kehal die. But he didn't dare let go of Lysa's hand.

"KILL THEM!"

At the voice Fili glanced up at the balcony. He could see the figure of Elessandra shouting down to the guards that surrounded the scaffold. Glancing at the edges of the crowd Fili saw other guards were moving forward and he knew those ones weren't on their side. Pulling Lysa close he smiled.

"Fili…what are you doing?"

He kissed her hand, "Putting an end to this."

Looking back into the crowd Fili met his uncle's gaze and nodded. Thorin raised his sword and yelled the signal. Fili watched as small pockets of people suddenly began yelling and brandishing weapons. The guards that surrounded the scaffold were doing their best to keep away the crowd that was now pushing against them. Fili kept Lysa close to his body as Kessandra jumped onto the scaffold and wielded her own blade.

"Listen! LISTEN!"

Silence didn't fall but everyone quietened. Kessandra licked her lips and up close Fili cold see how nervous she was. So much depended on this moment. He gave her a reassuring smile and Kessandra gave a firm nod.

"We're not here to save the life of a single slave. But to save the lives of every slave within these walls. For too long my brother, my mother and my ancestors have kept innocents confined within this place! Beating them and forcing them to do things you would never ask a dog to do! Well it ends here!"

Fili's smile widened as Kessandra jabbed a finger at the balcony. Glancing up he realised Elessandra had vanished. Shaking his head he focused back on the crowd. Already he could see many of the nodding.

"This is your chance!" Kessandra cried, "Rise up against the woman who has kept you in chains all these years. Rise up against the woman who would rather throw feasts than care for her people. We may die tonight. But I'd rather die free than as a prisoner!"

Fili was almost taken aback by the sudden roar of noise. Every member of the crowd was cheering and he could see those with weapons were putting them to use against the soldiers. Kessandra winked at him before jumping off the scaffold and into the battle.

"Fili!"

Turning round Fili watched as Kehal kicked Kili in the chest. His brother fell backwards as Kehal stood over him with his sword. Wielding his own Fili had no time to move as Lysa shot past him. Jumping at Kehal she pulled him away from Kili. Fili pulled his brother up and swung his sword at Kehal who pushed Lysa backwards. Fili clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"I need to get Lysa out of here," he muttered, "Can you hold him for a few minutes?"

Nodding Kili clashed his blade with Kehal's. Meanwhile Fili ran past both of them and grabbed Lysa by the hand. Pulling her down the steps he then dragged her underneath the scaffold. Holding her at arms - length he looked her up and down. The bottom of her dress was covered in soot and she winced every time she took a step. Dirt covered her face and her hair fell past her shoulders in a knotted mess. Fili licked his lips – she was the most gorgeous girl he would ever know.

"Fili?"

Shaking his head ever so slightly Fili smiled at her. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her against him.

"I love you."

He thought he'd know what it was like to kiss her by now. But every time he did he was taken aback by the sheer force of passion that ran through his body. Lysa held his hips as they kissed. Fili let his sword fall to the floor and ran his fingers down her face and neck. Breaking apart for air he re took his sword and Lysa blushed madly.

"I've just realised. I haven't thanked you for saving my life."

Fili took her hands and gently ran his thumbs over the marks on her wrists where the ropes had worn her skin away. Trying to ignore the fact they would scar he kissed the inside of each wrist.

"Lysa I'd have willingly died on that pyre alongside you."

Kissing her hand he then glanced out at the ongoing battle. Even though they were going up against well trained soldiers, the majority of slaves and townspeople were managing to keep Elessandra's men at bay. Fili bit his lip. In the space of just a few minutes the sun had set completely. Taking Lysa's hand in his he smiled.

"When I say run; run!"

She nodded and Fili turned back to face the chaos. As shouts and screams rang through his ears he could feel his body start to tremble all over. As Dwalin stabbed a soldier who had been grabbing at Shirin Fili licked his lips.

"Stop it." He whispered. The screams were getting louder now and he could hear Azog's triumphant roars.

"Please stop it!"

"Fili?"

Lysa stood in front of him and Fili shook his head.

"I can't."

"Can't?"

"I can't go out there! He's waiting for me."

Lysa took his face in her hands, "Listen to me Fili. No one is waiting for you. You can do this okay. You're stronger than this."

Nodding Fili smiled down at her and reclaimed her hand.

"Ready…run!"

They ran as though wolves were chasing them. Fili kept Lysa close by his side at all times as he pulled her across the square and up the main steps to the castle. Holding both her hands he kissed her on the forehead.

"Go to my room and lock yourself in. Don't open unless it's me or Kili."

He turned to run back down the steps when Lysa pulled him back.

"Please be careful."

Nodding Fili kissed her gently.

"I promise."

He watched as Lysa ran into the castle. Only when the huge doors shut behind her did Fili allow himself to relax. Turning round he raised his sword and charged towards the carnage.

* * *

Every step stung like mad as she ran but Lysa didn't slow down. Her mind was still trying to catch up with everything that had happened. She had been so sure she would die. That she would never see Fili again. But he had saved her. He had come back for her.

Biting her lip Lysa came to a rest at the end of one of the corridors. As grateful as she was to Fili, it was always him saving her. If she went with him to Erebor she'd have to change that. She needed to learn how to defend herself. Brushing her filthy dress down Lysa sighed. Once it had been the most beautiful thing she'd ever owned. Now it was like her old dress. Picking at the skirts Lysa's head snapped up as she heard a noise coming from the corridor that followed on from this one. Peeking around the corner Lysa watched as a woman opened the door to the throne room. There had been a time when the sight of the queen was enough to send fear through her veins. But now all Lysa felt was anger and hate for that woman. She shook her head. Fili had told her to go to his room. He wanted her safe. But she couldn't just turn around and go as though Elessandra wasn't in the castle!

Trying to ignore the pain her feet were in, Lysa hurried towards the doors of the throne room. Taking a deep breath she pushed them open.

"Elessandra!"

The doors slammed behind her. Glancing round Lysa saw the room was void of any life. She shook her head. She had seen the queen enter with her own eyes. Moving towards the throne she wondered if she should leave now. After all she had no weapon. No means of defending herself.

"I must admit I'm surprised to see you here Lysa."

At the queen's voice Lysa spun round. Elessandra paced in front of the doors with a slight smile on her face. As she moved towards the window Lysa inched closer and closer to the door.

"Look at them, "Elessandra sighed, "More than a match for my guards. I'd be surprised if any of my men survive the night."

"You don't sound too upset."

As Elessandra turned Lysa cursed herself. The queen shrugged.

"It proves Kessandra has fire in her blood. But even if all my men die, as long as I am left alive she will have lost," she narrowed her eyes, "And lose she will."

"Give it up Elessandra," Lysa said tiredly, "You're the one who will lose. These people now know they can fight you. They won't rest until they have defeated you and killed you."

The queen laughed, "Is that why you're here? To kill me? Did your precious prince send you here to put an end to me?"

"No," Lysa shook her head, "No I won't kill you. I'm not taking that joy from Kessandra."

The queen inched towards her and Lysa saw that she had two long knives in her hands.

"Very well. But just because you won't kill me; it doesn't mean I won't kill you!"

Lysa ran for the door only for something to trip her up. Falling to the floor her knees banged on the hard stone. Turning onto her back she saw Elessandra standing over her. The queen pressed the tip of the knife into the top of her breast.

"Now then, how should I do this? Quickly or slowly?"

As the blade pierced Lysa's skin she gripped her dress to try and cop with the pain. Elessandra dragged the blade along the top of Lysa's chest; leaving a gaping wound running from one side to the other. As blood began to stain the dress Lysa forced herself to take calming breaths.

"I know everyone wants to die quickly. But after all the trouble you have caused me I want you to suffer. You denied me the chance to watch you burn. You won't deny me the chance to hear your screams!"

Lysa rolled away from the queen and jumped to her feet. Every time she tried to take a breath her chest felt like a knife was being shoved through it. Shaking her head to clear her dodgy vision, Lysa smiled at the queen. Already she could hear the sounds of battle quietening outside.

"Its over Elessandra. You've lost."

"No!" The queen advanced on her, "No as long as I have you those dwarves are powerless. Fili won't let anything happen to his little whore will he?"

Lysa tried to sidestep Elessandra but the queen was faster. Grabbed her by the elbow she spun Lysa round and placed both blades at her neck. Not daring to move Lysa kept her hands by her sides. She could hear shouting coming from the other side of the door. The queen's mouth brushed over her ear.

"I'll let you say goodbye to Fili before I open your throat."

"Please," As she spoke the blades cut into her skin. Elessandra tutted and Lysa gasped as the door burst open and Elessandra forced her to turn around.

"Lysa!"

Thorin, Kili and Kessandra stood in the doorway. All of them had their swords raised and all three looked injured but fine. Forcing a smile onto her face Lysa waited for Fili to join the others. But when he didn't appear she could feel her hands shake. The queen laughed.

"Looks like your prince won't arrive in time for the goodbyes. Move!"

As she moved towards the others Lysa could see the fear on their faces. Thorin growled.

"Let her go Elessandra."

"I'm not stupid Thorin."

"No," Kessandra said, "No you aren't."

Lysa's mouth dropped as Kessandra dropped her sword and raised her hands.

"Let her go in exchange for me."

"NO" Kili tried to pull her back but Kessandra stepped away from him. Lysa watched as she faced her mother.

"Lysa's worthless to you. I'm the real threat. I'm the one who has a right to this throne. Let Lysa go. Let them all go and you can have me," she paused, "To do with as you wish."

"Kessandra get back here!" Kili snapped.

Lysa stiffened as the blades dug even more into her neck. The pain in her chest was off the scale now.

"And if I wish to have you publicly executed for treason?"

"You can do it. But you have to let them return to Erebor."

As the blades came away from her neck Lysa gaped at Kessandra who gave her a smile. Elessandra shoved her forward.

"We have a deal."

"No!" Kili tried to run forward but Thorin held him back, "No. Kessandra please!"

Lysa walked towards the princess who smiled and winked at her.

"It'll be fine Lysa. Trust me."

Nodding Lysa hurried forward to join Thorin and Kili. Both of them smiled at her whilst turning their sights back onto Elessandra. She dug the very tip of one of her blades into Kessandra's chin.

"Elessandra listen to me!" Thorin cried, "You're men have surrendered. We have control of both this castle and the town. You've lost."

Elessandra didn't glance his way as she spoke.

"And who will run this kingdom if my daughter dies?"

"Touch her and I'll kill you!" Kili screamed. Lysa took the knife Thorin offered her and gripped it tightly. Elessandra raised an eyebrow. She carried on staring at Kessandra.

"I will have you killed for this!"

Lysa watched with baited breath as Kessandra smiled.

"That might be tricky given I'll have killed you first."

Elessandra had no time to react as Kessandra knocked the blade away with one arm and kicked her mother in the stomach. Elessandra's blades clattered to the floor and Kessandra produced her own knife. Lysa watched as it spun through the air – landing in Elessandra's stomach. The queen looked down at herself and she placed one hand over the wound as she fell to her knees.

"Kessandra..?"

"It's over mother," Kessandra said as the turned and began walking back to the others. Lysa didn't have to look to know Kili was on the brink of tears. However, as her gaze remained on the figure of Elessandra she saw the queen pull the knife out and raise her arm to throw it in the direction of Kessandra's back. Forcing herself to move Lysa ran forward and pushed the princess behind her. The knife sank into the very top of her thigh and had it not been for Kessandra's arms she would have fallen. Her knees gave way and she sank to the floor. Kessandra held her close.

"Oh my..! Lysa why did you do that?"

"You gave yourself up for me. I was returning the favour."

As Kili knelt beside her Lysa smiled at him. He took her hand tearfully.

"Thank you for saving her."

He kissed her on the forehead before taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. Lysa couldn't help her scream as the blade was pulled out. Kessandra wrapped an arm around her waist in order to support her as Lysa stared at Elessandra's dying body.

"I never though such a day could come," tears dripped down her face. Kessandra smiled.

"Today is that day."

Smiling Lysa turned back towards the door and screamed. She heard Thorin curse and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kili load an arrow to his bow and take aim. Kehal stood in the doorway. He was covered in dirt and blood and his face was swollen from all the bruises. But none of that seemed to bother him as he smiled at them all.

"It seems you all forgot about me."

Lysa shook her head weakly and Kehal nodded at her. She gripped Kessandra as she saw the huge knife that Kehal was holding in his hand.

The knife that was being dug into Fili's throat.

 _ **Just when you thought this would be the end I give you this! But given how much of a b*****d Kehal is I figured this fitted him well. But at least Elessandra has been dealt with now. I wanted Kass to be the one to do it; it seemed right after everything that had happened. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	26. It's Finally Over

_**Big thanks to LadyZee86 and Lithroniel91 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – Don't worry; happy ending remember.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Hehe! And I always planned for Kessandra to kill her mother.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Couldn't resist adding one more twist.**_

 _ **Syeern – Well I like to give my OC's stupid moments to make them more realistic. Also I should point out this isn't the end. I've got another 15 or so chapters left.**_

 _ **Rachetg – For once Fili is the one in danger and not Lysa.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Yeah I wanted to go for that kind of thing.**_

 _ **Guest – Poor Fili indeed.**_

 _ **ThatOtherWriterGirl – Don't worry things will work out.**_

It's Finally Over

Lysa felt her knees shake as she watched the scene before her. One of Fili's arms was twisted behind him and the knife dug into his throat. Licking her lips Lysa gazed into his eyes. Never before had she seen him so scared. Maybe he was having another episode? Maybe he thought Kehal was Azog and that he had been captured again? Kehal said nothing as he pushed Fili forward. Glancing over Lysa saw Kili had gone white with anger. His hand brushed past his ear and she knew he'd fire the second he got a chance. Kehal shook his head.

"Shoot and I'll open his throat."

"You'll die for this!" Kili hissed. Easing herself away from Kessandra, Lysa limped forward. The pain in her legs were getting steadily worse and the gashes on her thighs weren't helping. More blood seeped from the wound in her chest and as Fili's eyes landed on her injures he went pale.

"Lysa! Lysa you're hurt!"

Kehal tutted, "You have more important things to worry about than her."

Licking her lips Lysa held her hand up as she walked closer. Kehal stiffened.

"One more step and he dies."

To prove his point he dug the blade in and blood began to ease it's way down Fili's neck. Nodding Lysa stayed where she was.

"Okay. I'm not moving," she gave Fili a small smile, "Why are you doing this Kehal? It's over. You've lost."

"Have I?" He sneered, "Because from what it looks like, I've got all the cards."

"Leave them alone!" Fili sounded like he was being strangled, "Just leave them alone Kehal!"

"But what's the fun in that?"

Lysa lowered her hands, "Kehal please! Please just let him go!"

Kehal paused, "I could. After all, it's you I want."

Fili lashed out but Kehal shushed him. Lysa nodded.

"Fine. My life for his."

"Lysa stop talking," Fili snapped. However Kehal shook his head.

"I don't want you dead my pet. I mean; I will kill you one day. But only when I've used you all up."

He winked at her, "No; what I'm going to do is call my personal guards in. They'll see that your friends are all disarmed and restrained. And then, I'm going to strip you and rape you on this very floor in front of them. And I won't stop until every last bone has been broken."

Fili was cursing words Lysa didn't even think were real; she kept her eyes set on Kehal's face.

"Is that all you can do? Threaten to rape me? I've been forced my so many men Kehal. You honestly think I'm scared to let it happen again," she titled her chin up, "Besides, there is no way on this earth I am going to let you touch me."

Kehal opened his mouth but Kessandra cut him off.

"Kehal stop this! You've lost and that's the end of it."

Lysa glanced over her shoulder to see Kessandra step aside. Kehal's eyes fell on the lifeless body of Elessandra. Lysa saw his hands shake.

"Mother…no…no you…!"

Nodding Lysa watched as tears sprung to his eyes.

"NO!"

Lysa's screams were mixed in with Kehal's and Kili's as the prince moved the blade away from Fili's neck and stuck it into his side. Gasping Fili fell to his knees and Lysa watched as Kili's arrow shot through the air and hit Kehal in the chest. He staggered backwards and Lysa wasted no time. Gripping her own knife she ran over to Fili and knelt beside him. He pulled the knife from his body and the scream caused her heart to break. Gripping his hands she then looked over at Kehal.

"You _bastard!"_

Grabbing the bloodied knife she tried to move towards him when Kili pulled her back.

"Lysa no!"

"But Fili!"

"I know," Kili spat, "But you aren't a killer Lysa. I know you aren't. He'll be punished don't worry."

As the knife was taken from her Lysa sat down beside Fili who was being helped to sit up by Thorin. Leaning against him she couldn't help her laugh as he gulped at the state of her.

"We need to get you to the infirmary."

"Fili I think you need more help than me."

He grimaced, holding a hand to his wound.

"The blade didn't go in too much. I'm fine."

Lysa could see the pain etched over his face. Fili ran a hand over her bloodstained bodice.

"What…what happened?"

Shaking her head Lysa put an arm around Fili's waist and with Kili's help he got to his feet.

"Fili it doesn't matter."

She knew he wanted to press it but a cry of pain had him doubling over. Lysa looked over at Thorin.

"Is…is that it then?"

Thorin nodded, "It is Lysa. It's over."

Biting her lip Lysa knew the tears were coming. Looking over at Fili she could see that he too had tears in his eyes. Burying her face in his shoulder Lysa couldn't help it. Fili's lips brushed against her hair as she cried.

* * *

Lysa knew things would be chaotic but she had heavily underestimated how bad things would be. As Thorin opened the doors to the infirmary her mouth dropped. Every bed was full and many people were being treated on the floor by the small army of healers. Shaking her head Lysa kept her focus on Fili as both she had Kili helped him through the chaos until they found an empty bed. As he lay down on the bed Lysa leant against Kili. She didn't think she could be on her feet for much longer. Fili looked her up and down before inching across the bed.

"Fili I'm alright."

"No," he narrowed his eyes, "You aren't. I'm not going to sit back and let you collapse."

Lysa opened her mouth when the ground vanished beneath her. Smiling, Kili gently lay her down next to Fili who pulled her close. Lysa wished she wasn't crying so much. Smiling Fili wiped away her tears.

"What is it?"

"I just…I can't believe it's over! That she's dead!"

Fili nodded, "Your first taste of freedom."

Shaking her head Lysa gripped his hand.

"I don't even know what it's meant to feel like."

Fili opened his mouth when Lysa looked up to see Dwalin and Oin standing by the bed. Sitting up she tried to ignore the growing pain in her body. Oin glanced at them both.

"I'll be with you in a second lass."

Nodding Lysa allowed Kili to pick her up and hold her in his arms as Oin worked on Fili. Lysa never left his face and she could tell he was trying to be brave for her sake. But she saw the pain flicker every so often in his eyes. Sure enough the wound wasn't serious and as Oin finished bandaging Fili's torso Lysa knew she was blushing at the sight of his chest. Fili pulled on his tunic as Oin then glanced at her.

"Okay lass, I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

Kili sat her back down on the bed and moved away. As Oin pulled a screen around the bed Lysa clung to Fili. He eyed her amusingly.

"What is it?"

"I just…I know Oin won't hurt me. But I just kept remembering the one who put that thing on my leg!"

Nodding Fili ran a finger along her cheek.

"It's okay. No one will hurt you when I'm here."

Nodding Lysa watched as Oin came back with a new bowl of water, bottles of tonic and bandages. After making sure the screen was hiding them from view he gave Lysa an embarrassed smile.

"I need you to undo your dress lass so I can treat your wounds." Nodding Lysa quickly undid the laces and pulled the bodice open. She heard Fili gasping and when she glanced at the wound her stomach gave a shudder. A thick gash ran from along the very top of her chest and blood stained the tops of her breasts. Oin passed her a cloth.

"Perhaps ye would like to do it?"

Nodding Lysa cleaned away the blood. She knew Oin wouldn't have tried to touch her inappropriately but the idea of anyone but Fili touching her there shook her. Once the blood was cleaned Oin stitched up the wound and wrapped a thick bandage around it. Lysa could feel Fili's lips on the back of her neck. Retying the laces she then pulled her skirts up so Oin could see to her legs. The gashes on her thighs from Kehal's riding crop where still there along with a stab wound where Elessandra's knife had gone it. Her feet still stung and before she realised it she'd kicked her boots off.

"If ye could just lie back for me lass. That's it."

Leaning against Fili, Lysa bit her lip as Oin treated her stab wound before examining her feet.

"Ye've a few minor burns on ye feet. They'll heal in a few weeks but I wouldn't walk without help."

"I'll carry her."

Fili gripped her arm tightly and Lysa kissed his knuckles. As Oin bandaged her feet she glanced at her wrists. The rope burns had worn away the skin and she knew they'd leave scars. Sitting up she slid her boots back on and smiled at Oin.

"I'll leave the screen here. Give ye both some privacy."

Nodding Lysa waited until the healer had gone before lying back down next to Fili. He wrapped his arms around her and she curled up against him.

"What is it?"

Lysa glanced at Fili and shook her head, "Nothing."

"You're lying," he sighed, "I can tell something is wrong my love. Whatever it is just tell me. I'd rather that than have you suffer in silence."

Nodding Lysa lowered her gaze.

"I…I don't really know," she whispered, "It's just…after everything that has happened today I feel like I'll wake up tomorrow and it'll have been a dream. I'll still be in my cell waiting for them to burn me. And…and I'm scared."

"Scared?" Fili gently forced her head up, "Lysa you have nothing to be scared of. No one here will ever hurt you again."

"It's not that. I'm scared of what happens next. In a few hours my entire life has just gone. I know it was a horrible life and I'm glad it's over. But I've no idea what's going to happen to me now. To any of us. And I'm so scared that freedom isn't going to be what I hoped it would be. I'm scared that we'll go back to Erebor and you won't love me anymore. You'll look at all the other girls – the ones who can read and write. Who wear beautiful dresses and have perfect hair. The ones who don't have worn hands and stiff limbs. The ones who aren't covered in hideous scars!"

Fili said nothing to this. Instead he simply tightened his hold on her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Lysa, you have _nothing_ to be scared about. The girls at Erebor are girls I've known all my life. If one of them was to be my One I'd have known by now," he caressed her cheek, "besides; I look at you and I see the most beautiful girl in the whole of Middle Earth. Your hair is the hair I want to run my fingers through, you're the one I want to wake up beside each morning," he blushed, "Lysa…I won't lie but I like it that you can't read as well as the others. It means I get to sit with you for hours on end and teach you. I get to cuddle you and gaze at you. I get to wonder how you could have possibly fallen in love with me."

Lysa said nothing as Fili kissed the spot on her chest where the bandage was.

"Those scars do _not_ make you hideous. Scars show how brave a person is. How loyal and courageous they were."

"I wasn't talking about those scars."

Fili nodded, "Ahh…I see."

Lysa toyed with her dress, "It never bothered me before. I would never meet a man who loved me so it didn't matter that I was damaged goods."

Fili tensed, "Lysa you are not damaged!"

Lysa bit her lip before carrying on.

"But then I met you and I just remember thinking you wouldn't want someone who had already bedded a man. You certainly wouldn't want someone who had bedded more men than she could count."

"Well look how wrong you were," Fili smiled, "Lysa I'll never pressure you to lie with me. I meant what I said. We'll take this at whatever pace you feel comfortable with. Don't ever feel like you need to please me or be obliging to me."

Nodding Lysa curled up against Fili and rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her hair.

"Don't worry about Erebor Lysa. I'll be right bedside you the whole time," Fili smiled at her.

"Besides, you might be scared but you've no idea how scared I am!"

Frowning Lysa bit her lip. Fili had nothing to be scared off. He nodded.

"I'm not scared in the sense you are…I'm just scared I won't be good enough for you."

"Fili…"

"Hear me out. I might be a prince, I might be able to shower you with jewels and riches for the rest of your life. But none of that matters. Supposing I have another breakdown? Supposing I have another episode and I end up hurting you?"

He gently caressed her neck where the fading bruises were.

"Lysa I could have easily broken your neck when I did that. Hurting you tore me apart; the very idea of…it makes me feel sick!"

Lysa pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Fili stop it. You're far more than I could ever hope to deserve. I'm not going to sit here and say you'll never have another nightmare. But I will say that I don't care. I love you and I'm going to stick by you no matter what."

* * *

Kili pushed open Kessandra's bedroom door with his bad arm before immediately cursing. It was nothing serious, just a gash running the whole length of his forearm. He'd wanted to see Fili but Oin had told him his brother was still with Lysa and Kili decided they needed some time alone. He could still remember the fear on Fili's face as they had watched Lysa being tied to the pyre. Had they been minutes later..? Kili shook his head. It didn't matter. His brother had the girl he was in love with. Nothing else mattered.

"Kass?"

She didn't move away from the window. She was still dressed in her bloodied armour and Kili bit his lip. She hadn't said anything but he knew she needed looking at. But the second Kehal had been locked up she'd run off.

"Kessandra?"

She turned and Kili gasped at the tears in her eyes. Moving forward he took her hands and pressed them to his lips.

"My love what is it?"

Shaking her head she pressed her face against his chest and Kili wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know what to do!" She sobbed, "I don't know what to do."

Shushing her Kili rubbed her back soothingly.

"Kass it'll be alright."

"No, Elessandra's dead and Kehal's under arrest. Which makes me Queen."

Kili watched as she wiped her eyes.

"I don't know the first thing about being a Queen! I never had the training Kehal received. What if I get it wrong? What if the people don't support me?"

Kili pressed his lips to her forehead before smiling at her.

"Listen to me my love; the next few days and weeks are going to be hectic. But we won't leave until you want us to. I'm not going to leave your side Kass. Not for a minute."

"And…when the others go?"

Kili paused, in truth he'd been trying not to think about that. He wasn't going to leave Kessandra obviously. But he thought about his mother; how he needed to go and say goodbye to her properly. Pushing Kessandra's hair from her face he grinned.

"That's not important Kessandra. But trust me, you'll be the finest Queen in history. You've already freed the slaves. How can they not love you?"

Nodding Kessandra gave him a small smile, "I'm just so scared."

Pulling her against him Kili rested his chin on her head.

"I know my love. But as long as I'm here you need never be scared again."

 _ **And there we have it! Elessandra's dead, Kehal's locked up awaiting justice and Kessandra is now Queen! Finally happier times are in sight. And of course we had some sweet moments between our two couples. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	27. Now Comes the Difficult Part

_**Big thanks to Eternally Lost in Sorrow, itsYOUiSEVER, shadowfox78, justformemories for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Happy times to come now. And yeah Kessandra has nothing to worry about with Kili at her side.**_

 _ **Syeern – Yeah and for Lysa to now recover from what's happened will take time as well. And don't worry I haven't forgotten about Dwalin and Shirin.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – I love that song so much! I always play it when writing romantic scenes.**_

 _ **ThatOtherWriterGirl – Yeah Kili has choices to make now but things will work out.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I wanted to show Lysa had gained confidence since meeting Fili. No I've still got plenty more chapters for you all.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Yeah I admit that's something I'm not looking forward to having to sort out. But things will all work out soon.**_

Now Comes the Difficult Part

As she pushed her way to the front of the crowd Lysa couldn't help but jump up and down slightly. Every single slave had turned out in the courtyard to witness this. Kessandra certainly hadn't wasted any time. It had barely been a week since she had taken over. Pulling her cloak over her dress Lysa hugged herself. She had never imagined a moment like this would become reality. All around her she could hear people whispering and as something bumped into her leg Lysa looked down to see a small girl clinging to her skirts. She couldn't help her grin. At least this girl wouldn't have to worry about ending up in a different mans bed each night. As she heard the doors being opened Lysa looked up to see Kessandra standing on the main steps. She hadn't yet been crowned but she looked every inch the Queen. Thorin, Fili and Kili stood beside her along with the rest of the company. Lysa knew she could have been with them. But she wanted to be here amongst the slaves. She wanted to be with them when she heard her freedom being given. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Shireen smile at her. Turning round Lysa watched as Kessandra took a step forward.

"Thank you for coming here today. For years this kingdom has been run on the vile and barbaric use of slaves. You have been forced to work endless hours to receive nothing more than beatings. Many of you have been forced to bed Elessandra's guests and for those that were forced into my brothers bed…I can never apologise enough for what he inflicted on you."

No one said anything and Lysa knew no one held any hatred towards Kessandra. It had been well known she had been kind to slaves.

"Well that time is over," Kessandra continued, "Never again will you need fear a beating or a whipping. Never again will you be forced into someone else's bed. Those who wish to stay and work here may of course do so. But you do so with a fair wage and a proper standard of living. Those who wish to leave and find their families will receive help from our archives. But the choice will be yours and yours alone. Never again will you bear the label of a slave."

As she finished Lysa could see the nervousness on her face. The girl clung to her skirts and before she could stop herself Lysa cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Long live Queen Kessandra!"

"Long live the Queen!" A man behind her yelled.

Within seconds Lysa's ears were deafened by the cheers of the newly freed slaves. Reaching down she picked the girl up in her arms so she could see. The girl wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and Lysa bit her lip. What she wouldn't give to be able to have her own daughter in her arms. Pushing that from her mind she joined in with the cheering.

"Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long live the Queen!"

* * *

As the rest of the slaves slowly left the courtyard Lysa hugged the young girl that still clung to her. What would happen to this girl? Would she be sent back to her family? Or would she find a family here?

"Lysa?"

At Fili's voice Lysa turned with a smile. The girl tapped her cheek.

"Is that your husband?"

Lysa laughed – more at Fili's blush than anything. He stepped forward and took the girl off her, setting her down on her feet.

"No," he whispered, "But I hope I will be one day."

Now it was Lysa' turn to blush. The girl paused before running off. Watching her go Lysa didn't realise Fili had moved until she turned. Taking her hands he kissed her.

"I wondered where you were! I thought you were going to miss it!"

"Sorry," Lysa sighed, "I just wanted to be with the others. I've shared my slavery with them. I wanted to share my freedom as well."

Nodding in understanding Fili held her close. Glancing over his shoulder Lysa could see Dwalin introducing what looked like a very nervous Shirin to Thorin. Fili pressed his lips into her hair.

"So then; what's the first thing you want to do as a free woman?"

Lysa paused. She wanted to do everything and more. She knew the entire company were in the courtyard, helping clear away any remaining debris from the battle or just talking to the newly freed slaves. Lysa smiled to herself.

"This."

Standing on her toes she pressed her lips to Fili's. He curled his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. Lysa could feel the love in his kiss. Hugging him back she ran her fingers through his hair. When they finally broke apart Fili grinned.

"You do know everyone was watching?"

Lysa glanced at the smirking dwarves. Turning back to Fili she shrugged.

"Good. I want them to see. I want everyone to see how much I love you."

"In which case," Fili ran his fingers through her hair, "I hope you won't have any objections to me kissing you again."

"None at all."

* * *

Dwalin couldn't keep his hand from Shirin's as he led her back to his rooms. She'd been a nervous wreck ever since meeting Thorin and hadn't said a word to him afterward. Biting his lip Dwalin glanced her up and down. He hadn't even considered what would happen after Kessandra became Queen. He hadn't really wanted to either. But the company would soon have to leave. Shirin and Lysa would go with them of course, but what about Kili? What would he do?

Entering his room Dwalin watched as Shirin held her hands together. Shutting the door he then pulled her close against him.

"What is it love?"

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

Dwalin kissed her forehead. If only he was like his brother. Balin was great when it came to sensitivity. But he had no idea how to handle it. He knew it would be hard for Shirin to recover from everything she had been through and he wanted to be there for her. He just wasn't sure he'd be very good at it.

"Dwalin?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

Shirin placed her hands on his chest, "You're worried about something."

"I…" he nodded, "I'm just worried I won't be able to be there for you. Everything you've been through…that'll take time to heal. I'm not good with sensitive things. I normally go in like a raging warrior. I just…I want to be able to help you and I'm scared I won't be able to."

Shirin pressed her lips to his; gently stroking his face. Dwalin smiled softly and she nodded.

"You love me don't you?"

"Beyond anything."

"Well then you _are_ helping me."

* * *

Sweeping out the fire Lysa sat back on her knees. It felt could to be working again. Not the back breaking work she had done before all of this; but it felt good to be doing _something_. It had been three weeks since Kessandra had taken over and Lysa was surprised at how quickly things had changed. The majority of slaves had taken up on the offer to stay and work as servants and Lysa suspected many of them knew they had no families to go back to. But there were no beatings or whippings and anyone trying to force themselves on anyone was punished. As for those trying to find their families Kessandra was true to her word. The archives were at everyone's disposal and those who couldn't read were given extra help. It would take a while but Lysa knew things were getting better. She brushed down her dress. As Fili's One she technically didn't have to work. But she had nothing else to fill the days and she knew the second she arrived in Erebor she'd never have to work again. She could live with a couple more weeks.

It also stopped her mind from wandering.

Ever since her rescue Lysa hadn't had a good nights sleep. She hadn't ever fully understood the pain Fili had gone through until she'd had her own nightmares. Each night she'd wake up screaming and there were some nights were even Fili's arms weren't enough to comfort her. Shaking her head Lysa bit her lip. She'd often had nightmares about the men whom she'd been forced to bed. But never to this extent, and they'd never lasted so long. But what Kehal had done was different. He he'd played with her. Toyed with her. Made her feel like something to be moulded in his hands. That had happened and she would never be able to escape it.

"Lysa?"

At Kessandra's voice Lysa jumped to her feet. Years of instinct weren't going to go away in a few weeks and she had to hope Kessandra understood that. Licking her lips Lysa curtseyed. She might not be a slave but Kessandra was her Queen now. However the other girl shook her head.

"Lysa, you shouldn't be curtseying to me. Not anymore."

Lysa opened her mouth when Kessandra eyed the fireplace. She shook her head.

"Lysa you know you don't have to do that anymore!"

"I know," Lysa smiled, "But it makes me feel…I don't know…normal. Besides, someone has to do it I have nothing else to do during the day."

She still shared a room with Fili. Given she was now having nightmares it had been a blessing. But she had refused any servants. She could do things for herself well enough. Kessandra nodded.

"I imagine it'll be hard to adjust."

"You couldn't imagine," Lysa admitted, "I don't think any of them understand. Not even Fili."

Kessandra gave her a small smile, "That's why I'm here…sort of."

"Oh?"

"Thorin's been on at me to make a decision about Kehal." Kessandra shuddered at the very mention of her brother.

"I've been trying to avoid it but I know I can't do so forever. I'm going to have a meeting with some of the others and I want you to be there."

"Me?" Lysa shook her head, "No…no I couldn't. I don't belong in those sorts of things."

"Please?" Kessandra moved forward and took her hands.

"It would make me feel more at ease. I'm still not used to doing things like this."

Biting her lip Lysa paused. She wanted to say no. She had no place in a meeting such as this. But she knew she'd have to attend them once she got back to Erebor. Nodding she watched Kessandra's eyes light up. The girl smiled and Lysa looked down at herself.

"But I can't go like this!"

Her red dress might have been cleaned and mended but it was still too plain and grubby. Kessandra nodded.

"In which case..?"

Before Lysa could protest she was pulled from the room.

* * *

As they entered Kessandra's room Lysa's eyes widened as she saw the dresses that had been laid out on the bed. Kessandra shut the door before pointing to them.

"Pick which ever ones you want."

"No…no I couldn't."

"Lysa please! I won't lie, these are all ones I never wear…and I've seen you staring at them often enough. You deserve to have something nice."

Blushing Lysa glanced at the dresses. There was one in particular she had always liked. It was a dark purple with long flowing sleeves and a gold belt. Fur trimmed the cuffs and the low collar. Picking it up she could see Kessandra smiling.

"You don't mind?"

She shook her head and Lysa had a feeling Kessandra was more excited than she was.

"Try it on!"

Trying not to blush Lysa unlaced her dress and stepped out of it. She would always have scars on her back and legs along with the one on her chest. But as the dress came down over her head those thoughts vanished. It hugged her body and the fur tickled her skin. As Kessandra laced up the back Lysa gazed at herself in the mirror.

"I…I look so…strange."

Kessandra smiled whilst Lysa ran a hand over the scar. The bodice of the dress was low enough to show it and she bit her lip.

"They'll all see it."

"See what," Kessandra frowned at the scar, "Trust me Lysa, they'll be so busy staring at your face they won't notice. I promise."

Nodding Lysa smiled at herself – unable to resist a small twirl.

She had never said it but she would now. She looked incredibly pretty.

* * *

As they entered the throne room Lysa saw a huge table sat in the middle of the room. There was an empty seat at it's head for Kessandra with Kili sitting on the left and Thorin on the right. Fili sat next to his uncle and Dwalin and Balin next to Kili. Lysa clutched at her skirts nervously as eyes fell on her. She could hear the scrap of chairs and she was aware of Kili taking Kessandra by the hand.

"Lysa?"

At Fili's voice Lysa forced her heard up. He stared at her and she shook her head.

"You don't like it?"

He swallowed, "No…Lysa you look beautiful! I didn't recognise you at first."

Saying nothing Lysa allowed Fili to lead her towards the table. As Kessandra sat down she held her shaking hands in her skirts in the hope they would go unnoticed. However, Fili gently covered her hands in one of his and squeezed them gently. Kessandra nodded.

"You know why we're here. I won't lie; I have been putting this off. Kehal might be a monster but he is still my younger brother. I may have killed Elessandra but this is different…this isn't in self defence or in battle. I want to hear your views before I decide on anything."

"He deserves to die."

Lysa wasn't surprised when Fili said that. He smiled at her before turning to the others.

"He's a monster. What he tried to do to Lysa…what he _did_ do to her was horrific. But the fact that he's done the same to others…he has no heart. No conscience."

Kessandra nodded and Lysa bit her lip. She could see the others around her were nodding. Thorin cleared his throat.

"Aside from the fact he deserves it, your brother is the one thing standing between you and the throne. Whilst most of the people support you there will be those who do not. Those who might seek to overthrow you and put Kehal back on the throne. And trust me; he would have no qualms about killing you once that was done."

"I know," Kessandra sighed, "I shouldn't be hesitating over this. It should be easy but…"

"But he's your brother," Kili said softly, "We understand that Kass."

Kessandra nodded and Lysa could feel her cheeks flush as the other girl nodded at her.

"Lysa? What do you think?"

"I…?" Lysa shook her head. What was she supposed to say?

"It doesn't matter."

Fili stroked her palm with his thumb.

"Lysa no one here will judge you. No one will sit here and hit you for saying the wrong thing. There isn't a wrong thing," he whispered, "Just go with your instinct."

Nodding Lysa licked her lips.

"I know you should always forgive people. But what he did can't ever be forgiven. Even before he tried to rape me," Lysa could see the anger radiating from the others and even Fili tensed at her words.

"Even before that he was a monster. He thought nothing of grabbing me or another girl and pushing us against the wall, touching at us and grabbing at our skirts. He would humiliate us and make us feel like bits of meat. What he did to us will stay with us for the rest of our lives. We won't ever be able to forget it no matter how much we try. I have nightmares each night about him. I keep seeing him leering at me, groping at me. I wake up screaming; convinced he's going to hurt me. And that's why he should die. Not because he hurt me but because the things he did will haunt me and every other girl here until we die!"

Lysa hadn't realised she'd stood up. As she finished talking her legs shook and she hurriedly sat down. Bowing her head she wiped her eyes and let Fili take her hand.

"That was brave of you Lysa," he kissed her cheek, "I'm so proud of you."

Raising her head Lysa blinked back the last of her tears and smiled at Kessandra. The other girl nodded.

"Lysa…what he did…I am _so_ sorry."

"It's not your fault," Lysa shook her head, "No one here thinks it's your fault."

Kessandra bit her lip before getting to her feet.

"It seems we have reached an agreement. I won't subject my brother to the humiliation of a public execution. Monster or not he is still a prince. But he will die for what he has done."

Sensing that was it Lysa got to her feet. Fili hugged her before ushering her towards the door.

"I'll only be a second," he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I just want to talk to Kessandra first."

Nodding Lysa watched as he moved towards the other girl. She was too far away to hear what they were saying but she had a good idea of what it was about.

"How are you?"

Lysa smiled at Kili, "I'm okay…I'll be much better when I leave though."

He nodded and glanced back. Lysa followed his gaze to where Kessandra and Fili stood. Turning back to Kili she took his hand.

"What will you do?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "I don't want to leave her. But I owe my mother a proper goodbye. Plus…it'll be Fee's birthday soon and I don't want to miss that."

"That's not all is it?"

Kili shook his head, "No. After the battle the only bit of sanity we had was each other. I think had we not had that things would have been so much worse. I don't want to leave him. Heck I couldn't imagine being without him before Erebor was reclaimed. I know he isn't saying anything but he feels the same. I just know it."

"So do both. Come to Erebor with us and say your goodbyes. Then you can come back here and be with Kessandra. Plus, I think she wants you to go for a bit. I think she wants to try and do this by herself – or at least show she can do it. It might be good for you both."

Kili smiled at her, "I always told Fili you were the lucky one, having him love you. But I never realised how lucky he was to have you."

As Kili pulled her into a hug Lysa gasp. Kili kissed her on the forehead.

"Promise me you'll look after him."

"With my life."

* * *

As they walked back to Fili's room – or rather their room. Lysa noticed Fili was unusually quiet. Gripping his hand tightly she waited until they got inside before pulling him against her.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I spoke back in the meeting. I just…I couldn't stop myself. I've been so ashamed and frightened and the words just came pouring out. But I never thought about you and I'm sorry."

"Lysa," cupping her face in his hands Fili shook his head, "You have nothing to apologise for. Yes it was upsetting to hear you talk like that. I can still remember standing outside his room. Hearing you scream. Having to listen to him try and hurt you. Knowing that if I was a few seconds too late he'd…" Fili blinked back his tears.

"But back then I was so proud. I was afraid you were bottling up your fears like I did. And I can tell you from experience that that's not the way to go. I don't care what it is, if you need to talk to me then just do so."

Nodding Lysa slipped her arms around Fili's waist and drew him close to her. Kissing him on the mouth she allowed her hands to push his coat off. Fili grasped her hips. Lysa eyed the bed and Fili paused.

"Are you sure you want to?"

Lysa nodded, "Are you?"

"More than anything."

Lysa said nothing as Fili moved around so he was facing her back. His fingers gently undoing the laces down the back of her dress. As his arm slipped around her bare waist Lysa tensed only slightly. But as Fili's hand rested on her stomach she knew she had nothing to fear. Her hair was pushed away from her neck and she could feel Fili's lips brushing her skin, his teeth biting gently against her collarbone. Turning round she unlaced his shirt, kissing his chest before easing it over his head. Already she could feel her dress coming away from her body and she was reminded of Fili's first night here. How she had undressed before him. Only this time, as the dress fell away from her breasts she didn't try and cover up. She didn't cry or shake. Instead she pressed her lips over Fili's face as he led her towards the bed.

As they both lay down Lysa pushed her dress off and onto the floor and Fili ran his hands down her thighs. Lysa had never experienced a touch like this before. There was no sense of possession in it. Instead it was the touch of someone who would protect her and make her feel safe. Kissing Fili's stomach she couldn't resist her smile as he began undoing his trousers. Fili stroked her face.

"Lysa…if at any point you want me to stop..?"

Nodding she put a finger to his lips.

 _ **And so begins the aftermath. Kehal is going to be dealt with and we got some nice moments with our couples! Got a fair few more chapters still to go as we have Lysa and Shirin's recovery and some other hidden gems for you all as well. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	28. Closure

_**Big thanks to VanillaChama, .clouds.0607, , ChaosRhea and FanaticomaticSuperTolkienLover for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah things are going to be a lot nicer from now on.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – Hopefully it'll live up.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I love describing her new dresses! And now we have the morning after!**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – I've got everything planned for them!**_

Closure

Lysa watched the sleeping figure of Fili beside her. His unbraided hair fell over the pillow and she smiled to herself as she realised the blankets only just covered his legs. Tracing lines on his chest she rested her head against the pillow. She'd been awake for almost an hour and she hadn't been able to stop the memories going round in her head. She had assumed that sleeping with Fili would have stopped them. Clearly she was wrong.

"Lysa?"

At his voice Lysa forced a smile onto her face. Fili caressed her cheek before pulling the blanket up over his stomach. Lysa held her half over her breasts before lying back down. Fili kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

Lysa paused before nodding. However, as she did so Fili's eyes clouded over.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong Fili."

He shook his head, "I can see it in your eyes," he held her hands, "Was it me? Was I too rough? Did I hurt you?"

"Fili stop," Lysa kissed his nose and shook her head.

"It has nothing to do with you. I…I've always had this."

"Had what."

Lysa sighed and Fili took her hand, "Lysa. I meant it when I said you can tell me anything. Please don't bottle things up for my sake."

Nodding Lysa took a deep breath, "Every time I share a mans bed I wake up the next morning and…and all I can think about is my first time."

Fili tensed at this, "Do you…do you mind if I ask..?"

Shaking her head Lysa snuggled up to him.

"I'd managed to hide my monthly bleeds for a while but the second Morag found out she told the Queen I now had another use. A man and his son were staying and I was given to the son. He was young and very nervous. He'd never been with a woman before. I don't think he wanted to either."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he'd rather be in the company of men than women."

"Oh," Fili nodded, "I've heard of that. I've also heard others speak of it like it's a bad thing. But if you love someone it should matter if they're a man or a woman."

Lysa nodded, "His father didn't see it that way. He wanted his son to lie with a woman and he figured using a slave was the only way. So I was told I was to pleasure his son. Only his son refused. He said he wouldn't do it."

Lysa glanced down, unable to look Fili in the eye.

"His father was so angry. I thought he'd beat him. But instead he shrugged and said "I'll show you how it's done if I have to". So he grabbed me and told me to undress. I just froze. The idea of sharing the son's bed was bad; but his father was another matter. The father slapped me and practically tore the dress off my body."

"Lysa…"

Lysa shook her head. She had to tell him. She needed to tell _someone_.

"He dragged me to the bed and forced me onto my hands and knees. I could hear him undressing and I wanted to run. But the second I turned around he forced me to look away. I could feel him straddling me," she wiped her eyes, "There's one thing no one ever tells you about your first time. It hurts. It really hurts. And to be take in such a rough way is agony. When he was done I just curled onto the bed; trying to ignore the blood staining my thighs. I was thirty years old."

"I'm so sorry," Fili whispered as he pulled her close. Nodding Lysa pressed her hands to his bare chest and forced herself not to cry. Fili pulled the blankets over them and rocked her back and forth.

"Lysa I'm so very very sorry."

"It's not your fault Fili."

"I know…it's stupid but whenever I think about everything you've been subjected to here I feel like I'm to blame. I know I didn't know you but I just feel that I should have. I should have been here and tried to save you."

"You're here now," Lysa kissed his chest, "And that's all that ever matters."

Fili stroked her knuckles with his thumb and Lysa could see he had a question on his mind.

"Fili?"

"No," he shook his head, "No it's stupid. Embarrassing really."

"What is it?" Lysa began tracing circles on his shoulder and Fili eyed her.

"Please don't laugh but I wanted to ask if you liked it earlier. Lying with me…"

He trailed off and Lysa couldn't help her giggle at the blush on his face. She took his hand.

"Fili I'm not laughing at you…I think it's sweet."

"So…did you?"

He sounded so nervous and Lysa nodded; watching as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I've never felt so safe and protected in my life."

Fili put his arm around her, "I was so nervous. I was terrified I'd hurt you by accident!"

Kissing his arm Lysa smiled up at him.

"Do you know when we'll be going back to Erebor? I mean, I'm not exactly in a hurry. But this place…I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of the bad memories."

Fili nodded, "In about another week or so. Thorin wants to make sure Kessandra will be able to cope on her own. And Kili…Kili still doesn't know what to do."

He sighed, "I want him to do what's right for him. But I'll miss him like mad. We were inseparable as children. Going back without him…it won't feel right."

"At least you have me," Lysa whispered. Fili nodded and winked at her.

"You know…I imagine we have a few more hours before the others come looking."

His hand slid down past her stomach and Lysa giggled.

"I wonder what we could do to fill the time?"

Fili's reply was to kiss her.

* * *

Smoothing down her dress Lysa was glad her shaking legs were hidden under her skirts. Had she and Fili been allowed they'd have spent the rest of the day hugging each other. But Thorin had come by and told Fili that Kili wanted to see him. Which left Lysa with – hopefully – enough time to do what she wanted to do. Thankfully no one had looked twice at her as she'd made her way to the dungeons. Most of the guards didn't recognise her in her new dress and Lysa could help but run a hand along the soft fabric. It might be better made and more beautiful than the one Fili had given here; but for Lysa that red dress would be the most perfect dress she ever owned.

"My lady?"

At first Lysa assumed the guard was talking to someone else. But a glance behind told her no one was there. Blushing she glanced at the guard. It hadn't taken long for news of her courtship with Fili to spread it seemed. The guard frowned at her.

"My lady?"

"Sorry," Lysa shook her head, "I'm not used to it."

The guard nodded and Lysa peered underneath his helmet. She hadn't seen him before and she wondered what she would do if she came across one of the guards who had raped her. Pushing that from her mind she nodded.

"What is it?"

"I just wondered why you were down here. This corridor only leads to the dungeons."

Lysa nodded, "I know. I've spent enough time in them."

The guard blushed, "Sorry I…are you sure you should be down here?"

"Probably not," Lysa shrugged, "So if you see Fili or one of the others could you maybe not tell them I'm down here?"

Nodding the guard stood back to let her pass. As she walked Lysa couldn't stop shaking. She knew this wasn't like last time. She wasn't being locked up here. She could leave whenever she wanted. Pushing open the door the sudden chill caused her to pull the sleeves over her hands. Picking up her skirts so she didn't fall Lysa hurried down the steps. Even now she didn't know why she was doing this. It wouldn't make her forget what had happened. Trying to ignore the cells on either side of her she kept her head high until she reached the end. It was clear which cell house Kehal. The two soldiers guarding it told her that much. And as expected one of them held a hand up to stop her.

"I'm sorry but you need to go."

"I just want to see him. To talk to him."

The guard shook his head, "The Queen ordered no one is allowed to see him."

Lysa sighed, "I have no weapons or anything that might help him escape. You can check if you like. Anyway, I'd never help him even if it cost me my life!"

As both guards looked at each other Lysa gave them both pleading smiles.

"Please…You could never understand why I'm doing this but just let me talk to him. Ten minutes is all I ask!"

Both men paused before nodding. As they stepped aside Lysa smiled gratefully. One pushed the cell door open and she paused. She could see Kehal sitting by the wall. His eyes gazing into her. Determined to not go back she stepped into the cell. As the door was shut behind her she couldn't help her small jump. Kehal smiled.

"Didn't expect you to be here my pet."

Lysa could see the manacles around his wrist, chaining him to the wall. Through the tears in his tunic she saw the bandage around his chest. Despite that she still stayed on the other side of the cell.

"I came to ask you something and then I'm gone. And the next person you see will be your executioner."

"You expect that to scare me?"

Lysa shook her head and Kehal cocked his head to one side.

"That's a very pretty dress Lysa. It really shows off your assets."

"Shut up!" Clenching her fists Lysa cleared her throat.

"Like I said, I'm here to ask you something."

Kehal leant against the wall, "So ask away."

"Why?" Lysa shook her head, "Why did you treat us this way? Why did you insist on using us in the way you did? Why did you fixate on me?"

"Why did I want you in my bed? Lysa that's an easy question. I imagine if you ask Fili he'll have the same answer."

"Don't speak his name."

"Makes no difference. We'll both have the same answer. I wanted you but I couldn't have you. You were under my sisters protection and that made you much more desirable. You were a challenge."

Tears pricked at Lysa's eyes and she blinked them back.

"You haven't answered my other question? Why did you treat us the way you did? You didn't just order us about and beat us. You would humiliate us, touch us and grope at us at every opportunity. Whips us and chain us to your bed. Why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Nodding Lysa felt sick as Kehal beckoned her forward. She shook her head but he nodded.

"Come here or you don't get an answer."

Licking her lips Lysa inched towards him and knelt before him. Kehal leant forward and out of habit Lysa froze. However, his lips merely brushed over her ear.

"Because I liked it. There is no other explanation."

Recoiling as though she'd been bitten Lysa jumped to her feet and moved towards the door.

"I hope you die in agonising pain," she stammered, "And trust me when I say I'll be happy to hear you're dead!"

Kehal said nothing as he knocked on the cell door. The guards opened it and as Lysa hurried out she knew she wanted to be sick.

"Are you alright?"

Nodding Lysa smiled at the guard.

"I'm fine…honestly."

"Lysa?"

At Fili's voice Lysa froze. He hurried towards her and took her hands. Lysa watched as his eyes fell on the cell door and then back onto her.

"What are you doing down here?"

"I…" there was no point in lying, "I came to see Kehal."

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"What…no!"

Fili pressed his forehead to hers, "Why did you do that?"

"I just…I just needed to talk to him."

Fili nodded and before he could question her any more Lysa looked him up and down.

"Anyway, why are _you_ here?"

Fili paused, "I…the same reason. To talk to him."

Lysa shook her head. Fili could be a bad liar at times. She had seen him suddenly re-sheath his sword earlier.

"You're here to kill him aren't you?"

Fili gave her a small nod.

"I asked Kessandra if I could. I swore I'd make him pay for what he did to you Lysa."

Nodding Lysa was aware of Fili moving her away from Kehal's cell.

"Listen, go back to our room. I'll find you later."

Lysa shook her head, "Please let me stay," she was fully aware of Fili's face draining of colour and she took his hands.

"I want to hear him scream Fili."

He sighed, "Lysa…I know how much you want this. But believe me when I say that once you've heard a dying man scream you can never get it out of your head. He's tormented you too much already, I won't let him do this to you as well."

"And..?" She narrowed her eyes, "I know you have another reason."

Fili nodded, "I don't want you to see me do it. I can't explain it but…I just can't bear the idea of you watching me kill someone."

Nodding Lysa kissed him on the cheek before heading back down the corridor. Even though she hadn't said anything she knew in the pit of her stomach that Fili was right. Kehal had done enough damage to last a lifetime.

* * *

Fili watched Lysa go with a sad smile. Only when she finally disappeared from view did he relax. Turning to the guards he nodded.

"Kessandra said I'd be coming."

He could still remember Kessandra's insistence that she do it.

" _Fili I passed the sentence. I should carry it out. It would be cowardly otherwise."_

" _Kessandra you don't understand. I'm not doing this for myself – not totally anyway. But what your brother did to Lysa..? I need to punish him. I want him to look into my eyes and see all of my hate and anger at him. Please; just let me do this."_

" _What will you tell Lysa?"_

" _The truth. That I asked to kill him and I did so."_

" _Very well. I'll tell the guards you'll be there tomorrow."_

"Sir?"

Snapping back into reality Fili nodded. As the door was opened for him he forced himself not to launch at Kehal straightaway. Instead he stepped into the cell – trying not to flinch as the door was shut behind him. Kehal raised an eyebrow.

"Another visitor! And so soon! I am very lucky aren't I?"

"I didn't come here for a chat Kehal," drawing his sword Fili watched the realisation dawn on the other man. Kehal smirked.

"I wonder what Lysa will say when she finds out that her beloved prince is just like any other man. Only happy when he has a sword in his hand?"

"Lysa knows why I'm here," Fili refused to let Kehal goad him like this, "And for your information she wanted to watch you die. But I sent her away."

"Ashamed are you?"

"No! But you've damaged her enough. I won't add this to her burdens."

Kehal nodded, "I was wondering, given I don't have much long left to live, if I could ask you something?"

"That depends," Fili narrowed his eyes. He just wanted to kill this monster and be done with it. Kehal nodded.

"Why do you love Lysa?"

Fili flinched, "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Try me."

Fili sighed, "I can't put it into words. Whenever I'm with her I feel…complete. I can't imagine my life without her in it."

Breaking off he narrowed his eyes.

"As I said, you'd never understand."

Kehal shrugged, "I was merely curious. After all, not every prince would want a stupid, barren whore for their wife."

Fili made no sound as he rammed his sword into Kehal's' shoulder. Kehal on the other hand screamed. Drawing his sword out Fili gave a grim smile.

"I told you that if you touched Lysa then I would kill you. Well you abducted her and beat her. You whipped her and almost raped her. And I'm a man of my word."

Kneeling in front of Kehal Fili sheathed his sword and pulled out a huge knife with a serrated edge.

"I'm not doing this for me or for Kessandra or anyone else. I'm doing it for the girl I love. The girl I would lay down my life for a thousand times over."

Kehal had no time to respond as Fili stabbed him through the heart. Instead his mouth opened and blood seeped out of it. Pulling the knife away Fili got to his feet as the princes head fell forward onto his chest. Wiping the knife on the ground he slipped it into his pocket and banged on the cell door.

* * *

Lysa hadn't been able to stop pacing since getting back to the room she shared with Fili. Kehal's words kept running around in her head and she knew it had been a mistake to go and see him.

"Lysa?"

Turning round she watched as Fili chucked his weapons on the floor before shedding his coat. Licking her lips Lysa stayed where she was at the window. Fili inched towards her.

"How are you?"

Unable to speak Lysa just nodded. Fili smiled.

"Kehal…he's been dealt with."

Nodding Lysa could feel the tears coming. Holding a hand to her mouth she tried to keep her sobs back. Doubling over she blinked away the tears.

"Lysa!"

Within seconds Fili's arms were wrapped tightly around her. Hiding her face in his chest Lysa shook her head.

"It's nothing…I'm just being silly!"

He stroked her head, "What is it my love?"

"Kehal he…I asked why he had always wanted me and he said it was because I was out of his reach. He saw me as a challenge. He then said…he told me it was the same reason for why you would have wanted me."

Fili shook his head but Lysa couldn't stop talking.

"Is that true? Did you want me just because I was under Kessandra's protection? Did you see me as some sort of challenge?"

"For the love of Durin of course not!" Fili cried. Lysa gulped as he gripped her arms gently.

"Lysa…I _love_ you! Did I have dreams about sharing a bed with you? Honestly, yes I did. But in those dreams you wanted to be there. You weren't being forced, you were there through choice! I have never seen you as anything but a kind hearted, funny and a very _very_ gorgeous girl."

Lysa gave a small nod, "I'm sorry. I know he was trying to mess with me. I don't even know why I went down there. I just…I don't know!"

Fili held her close, "It's alright Lysa. We'll be back in Erebor soon. Thorin says we're going to leave in a few days."

Lysa nodded. As scary as Erebor was she couldn't wait to leave behind this place for good.

 _ **So there we have it; Kehal is finally dead! Yes I know it was quick but if I had been Fili I'd have wanted him dead straightaway so he couldn't hurt him anymore. Now we have Lysa's transition into her new life in Erebor. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	29. Paths That Lead Home

_**Big thanks to Syvania and jmk65642 for following.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Yeah I wanted him to suffer but equally I just wanted him dead! And whilst you may think that's all left to do I have a couple more things planned.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I love him so much!**_

 _ **Syeern – Yeah this might be the only fic where I ever separate them. But the way I'm planning it hopefully it will work out.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Fili was always going to kill him for what he did to Lysa. But yeah he is just such an adorable prince!**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – Figured you'd be happy.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – She has. But hopefully things will get better for her.**_

 _ **Guest – Aww thanks.**_

Paths That Lead Home

Kili rubbed his hands nervously as he stood beside Kessandra on the huge steps leading up to the castle. He watched as the rest of the company mounted their ponies and he could hear Fili talking softly to Lysa behind him. Licking his lips he glanced over at Kessandra.

"Are sure this is the right thing? I don't have to go..."

She shook her head, "Kili go back to Erebor. See your family and give them a proper goodbye. Besides…I want to try and do this for myself a bit," she then blushed, "And your good looks _can_ be distracting at times."

Winking at her Kili took her hand and gently caressed it. He opened his mouth when Fili cleared his throat behind him.

"Kee?"

Nodding Kili watched as Fili and Lysa headed down the steps and he allowed himself a small smile as his brother tried to convince Lysa that his pony wouldn't bite. Turning back round he grasped Kessandra's hands.

"I don't know why I'm worrying," he stammered, "but after everything I've been through. Everything we've both been through I just want things to be perfect for once."

Kessandra kissed his nose, "Kili I'll be right here waiting for you. Everything will be fine."

Kili nodded and smiled at Kessandra. He savoured the look of shock on her face as he got down on one knee. He could hear several cheers and whistles coming from the others – but he only had eyes for Kessandra. Tears dripped down her face and Kili beamed.

"I…" he shook his head, "I had a whole speech but it's gone right out of my head!"

As Kessandra laughed he pulled the ring from his pocket. Blue gems encrusted the top and he held it out to Kessandra.

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" Kessandra pulled him to his feet, "You don't have to ask!"

Kili shuffled his boots together, "I know…but I wanted to surprise you."

Kessandra shook her head softly whilst Kili slipped the ring onto her finger. He could hear the cheers and claps behind him. But none of it mattered as he pulled Kessandra close and kissed her on the lips. Breaking apart she ushered him down the steps.

"Have a safe journey."

Kili nodded, "Don't worry my love. I'll be back before you know it."

Before he decided against it he turned and hurried down to the others. Fili beamed at him.

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Kili wasn't sure why he felt so nervous all of a sudden, "I wasn't going to ask her so soon. But given I won't be back for a while I wanted her to have this."

Fili nodded and Kili watched as he locked his hands together to make a step for Lysa. She glanced warily at his pony and Fili smiled.

"Trust me Lysa. You'll be fine."

She gave a small shake of the head and Kili moved forward to take Daisy's reins.

"See? She won't move until either me or Fili lets her."

Lysa nodded and as Fili helped her onto Daisy's back Kili glanced back at the steps. Kessandra was still there and he gave her a small wave.

"Kili?"

Tearing himself away Kili mounted his own pony. Thorin nodded and as the company set off Kili couldn't help but look back over his shoulder.

"You'll be back soon Kee."

Kili smiled at Fili. His brother was right. He would be back soon and he'd be back to marry the woman he loved.

* * *

Lysa couldn't help but grip the saddle as they rode. Even with Fili's arms around her she was still expecting to fall from the saddle. She hadn't even glanced once at the ground. Even though the ponies weren't huge animals she still didn't want to look down. If she did then she knew she'd panic.

"Lysa trust me when I say you won't fall."

Lysa bit her lip. It was easy for Fili to say that. He'd been riding all of his life. This was the first time she had even touched a pony. Never mind actually riding it. Fili kissed the back of her neck.

"I've no intention of letting you fall my love. Trust me."

She did. She trusted him with her life! But it still didn't stop her from worrying every time the pony snorted or tossed it's head. Glancing over she was glad to see Shirin looked just as scared. Dwalin had his arms wrapped around her but she seemed to share Lysa's nerves. Licking her lips Lysa glanced at the forest around them. They'd passed the town she and Fili had been arrested at hours ago. Pushing her nerves aside Lysa couldn't help but gaze at the sights. Trees towered over her and she could hear birds singing in the bright sky.

"It's so beautiful."

"Really?"

At Kili's voice Lysa glanced over. He shrugged.

"It's only trees."

"Kili when you've spent your whole life trapped in a castle the slightest thing becomes beautiful."

He blushed, "I'm sorry…I wasn't trying…I'm sorry."

"It's fine," smiling at him Lysa glanced over her shoulder to see Fili gazing at her.

"What is it?"

He gave her a small smile, "You're so beautiful."

Blushing Lysa turned and glanced down at herself. She was still wearing the purple dress that Kessandra had given her. Her red dress had been folded up into a small pack. Lysa hadn't been able to stop herself from looking at it to make sure it was secure. She'd never owned anything before this. Supposing it fell and she didn't realise? Supposing she lost it when they made camp tonight?

"Lysa?" Fili rubbed her arm, "Stop worrying."

"I'm not."

He snorted, "Yes you are. Lysa you've nothing to worry about. I promise."

Nodding slowly Lysa moved her attention back to the world around her. Not only did it take her mind of the pony but it also took her mind off their destination.

When they stopped to make camp Lysa allowed Fili to dismount first. Gripping the saddle she could see the hint of amusement in his eyes as he reached up to grab her. Praying she didn't make a fool of herself Lysa shut her eyes and slid down into Fili's arms. Hugging him tightly she watched as he took Daisy and tied her up with the others. All around her the dwarves were busy getting to work. They'd been riding all day and Lysa could barely feel her legs. Gloin, Bombur and Bofur worked on the fire whilst Nori, Dori and Ori began setting up the tents. Thorin was in conversation whilst Fili, Kili and Dwalin were getting weapons ready.

"Lysa?"

At Fili's voice Lysa saw him moving towards her.

"I'm going with the others to find some food. I'll be back in a bit I promise."

Nodding Lysa watched as he headed off. Rubbing her thighs she forced her way towards the fire that was being set up.

"Can I help?"

Bombur shook his head, "Sit down and get some rest lass."

Nodding Lysa sat down by Shirin. To watch others work felt wrong. They weren't the slaves. She was. Lysa sighed. Even though she wasn't officially a slave she still felt like one inside. To see these dwarves working whilst she did nothing felt wrong.

"How are you?"

Lysa smiled at Shirin. The older woman seemed equally tired and her legs must have been far stiffer because she kept wincing.

"I'm fine," Lysa shuffled so she was closer to Shirin, "It all still feels a bit…odd."

"I know what you mean," Shirin smiled, "I've never been this far from the castle since…well…since I was taken."

Lysa bit her lip. She knew she wasn't the only slave to have been kidnapped and sold. But none of them either talked about it with each other. Taking Shirin's hand she licked her lips.

"What happened? I mean…if you don't mind me asking?"

Shirin shook her head, "I lived in a village on the outskirts of Rohan. It was a small village, just a few families who didn't want to live with other dwarves in the mountains. Anyway, I was about your age…maybe a few years young when they came. They burnt every home to the ground and killed anyone who tried to fight them. We were then rounded up and taken for inspection. Most of the women and children were spared. The rest were killed right before us. We were then thrown into a wagon and taken to Elessandra."

"And…your family?"

"My parents died when I was younger, "Shirin said quietly, "I had an aunt who was taken along with me. But she died a few years later when some guards got hold of her."

Shirin wiped her eyes, "They just left her lying in the corridor for someone to find! They raped her and cut her throat before dumping her!"

Lysa moved to console her when a noise from behind caught her attention. Turning round she saw Dwalin standing behind them; tears in his eyes. He didn't say anything and instead opened out his arms. Shirin got to her feet and hugged him tightly. Leaving them to it Lysa turned back to the fire. She knew she'd have to get up and walk about before her legs seized up completely.

"Room for an old man?"

Shuffling over Lysa smiled as Balin sat down next to her.

"How are ye coping Lysa?"

Lysa gave a small shrug, "I don't really know. I'm terrified of what'll happen when we reach Erebor."

Balin smiled, "I shouldn't worry about it lass. Fili's mother might come across as a force to be reckoned with. But she'll welcome ye with open arms."

Lysa nodded. She hadn't even given a thought to Fili's mother! Drawing her sore legs up against her chest she kept her eyes on the fire. Licking her lips she could almost feel the flames as they licked her feet and legs. The smoke entering her lungs and tearing at her throat. The look on Kehal's face as he watched her burn.

"Lysa?"

Lysa could hear Fili but she shook her head. All she could see was the smoke. Fili wasn't coming. He wasn't going to reach her in time. He wasn't going to save her.

"Lysa!"

And then someone was shaking her.

"Lysa? Lysa!"

Gasping Lysa found herself staring into Fili's eyes. His hands shook as he gently stroked her face.

"Lysa? Oh Mahal…are you alright?"

He gave her no time to reply; pulling her into a deep hug. Clinging to his tunic Lysa buried her face against his chest. Fili stroked her hair.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Shaking her head Lysa gripped his hands.

"Fili…Fili Please..?"

She couldn't breathe. Her chest tightened and she could see the panic in Fili's eyes.

"Lysa just look at me."

"No…no he's going to take me," her lips wobbled, "Kehal's going to take me from you."

"No!" Fili gripped her hands, "No he won't. Lysa I won't allow anyone to lay their hands on you. You have to believe me!"

Nodding Lysa watched as Fili moved so he was sitting beside her. Slipping an arm around his waist she curled up against him – wishing the entire company hadn't just seen that. Fili rubbed her back whilst rocking her back and forth gently.

"You're safe Lysa. Safe for the rest of your life. I promise."

Nodding Lysa looked over to see the others flashing her sympathetic smiles. Bofur drew his sword and suddenly he looked far menacing than Lysa had ever expected.

"We'll make sure ye safe Lysa. No one is _ever_ going to take you or Shirin back. We'll die before that happens."

Nodding Lysa snuggled up against Fili and yawned. He rubbed her back with a small smile.

"Tired?"

Lysa shook her head and she yawned again. Fili said something to one of the others and she could feel him picking her up in his arms. Resting her head against his chest Lysa allowed him to carry her over to one of the tents that had been set up. Once they were inside Fili lay her down on a blanket and pulled another one over her.

"Sweet dreams my love."

Lysa kissed him before curling up into a small ball. Fili moved to go when he paused and turned back round. Sitting up Lysa watched as he pulled something out of his pack and handed it to her. Up close she realised it was a stuffed lion. Fili smiled.

"I used to have it when I had the nightmares. It was as though I had my own lion guarding me. And now he's guarding you."

Holding the lion close to her chest Lysa smiled at Fili as he left the tent. Pulling the blanket over herself she forced her eyes to shut.

She would be safe. They wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Fili wouldn't let anyone take her.

* * *

When she woke up Lysa knew straight away that she was the first to wake. Fili was lying beside her, snoring gently and she did her best not to wake him as she tucked his lion under his arm. Easing the blankets off Lysa rubbed her stiff legs and forced herself to her feet. Dusting down her dress she left the tent and stretched out her arms. The sun was only just starting to rise and Lysa could see the embers from the fire were still smoking. Biting her lip she wondered what she should do. Firewood would be needed along with water. But she had no idea where the closest stream was and she didn't want to panic Fili in case he woke up and found her gone.

"Good morning."

At Thorins' voice Lysa jumped round. The king held up his hands.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's…it's fine," Lysa smiled, "I couldn't really sleep."

Thorin nodded in understanding.

"Actually I'm glad I caught you alone. I need to talk to you about something. Shall we?"

Following him to the old fire Lysa sat down beside Thorin and toyed with her skirts. Thorin cleared his throat.

"First off I'm not saying this to try and scare you. I just want you to be prepared that's all. Secondly I am in no way trying to stop your relationship with Fili. Never have I seen two people more deserving of each other."

"But..?"

Thorin nodded, "But I think you need to be aware of the practicalities of being his One. Especially when we get back to Erebor. There will be a lot of pressure piled on your shoulders. You'll be expected to know and do a great many things. And given your past the pressure will be much greater."

Lysa nodded and Thorin took this as a sign to continue.

"You'll need to be schooled in history, geography, politics, languages. You'll need to be able to ride and fight. And on top of all that there will be people who resent you."

"Why?"

Thorin shrugged, "Many girls have tried to make Fili love them so they can be Queen. The fact that a slave girl is his One won't sit well. There will be some council members who share a similar viewpoint."

"I thought you were happy if a dwarf found their One?"

Thorin nodded, "Of course we are. But they will also see that their new Queen will be an ex slave. They will doubt your abilities to rule. Some will even think you have ulterior motives."

Gripping her skirts Lysa wanted Thorin to stop talking. He seemed to sense this because he shook his head.

"I know I sound like I'm trying to scare you; but I just want you to be prepared should any of that happen."

"No I know," Lysa smiled at him, "Thank you."

Nodding Thorin got to his feet and Lysa could hear the sounds of the others waking up. Thorin put a hand on her shoulder.

"For what it's worth – Fili is lucky to have you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

As he moved away Lysa smiled to herself. Her smile brightened however when Fili emerged from their tent. As his eyes fell on her he too smiled.

"There you are!" Scooping her into a hug he kissed her cheek.

"I woke up and saw you weren't there! I thought maybe…" he shook his head, "You're fine. That's what matters."

Nodding Lysa chewed her bottom lip.

"Could we talk please?"

Nodding Fili took her hand and led her a few feet away from the company. They stopped at a huge tree and he sat down with Lysa sitting in between his legs. As Fili played with her hair she sighed.

"Thorin spoke to me earlier."

Fili tensed behind her, "What did he say?"

Shaking her head Lysa held her hands together.

"No he was just talking about what happens when we get back. How…different things will be."

Fili mumbled a curse before taking her hand.

"I told him I was going to have that conversation with you! Lysa you have nothing to worry about. They will love and will support you. You're my One and that's all that will matter."

"Is it?" Turning round Lysa forced a smile onto her face.

"I'm trying to be practical Fili. Thorin's right. I've only just learnt to read and write. There's so many other things I need to learn in such a short space of time," she lowered her head, "I knew I would never be good enough for you but…I didn't realise how much."

"Now stop it," Fili gently lifted her head up and Lysa saw him pulling something from his coat pocket. He opened up and she realised it was the letter she had written from her cell.

"You kept it?"

"Of course," he smiled, "Lysa a few months ago you couldn't write or read. Yet this..? Look at it. You'll be able to do this Lysa. You'll prove them all wrong."

Nodding Lysa leant against Fili who kissed her.

"Besides; you're far more than I could ever deserve. Never think any different."

 _ **Aww so many sweet moment between so many couples! And whilst I dislike Thorin for scaring Lysa he was trying to be practical. And yes I know Kili has left Kessandra but I want him to see his mother again and have some more time with Fili before going back. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	30. The Fringes of Danger

_**Big thanks to Mikonator, SilverWolfMoon77 and super-cool-flying-vampire-cows for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Syeern – No he really isn't worth the time. And yeah I think that's about as supportive as Thorin can get really.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – Plenty of cute stuff to come as well.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah I always try and make him a bit more likeable compared to how they showed him in the films.**_

 _ **ThatOtherWriterGirl – To be honest so would I. Yeah Thorin was helping…but also if I was Lysa I'd be just as nervous.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Glad you didn't find it too much of a filler.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Much more sweetness to come I promise.**_

 _ **Guest – Yeah she does. And he just wants her to be prepared for how much her life will change.**_

The Fringes of Danger

Leaning against a tree Fili watched the small figure of Lysa who was sitting in between Bifur and Bofur. They'd been travelling for almost a week now and despite everything Fili knew something was wrong with her. She wasn't ill. But he knew she wasn't getting any sleep. Often he'd wake to see her curled into a shaking ball. He'd try and hug her but she would flinch and cry out – forcing him to do nothing but watch. He'd tried to talk to her but she just clammed up.

"Fee?"

Glancing at Kili, Fili watched as Lysa began talking in a low voice to Bifur and Bofur. He bit his lip. Bifur understood very little of the common tongue and Lysa was talking so fast he probably had no idea what she was saying. Yet tears were falling down his face even so and he gripped her hand tightly. As he saw the pain and anger in Bofur's voice Fili realised what she was telling them. He clenched his fists. She could tell them what had happened to her but not him?

"Fili?"

"Look at her," Fili whispered. Tears fell down Lysa's face and he watched as Bifur hugged her close.

"Every time I try and talk to her she refuses to say a word. But there's no stopping her now!"

Licking his lips he faced his brother.

"Do I scare her? I mean why else wold she refuse to confide in me?"

Kili shook his head, "You're being an idiot. Lysa isn't afraid of you!"

"Well why won't she talk to me? She has nightmares every night and refuses to talk about what happened to her. But the second another person asks she'll sit there for hours and talk!"

Kili rubbed his shoulder.

"Lysa is in love with you Fili. And that is why she won't talk to you."

Frowning Fili allowed Kili to explain. His brother pointed to the trio.

"Look at them. Look how upset they are."

Fili needed no more pointers. He could see Bifur was crying as he hugged Lysa and Bofur was in a similar state. Kili nodded.

"If it's upsetting for them to hear what she went through then how upset would you be? Lysa doesn't want to upset you and that's why she isn't talking to you."

"And…and that's it?"

Kili nodded, "You need to let her do this at her pace. One day she'll tell you everything. But don't put pressure on her Fee. You'll just make her keep quiet for longer."

Nodding Fili watched as both Bifur and Bofur hugged Lysa who pulled a blanket over her shoulder. Sighing Fili looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set and as his stomach growled he headed towards the fire. Bofur was the first to spot him and Fili tried not to care when Lysa jumped at the sight of him. Instead he simply knelt down beside her and wiped the tears away from her face.

"How are you?"

She didn't answer and Bofur cleared his throat.

"We'll leave you to it."

As they got up Fili moved to sit by Lysa who leant against them.

"We were just talking."

"About what you went through?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry I told them first. I just…I don't know why but I found it easier. And I didn't want to upset you."

Fili said nothing. Instead he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You can tell me whenever you want to. I won't push you my love."

Lysa glanced up at him and her smile was enough to melt Fili's insides.

* * *

The next two days followed the same pattern. Ride, stop for lunch, ride again until nightfall when the company would stop and make camp. When Lysa realised they were only two days away from Erebor she couldn't believe it. She had never realised just how close Fili had been living to her. Even though she was trying not to think about meeting Fili's mother she couldn't help it. Not that she let Fili know about how much she was worrying. She was often the first to wake and would spend a good few hours lying beside Fili in silence. Her body still wasn't used to the fact that she didn't need to be awake at the crack of dawn.

Only this morning was different.

Lysa couldn't stop tossing and turning in an effort to push out the nightmares. She could feel Kehal's hands around her neck. Hear his cries and moans as he forced his way into her. Hear Fili's screams as he was powerless to stop it happening. And then everything would vanish. Smoke would cloud the images in her mind and she would feel the heat from the fire on her skin. The smoke burned her eyes and flames melted her flesh. Hoarse screams came from the back of her throat whilst Kehal just stood and watched.

"Lysa!"

Opening her eyes Lysa gasped. Her whole body was shaking and she watched Fili pulled his blanket over her. He tried to pull her in for a hug but Lysa pushed him away.

"No. No Kehal get off me! Please get off me!"

Fili grabbed her hands, "It's me Lysa. It's just me."

"No, no it's a trick. I…Kehal please don't hurt me!"

Fili gently stroked her face with a soft smile.

"Lysa he won't hurt you. He's dead my love. He can never hurt you again."

Licking her lips Lysa said nothing as Fili hugged her close. Tears leaked down her eyes and she clung to his tunic.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I just…I mean I thought you were…I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Fili's lips brushed over her hair, "It's okay Lysa."

Sitting up Lysa rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going to go for a walk if that's alright."

Nodding Fira pulled on his coat and picked up his swords. Pulling the blanket around her shoulders Lysa bit her lip.

"You don't have to come you know."

He nodded, "I fancied a bit of time alone with you," he licked his lips, "I mean…If you're okay with that."

Nodding Lysa allowed him to lead her out of tent. None of the others were up yet and she stuck close to Fili as he led them through the woods.

"The nightmares will soon go Lysa," Fili put an arm around her.

"I speak from experience."

Lysa nodded, "I don't think they will though. I mean I've got fifty years worth of them. I don't think they'll ever fully go. If I don't have one about Kehal it'll be about another man, or another one, or the guards or my first time."

Trailing off she blushed, "I mean…I'm not trying to say what I went through was worse than what you did. I can't imagine ever being in a battle. I wasn't…I didn't mean to offend you."

Fili shook his head, "Lysa what happened to me was traumatic. It was the most helpless moment of my life and I know I'll never forget it. But you..? You've had fifty years of trauma to deal with. What you suffered I wouldn't wish on anybody."

Leaning down he kissed her cheek and Lysa moved so he caught her lips. Fili giggled

"Besides; I intend to see that you have over two hundred years of good memories. That I do promise."

Nodding Lysa slipped her hand into his as they walked. It was nice to just be with Fili and not have to worry about being seen. Neither of them said anything as they walked and Lysa could see the smile growing on Fili's face.

"I found this spot when I was out hunting yesterday."

Curiosity peaked Lysa hurried forward as Fili moved some low hanging tree branches away. Her mouth dropped as her eyes landed on a huge clearing that sat at the foot of a small waterfall. Lysa gripped Fili's hand tightly as she saw the pool.

"It's beautiful."

Fili nudged her, "I thought you'd say that."

Letting go Lysa hurried over towards the waterfall. She remembered hearing about them but seeing it in real life was a different thing. Ignoring Fili she scrambled up onto the rocks that sat on one side of the pool and walked towards the rushing water.

"Lysa?"

Not replying Lysa gave a small squeal as she stood under the water. It was freezing on her skin yet she could have stood there for hours. Her dress stuck to her and her hair plastered against her face. Spinning round and round she allowed the water to cover her whole body.

"Lysa."

Fili took her hands and led her out from underneath. He looked her up and down with a smile.

"You'll catch your death if you aren't careful."

Shrugging Lysa kissed his cheek, "I've always wanted to do that."

Fili eyed her and Lysa could see that familiar look in his eyes. He glanced at the pool.

"The others won't be awake for a few hours and since you're already soaking how did you fancy a swim?"

"I…" Lysa shrugged, "I can't."

Fili grabbed her hands and pulled her against him. She could feel him reaching around to where the laces were at the back of the dress.

"Maybe I could teach you?"

Giggling Lysa eased his hands away before reaching round to undo the laces herself. Fili grinned as he pulled his coat and tunic off in one go. Unable to stop herself Lysa pressed a hand to his chest as he curled his arms around her waist. Lysa eased the dress off her shoulders and when it fell to the floor she couldn't help but laugh at Fili's face. Underneath she had a thin shift to help keep her warm. Fili grinned at her.

"Now then," he inched closer, "The first rule of swimming is to always stay above the water."

Lysa opened her mouth when Fili scooped her into his arms and began running towards the pool. He jumped in and Lysa clung to him as water splashed over them both. As they surfaced she smiled at Fili before looking down and realising her shift was now completely see through. Fili set her on her feet and Lysa raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I get the feeling this won't be a _swimming_ lesson?"

Shrugging Fili pulled her close with one arm and ran his hand down her thigh with the other one. Kissing him closely Lysa didn't pay any attention to the water lapping against her back.

* * *

Lysa could have stayed in that pool all day. But eventually Fili explained the others would be soon. Biting her lip Lysa climbed out and immediately began shivering. As warm as the water was the cold air meant her skin felt like ice.

"Here."

Lysa took Fili's coat and wrapped it around herself. Her dress was dry and she could cope with damp hair for a while longer. As Fili dressed Lysa glanced at the trees around them. She couldn't explain it but something felt wrong. As though they were being watched. She shook her head before handing Fili his coat back. She was just getting paranoid. Her shaking hands hand no trouble pulling the dress up but as she reached round to do the laces Lysa could feel the ribbon slipping through her fingers.

"Here," Before she could blink Fili was behind her, "Let me."

As he laced her dress up Lysa couldn't keep her eyes away from the surrounding trees. Even though she could see nothing she couldn't help but feel as though someone was there.

"Fili?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we head back to the others please?"

He frowned at her and Lysa wished she wasn't over reacting. But she couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. Fili took her hand and nodded. Sticking close to Fili's side Lysa said nothing as they began moving back towards the camp.

She saw the man at the last second.

Out of the corner of her eye Lysa caught a flurry of movement. Gasping she spun round in time to see a tall man with shaggy hair moving towards them. He drew his sword and Lysa bit her lip at the sight. Fili tensed behind her and she knew he too was watching the man.

"Lysa I want you to run," he whispered. Lysa wanted to shake her head. She wasn't going to just leave Fili. But she knew he had the skills to take this man. If she stayed she'd just get in the way. Nodding she squeezed his hand before moving away.

"Going somewhere my pretty?"

As two more men advanced on her Lysa backed into Fili's back. Turning his head he cursed and drew his other sword. Lysa stuck close to his side; the fear rising as she saw coils of ropes attached to the belts of both men. One was only just taller than her with a shaved head and the other looked the same as the first man only with blonde hair not black. Lysa watched as Fili glanced from side to side and she wished more than ever that she knew how to fight. She knew a few basics of course. But nothing that would be much help.

"Lysa; I'm going to try and distract them," Fili glanced at her, "Run back and get help."

Nodding Lysa watched as all three men advanced on her and Fili. All had weapons drawn and now that they were up close Lysa could see the one with the shaved head was already uncoiling his rope. Fili nodded at her.

"Run."

They both turn and Lysa watched as he charged at the two men at once. Picking up her skirts she ran like never before. Anything to reach the others in time. Blades clashed behind her but she ignored them.

"I don't think so girl."

The arm that grabbed her around the waist lifted her off her feet. Kicking out Lysa tried to free her trapped arms but no success. Opening her mouth she squirmed when a hand clamped down over her mouth. The man smiled down at her.

"Now now don't struggle. I wouldn't want to damage such a pretty face would I?"

Shaking her head Lysa was helpless as the man turned and carried her bodily back to the clearing. As expected Fili was having no trouble keeping both men at bay. But Lysa knew the second he saw her he would surrender. Sure enough her captor cleared his throat and as all eyes landed on her Lysa shook her head. Fili went white. The shaved headed man drew his knife.

"Not so rough with her. Men pay far less for bruised goods."

Had she not had a hand over her mouth Lysa would have been sick right there. Out of all the things that could have attacked her and Fili she never imagined it would be slavers. Her body trembled and she could see a similar look of horror in Fili's eyes. He wielded his blades.

"Release her!"

"So she can escape?" The shaved man laughed, "No. But you'll put those swords down if you know what's good for her."

Lysa shook her head but she knew it was pointless. The second Fili had dropped his swords the blonde man pinned his arms behind him. Smiling the shaved man looked him up and down.

"He's strong this one. I imagine we'll find a buyer who needs manual labour to be done."

Fili spat a curse; earning sniggers from the slavers. As the shaved man inched towards her, Lysa found herself frozen to the spot. He ran a finger down her face before roughly grabbing her chin and turning her head to one side.

"Very pretty. Very pretty indeed."

"Leave her alone!"

Fili's desperate struggles earned him nothing more than a punch in the stomach. As he doubled over Lysa kicked out at the shaved man who tutted before moving back to her. He nodded.

"I know of a couple of brothels who'll pay a good price for you my dear," he then winked at Fili.

"Or maybe we can find her a nice gentlemen instead. One who can have her all to himself."

Fili said nothing to this and as the shaved man turned away Lysa caught his eye. She glanced down at her captor's leg before nodding at Fili. He frowned and she repeated the actions – hoping he understood. The shaved man looked down at the rope in his hands.

"Well, mustn't stand here talking. You've got a long journey ahead of you."

Lysa had no time to waste. Bringing her heel down on her captors shin she then bit the hand that was over her mouth. She could taste his blood and she was glad when he brought his hand away before she could be sick. Kicking him again she wriggled and pushed herself free – falling to the floor. Glancing up she saw Fili throw his head back before kicking the shaved man in the crotch. As the blonde let him go Lysa watched Fili grab his sword and swing it round – slicing the blonde man open. Open mouthed Lysa froze. The shaved man ran at Fili who grabbed his other sword to block the blow before running him through. Lysa couldn't stop shaking. She had seen people die but never…not like that. And not by Fili. Gripping the grass in her fingers she froze as someone grabbed her arm; turning her onto her back. Looming over he held her down with one arm and pressed his free hand over her mouth.

"You'll pay for that!"

Licking her lips Lysa had no time to respond as a sword was jammed under the man's chin. Turning round she saw Fili standing over her with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Let her go and I won't kill you."

The man raised an eyebrow and Fili stiffened. The man then nodded and backed away. Crawling towards Fili Lysa got to her feet in time to see the man running off. For a few second Fili said nothing. He simply sheathed his swords before turning back to look at her.

"Lysa..?"

"Give me your knife," her voice was dull and flat. Fili raised an eyebrow but Lysa wasn't in the mood.

"Just give it to me!"

"Okay," he took one from his belt and Lysa gripped the hilt tightly. Turning round she knelt by the body of the shaved headed man. She was aware of Fili standing behind her.

"Lysa what are you doing?"

Lysa didn't answer as she stabbed the man's body. Brining the knife out she stabbed him again; doing so over and over again. Blood spattered on her face but she kept going until his chest was little more than a bloodied mess. It poured over her hands yet she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"Lysa! LYSA!"

Hands grabbed at hers, pulling the knife away. Sitting back on her knees Lysa could feel the tears coming. Her hands hovered over the body and she could smell the blood. Fili knelt beside her.

"I lost _everything_ because of men like him!" Lysa couldn't help her screams. Fili didn't react and instead simply kissed her forehead.

"I know my love."

More tears fell and she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball.

"My home. My family. My childhood. EVERYTHING!"

Fili said nothing to this and instead put an arm around her.

"Let's get you back."

* * *

Lysa said nothing as they walked and Fili didn't push her for conversation. As they heard the sounds of the others however she began to tremble. Fili rubbed her back soothingly and when they emerged from the trees Lysa blushed as all eyes fell on her.

"Fee? What happened..? _Lysa!"_

At Kili's voice Lysa realised her hands were still covered in blood. Fili didn't answer his brother and instead sat her down by the fire.

"Get her a blanket," his voice was tired but Lysa could the authority. She couldn't keep her eyes from her hands. Even when Fili began pouring water over them she didn't look away. He did what he could to clean away the blood and every so often Lysa forced a smile onto her face.

"Fili," Thorin sat down beside them, "What happened."

As Fili told the story Lysa shut her eyes. If she didn't then she knew she'd do nothing but cry for the rest of the day. She had never imagined that she could risk losing her freedom to slavers. To have been within inches of slavery again was far horrible than she had imagined.

"I'm going to ride ahead."

Fili's voice caught her attention. Glancing over at him Lysa saw she wasn't the only one with a confused expression. Fili nodded.

"I'm going to ride ahead and get Lysa to Erebor. I just want her to be somewhere safe and I want that to happen now!"

Lysa saw Thorin nodding and she forced herself to her feet. Fili smiled but she just couldn't return it. Instead she stood back as he saddled Daisy and packed up his things. Bofur gave her a friendly smile but Lysa simply stood there with the blanket around her shoulders. She just wanted to be safe.

"My love?"

Glancing up Lysa saw Fili was holding out his hand. Moving towards Daisy she said nothing as he lifted her onto the pony's back. Lysa shuffled forwards so Fili would have room. His arm curled around her waist and she snuggled up against him.

"We'll see you in a few days," Thorin said. Fili mumbled a reply but Lysa wasn't listening. Instead she did nothing but sit there as Fili dug his heels in and they began the race back to Erebor.

 _ **So I bet you all thought things were going to be perfect for Lysa and Fili didn't you? Couldn't help but add some drama in there. Plus it gave Fili another chance to show off his heroic protectiveness of Lysa. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	31. No Place Like Home

_**Big thanks to pandah89 and marriedharrypottercast for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Yeah wanted to keep the drama going. And yes you are right about Erebor.**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – With Fili to look after her I think she will be.**_

 _ **Rachetg – After everything they have already been through I wouldn't be so cruel as to actually have something bad happen – I just wanted the tease.**_

 _ **Syeern – I like making Kili a bit more mature. I love his cheekiness but I also know that he wants to prove he isn't just a child. Yeah Erebor will be very overwhelming. As for Fili letting the man go I think it was more in the heat of the moment and maybe not wanting to kill him directly in front of Lysa. As for how dwarven women look for some reason I never go with the whole 'they look the same as men' I don't know why but I can't picture them like that.**_

No Place Like Home

They didn't stop once. Or at least they didn't stop for long. They would occasionally stop to stretch their legs and eat before riding again. Leaning against Fili Lysa shook her head. She at the very least had been able to get some sleep. But he'd been awake for almost two whole days now and she knew he would be close to collapse. Even though he had tried to get her to talk she just couldn't. She could still remember the look in the slavers eyes, the way they had treated her and Fili like animals. The thought of being sold off again had been the reasons behind refusing offers of food. Lysa knew if she took a bite she would be sick. After a while Fili sensed she didn't want conversation and so they rode in silence. Clinging to him Lysa bit her lip nervously. She had other worries to think of. Supposing Fili's mother didn't like her. Supposing the others believed she had no place being in love with Fili. Supposing she was sent back?

"Lysa?"

At Fili's voice Lysa glanced up and her mouth dropped. Pulling the blankets further around her shoulder her eyes scanned over the Lonely Mountain.

"I…it's…"

Fili kissed the back of her neck and Lysa blushed. She had known Erebor would be huge but she hadn't imagined anything on this scale! The area around it was barren but Lysa could see patches where small green shrubs were starting to appear. Turning back to the mountain she gulped at the huge double doors that awaited them. At the very top she saw a line of soldiers looking out and as one looked down Lysa gripped Fili tightly. He smiled.

"What do you think? Will it do?"

"I…" Lysa nodded. Above her she could hear people shouting and by the time they drew to the main gates they were being opened. Fili pulled his pony to a halt and dismounted. Gripping her blanket with one hand Lysa forced her sore legs to move and she slid into his arms.

"My Lord."

As a dwarven soldier ran over to them Lysa couldn't help her reaction. Sticking close to Fili's side she half hid herself against his chest. Glancing up at his face she could see the term 'my lord' annoyed him. She remembered how she had first called him that – it seemed so strange to think of their first meeting. Pushing that from her mind she watched as the dwarf grabbed Fili's pony before smiling at the pair.

"Are the others not with you my lord?"

"No Draga," Fili replied, "They'll be following on behind me. They should arrive in a few days."

Lysa knew Draga had questions. Although he didn't open his mouth his eyes landed on her and she could see the questioning gaze. Fili hugged her close.

"This is Lysa, my One."

Draga's eyes widened and Lysa gasped as he gave her a small bow. Fili couldn't help his smirk at the shock on her face. However he was quick to straighten his face out.

"Do you know where my mother is?"

"Yes sir, the Lady Dis is busy in a council meeting. I'll get one of the others to tell her you've arrived."

"No need," Fili smiled, "I can find her myself."

"Very good my lord."

As Draga led Daisy away Lysa was aware of how much she clung to Fili. Suddenly she felt like a small child again. Caressing her hand Fili smiled at her.

"You have nothing to be nervous of. Mother will love you, I promise."

Nodding Lysa said nothing as Fili led her through the huge gates. Never before had she lived under a mountain and she was surprised by the amount of light on the walls. Fili hugged her close as they hurried down a small flight of steps that led into what looked like a huge welcoming hall. Lysa caught sight of several other dwarves – all of whom bowed to Fili as he passed. Trying to ignore the questioning glances she watched the look of annoyance on Fili's face.

"I wish they wouldn't," he shook his head, "That old man over there! He once cursed me and Kili for accidently breaking some of his goods he planned to sell. He even asked Thorin to smack us as punishment. Now he bows every time he catches sight of me!"

Lysa sighed, "It'll be worse when you become King."

"Don't remind me," Fili smiled at her, "Still, that's years into the future."

Nodding Lysa tore her gaze from his face and stared at the walls around her. Everything was so strange. So different. Fili smiled.

"I'll give you a tour later," he then blushed, "I…Lysa this is your home now. You can go anywhere you wish to, see anyone you want to. You have the freedom to do whatever you want."

Lysa nodded as Fili came to a stop outside a door. He pushed it open and ushered her inside. At the sudden chill Lysa was glad of the blanket. The door shut behind her and she watched Fili move towards the fire. Two arm chairs sat before it on a fur rug. On the other side there was a desk covered in papers.

"Thorin's office," Fili chucked several logs into the grate, "Mother's been using it since we went by the looks of it."

Nodding Lysa inched towards one of the chairs. The fire was going and Fili brushed his hands down.

"I'll be back in a minute love, I just need to go and get mother."

At first Lysa didn't hear him properly. However, just as he pulled the door open her brain caught up.

"Wait…what?"

He nodded, "I want her to meet you. I mean she's going too eventually. Might as well do it now before the others arrive."

"I…" Lysa had no answer and instead just sat down on the very edge of the chair. Smiling Fili blew her a kiss before hurrying off into the corridor. Glancing back at the growing Fira Lysa could feel the nausea returning. She thought facing Elessandra had been scary. But this..? This was something in it's own league!

* * *

Fili could still hear the low voices of the council talking as he stood outside the doors to the meeting room. As he heard his mothers' in the mix a smile came to his face. He had missed her; far more than he had expected. Before meeting Lysa his mother and Kili had been the only people to help him cope with the nightmares. Backing away from the door Fili watched as it opened as the council began leaving. It would be a far smaller group without the company – all of whom were part of Thorin's own personal council as a reward for taking part in the quest. Standing back against the wall he managed to go unnoticed by most of them and when the last person had gone he slipped into the room.

His mother was still sorting through some papers and Fili couldn't stop his smile.

"Sorry I missed it."

The papers slid from her hands as she looked up. Fili grinned.

"Hello mother."

"Oh my boy!" His mother hurried round the huge table and enveloped him in a tight hug. Kissing her cheek Fili hugged her just as close. He really had missed her. Letting go his mother then stroked his cheeks.

"I thought you were due back next week. Thorin said…"

Fili shook his head, "We came on ahead?"

"We? Is Kili with you?"

Shaking his head Fili bit his lip. He hadn't given much thought of how he was to properly explain this to his mother. Holding her hand he sat her down before taking the chair next to her.

"No not Kili. Myself…and a girl."

Dis's eyes narrowed, "A girl?"

"She's my One."

There was a pause before Dis leant forward and kissed his forehead.

"I don't know what to say Fili. Where is she?"

Fili was surprised at how well he was able to explain everything. He talked about how Elessandra had given them all slaves – he noted with pride how his mother had cursed the old queens name at the news – and how Lysa had been his. How she had believed he would rape her on his first night. How they had become friends and then later on realised how much they loved each other. He was careful with what he said about Kili. He knew his brother would want to share that news himself. As he explained what had happened with Kehal he could see the anger rising in his mothers eyes.

"The poor girl," she shook her head, "to think what she's suffered all these years!"

Fili nodded, "I think if I hadn't ever met her she'd have given up. She'd have been dead in a few years. She's strong mother but living there would break anyone sooner or later."

His mother nodded and got to her feet.

"May I see her?"

Fili nodded and moved towards the door.

"Just…just be gentle with her. She's terrified. Not just of meeting you but living here. Of no longer being a slave. So if she's a bit shy then it really isn't personal."

His mother raised an eyebrow, "Fili please. I remember a small boy with blonde hair who was so shy he wouldn't even ask his own mother for second helpings!"

Blushing Fili stepped back to allow his mother through before following her back to Lysa.

* * *

Ever since Fili left Lysa hadn't been able to stop moving. She'd paced around the room before running her fingers through her hair. Brushing her dress down she left the blanket on the chair before standing by the fire. But then she decided to sit down in case her legs gave out. However, when the door finally opened she jumped to her feet. Fili was first in and his gentle smile was enough to calm her. But as a woman came in behind him Lysa pressed a hand to her stomach. The woman looked to be a few years older than Thorin with dark hair and dark eyes – the spitting image of Kili. Lysa couldn't stop herself from gulping as the woman looked at her.

"You must be Lysa."

Lysa could barely manage her nod and the woman smiled.

"I'm Dis, Fili's mother," she eyed Fili with a smile, "He's told me so much about you."

"Please…" Lysa had no idea why she was talking. Dis smiled at her and she couldn't stop herself.

"Please I know you think I'm not good enough for him. And you're right. No one could ever be good enough for your son, certainly not me. He's the sweetest, kindest, most thoughtful man I've ever known. I know I have nothing I can offer him, but I love him. I love him with every fibre of my body. And for some reason he loves me. I don't know why but he does so…"

Trailing off Lysa lowered her head with a blush. At the sound of footsteps she glanced up to see Dis standing right in front of her. The older woman took her hands with a smile.

"Fili told me how scared you were when you first met him. How you thought you had to bed him. How much your hands would shake. He told me that it was an effort to get more than a few words out of you."

Lysa sighed; this would not end well. However Dis was smiling.

"He told me how you helped him sleep at night. How, when he was with you his nightmares would go away. How he only had to think of you and he wouldn't break down. How you made him feel like he could fight his inner demons and be stronger for it," she blinked back her tears.

"He told me how much he is in love with you."

"I..?" Lysa had no answer as Dis embraced her.

"I was worried when my son left on this trip. I thought he was still too fragile. But you've helped him so much. You love him, not for his title but for who he is; and that, for me, makes you good enough."

Lysa couldn't help the tears the fell. Smiling Dis stepped aside and as Fili took her hands Lysa hugged him tight. He stroked the back of her hair.

"You are everything to me Lysa, and I will never _ever_ stop loving you."

Kissing him Lysa smiled over at Dis. She beamed at the pair.

"Now then; I believe we need to find you a room."

* * *

As they walked across the various corridors Lysa couldn't help but stare. She tried to ignore the looks of those they passed and instead focused on her surroundings. She'd never seen anything like it before. She had known a bit from Fili's stories but they didn't do this place any justice. Keeping a tight hold of Fili's hand she was aware several of the younger girls they passed shot her sharp looks. Fili pressed a kiss to her head, but for once it did nothing to ease her.

"Here we go," Dis stopped at a door and pushed it open. She then pointed to another room further down the corridor.

"Fili's room is down there. Normally I would be wary about putting you this close to him. But Fili told me about your nightmares and I figured you'd want to be near each other."

"Thank you," Lysa couldn't explain why she was suddenly so nervous. It was as though meeting Dis had made things even worse. Holding Fili's hand she watched as Fili's mother began moving away.

"I'll let you get settled in and then I'll try and get some dinner sorted for you both."

Nodding Lysa waited until Dis had gone before turning back to Fili who smiled.

"There. Wasn't so bad was it?"

"No," she admitted, "Your mother's a very…forceful person."

Fili nodded, "You don't have to tell me," he opened the door, "Here you go then."

Following him in Lysa gasped. The room was much better furnished that the ones back at Elessandra's castle. Or Kessandra's now. A huge double bed sat in the middle of the room with a huge fire opposite. A long table sat on Lysa' left with several chairs and a bookcase behind it. There was a desk on the other side with a comfortable armchair. Another door lead to what she assumed was her bathroom and there was a sofa at the foot of her bed.

"And it's all for me?"

Laughing Fili slipped his arms around her waist.

"Yes Lysa. No sharing with anyone. You could keep people out of this room for the rest of your life."

"But…I mean I don't…I don't deserve to have anything like this!"

Fili held her at arms length and sighed sadly.

"It hurts when you say things like that. It hurts that you don't realise how special you are. Lysa you deserve so much more than this and you always will."

Nodding Lysa took another look around the room and Fili smiled.

"You ought to make sure the bed's comfortable enough. After all you're going to be sleeping it in from now on."

Lysa smiled slyly, "You're right. But it's too big for me to test on my own."

Grinning Fili shed his jacket before following her to the bed.

* * *

As they walked through the corridors Lysa couldn't help but be nervous. It seemed that word of her arrival had spread and every time they passed someone they would stop and introduce themselves. Letting Fili do most of the talking Lysa smiled and hoped she wouldn't be sick. Almost everyone she had seen was nice enough with the exception of two girls. However Fili had explained they had both tried to get him to be interested in courting them. As they entered the main hall however Lysa froze. There was just a single table with Dis sitting at the head and a seat either side of her. Allowing Fili to lead her to her seat Lysa glanced down at her plate. A huge slice of pie and an equally large pile of mashed potato awaited her. Dis poured gravy over her meal and Lysa gripped her seat. She'd never been given this much food before in her life!

"You don't have to eat it all," Dis smiled as she passed Lysa the gravy jug.

"But Fili explained you had only one meal a day and I figured you would need fattening up."

Nodding Lysa poured her gravy before tucking in. The pie was boiling but she was too hungry to care. She was aware of Fili smiling as she ate and she prayed she wasn't making a fool of herself. However he too was wolfing his meal down. Smiling Lysa glanced around her. Dis was busy talking to Fili and she watched the pair carefully.

She had the one thing she hadn't even dared to dream of having.

She had a home.

 _ **So she has finally met Fili's mother! And whilst things might seem like they're coming to an end we aren't quite there yet. It's more a matter of unfinished business. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	32. Got So Far To Go

_**Syeern – We'll have to wait and see. Lysa is going to get a lot of mothering (now imagining Dori being all fussy around her!)**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Any self respecting woman would have a thing for Fili and/or Kili.**_

 _ **SunSetsOfAnotherWorld – Really glad you are enjoying it.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I wasn't going to give them any more trouble BEFORE Erebor ;)**_

 _ **Wolfimus prime – Haha! You and me both.**_

 _ **ThatOtherWriterGirl – I imagine she'll be happy if slightly upset – just like any mother.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Glad you enjoyed it so much! Plenty more sweet moments to come.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – I always imagine Dis is the reason that Fili are Kili grew up to be really sweet and caring guys. And yeah for some reason I can never remember the order.**_

 _ **AN: Normally I update on Thursdays but it's gonna have to move to Friday's because I have such a horrible timetable.**_

Got So Far To Go

Running her hand through her hair Lysa sighed at the pile of books sitting on her desk. It had been two weeks since she had arrived at the mountain and yet it seemed far longer. She had spent her first few days being measured for dresses, tunics, trousers and cloaks whilst Dis filled her plates high with food every meal. Not that Lysa was complaining. She had no right to after all. But none of it felt right. She didn't want fine dresses made out of silk. She just wanted something simple and basic. She might be Fili's One and a future queen but she didn't feel like it.

And then there were her lessons.

Fili still helped her with her reading and writing but Balin had taken it upon himself to teach her everything else. Since he and the others had arrived a week ago Lysa's days had been filled with studying. Arithmetic, geography, history, politics, languages, drawing, music, how to heal basic wounds. And if that wasn't enough Dwalin was teaching how to fight and – with some help from Kili and Fili – ride a pony. Each night Lysa would lie in bed with aching muscles and sore limbs. She would to sleep in the knowledge it would start all over again the next day. She didn't mind too much; after all it gave her something to do each day. But it was thanks to all this studying that she was realising how much work she would have to do. How little she knew about ruling a kingdom and how much help she would need. She knew it wasn't Balin's intention but Lysa nearly always walked away feeling stupid. She had to be thankful Fili wasn't there; she didn't think she could bear making a fool of herself in front of him.

Picking up a book and moving towards her bed Lysa sighed as she thought about Fili. She hadn't seen him since dinner last night. She couldn't quite explain why but she didn't _want_ to see him. She had assumed coming to Erebor would make her feel more at home. That she would feel like she was deserving to be Fili's One. But instead she felt more and more like he had made the wrong choice. But how could she explain it to him? He wouldn't understand, none of them would. None of them knew what it was like to spend your whole life as a slave. They didn't know how scary freedom was.

"Lysa?"

At first she thought it was Fili. Sitting up Lysa chewed nervously on the ends of her hair. However as Dis entered she found herself relaxing. The older woman gave her a small smile.

"I wanted to see how you were. You seemed quiet at breakfast."

"Oh…sorry," that was another thing Lysa was struggling to get used to. Before Fili no one had ever cared about her. They had never bothered to see if she was alright or not. To have people care about her felt strange. Dis sat down on the sofa at the foot of her bed and Lysa moved to join her. Dis smiled.

"Lysa if there's anything you wish to tell me then you know you can? I may not be your mother but don't feel like you have to hide anything."

Lysa gave a small nod and Dis took her hand.

"Fili's worried about you."

Blushing Lysa glanced up at Dis who winked at her.

"He worries about the slightest thing, always has. You should have seen him when Kili was still a babe," she cleared her throat, "I know he worries about you constantly. I think he'd join himself to your hip if he could."

Lysa wasn't sure what she was meant to say and Dis sighed.

"He's noticed – well we all have – that you've been quiet since the others got back. He says you don't seem your normal self."

Lysa gave a small nod, "I…I don't know how best to explain it. I don't want it to sound like I'm being ungrateful."

"Just say how you feel. There's nothing wrong with that."

Nodding Lysa lifted up her head.

"I don't feel like I'm Fili's One. I love him beyond anything but I don't feel like I deserve to be his One. I sit and have lessons but I just walk away feeling stupid and useless. This place…it doesn't yet feel like a home to me. Not fully. Fili seems to think that freedom will come easily to me but it isn't. I don't know how I'm supposed to act or what I'm supposed to do. I've been ordered about my whole life and suddenly I can do whatever I want. But I don't know what I want!"

Dis said nothing and Lysa furiously wiped away her tears. She wasn't going to cry over this. Dis smiled.

"I'll talk to Fili. I think we're all guilty of expecting too much of you my dear. You're right; none of us know what it's like to go from a slave to a free person just like that. I imagine it's been hard for you to adjust and we should have expected that."

"I just…I'm not trying to sound horrible when I say this doesn't feel like home. I…"

Dis nodded, "I know. Of course it won't. You've only been here two weeks! But in time you'll get used to it. Just remember that Lysa. In time you'll feel at home. You'll feel like you fit in."

Nodding Lysa watched as Dis got to her feet and moved towards the door. Curling up on the sofa Lysa hugged herself with a small smile. Dis was right; she did just need to bide her time. She was just worried how long that would take.

* * *

As his mother left Lysa's room Fili couldn't move fast enough.

"Well? Did you talk to her? Is she alright? What's wrong? Have I done something? Is she upset?"

His mother raised an eyebrow and Fili took a step back.

"Sorry. But how is she?"

"Shall we walk?"

Fili glanced over at Lysa's room. He wanted more than anything to go and see her. To ask her himself how she was feeling. He was partly ashamed at having to get his mother to talk to her but he had a feeling she'd close up if he went. Linking arms with his mother the pair walked down the corridor.

"So spoke to her. I told her you were worried."

Fili nodded. In the past week Lysa had barely said two words to him outside their reading lessons. He knew something was upsetting her and he had to hope his mother had found it.

"She's scared."

"Scared of what?"

His mother gestured around them, "Of this! Of living here! Of being your One!"

"I…" Fili shook his head, "What's there to be scared of?"

"Fili; remember when you were officially declared Thorin's heir?"

He nodded.

"Remember how nervous you were about failing? About letting Thorin down? You had so many extra duties to learn and you were scared you would fail. Remember?"

"Of course."

"Well imagine on top of that you had to learn the basics. You had to have lessons a youngster already had. You needed to learn how to read and write."

Fili could see where this was leading. His mother nodded.

"Now imagine that as well as that you're in a strange kingdom. You know nobody here. And on top of all that you've spent so long as a slave you still expect to be beaten for daring to say what you think. You expect to be punished for getting something wrong," his mother took his hands.

"Now do you see why she's scared?"

Nodding Fili turned when his mother took his arm.

"Leave her for now. I think she wants to be alone for a bit. I'll talk to Balin and Dwalin and get them to ease off her a little bit. I think we gave her too much too soon. Go and see her tomorrow and sort things out."

Nodding Fili smiled, "This isn't strictly about Lysa but I had something else to tell you."

His mother raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Fili nodded, "I haven't had any nightmares since coming back. I thought with Lysa in a different room they would but…"

He got no further as his mother threw her arms around him and pulled him close. Kissing him on the cheek she beamed whilst Fili hugged her back just as hard.

"I'm so proud of you. Of you and your brother."

Nodding Fili smiled. Maybe he could beat his fears after all.

* * *

Fira curled up on her bedroom floor, pulling the blankets around her to keep out the cold. She'd tried sleeping in the bed but every time she shut her eyes all she could see was Kehal's face looming down at her. In the end she'd just curled up on the floor the way she should do. She was a slave. She wasn't supposed to sleep in huge, soft beds.

" _Lysa!"_

Shaking her head she tried to block out his voice. That cruel mocking voice.

"No. No you're dead! You're dead!"

" _Wrong Lysa. So very wrong."_

"No. No please!"

Shutting her eyes Lysa cried out as imagines began to fill her mind. Tossing and turning she couldn't stop the nightmare from consuming her.

 _Lysa watched as Kehal moved towards the fire. A chair sat beside it with Fili sitting down in it. His hands had been tied behind him and Lysa saw he had also been gagged. Not that that stopped him from swearing at Kehal who simply tutted._

" _In front of a lady?" He then shook his head, "No. No I see no lady. Only a slut."_

 _Lysa bowed her head, gasping as Kehal grabbed her by the front of her dress._

" _So then Fili," he glanced over his shoulder, "Ready for the show?"_

 _As Kehal began to undo the laces on her dress Lysa tried to pull his hands away. However he bent her fingers back roughly._

" _Hands by your sides!"_

 _Nodding she did so as he pulled her bodice open. He slipped his arms around her waist and softly stroked her back. Fili's curses got wilder despite his gag and Kehal merely sniggered before kissing her on the cheek._

" _Take it off then."_

 _Nodding Lysa slipped out of her dress and tried to cover herself up. But she should have known it was pointless. Kehal grabbed both her wrists and dragged her over to the bed. Screaming at him Lysa kicked out but he simply picked her up and threw her onto the bed._

" _You dare to strike me!"_

 _Sobbing Lysa's cries turned into screams as felt Kehal's belt on her back. She was aware of Fili screaming too and when the beating stopped she did nothing as he forced her to lie on her back._

" _There we go Lysa. That's better."_

 _Her hands were bound to the bedpost and so were her ankles. Kehal then tied a thick rag between her lips before moving back to Fili._

" _So then; do you want to go first or shall I?"_

 _Lysa sobbed as Fili screamed at Kehal. However she was powerless as the prince turned towards her and straddled her. One hand grasping her throat whilst the other undid his trousers._

* * *

Sitting bolt upright in bed Fili took deep breaths to try and calm down. He'd been in the middle of yet another peaceful night's sleep; only to be woken by screaming. Running his fingers through his hair he listened out for it again. But when he heard only silence he wondered if he had imagined it.

Then he heard it again.

Kicking his covers off Fili didn't even bother throwing a shirt on over his trousers. Instead he pulled open his door and hurried down the corridor. Halfway down he realised he'd forgotten to put boots on. Ignoring that he sprinted to Lysa's door. That had been her. He'd have staked his life on it. Coming to a halt he banged on the door.

"Lysa? Lysa!"

No one replied and Fili pressed his ear to the door. He could hear her crying and whimpering. Moving back it only took him a single kick to push open the door. Hurrying inside he stumbled to a halt.

"Lysa!"

She was curled up on the floor by her bed. Blankets were tightly wrapped around her with her bare feet poking out. Her whole body shook so much that Fili wondered if she was having some mild seizure. Inching closer he knelt down beside her and stroked her face.

"Lysa it's me. It's Fili. I'm here now."

"Fi…" she shook her head, "No please. Please Kehal let him go!"

Fili shook his head, "No Lysa. Kehal's dead. We're in Erebor? We're safe I promise."

She didn't respond and he kissed her forehead.

"Please come back," he muttered, "Please come back my love."

Whether it had been his words or it had been a coincidence Fili didn't know. But as his lips left her skin Lysa stopped shaking and her breathing became less and less frantic. She curled up into a ball; staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Fili?"

He nodded, "It's me sweetheart. I'm here."

"Kehal he..." she glanced round and Fili shook his head. Picking her up in his arms he carried her towards the bed.

"He's dead. And you never have to worry about him again."

Lysa stayed silent as he packed her under the covers. Kissing her again Fili glanced over at the door before looking back to Lysa. She gripped the covers with her fingers and he could see how much she was still shaking.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Tears leaked down her eyes as she nodded. Slipping in beside her Fili drew her close; trying to ignore the fact that she clung to him like she was a child. She hid her face in his chest and he gently drew circles in the middle of her back.

He had heavily underestimated how long it would take Lysa to recover from her old life.

* * *

Lysa pulled her thin dressing gown around her as she sat down on the floor by her fire. Chucking several logs in she watched the flames lick greedily at them. Fili was still asleep in bed and as more tears threatened to fall she blinked them back furiously. He didn't understand. None of them would ever understand how she felt. Didn't they understand that a new home and some new dresses didn't take away from the fact that she still felt like a slave? That she was no better than gutter rats.

"Lysa?"

Turning round Lysa saw Fili was standing behind her. She hadn't heard him wake. Pulling her dressing gown further around her Lysa gave him a small smile – not willing to move from her spot. As Fili knelt beside her she lowered her head. He gently gripped her hand.

How do you feel?"

"I..?" Having no answer she opted for a shrug. Fili kissed her shoulder.

"Mother told me about what you said to her yesterday and I wanted to apologise."

"No. No Fili I should be apologising."

He frowned at her, "Whatever for."

Lysa gazed at the fire, "For making you think I could ever be good enough for you."

"Lysa…"

"No," getting to her feet Lysa was aware of Fili doing the same and taking her hands. Still she kept her head in the direction of the fire.

"No Kehal was right. I'm nothing more than a stupid, worthless piece of filth!"

"NO!"

Gasping as Fili spun her round Lysa found her eyes fixed on his. Fili shook his head weakly.

"No Lysa… Oh Mahal if only I knew what would convince you!"

Fili kissed her hands before moving his lips to her forehead.

"He was wrong. You are strong and brave. You're kind and funny and so warm hearted. I am blessed to be your One and I will be thanking Mahal every day that you love me."

Lysa sighed and she could see Fili was trying to compose himself.

"You're right. I don't know what it's like to be a slave one minute and then free the next. I think I over estimated how ready you were for a life here and I gave you too much at once. I'm sorry."

Nodding Lysa slipped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry for being so snappy just then. But I don't feel like I belong here."

"In time you will," Fili cupped her face, "I meant what I said my love. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

 _ **So sorry we got no Kili and Dis but I really wanted to focus on Lysa and how she is trying to adjust. The road will be a long one but things will get better for her I promise. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	33. Slowly But Surely

_**BlondiezHere – She does. And whilst it will be a long road things will get much better.**_

 _ **Syeern – I was never going to give her an unrealistic ending. I hate reading them in stories. But with Fili at her side she'll do fine.**_

 _ **Rachetg – She will…in a while**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Yeah but Fili and the others will help her.**_

Slowly But Surely

Lying back on his bed Dwalin smiled to himself. Shirin was curled up beside him; her head resting on his chest whilst he hugged her protectively. Giving her a gentle squeeze he forced himself to sit up. He had about another ten minutes before he had to go and have another training sessions with Lysa. Despite her lack of strength she was quick on her feet and dodged far more blows than he had expected. Dwalin shook his head. No doubt she had received so many over the years it was a natural reaction.

"My love what is it?"

Smiling down at Shirin Dwalin shook his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

She nodded and Dwalin couldn't tear his gaze from her face. He wasn't like Fili or Kili. He wasn't young with his whole life ahead of him. Every second with Shirin counted and he couldn't bear the thought of wasting time. Gripping her hand he sat up and pulled her against him.

"I…I wanted to talk to ye about something."

"Okay," she smiled and Dwalin wished he didn't get so tongue tied around her.

"I mean…I know it might seem like we're rushing things," he kissed her forehead, "But I don't want to waste a single second of my life with you."

She gave him a small nod and Dwalin eyed the floor. He wanted to do this properly. He wanted to have a ring for her to wear. But instead he simply smiled.

"I…it would mean a lot…" blushing he sighed to himself.

"Will ye marry me?"

Shirin blinked at him and he could see water building in her eyes. Biting his lip he watched her carefully.

"If ye think It's too soon…"

Shirin cut him off with a kiss. Gasping for air he ran fingers through her hair with a smile. She nodded tearfully.

"Of course I'll marry you! I'd do it now if I could!"

Laughing Dwalin kissed her again, "I promise ye'll have a ring. Ye'll have the finest ring in Erebor."

Shirin got to her feet and pulled him close, "I don't need a ring Dwalin. I just need you."

* * *

Hurrying down the corridor Lysa tried to ignore the echoing footsteps behind her. She had just finished her latest training sessions with Dwalin when Fili and Kili had entered with several young children in tow. Lysa had known the pair often helped training up children but she'd never seen it. As Dwalin left she watched on as both brothers began helping the children hold their swords properly. Tears had sprung to her eyes as she watched Fili helping a young girl. She was tiny and her wooden sword was almost as tall as she was! But the way he was with her – gentle and encouraging - had been too much for her.

Reaching her bedroom door Lysa hurried inside and slammed it shut behind her. In truth she hadn't given any thought to the idea of having a family. She knew Fili hadn't told anyone about the fact she couldn't have children. Maybe he was ashamed of it? He had told her he didn't care; but seeing him with those children..? It was obvious he wanted to be a father.

"Lysa?"

Jumping she glanced at the door. Fili gave a gentle knock.

"Lysa open up. I want to talk to you."

Nodding Lysa moved towards the door. She wasn't going to argue this when he was in the corridor. Fili gave her a small smile and shut the door behind him.

"Now then, do you want to tell me why you ran off just now?"

Lysa gave an embarrassed shrug.

"Well when I saw you with those children I…it made me remember I can't ever give you that."

Fili gave a thoughtful nod; placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Look at me. Do I look like the sort of man who would abandon the woman he loved?"

"Well no but…"

He nodded, "I'll be honest Lysa. Yes I want to have children. But I want to have you far more. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"But I want that for you," she whispered, "And the one thing you really want I can't give you."

Fili nodded, "Lysa things will work out I promise."

Lysa gave a small nod and Fili beamed at her.

"I…" he blushed, "I have something to show you. I mean I was going to wait for a bit but I think you need cheering up."

Intrigued Lysa eyed Fili as he moved behind her.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

Smiling Lysa said nothing as a scarf was tied around her eyes. She could feel Fili's hands on her shoulders; ushering her forward.

"Fili?"

He kissed her forehead and Lysa froze.

"Fili take it off."

"Lysa?"

"Take it off! Please just take it off!"

"Okay," Lysa could feel his fingers hurrying to undo the scarf, "Okay."

As her vision was returned to her Lysa blushed. Fili nudged the scarf with his boot.

"What did I do?"

He looked so forlorn that she instantly pressed a hand to his cheek.

"No it's wasn't your fault. Just…some of the men I had to pleasure liked tying me up and blindfolding me. In my nightmares Kehal does it. I can feel his touch but I can't see a thing."

Fili nodded, "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"No it's fine. It wasn't your fault. Just bad memories."

Fili nodded and took her hands.

"Well can you close your eyes then? I don't want to spoil it for you."

Lysa couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Whatever Fili had planned for her it had to be something big. Smiling she shut her eyes and allowed him to take her hands. As she was lead from the room Lysa stumbled slightly and Fili grabbed her elbows to steady here. Biting her lip she forced herself to remain calm. She didn't like not being able to see. She felt vulnerable and powerless. But whatever this was it meant a great deal to Fili and so she held her head up and allowed him to guide her through the corridors.

* * *

"Fili?"

"Just a few more steps my love. A few more."

Sighing Lysa inched closer; only stopping when Fili held out his hands. Despite her earlier worries she couldn't help but be slightly excited. Hopping gently from one foot to the other she smiled.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No not yet."

Frowning Lysa heard him turning a key in a lock. As doors creaked open she paused. Fili took her hands and she stumbled forward.

"Now?"

She heard him chuckle, "So impatient. But yes you can open them now."

Opening them Lysa let out a small gasp. Fili beamed from ear to ear whilst she could do nothing more than shake her head.

"Fili I…oh Mahal it's…I don't know what to say."

He gave a modest shrug whilst Lysa forced her wooden feet to move. The room was a similar size to her bedroom. However this time all the walls were covered in filled bookcases. A huge sofa sat by a fire whilst armchairs were dotted about the room. There was a huge desk on the side opposite the fire with more books piled on top of it. Reaching out behind her Lysa took Fili's hand.

"It's so beautiful!"

He kissed the back of her head, "And it's all yours. No one else can come in without your say so. Even me."

He pressed something into her hand and as she saw the key Lysa hugged it to her chest.

"But where did you get all the books?"

Fili winked, "We've got so many in our library I figured they wouldn't be missed. I got Kili to help me bring them up here."

Turning Lysa pulled him close for a hug.

"Please stop spoiling me. I've done nothing to deserve it."

Kissing her forehead Fili cupped her neck.

"You gave me my life back Lysa. I can never thank you enough for doing so."

* * *

Hurrying along the corridor Lysa had a horrible feeling that her cheeks were still flushed. She and Fili had spent the past hour in her new library doing nothing more than kissing and cuddling on the sofa. By the time they'd stopped Lysa realised she'd missed her history lesson – not that she minded too much. However Fili had his own duties to do and had been forced to leave ten minutes later. Now she was trying to find Balin in the hope he could move her lesson to now. As hard as it all was Lysa was starting to enjoy the extra studying. It made her feel so much stronger than she had before.

"You must be Lysa?"

At the voice she stopped and moved against the wall. A young woman moved towards her and took her hands.

"I'm Karin; a friend of Fili's."

Lysa gave a small nod; Fili had never mentioned knowing anyone by that name. Karin linked arms and Lysa found herself walking side by side with the girl. As subtly as she dared she examined her. Just as she expected Karin was beautiful. Her skin wasn't covered in callouses or scars. Her own hair bounced as she walked. Biting her lip Lysa clutched the skirts of her dress nervously. Karin smiled sweetly at her.

"So is it true Fili met you while he was away?"

"Yes." Lysa couldn't explain it but there was something about this girl she didn't like. She seemed too nice. Too sweet. Karin gave a patronising nod.

"Of course I imagine after the trauma he'd been through he'd seek comfort in anyone's arms."

"Meaning?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking aloud."

Moving away from Karin Lysa narrowed her eyes. She knew where she had seen Karin before. She had been one of the girl shooting daggers on her tour round Erebor. One of the girl Fili explained had been sweet on him back in Ered Luin. She folded her arms.

"Is this going to be about Fili by any chance?"

The kind look in Karin's eyes was gone before Lysa could blink. She moved towards her; backing her against the wall.

"Fili is a good man," Karin hissed, "He'll be king one day and deserves better than to be stuck with someone like you."

"You mean anyone who isn't you?"

Karin gave a small shrug, "Maybe."

"Well in case you hadn't quite understood yet," Lysa wished she wasn't so small, "He loves me. He loves me not you and you can't do anything about that."

Karin didn't react beyond raising an eyebrow, "I'm going to give you some advice Lysa. Yes I can't make Fili love me. But deep down you know as well as I did that you don't belong here. You don't belong in fine gowns. You don't belong in Erebor. And you certainly don't belong with Fili."

Opening her mouth Lysa shut it again. The words were now lost in her throat. Karin's sweet smile was back.

"Before he shackles himself to you I'd think long and hard about whether or not you truly deserve him."

Lysa could do nothing as Karin moved away down the corridor. Thankful her legs were hidden under skirts so no one could see them shake, she took several deep breaths.

"Lysa?"

At Kili's voice she shut her eyes. Of all the people to find her now it would be Kili. Opening her eyes she saw him stare at her in confusion.

"Lysa what's wrong?"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm fine. Just tired."

She tried to move when Kili took her by the shoulders and stopped her.

"I know that look. I've seen it in Kass's eyes before. What's happened? Has someone upset you?"

"No…not exactly."

Kili gave her a small smile.

"Would you like to talk about it with someone who isn't Fili?"

Nodding Lysa allowed Kili to put an arm around her and lead her towards his room. She didn't say anything during the journey. She was too afraid of what she would say if she opened her mouth. But like his brother, Kili knew when people didn't want to talk. Instead of pestering her he simply showed her into his room and shut the door behind them. Lysa sat nervously on the sofa by the fire. Smiling warmly Kili joined her.

"So then, what happened?"

"Do you know a girl called Karin?"

Kili frowned, "What has she said to you?"

"I…who is she exactly?"

Kili leant back on the sofa.

"Me and Fili might have been princes in exile but we were princes. And Fili…he was the next king. So that meant he got a fair amount of attention from girls who wanted to use him to climb up the ladder so to speak," he leant forward, "In all honesty Lysa; you're the first and only girl not to do that to him."

Not able to answer Lysa simply nodded. Kili took this as a sign to carry on.

"Karin was such a girl. I can't really be much nicer about her other than she's spiteful and petty and is easily jealous. In other words she's a bit of a bitch."

Lysa nodded, "I figured that for myself."

Kili smiled, "But you haven't answered my question. What did she say?"

"That I didn't belong here. That Fili could do better than me. As if she needs to tell me that. I _know_ Fili can do better than me!"

"Don't be stupid," Kili whispered, "Lysa…To Fili you…"

He shook his head, "Fili hasn't been able to stop talking about you since he met you! You only had to see the way he looked at you to know he was in love with you. That night after we tried to help you escape he had nightmares. I did my best to comfort him but they still tormented him. I know that when he's with you he's much better. You fell in love with _him,_ not his crown or his title, but him. And that puts you miles ahead of every other girl he knew back home."

Lysa had nothing to say and instead shuffled over towards Kili. Hugging him close she kissed his cheek.

"He's lucky to have you Kili. He really is."

Kili nodded, "I know…and that's why I hate to leave him. But I need to be with Kessandra."

Lysa wiped her eyes, "He understands that Kili. Trust me."

"I think…I'll wait until his birthday and then I'll go back to her."

Lysa smiled at him, "Trust me Kili. I know you and Fili and I know the distance between a mountain and a castle won't keep you apart forever."

Kili winked at her, "You'd better believe it Lysa!"

* * *

Curled up in her bed Lysa bit her lip as the door creaked open. Fili poked his head round with a small smile.

"Can I talk to you?"

Nodding Lysa shuffled across the bed so he would have some room. Fili said nothing as he lay down next to her.

"So Kili spoke to me earlier about the conversation you had with him."

Lysa gave a small sigh; looking back now she wasn't sure why she got so upset. Fili loved her and that was all that mattered. Taking her hand Fili kissed it.

"I know it's been hard for you to adjust. And I won't lie it won't get any easier. But girls like Karin…they mean nothing to me. And they should mean nothing to you."

"No I know," Lysa leant against him, "and I'm fine now. Just; when she spoke to me I felt like a slave again. Someone who wasn't fit to even _like_ you. I know I shouldn't but I do sometimes wonder what it is you see in me. I'm not exactly the ideal wife material."

Fili took her face in his hands; running his thumbs along her cheeks.

"I want you any way I can get you. Not because you're kind, clever and adorable; although Mahal knows you're all those things. I want you because there is no one else like you and I can't bear the thought of going through a whole day without seeing you," he smiled.

"Does that answer your question?"

Nodding Lysa snuggled up against him as Fili pulled the blankets round her. Yawning she wasn't aware of the exact moment she fell asleep. She just knew she was with Fili.

 _ **Aww nice fluffy moments with everyone! And yes we have yet another proposal! Weddings all around! As for Karin…well yeah…I think bitch is the only way to describe her. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	34. A Beautiful Surprise

_**Big thanks to Lunareye for following.**_

 _ **Shadowfox78 – I can assure you I haven't based her off that character as until now I hadn't even heard of her!**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Fili is just sweet full stop! And I can imagine a flustered Dwalin trying to be romantic when it really isn't his thing.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah Karin does needs one…or several. So much more fluff coming up.**_

 _ **SunSetsOfAnotherWorld – I can't really answer that question because spoilers.**_

 _ **Syeern – He'll never lose that. Yeah I'm trying to drag out the moment Kili leaves both for us and for Fili. And whilst Lysa has met the worst a dwarf can be sometimes bitchiness is just as bad as full on violence.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Plenty more sweet moments are coming.**_

 _ **Debatable-cerealkiller – Yeah it's the same in England. Our Queen's husband is a prince. I'm going on the fact that Middle Earth seems a bit more equal than that and that Kili would become King (also I'm pretty sure Arwen became Queen at the end of LOTR's with Aragorn). However in my mind he would be equal with Kessandra – also I doubt she'd let any man be higher up than her!**_

A Beautiful Surprise

Curled up in her armchair Lysa clutched the book in her hands. All around her, her other books gazed down at her from their shelves and every so often she glanced up at them. For the past few days now she had been able to read by herself more and more. There had been plenty of nights when Fili had had to drag her from this room to go down for dinner. Smiling to herself Lysa turned the page. As much as she wanted to daydream about Fili she had to concentrate. The downside of reading alone meant she needed to pay a lot more attention to the words on the page. Reading might be a lot easier now but she still stumbled every so often. Despite this however she was completely lost in the story. So lost in fact that when she heard Fili's voice from the corridor Lysa realised he had been knocking for at least five minutes. Putting the book down she scrambled to her feet.

"Coming!"

Pulling the door open she glanced at Fili's smiling face. One of his arms snaked around her waist; drawing her in.

"Happy Birthday Lysa."

Blushing she kissed him, "How did you know?"

Fili bit his lip, "I read it in your file. The one in Kessandra's archives."

"Oh," nodding Lysa stepped aside to let Fili in. Shutting the door she retook his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself. I'm just used to it being an ordinary day."

Fili smiled, "I know. But I thought someone should celebrate it with you."

Lysa nodded. She hadn't realised how close her birthday was with Fili's. She only had just over a week to get him a present and she still had no idea what he would want.

"Lysa?"

"Yes?" Lysa grinned at Fili who was chewing his lip, "What is it?"

"I came…" he shook his head, "I need to tell you something. Or rather show you something."

Nodding Lysa couldn't help her unease at this. Fili smiled.

"It's nothing bad…just something you need to know."

"Which is?"

He took her hand and pulled her into the corridor.

"Not here. The others will explain everything."

"Others?"

Fili didn't answer.

* * *

Lysa said nothing as they walked and Fili's silence only caused the nausea in her stomach to worsen. As they reached Thorin's office she sent him a questioning glance – only to be greeted with more silence. Moving past Fili, Lysa gasped as she saw Thorin, Kili and the rest of the company standing there. Kili smiled whilst Thorin gave her a curt nod.

"Lysa."

Nodding Lysa watched as Fili shut the door before moving to stand with his uncle.

"What's going on?"

Thorin glanced at Fili who smiled at her.

"So when I was in Kessandra's archives I came across your file. In all honesty I was just looking to see when your birthday was. But then I came across other things. How old you were when you had been enslaved, how you had been captured. Your parents."

Lysa pressed one hand to her stomach and gripped Thorin's desk with the other. Fili waited for a few seconds before carrying on.

"When I finished reading I had an idea. You said you had been taken from your parents and that they were most likely dead."

"Fili…" Lysa shook her head. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Fili however didn't seem to realise her fears.

"I spoke to Thorin and the others a few days after Elessandra's death. Thorin then wrote to Dain asking about a case seventy years ago where several dwarves; including children had gone missing. Thorin then asked about the parents of one young girl and if they had survived."

Lysa could feel her chest tightening and Fili beamed at her.

"To cut a long story short…we found your parents. They're still alive and in the Iron Hills."

"I…" Lysa blinked back her tears as she fought to breathe. Fili smiled.

"Happy Birthday my love."

"Fili I…"

The ground vanished beneath her. Knees giving way Lysa crashed to the floor. She could hear voices murmuring all around her and hands reaching out to grab her. Then it all went black.

* * *

Fili was the first to move as Lysa fainted. She crumpled to the floor as he knelt beside her.

"Lysa? Lysa!"

"Put her on the sofa Fili," Thorin said.

Fili cradled her in his arms as he picked her up and moved across the room. He could see the worried glances on the others faces. Lysa shuffled in his arms before lying still as he lay her down. Not bothering to wait Fili shakily loosened the laces on her dress to help her breathe more easily.

"I knew she'd be shocked but…" Kili trailed off. Nodding Fili stroked Lysa's forehead. He couldn't imagine how she would be feeling. To have spent so long believe her parents to be dead and then to discover the truth? Torn from his thoughts he looked down to see her forcing her eyes open.

"Fili?"

He kissed her cheek, "Yes I'm here Lysa. We all are."

She nodding before easing herself into a sitting position.

"I…sorry about that," she gripped her skirts, "But I thought you said…I thought you told me…" breaking off she pressed a shaking hand over her mouth. Unable to sit by and watch her cry Fili sat down beside her; gathering her into a hug.

"Lysa you're parents are alive. They survived the attack."

She gave a small nod, "How long have you known?"

"That it was definitely them? A couple of days."

"A couple of days!"

Fili gulped as Lysa pushed him away. She scrambled to her feet – glaring at the others.

"And you all knew it take it?"

As they nodded Fili tried to take her hand. However she snatched it away.

"You should have told me the _second_ you had proof! They are my parents Fili! Not yours or anyone else! They are _mine!"_

Jumping to his feet Fili watched as Lysa's voice began to border on hysterical.

"I've spent my whole life thinking them dead! And now…you should have told me!"

"Lysa stop it!" Grabbing her by the wrists Fili pulled her close against him.

"Yes I should have told you. But I wanted to surprise you on your birthday. I meant no harm by it I swear."

He waited as Lysa's breathing became less ragged. She gave him a weak smile.

"I know. I know I'm sorry. It's just…" she trailed off and Fili guided her to the chair. Last thing he wanted to see was her fainting. Stroking her knuckles he smiled.

"Dain sent us a letter back yesterday. He said he will tell your parents that you're alive and send them here to see you. But only if you want that."

"Yes," wiping her eyes Lysa glanced over at Thorin, "Tell him yes! Tell him now! Please just…just tell them."

Pulling her onto his lap Fili rocked her back and forth and Lysa clutched his tunic.

"I never dared imagine they would be alive," she mumbled into his neck, "I didn't dare get my hopes up so much."

Kissing the top of her head Fili gave a sad sigh.

"But now you know Lysa. Now you know."

* * *

Doing up the laces on her red dress Lysa forced herself to take deep breaths. She'd spent the last hour trying not to be sick and the hour before that actually being sick. She could remember the look on Fili's face when Thorin had given her the news. Her parents were coming to Erebor to see her. Tying the last lace she wiped her eyes. She hadn't even dreamt of a day like this and now that it was here..? Sitting down on the bed Lysa could feel that familiar panic setting in. Supposing it turned out they weren't actually her parents? Plenty of children had been taken along with her; what if everyone had got it wrong? And if they were her parents supposing they didn't like her? It had been seventy years after all.

"Lysa?"

At Fili's voice Lysa glanced up to see him standing in the doorway. He gave her a bashful smile and she couldn't help her giggle.

"It's a bit…formal isn't it?"

She was used to seeing Fili in tunics and trousers with the odd jacket. But this time he had gone all out. Clean clothes, a new leather coat and new beads in his hair. Reaching up a hand for her own courting braid Lysa gave a small gulp. How did she tell her parents about Fili?

"Well," Fili sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, "When meeting the parents of the girl I love surely the smarter I look the better?"

Kissing his nose Lysa glanced down at herself. She hadn't worn Fili's dress since he'd rescued her from execution. But it seemed fitting somehow.

"Thorin told me to fetch you."

"I…is it now?"

Fili nodded, "They're in Thorin's office."

Grabbing onto his hand Lysa allowed him to pull her to her feet. They moved towards the door when she shook her head.

"No. No Fili I can't?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't see them," Lysa knew she was almost crushing his hand but she didn't care.

"I can't let them know what happened to me. They'll want to know and I can't tell them. They can't know!"

"Lysa," Fili cupped her face, "They don't have to. Trust me all they'll care about is the fact that you are alive and safe. They won't want to know what happened to you."

Nodding Lysa watched as he kissed both her hands before pulling her out into the corridor. As much as she wanted to run back to her room she silently followed Fili.

She didn't speak until they reached Thorin's office. Lysa knew if she opened her mouth then she would be sick. As Fili greeted his uncle she held her shaking hands together.

"Lysa?" Thorin peered anxiously at her, "Are you alright to do this? You don't have to you know."

She gave a shaky nod, "No I know. But if I go back now I'll hate myself."

Fili took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You'll be fine my love. I promise."

Nodding Lysa inched towards the door of Thorin's office. As she drew closer she could hear voices inside. A man and a woman's. Praying she wouldn't faint again Lysa grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. Shutting it behind her she kept well against the door. Two figures stood by the fire with their backs to her. One wore a dark blue dress whilst the other was in dark black leather with a fur trim. Both had the same hair colour as her. The man was whispering softly into the woman ear as she tried to muffle her sobs. Licking her lips Lysa cleared her throat.

"I…um…"

She had no words when the pair turned around. Any doubts over whether or not these were her parents vanished as soon as she clapped eyes on them. The woman was a spitting image of her – albeit about a hundred years older than her. The man had slightly darker hair Lysa realised, with much brighter eyes. Tears sprung to her eyes as the woman moved forward.

"Ly…Lysa?"

Lysa didn't dare speak. Instead she just gave a small nod. More tears crawled down her mothers face whilst Lysa knew she'd collapse in a second. Her mother reached out to her.

"I didn't believe…when we were told you were alive I…is it really you?"

"Yes," Lysa stumbled forward, "Yes it's me. It's me."

Her mother didn't say anything. Instead she took her hands and glanced her up and down.

"Look at you! You've grown so beautiful!"

Not replying Lysa glanced over at her father. Tears coursed down his throat and he gently stroked her face.

"My little girl," he kissed her cheek, "Mahal is looking down on us today!"

Opening her mouth Lysa was cut off as her mother pulled her in for a hug. Her gasp increased when her father hugged them both. Clinging to her parents Lysa finally allowed herself to cry. She could feel her mothers lips on her forehead. Easing away she sank to her knees as her parents followed suite.

"We thought we'd lost you," her mother shook her head, "When the raiders had left we realised you were missing. We stayed out all night to find you but…but in the end..!"

Her mother bowed her head and Lysa bit her lip.

"Why…why did you never look for me?"

Ignoring the shock on her parents faces Lysa nodded. She had the right to ask. If her parents had been alive why hadn't they looked for her? Her father cleared his throat.

"We did. We searched every day for weeks! Then…then one of the soldiers came across something. He found scraps of the dress you had been wearing that day. The scraps were torn and covered in blood. We had to assume…" he broke off before composing himself.

"We had to assume the slavers had got what they wanted from you and killed you."

Lysa pressed a hand to her stomach and she glanced over to see her mother was shaking all over.

"Lysa if we had known we wouldn't have carried on looking! We thought…oh my child please forgive us!"

Lysa wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'm not angry at you. I just wanted to know.

Nodding her mother squeezed her hands.

"My beautiful girl. My beautiful precious girl!"

* * *

Lysa had no idea how long they had sat there in a small huddle. Her mother's arm had been wrapped around her body whilst her father kept rubbing the backs of her shoulders. Leaning against both her parents Lysa couldn't stop herself from reaching out to touch one of them. She needed to be sure this wasn't a dream. She needed to be sure they were really there. Her father kissed her forehead.

"Well," he pulled her mother to her feet and Lysa followed, "We'd best be going I suppose?"

"What do you mean?" Lysa shook her head, "You can't leave now!"

"Not us," her mother smiled, "All three of us."

Forcing back the nausea Lysa narrowed her eyes.

"I don't understand?"

"Lysa we came here to take you back home," she smiled warmly, "Back where you belong."

"I…but you can't…I can't leave here!"

Her father took her hand, "Lysa you cannot trespass on Thorin's hospitality forever."

"No look," Lysa sighed, "Please just…just wait there and I'll explain. Just give me one minute."

Forcing herself away from her parents Lysa didn't look back as she ran out into the corridor. To her surprise Thorin and Fili were both leaning against the wall. As Fili moved towards her Lysa realised she was still crying. He softly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"What's wrong?"

"They…they want to take me away." Lysa grabbed his hands, "They want me to go to the Iron Hills with them. They want to take me away from you!"

"Do they know about us?"

She shook her head. Fili smiled.

"Maybe we should tell them then?"

Nodding Lysa took his hand and pulled him back into Thorin's office. For a split second she had a horrible feeling that the room would be empty. That her parents would have vanished. But they still stood there, smiling at her. Sticking close to Fili Lysa glanced over at him. To her surprise he seemed far more nervous than ever before. He brushed himself down whilst squeezing her hand. As both her parents bowed to Fili Lysa could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"Please don't," he smiled, "And please don't call me 'my lord or anything' Just Fili will do fine."

Her father nodded whilst Lysa realised her mother was staring at her.

"Lysa why is Prince…sorry, why is Fili here?"

Lysa cleared her throat.

"I can't leave Erebor."

"But don't you want to come home with us?" Her mother blinked and Lysa nodded.

"Yes. I do beyond anything. But I can't leave him."

She nodded at Fili who blushed. Lysa watched as her father eyed him closely before glancing at her.

"I wondered what the braid in your hair was for," he smiled warmly, "How did it happen?"

"I…" Lysa glanced at Fili who nodded.

"I…I was the one who brought Lysa here in the first place. We met whilst I was on a state visit and we fell in love. I swear I'll look after her and protect her and give her everything she deserves. Just please let her stay here."

Her father nodded and moved to stand in front of Fili.

"I have no right to say this. I thought she was dead for the past seventy years and I can hardly call myself her father. But look after her. If I find out you've hurt her I'll make you pay; prince or not."

Lysa's eyes widened at the serious look on Fili's face as he bowed to her father. Gripping his hand tightly she smiled at her parents.

"If you want," Fili glanced at her, "You could always move in here. You'd be more than welcome."

"Oh…"her mother blushed, "We couldn't. I mean we'd love to…"

"Then it's settled," Fili smiled, "I don't want Lysa to go to the Iron Hills. But I wouldn't keep her apart from you."

Smiling up at him Lysa glanced at both her parents. Fili said something in her ear but he was cut off as her mother hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for bringing her home."

 _ **THEY'RE ALIVE! I've been waiting to post this moment for months now! Quite possibly the best birthday present Lysa will ever get! Plus I can imagine a very nervous Fili as he went to meet the parents. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	35. Long Lost Family

_**Big thanks to antica for following.**_

 _ **Syeern – Yeah but I think her parents were still too much in shock to really ask about the braids. They just wanted their daughter back in their lives as soon as possible. And I can just picture an adorable and flustered Fili as he 'meets the parents'.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – I had it planned right from the start!**_

 _ **SunSetsOfAnotherWorld – Aww. Glad it was that moving.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Now she might feel more at home there.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I doubt Fili will ever top that.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – All in good time. Still got a fair few chapters to go.**_

Long Lost Family

Smiling Lysa watched as her mother finally freed Fili. He brushed himself down before stepping back and pulling her in close. Her father nodded.

"I…I don't want to push you Lysa but…but what happened to you?"

Biting her lip Lysa glanced up at Fili. He nodded.

"It's okay," his lips brushed over her ear, "You don't have to tell them everything."

Lysa smiled and moved towards the sofa. Out of instinct Fili sat beside her whilst her mother sat on the armchair and her father stood behind her. Lysa could feel her hands shaking and without saying anything Fili held them in his lap.

"I um…" Lysa cleared her throat.

"The people who attacked us that day were slavers."

She gripped Fili's hands as her mother gasped. Not daring to look at both of her parents Lysa fixed her eyes on her knees.

"They sold us to someone and when we arrived we were put to work. I…it was hard but I got used to it after a while. I always assumed you were dead."

Leaning against Fili Lysa was grateful for his comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Did…did they hurt you?"

Lysa knew her mother didn't want to know the answer to this. But she just nodded. She blinked back her own tears as her mother buried her face in her hands. Her father did his best to soothe her but Lysa could see he was struggling.

"We would be kicked and slapped and punched. Some of the slaves were even whipped."

"Did..?" her father trailed off and Lysa paused. She knew they had to know. But she couldn't make her mouth move.

"Yes," Fili gave her a gentle squeeze, "Yes they did. I was there when it happened."

"And you didn't try and stop it?"

At her fathers voice Lysa flinched. Glancing over at Fili she could see him bow his head in shame.

"That's not fair. It wasn't his fault! I was trying to escape and he helped me! He came for me afterwards and looked after me!"

"He just said he watched it!" Her father inched closer towards Fili, "If he loves you why did he let it happen?"

Shaking her head Lysa turned to see Fili was nodding.

"You're right," he hugged Lysa close, "You're right I should have stopped it. But I was a coward and did nothing. I see her scars and I hate myself for not stopping it. For not protecting her."

Shaking her head Lysa pulled him close. Unable to stop herself she glared at her father.

"How dare you speak to him like that?"

"Lysa…" Fili tried to pull her back down but Lysa freed herself and rounded on her father.

"Fili is the best thing that has ever happened to me! He looked after me and cared for me when no one else did. He didn't try and force me into his bed even though that's the reason I was given to him. He taught me to read and write! He made me feel like I could be loved by someone! I owe him everything; my freedom, my life, my _happiness!_ You have no right to degrade him and make him feel like he isn't good enough! You have _no right!"_

Taking a deep breath Lysa could feel her knees shake. Hands grabbed her and led her over towards the sofa. Only when Fili's lips nuzzled her neck did she dare look at her parents.

"I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…oh Mahal I'm sorry! It's just a few weeks ago I thought you were dead and now you're here and it feels so strange. I don't know what I'm meant to do and I love Fili so much. You were talking to him as though he wasn't good enough for me but he is! And I'm sorry."

Bowing her head Lysa could feel more tears coming. Fili rubbed her back but it was the hands on her knees that calmed her. Glancing up she saw her father kneeling before her.

"I'm sorry Lysa. We've had seventy years of thinking you were dead. When we were told you were alive we had so many thoughts going round in our head. We gave ourselves nightmares imagining what you had been through. I just…I guess I was angry at myself for not keeping you safe that day. I shouldn't have taken it out on Fili and I apologise."

"I…" Lysa held his hands whilst Fili nodded.

"It's fine. You have every right to be angry."

Squeezing her fathers hand Lysa looked over him at her mother.

"I've just realised. You've asked about me but I know nothing about you! I don't…" her lips trembled.

"I don't even known your names!"

No one said anything. Instead Lysa curled up against Fili who held her as she cried.

* * *

"My name is Ciran and this is my wife Lyssa."

Nodding Lysa smiled weakly at her parents. Fili was no longer hugging her but he kept a hand on her back to reassure her he was still there. Her father nodded.

"I'm a soldier in Dain's army along with your mother."

Lysa knew Fili's own eyes were widening at this. He gulped.

"So I really don't want to upset Lysa! I mean I never would. Hurting her is like a nightmare for me. I just meant…yes."

Giggling Lysa could see a smile on her mother face.

"We know you would never. I can see it every time you look at her. You adore her."

Blushing Lysa turned to see Fili nodding.

"I do. I really, really do."

Kissing his cheek Lysa turned back to her parents.

"So is it just me? Or did you ever have any more children?"

Her mother froze.

"It took us a few years to get over the fact that you weren't coming back. But we still struggled. When I found out I was expecting you it had been seen as a miracle. But when your brother arrived..."

Lysa almost choked, "My brother? Where is he?"

Her father smiled, "He knows about you. He's always known he had a sister who disappeared. When we heard you were alive he agreed to come later. He knew it would be too much for you all at once."

"I…what's his name?"

"Diran. He's almost seventy now."

"What does he look like?"

"He looks a lot like you. But with a beard and more muscle," her father smiled, "He can't wait to meet you."

"Which will be soon I hope," Fili interjected, "The second you can you can move into Erebor."

"Are you alright with that Lysa?" her mother peered anxiously at her, "Are you sure it won't be too much too soon?"

"No. No I can't wait!" Before she could get too excited however, Lysa paused.

"I…I just need you to understand something. The past seventy years have been horrible. I'm getting better but it's still a lot to move on from. The point is; if you hug me and I flinch please don't get upset. If you call me and I jump or expect you to hit me then I'm so sorry. I will get better I promise. I just need time."

She could see the tears building up in her mothers eyes. However her father nodded.

"We understand. You can have as much time as you wish Lysa."

Smiling Lysa got to her feet as the door opened. Thorin glanced round with a smile.

"I would have come earlier but I knew you needed time alone."

Lysa smiled whilst Fili cleared his throat.

"Uncle, there's something we need to discuss."

* * *

Lysa leant against Fili as they both waited inside the main greeting hall. It had been two weeks since her parents had visited and now she was waiting to welcome them into her new home. Brushing down her purple dress she beamed up at Fili who smiled back. Thorin was waiting along with Dis and Kili. Licking her lips felt could feel her stomach churn as she saw a small group of people in the distance. Fili nodded.

"It'll be fine. If your brother is anything like you he'll be lovely."

Lysa hadn't even thought about that. She'd been trying to ignore the fact that she had a brother until she met him. She knew if she thought about it too much she would end up overthinking it. Keeping a tight hold on Fili's hand she waited. It only took another ten minutes for the blur to take the form of three people and their ponies. As soldiers moved forward to help her family dismount, Lysa found herself stuck where she was. She knew she was supposed to run and hug her parents. That what all children did. But she just couldn't. Fili kissed the top of her hair as her parents and a young dwarf came over.

"Lysa," her father smiled, "this is Diran."

Nodding Lysa looked over at him shyly. He was the spitting image of her father – _their_ father – in many ways. Smiling she then gasped as he pulled her into a hug. She knew he was her brother. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. But as he gripped her tightly she let loose a small whimper. Diran let go and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I was told not to do that; I just…I've heard so much about you and I was really excited to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No," Lysa shook her head, "It's fine honestly. I…I've been looking forward to meeting you."

Diran smiled before glancing over at Fili.

"I'd say treat her well; but from what I've heard I don't need to."

Smiling Fili shook his hand, "She's the one who looks after me."

"If she's anything like mother then I believe you."

"Come on," Thorin cleared his throat, "I'll show you were you'll be living. Lysa?"

Shaking her head Lysa waved to her parents.

"I'll see you in a bit. Settle in first."

Nodding they moved away with Diran. Only when she and Fili were the last ones in the greeting hall did Lysa bury her face into his chest. Gripping his tunic she felt Fili's arms envelop her.

"Lysa?"

"Thank you!" her cries were muffled against his chest, "Thank you for giving them back to me."

 _ **Yes this is short but I didn't want the last chapter to be insanely long and this was the best way I could cut it. But things are just moving up for Lysa aren't they? Also in case anyone is wondering. Lysa and her mother's names don't sound the same. Lysa is pronounced LIEsa and her mother is LySSA - hope that avoids confusion. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	36. The Perfect Birthday

_**Big thanks to KidintheDark67 and thatgirl2002 for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Yeah we have a few more chapters left though.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Hopefully the rest will be just as sweet.**_

 _ **Guest – Haha! I do that quite a lot myself.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – He is isn't he. And I added the brother at the last minute as I wanted her to have more family.**_

The Perfect Birthday

Brushing down her dress Lysa knocked gently on Fili's door. Given how early it was there was every chance she would be waking him up. But this was all part of his birthday surprise. Smiling to herself as she heard him groaning Lysa bent down and picked the tray up. After all these months of not having to work it felt odd to be standing outside someone's door with their breakfast. But this – she reminded herself – was different. She was doing this through choice and not because she was a slave. Fili mumbled something that sounded like "come in" and Lysa eased the door open with her back; turning around so she would see Fili.

"Happy Birthday my love."

"Lysa?" Fili sat up in bed and Lysa couldn't help but watch how the blankets fell away from his muscled chest. Fili ran a hand through his hair whilst Lysa carried the breakfast tray over to him. Handing it to him she smiled.

"I insisted on doing it myself. Ended up having a very heated debate with Bombur over it."

Smiling Fili shuffled over so she had room to sit down. Curling up next to him Lysa pecked him on the lips. Fili smiled.

"Thank you Lysa. Honestly it's wonderful."

Shrugging immodestly Lysa sat back as he tucked in. It was nothing special really. Sausages, bacon, eggs and toast. But she knew it was the gesture itself that mattered. The fact that she had bothered to get up and make this for him because it was his birthday. Unable to resist she grinned.

"So then, eighty four?"

Fili grinned at her, "wait a few years and it'll be your turn."

Lysa smiled warmly. Fili picked up a rasher of bacon and held it out to her with the fork. Lysa shook her head.

"It's your birthday breakfast."

He nodded, "I know. But this is a thank you."

Nodding Lysa took the bacon before leaning back as Fili wolfed down the rest of his meal. As content as she was to sit here and watch him all day she could stop the nausea from forming in her stomach.

"So…about the celebrations tonight."

Fili glanced up at her. Lysa gave him a small smile. Last week Dis had told her there would be a feast to celebrate Fili's birthday. As exciting as that sounded this would be Lysa's first actual feast. The first time she would be a guest and not a slave. The first time she would be publicly on display in front of the whole of Erebor. Fili reached over and took her hand.

"You have nothing to worry about. It's honestly a lot less scary than it sounds. All you have to do is sit with me, eat, drink and maybe dance."

At the twinkle in his eyes Lysa grinned, "I think I can manage that."

Fili nodded and Lysa smiled before getting up off the bed. Fili frowned.

"Where are you going?"

"To get your present of course."

Hurrying towards the door Lysa blew him one last kiss before leaving him. She'd meant to bring it with the breakfast but there had been no way of being able to carry it safely. Walking quickly through the corridors Lysa paid no attention to where she was going. It was too early for anyone to be up and about. Meaning she didn't see her mother until it was too late.

"Sorry!"

Blushing Lysa watched as her mother brushed her dress down before smiling. Although she referred to her parents as mother and father both to herself and people like Fili; she hadn't yet called them that to their faces. After so many years of being without parents it seemed strange that she should have them again. She hadn't been able to stop visiting her family since they had arrived. Fili had been a couple of times and Lysa noticed how nervous he always got around her father. Mind you she couldn't talk. She had been a nervous wreck around Dis. Her mother smiled.

"How are you?"

"Fine," Lysa blushed, "Just getting Fili's present."

Her parents loved Fili. And not just because he had saved her from slavery. Although they knew a little of what happened Lysa hadn't told them everything. She certainly hadn't told them about how Fili had rescued her from execution. She hadn't told them and she never ever would.

"He'll love it Lysa," her mother nodded. Lysa held her hands together.

"I hope he does."

It was clear her mother wanted to stay, however she simply nodded.

"I'll see you later."

Nodding Lysa held her mothers hand briefly before leaving. Since being reunited she hadn't been able to hug them or kiss them. She knew it was upsetting for her parents that she was like this but she couldn't help it. Even though they were here parents they still didn't seem like it. She just had to hope things would change as time went on.

* * *

Reaching Fili's room Lysa clutched the present to her chest. Knocking she pushed the door open and glanced round. Fili was still in bed but he'd braided his hair and Lysa could see he had new beads were his birthday braids were.

"Present from Thorin," Fili explained as she sat down. Nodding Lysa held out the parcel. Eyeing it curiously Fili took it and pulled away the string. Under her skirts Lysa crossed her fingers.

"Lysa..?"

"You don't like it."

Fili glanced at her as he held the coat out. It was the same colour as his old one but a lot thicker and with several extra pockets both on the inside and outside. Fur lined the whole thing and the stitching around the cuffs matched his crest.

"But where did you get it?"

"I made it."

Fili's mouth dropped, "You…oh Lysa it's wonderful."

Returning his hug Lysa smiled. It had taken a lot of late nights and a lot of help from Dis and her mother but finally the coat had been ready.

"I hope it fits. It's not like I could get you to try it on."

"I don't care," Fili laid it to one side before taking her face in his hands, "It's beautiful. _You're_ beautiful!"

Kissing him Lysa moved so she was almost sitting on his lap. Fili seemed to have no complaints about this as he hugged her waist and pulled her close against his body. His other hands moved to her back and Lysa could feel him undoing her laces.

"Anyone would think you were taking advantage of me."

She said it lightly but Fili's face clouded over.

"Am I? Do you feel like I'm pushing you too much?"

"No," rolling her eyes Lysa reached round and undid her laces.

"No I was just joking love."

She allowed Fili to ease her dress off before he lay back down and pulled her on top of him.

* * *

Lysa couldn't stop her pacing. She'd been doing for the past twenty minutes. Having spent the whole day with Fili, Lysa had completely forgotten about the feast until now. Only when Fili told her he needed to get ready did the panic set in. She knew of course there was nothing to be scared of. She had seen plenty of feasts in her time and knew what to expect. But she had always been on the side lines. Just watching and waiting for the next order to come. This was completely new for her.

"Lysa?"

Glancing up Lysa blushed as her mother entered.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready? It's almost about to start."

Nodding Lysa then shook her head. Her mother gently pushed the door to and moved towards her.

"What is it?"

Allowing her mother to take her hands Lysa bit her lip.

"I'm just…I've never been to a feast before. Not like this anyway. What if I do something wrong? What if Fili asks me to dance and I get it wrong? What if…"

Her mother shook her head, "You're overthinking this Lysa. I've bene to enough feasts in my time and believe me when I say you can't do anything wrong."

"Suppose he doesn't like my dress?"

Her mother glanced over at the bed where the dress lay.

"Then he's an idiot. But Lysa you have nothing to be scared of. Fili loves you remember?"

Nodding Lysa removed her hands from her mothers and glanced over at the dress. Pressing a hand to her stomach she tried to force down the nausea. Her mother rubbed her back.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes. Yes I see you in there."

Her mother nodded before pausing. As she was kissed on the cheek Lysa couldn't help but freeze. It was by the tiniest of fractions but she saw her mother sigh.

"I know I shouldn't be upset. After all you've been through so much," she pulled Lysa close and this time Lysa found it easy to return the hug.

"I know. I'll get better soon. You just need to wait a bit."

Her mother blinked back her tears, "I've waited seventy years for the miracle of finding you alive. Believe me I can wait a bit longer."

Nodding Lysa waited as her mother left. Turning round she glanced at the dress with a small smile. She remembered trying it on for the first time yesterday. Up until that point she hadn't been able to imagine one day becoming a Queen. But the second she had seen the dress she couldn't stop imagining it! Quickly stripping off her old dress Lysa grabbed the new one off the bed and slipped it over her body. The dark green fabric brushed over her skin and she shook out the flowing sleeves. The bodice had hundreds of tiny jewels dotted about. In the right light they looked like diamonds. Doing up the silver laces Lysa then tied the silver belt around her waist. It hung low on her hips and she traced one of the many branches that it was made from.

Brushing out her hair Lysa gave a small nod. She would be fine. It was just a feast. There was nothing to be scared off. She would be fine.

* * *

Staying close by the high table Fili watched as the crowd laughed and chatted with one another. They had about ten minutes before food would be served but he had already seen Kili sneaking into the main hall with some food in his hands. Smiling to himself Fili sighed. Kili had already told him his plans to go back and he had to be honest; he was dreading it. He knew his mother was feeling the same. As happy she was her youngest was engaged to his One the fact he would be leaving was a lot to take in. But, Fili mentally reminded himself, it was important to do what was right for Kili.

"How are you?"

Smiling at his brother Fili's eyes glanced once more around the room. Almost everyone had arrived now.

Almost everyone.

"Is she here yet?"

Fili shook his head, "What if she's ill? Maybe she had a nightmare! She did say she was going to have a nap. Maybe I should find her."

He barely took a single step when Kili pulled him back.

"Lysa will be fine Fee. I imagine she just wants to keep you in suspense."

Fili nodded. It was too warm to wear his new coat and he'd been forced to leave it behind. He'd wanted everyone to see what Lysa had done for him. But it didn't matter. If everything went to plan she would give him the best birthday present he could ask for.

"Happy Birthday Fili."

At Karin's voice Fili groaned to himself before turning round with a smile. He could still remember what Kili had said about Karin and Lysa. How his brother had been forced to stop him storming off to confront her.

"Thank you Karin."

Karin gave a wide smile; almost as fake as his own.

"I was hoping to see Lysa? She must be around here somewhere."

Fili wasn't going to answer her and instead just shrugged. Karin gently elbowed her way past Kili who raised an eyebrow. Fili forced himself to keep a straight face as Karin stood beside him.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. I've heard the rumours but I wanted to know if they were true? Was she really a slave?"

Fili jutted his chin out, "Yes she was. Why do you ask?"

"As I said, I heard rumours," Karin cocked her head to one side.

"And I take it it's also true that she's slept with more men than she can count?"

Fili forced himself to just shrug.

"I can't answer that one Karin."

She narrowed her eyes and Fili was praying for a way to run off when he heard small gasps coming from the other end of the hall. Glancing over he saw the door was open and a figure walked through. Their hair fell way past their shoulders and Fili could see the worry in Lysa's eyes. Her dark green dress looked beautiful against her pale skin. Doing a sneaky glance Fili realised that everyone was staring at her. And everyone was smiling. He glanced at Karin.

"Excuse me."

Not letting her answer Fili hurried through the mix of people and tables. Lysa remained by the doors and as he got closer Fili smiled. She looked every inch a princess. No, more than that. She looked like a goddess. Reaching out he took her hand. The second she held it the worry vanished from her eyes.

"You blow me away sweetheart," he kissed her hand.

"You're absolutely gorgeous."

Blushing Lysa inched closer towards him. Fili hugged her before heading back up towards the table. He could feel Lysa clinging to his hand and he smiled down at her.

He would never understand how she had fallen in love with him. He was just so thankful that she had.

* * *

Pushing away her plate Lysa rubbed her stomach with a small smile, Never before had she had so much food. Beside her Fili leant back and at the leftovers on his plate Lysa flashed him a glance. He raised an eyebrow.

"You can't still be hungry?"

"I've never had this much food in my life," Lysa took his hand, "So yes I am."

Smiling Fili watched as she picked up the remaining bits of meat and fruit from the plate. Downing the last of her wine Lysa smiled over at Fili.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded, "Yes. Sorry I was just thinking."

Lysa went to reply when she saw the others were getting to their feet. As the tables in the main hall were being pushed to the sides her mouth dried. Fili squeezed her hand before getting to his feet. Taking his hands Lysa did likewise and followed him down. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Thorin and Kili doing the same and as the dwarves gathered round in a huge circle her stomach dropped.

"What's going on?"

Fili kissed her cheek, "They're waiting for someone to open the dancing. Usually Thorin does it with mother but since it's my birthday and you're here…"

Lysa could feel her face going red.

"No I…Fili I can't dance."

"Nonsense," he smiled, "You've had lessons haven't you? Since coming here?"

"Yes but I'm…what if I go wrong?"

He stroked her palms gently.

"Lysa no one here will care. Most will be too drunk to dance properly themselves," he then bowed.

"Besides, surely you wouldn't deny me a dance on my birthday with the most beautiful girl in Erebor?"

Rolling her eyes Lysa nodded and allowed Fili to lead her onto the floor. Until that point there had been a low hum of chatter. But that all died as Fili held her against him. Lysa gave a small shake of the head.

"Fili…"

"Just keep your eyes on me," he whispered, "Trust me. Just pretend it's you and me alone in our room. Like we did the first time we danced."

"Only without Kehal bursting in."

A dark look crossed over Fili's face before he relaxed and nodded.

"Exactly."

Keeping a tight grip on Fili Lysa allowed him to move her around the floor as the music started. She knew she incredibly stiff but her nerves were too much for her to just relax. Fili winked at her and before she could say no Lysa gasped as he spun round; lifting her off her feet. His hands gripped her waist as he lifted her up before putting her down again. She clung to his hands once more but she was no longer hanging on grimly. Instead she could feel her body relaxing as though was she was doing was natural. Fili smiled.

"A beautiful girl and a beautiful dancer."

Kissing him on the nose Lysa let go of one arm, spinning before moving back to Fili. He held her close as the music finished. Mere inches from his face she reached out to caress his cheek.

"You were amazing," she whispered, "I didn't know you'd had lessons."

He gave a mock gasp before cupping her face and gently kissing her. Ignoring the whistles Lysa expected Fili to take her off the floor. Instead he didn't. Moving away she watched as he rummaged in his pocket. Her gasp was lost in amongst the others as Fili slid down onto one knee. He held out a silver ring with white and pale pink gems in the shape of flowers.

"Ever since I met you," his voice shook, "I knew I was the luckiest man alive. No one else was worth thinking about compared to you. When we first met…I was so lost and so afraid. And you fixed me. You didn't care how broken I was; you helped me. You stuck by me and you helped me get better. And along the way you somehow fell in love with me. I owe you so much Lysa," tears leaked down his face and Lysa blinked back her own. Fili smiled.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

 _ **Ta-dah! The moment you have all been waiting for has finally arrived! So now we have three engaged couples on our hands! Just checked and realised we're starting to draw to the end of this story which is quite sad. Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	37. Hard Memories and Harder Goodbye's

_**Big thanks to sushi manga girl for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Yep plenty of fluffy stuff to come I promise.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I wanted Lysa to have the biggest proposal after all she went through. And yeah I'm very sad myself.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Who doesn't love Fili?**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – I sometimes wonder if I should bother doing proposals given the whole dwarves and their One thing. But I can't help it!**_

 _ **Syeern – I know what you mean but I don't want to expand too much else it becomes a completely different story. I like leaving stories where it's over and everyone happy but the reader is allowed to image their own continuations.**_

Hard Memories and Harder Goodbye's

Leaning back on her bed Lysa gave a small smile to herself. It had been almost a week now since Fili's birthday. Glancing down at her hand she still couldn't quite believe the ring was actually there. She had never imagined someone would find her suitable enough to be their wife. For it to be happening now was, in many ways, a miracle. Lysa pulled her shawl around herself as she thought back to the feast. It still seemed like a dream.

 _Her gasp was lost in amongst the others as Fili dropped down onto one knee. He held out a silver ring with white and pale pink gems in the shape of flowers._

" _Ever since I met you," his voice shook, "I knew I was the luckiest man alive. No one else was worth thinking about compared to you. When we first met…I was so lost and so afraid. And you fixed me. You didn't care how broken I was; you helped me. You stuck by me and you helped me get better. And along the way you somehow fell in love with me. I owe you so much Lysa," tears leaked down his face and Lysa blinked back her own. Fili smiled._

" _Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

 _Lysa opened her mouth before shutting it again. This couldn't be happening. Any minute now she would wake up in her room and it would have all been a dream. Fili licked his lips._

" _Lysa?"_

 _Remembering where she was Lysa smiled at him. She could see a hint of worry in his eyes. Did he honestly think she would say no? She loved him._

" _Yes. Yes Fili, a thousand times yes!"_

 _He gave a nervous laugh before getting to his feet and slipping the ring onto her finger. Hugging him close Lysa was almost deafened by the roar coming from everyone else in the hall. Fili pulled her close and buried his face in her neck._

" _I will treasure you," he whispered, "I will cherish you and give you everything you deserve."_

" _And I will do the same to you my darling," Lysa whispered, "A hundred times over."_

 _Fili took her hand and kissed the ring on her finger. Smiling Lysa looked up to see masses of people coming forward to congratulate her. Kili was the first to reach them and Lysa giggled as he tackled Fili into a hug._

" _Trust you to wait until everyone was watching brother!"_

 _Fili shook his head and Lysa smiled when Kili took her hand._

" _You really are the best thing to have happened to him Lysa. Look after him."_

" _I promise you Kili," Lysa inched closer, "I'll do whatever it takes to be deserving of him."_

 _Hugging him close Lysa realised the entire crowd wanted to offer their congratulations. Moving so she was at Fili's side she let him do most of the talking. The company said their pieces and Lysa smiled warmly at the figures of Dwalin and Shirin. Shirin might not have a ring but it was common knowledge they too were engaged. Gripping Fili's hand Lysa could see the large crowds were starting to get to Fili. His face wasn't showing anything but she could see it in his eyes._

" _Come on," she whispered in his ear, "Let's get out."_

 _He gave a nod and together they weaved through the crowds. Lysa was tempted to move to an empty corner of the hall; but as Fili gave a small tremble she knew that wouldn't help. Pushing the doors open she ushered him out into the corridor. Fili leant against the wall._

" _Thank you. I thought I would be alright but it got a bit much."_

" _It's fine," Lysa rubbed his arm, "Just take some deep breaths."_

 _Fili did so before he glanced over at her._

" _Answer me honestly Lysa; do you think I'll get better?"_

 _She nodded, "Of course you will. You don't have as many nightmares now. The thing with huge crowds will soon go my love. I know it will."_

 _Fili stroked her cheek, "I'd hate to think you were marrying a coward."_

 _Narrowing her eyes Lysa pushed him up against the wall._

" _Listen to me Fili. You are NOT a coward! You are the furthest thing possible from one. The men who used to force themselves on me were cowards. The guards who beat me were cowards. But you...? You have risked your life for me on so many occasions. You could never be a coward Fili."_

 _He smiled and Lysa couldn't help herself. Leaning forward she kissed his cheek._

" _I love you, any way you come."_

Hugging her knees to her chest Lysa glanced up to see her bedroom door opening. Fili slipped in and she smiled warmly at him.

"You wanted to see me?"

Nodding Lysa moved over so he could lie down beside her. Fili kicked off his boots and new coat before snuggling against her.

"I don't want there to be any secrets Fili," Lysa held his hands, "I want to tell you everything."

"About what you went through?"

She nodded and Fili pulled her close, "Only if it won't upset you."

"I shouldn't think it would. I mean…as long as you don't mind me telling you what happened."

He kissed her cheek, "Just tell me what you want, when you want. I won't ever push you to talk to me."

Lysa leant against him, "The first twenty years of slavery were fine. Yes I had to work all hours for nothing but beatings and vile abuse. But it was bearable. And then I got my bleeds. And older girl found me sobbing and she explained what was happening. She cleaned me up and told me I couldn't let Morag or anyone else know this had happened. I did my best but Morag found out. I took extra care when cleaning my gowns each month but I must have missed a spot. Anyway she informed Elessandra and I was given a new job."

Lysa bit her lip, "You know about my first time. But it didn't get better. I wasn't expected to bed _every_ guest I had. But the majority expected it of me. Some were nicer than others. But when I say that I only mean that some were gentler. There were those who would leave me covered in bruises. Those who found pleasure in tying me up. Some would even gag me. There were some mornings when I'd get out of bed and the pain would leave me doubled over. I fought back only once."

"What happened?" Even though Fili was whispering Lysa could hear the rage and hatred in it. She licked her lips.

"There was a man staying and I was his slave. Like you he never expected me to bed him. He wasn't exactly nice to me but he didn't force me into bed like the others. I almost grew to trust him. But on his last night he locked the bedroom door and backed me towards the bed. He told me he had been waiting until tonight. How I should be thankful that it would only happen the once. I tried to run for the door but he pulled me back. I didn't even think about it; I just lashed out. I kicked him but it made no difference. Then he pushed me to the floor and stood over me. He…"

"Lysa," Fili kissed her cheek, "Lysa don't force yourself through this. There's no way I can bear to see you cry."

"No I'm fine. He pressed a cloth over my face. I don't know what he used but I blacked out. When I woke up I was lying on his bed. My dress was on the floor. I was awake but I couldn't move. He'd tied me to his bed! I tried to call out but he placed a knife against my lips. He kept it there the whole time. When he was done he didn't untie me. Instead he lay down next to me and told me what he would do to me. Horrible, vile things. He said this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't fought back. And he did them. He did every single thing he said he would do. He did untie me eventually. But I didn't move. I just curled up on the bed and cried."

Lysa shut her eyes; taking deep breaths. Fili had his arms wrapped around her waist; pulling her against him. Nodding she opened her eyes.

"When I saw him again he didn't mention what had happened. As he was packing up to leave he grabbed me and pushed me face down over his desk. He said he had friends who lived here and that if I told anyone what had happened they would find me, rape me and then cut my throat. And then he just left."

Lysa let out a small laugh, "As if I would talk. I learnt a long time ago that it served me no favours to tell someone what was happening. And if I did talk then there was every chance I would have been killed."

Fili said nothing and Lysa glanced up at him nervously. Tears covered his face and she realised he was more upset than she was. Sitting up she opened her arms and pulled him close. Kissing his forehead she tightened her hold as he clutched at her shoulders.

"If only…" Fili leaned back and she could see how red his eyes were, "If only I could make you forget. If I only I knew a way to make you forget that life. I want to take away the pain you feel, I want you to go to sleep and not worry about having a nightmare. I want to help you and I feel so powerless because I can't!"

"But you can," she pushed his hair back from his face, "Fili you are helping me! You're showing me that I'm more than just a whore. That I can actually be loved, that I can do something with my life. If I have a nightmare I know you'll be there to comfort me. I know that if I'm upset I can go to you. When I'm with you I feel safe. You sit there and talk about how much I fixed you; but what you have done for me…I will never be able to repay you for it."

Nodding Fili gently pressed his lips against her. Hugging him tightly Lysa deepened her kiss; blushing as their tongues brushed against each other. Breaking apart Fili smiled.

"I swear I will be a worthy husband to you Lysa. No matter what that takes."

* * *

Swinging himself up on his pony Fili gave Lysa a small smile. The day had finally come for Kili to leave and go back to Kessandra. Obviously he would go with him. Dwalin and Oin were coming along with Dis. He'd asked Lysa if she wanted to go but he had been expecting her to say no. Of course she wouldn't want to go back there. It was still too soon.

"Fili?"

Smiling down at Lysa Fili reached down and gave her hand a small squeeze.

"Don't worry my love. I'll be back before you know it."

She nodded, "Look after yourself."

Fili said nothing as Lysa kissed his fingers. Moving back she gave a small wave and Fili sighed to himself. He wasn't sure if he would cope without her. Supposing his nightmare came back? But as he heard his mothers voice he pushed all that from his mind. Digging his heels into his pony he followed the others away from the mountain. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw Lysa waving and he nodded.

He would be fine. He would do this for her.

* * *

For Fili the journey seemed strange. Even though there were less people he was still reminded of when they had first travelled all those months ago. How he had been broken and hollow inside. How he'd had no idea that in just a few days time he was to meet his One. He'd spent as much time as possible talking to Kili. Whilst he was more than happy Kili had found love Fili wasn't going to lie. He would miss his brother like mad. Kili seemed to be feeling the same because he never moved from Fili's side if possible.

By the time they arrived Fili was taken aback by how much things had changed. As they crossed the drawbridge and entered the main town he saw people running out to greet them. Where they used to be small and miserable he now saw bright smiling faces. Unable to help himself he smiled back. If only Lysa could see how much things changed; then maybe she wouldn't be scared of this place anymore. Looking over at his brother Fili grinned when he saw Kili fidget in the saddle.

"Excited?"

Kili nodded, "I just want to hold her in my arms again. I've missed her so much Fee. More than I realised."

Nodding Fili looked down at his hands. He still couldn't believe he would be saying goodbye to Kili. After all they had been through together this felt strange. But it was for the best. Kili deserved this to happen to him. Besides; it's not like they'd never see each other again. Nothing was going to stop Fili from coming up and visiting. Weaving through the bustling crowds they finally made it to the courtyard. Glancing up at the steps Fili frowned as he saw a young woman standing there. Her purple dress fell down to the ground and the skirts were covered in silver and white embroidery. Rubbing his eyes Fili gave a small gasp.

"Kessandra!

She looked so different! Every inch a Queen. Pulling Daisy to a halt he dismounted in time to see Kili run past him. Kessandra broke into a smile and ran down the steps. As the pair hugged each other tightly Fili smiled at his mother. Kili kissed Kessandra on the forehead before bringing her towards the group. Fili gave a small bow and Kessandra shook her head.

"Stop it! It's good to see you again!"

"Likewise?"

Fili saw her glance over his shoulder before a look of disappointment crossed her face.

"Isn't Lysa with you?"

"No. I asked but I don't think she's ready to come back here yet."

"Of course," Kessandra nodded and Fili watched how her face paled when his mother stepped forward. Kili licked his lips.

"Mother this is Kessandra. Kessandra, mother."

Fili watched as Dis took Kessandra's hands.

"I was nervous about the idea of leaving my son here. But I can tell how much you care for him. As long as you can cope with his recklessness I know you'll both be fine."

" _Mother!"_

Kessandra laughed at Kili's flushed cheeks.

"I'll look after him a promise."

Dis smiled and Fili noted how more relaxed Kessandra and Kili were now they were together. Kessandra nodded.

"You must at least stay the night here before going back."

Nodding Fili followed Kessandra and Kili up the steps and into the castle. Glancing round he smiled to himself.

Not a single slave in sight.

* * *

Fili gave a small yawn as he stood by Daisy. Dwalin and Oin had already said goodbye and he watched on as his mother and Kili embraced. Gripping Daisy's reins nervously Fili gulped. He knew his mother was crying and he had a sneaky suspicion Kili was as well. His mother gave Kili one last kiss before moving towards her pony. Which just left him to say goodbye. Fili gave Kili a small smile. He knew he should say something but he couldn't. He didn't have to. Kili pulled him close; wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"You've been the best brother I could wish for."

"Same," Fili sniffed, "Mahal I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you to," Kili nodded, "But I'll visit so much you'll be sick of the sight of me!"

"Never," Fili looked him up and down, "I'm crying aren't I?"

Kili nodded, "But so am I so who cares?"

Hugging him again Fili kissed Kili on the forehead.

"If you _ever_ need me, then send word. I'll be over here before you can blink," he sighed.

"I love you Kee."

"Love you to Fee."

Biting his lip Fili turned and moved back towards his pony. Keeping his head down to hide the tears he mounted Daisy. Kili leant against Kessandra who kissed his cheek and Fili smiled.

Kili would be fine.

 _ **So a fair few feels but most of what's left will be nice and happy I promise. And yes I was crying when it came to writing the end scene with Fili and Kili. But Kili will make several reappearances I promise. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	38. The Miracles Keep on Coming

_**Big thanks to Mimizzzz for following.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Yeah but I imagine for many people it's easier to talk about traum to someone you aren't close to. I was tempted to find a way to keep them together but nothing really worked.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Yeah I wanted Lysa and Fili to have a special moment together.**_

 _ **SunSetsOfAnotherWorld – Haha!**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Plenty more emotions to come.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – Yeah but they'll see each other a lot.**_

The Miracles Keep on Coming

 _Two Months Later_

Biting her lip Lysa glanced up at the looming form of the Lonely Mountain. She'd hadn't left it since Fili first brought her here and the thought of having to do so had caused her stomach to churn all day. Beside her Fili was busy talking with Thorin and Lysa wrapped her arms around herself. She still couldn't quite believe what was happening and she didn't think Fili could either.

Kili and Kessandra were finally getting married.

Rubbing her hands together Lysa glanced down at her own engagement ring. Already she'd been having to make plans for her own wedding. Dis had shown her at least a dozen dress designs with promises of more. Leaning against Daisy Lysa gave a small sigh. She didn't exactly wish to be a slave again but sometimes she wanted her life to be simpler again. A life where no heavy expectations were placed on her. Where she didn't feel like she had to please everyone all the time.

"Are you ready?"

Nodding at Fili Lysa said nothing as he made a step for her. She could ride perfectly well by herself but she didn't yet trust herself to travel such long distances yet. Besides; she was nervous enough about going back. She would be far more so if she wasn't at Fili's side the whole time. Shuffling forward Lysa smiled as Fili mounted behind her and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

She nodded, "A bit nervous. Last time I was there…" trailing off she nodded. Fili kissed her neck.

"I know. But it's changed so much. Honestly Lysa you won't recognise it I swear."

Nodding Lysa leant against him. Fili was no doubt right. But that still didn't mean she was enjoying the idea of going back.

* * *

Even though she'd tried to focus on anything and everything else; by the time they arrived Lysa couldn't stop shaking. Fili was gently rubbing his arms as the drawbridge was lowered and Lysa shook her head.

"No Fili…No Fili I can't."

"Lysa you'll be fine."

"No," turning round she shook her head, "No they'll take me away from you. They'll chain me and lock me up again. Please I want to go back."

Fili ran a hand down her face.

"Lysa look at me. Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

He seemed ever so slightly shocked by this answer. However he was quick to nod.

" _No one_ here will try and take you away. I promise you Lysa that you will be safe. You'll be looked after and you have an entire company of dwarves who will protect you."

Nodding Lysa glanced behind Fili at Shirin. She seemed just as nervous and Lysa could see Dwalin whispering softly in her ear. Licking her lips she nodded.

"Okay."

Fili kissed her nose before ushering Daisy forward. Lysa kept a tight grip on his arm as they entered the town. A few people came out to meet them but most seemed to still be in their homes. Lysa forced herself to return their smiles – hoping she wouldn't be sick. Fili gently hummed in her ear and Lysa relaxed against him. When they reached the main courtyard her eyes automatically glanced around for the slaves. But when no one came a genuine smile appeared on her lips. Fili smiled.

"My lady?"

He slid down from the horse and turned to help her. Jumping down from Daisy Lysa turned and hugged him close.

"I never thought I'd see this place without slaves," she whispered in his ear. Fili opened his mouth when there was a noise behind them. As the huge double doors opened Lysa could see two people moving out. Fili smiled at her before hurrying off. Watching him hug his brother caused a tear to form in Lysa's eye.

"Lysa is that you?"

At Kessandra's voice Lysa gave a small blush. The new queen took her hands.

"You look wonderful."

Lysa glanced down at herself. She was only wearing a dark green travel dress. Yet given Kessandra had only ever really seen her in her slaves uniform she wasn't surprised at the shock on her face. Lysa opened her mouth when she realised Kessandra was staring at her ring.

"Is that…are you…?"

Nodding Lysa watched as Kessandra turned to Kili.

"You never said!"

He shrugged, "I wanted it to be a surprise for you."

Nodding Kessandra smiled at Lysa before clearing her throat.

"Please come inside. Someone will get the ponies."

Lysa couldn't talk as Kessandra linked arms with her.

"Are you nervous?"

Nodding Lysa gave her an apologetic smile.

"A little. I mean…I'm so used to being a slave here I think it'll take me a while to adjust. I'm sorry I never came earlier. I wasn't ready."

Kessandra waved away her apologies.

"Lysa it's fine. I'd be exactly the same if I was you. I'm just glad you're getting better and that what my family did won't ruin your life."

Nodding Lysa licked her lips.

"There's more."

"Oh?"

"My…" Lysa gripped Kessandra's hands, "My parents are alive. I met them several weeks ago and they're now living in Erebor."

Kessandra said nothing. Instead she threw her arms around Lysa.

"That's amazing! Oh Lysa…honestly that's brilliant news!"

Smiling Lysa glanced over in time to see Fili gazing endearingly at her. Blushing she realised Kili was giving Kessandra the same look. Kili moved forward and took Kessandra's hands.

"Well then, until tomorrow my dear."

Kessandra smiled, "Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dare," kissing her gently Kili then smiled at Lysa before turning and moving off with Fili. Lysa watched the two figures with a smile.

One day it would be her wedding.

* * *

Knocking on the door Lysa didn't even bother to wait for Kessandra's voice. Pushing it open she smiled as the other girl rubbed her eyes.

"Is it morning already?"

Lysa nodded, "Dis is coming with your dress and I've got something for that headache of yours."

Kessandra took the glass with a small nod.

"Don't ever get drunk the night before your wedding Lysa. It's not a good idea."

Lysa nodded as Dis eased past her with a huge pile of dresses in her arms. Placing Lysa's on the chair she then moved towards Kessandra.

"Come on my dear. We've got plenty to do and not a lot of time."

As Kessandra forced herself out of bed Lysa couldn't help her giggle. The other girl glanced at her.

"Another piece of advice. Don't do a morning wedding."

Nodding Lysa glanced at her own dress that was sitting on the chair. She hadn't yet seen the finished product and she wondered how Dis had been able to transport it here without ruining it.

"Lysa?"

Turning round Lysa saw Dis passing her a brush.

"Now are you sure you just want to leave your hair as it is?"

Running her fingers through it Lysa nodded.

"Kessandra is the main focus here not me."

Dis smiled and once again turned her attentions on the bride to be. Turning away Lysa ran the brush through her hair and redid her braids. Every so often she would hear Kessandra cry out if Dis came across a tangle or knot. Once her own hair was done Lysa pulled her travel dress off and grabbed her new one; slipping it down over her head. The bright red fabric nestle against her skin and she hurriedly did the blue and black laces. There was gold and silver detailing on the hem and collar with fur trimming the cuffs.

"Can I see?"

Obliging Lysa turned and gave a small twirl. Kessandra's face was like that of a little girls and Dis gave her a fond smile.

"You look beautiful."

"Mother I think the correct term is she looks _magnificent!"_

At Fili's voice all three of them gasped. Turning Lysa saw him standing in the doorway. He'd put on a new tunic and jacket and Lysa could see new beads in his hair as well. Fili glanced her up and down.

"I don't think Mahal could have done better himself."

Blushing Lysa stepped aside so he could come in.

"I'm not going to be long."

"How's Kili?" Kessandra gripped the back of her chair and Fili smirked.

"Nursing a sore head," his face then straightened out, "And he's incredibly nervous. More nervous than I've ever seen him."

"He'll be fine," Lysa placed her hand on his arm. Fili nodded.

"Anyway I only came to pick Lysa up."

Taking his hand Lysa waved at Kessandra.

"You'll be fine."

She nodded and Lysa allowed Fili to lead her into the corridor. Linking arms with him Lysa smiled.

"One day that'll be us. You getting worried and me…well I'm always worried."

Laughing Fili kissed her forehead.

"Lysa I'm counting the days until our wedding. It can't come fast enough for me."

* * *

As they entered the great hall Lysa gasped at the sheer number of people that were there. What shocked her even more was how many she recognised as previous slaves. None of them were in uniform and all were smiling. Waving to several of them Lysa moved up to the front where a trembling Kili stood. Lysa rubbed his arm and he smiled at her.

"You look lovely."

"So does Kessandra."

Kili gulped and Fili patted his shoulder.

"Kee you'll be fine. Just take a few deep breaths, say the vows and you're done."

Nodding Kili squeezed Fili's hand.

"I wonder how relaxed you'll be on your wedding day?"

Giggling at the colour on Fili's face Lysa moved to her seat by Balin. The older dwarf smiled at her.

"I always thought I'd be dead in my grave when this day came," he nodded at Kili.

"If only their father could be here to see this."

Lysa sighed, "Fili never really mentions him."

"I imagine he can barely remember him," Balin whispered, "I know Kili doesn't."

"When I got my parents back," Lysa sighed, "I didn't even think for one second how horrible Fili must have felt. To know that he'll never get his father back whilst I had mine…"

"Don't fret over it lass," Balin took her hand, "Dis has done a miraculous job to raise them both and they've both turned into loyal, brave and kind hearted men. Fili is devoted to you Lysa."

Nodding Lysa opened her mouth when she heard the doors at the back open. Getting to her feet she watched as Fili whispered something in Kili's ear. An old dwarf whom she didn't know stood at the head of the great hall. Turning round to catch a view Lysa's mouth dropped.

Kessandra had always been beautiful but now… now she was radiant! Her dark green dress offset her skin perfectly. Beads of gold and silver were dotted around in her hair which fell over her shoulders. A gold belt sat on her hips and Lysa noticed she gripped Thorin's arm nervously. Turning back to Kili she could see him staring at her with tears in his eyes. Kessandra took his hand and both Thorin and Fili stepped back. The old dwarf cleared his throat; raising his hands for silence.

"We are gathered here in the halls of our fathers.

To witness the joining of the two before us.

May Mahal bless them and fill their life with joy and good fortunes.

Side by side they stand.

Side by stand they fight.

Side by stand they shall always be.

In sickness and in health.

In life and in death.

For all eternity"

Lysa could see the nerves on Kili's face as he turned to face Kessandra. Taking a ring from Fili he slid it onto her finger and held her hands.

"I Kili, son of Vili promise to love you. I promise to see you as my friend, my love and my equal. To protect you with my life and to fight beside you. I promise to support each and every decision, and to never leave your side. I will cherish you and give you everything you deserve. I am forever yours and only death will take me from you."

Brushing away a tear Lysa watched as Kessandra took a ring from Dis.

"I Kessandra, daughter of Kehil promise to love you. I promise to see you as my friend, my love and my equal. To protect you with my life and to fight beside you. I promise to support each and every decision, and to never leave your side. I will cherish you and give you everything you deserve. I am forever yours and only death will take me from you."

The old dwarf nodded.

"From this moment until death you are husband and wife. Your union has been witnessed and blessed and we wish you all the utmost happiness from this day forth. You may seal your union."

Lysa watched as Kili pulled Kessandra in for a hug. Their lips moved against each other and Lysa could see Fili smiling at her. Getting to her feet her voice was lost in the cheering.

* * *

"Lysa?"

Shutting her eyes Lysa silently prayed Fili would go away. It had been three days since the wedding and they were due to leave tomorrow. But ever since the wedding her stomach had hated her. She hadn't been able to stop throwing up.

"Just a minute."

As she heard his footsteps however she could have screamed at him. However another need to be sick stopped her from doing just that.

"Lysa? Lysa what's wrong!"

Lifting her head Lysa sighed. Fili knelt down and pushed her hair from her face.

"How long have you been like this?"

"A few days."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"No," Lysa let him pull her to her feet, "I didn't want to worry you."

Shaking his head Fili looked her up and down.

"I'm taking you to the healers. No discussion."

Nodding Lysa allowed him to lead her into the corridor. She didn't need to go to the healers. She knew exactly what the matter with her was.

Yet after all these years of thinking otherwise she didn't dare believe it.

* * *

Fili couldn't stop pacing. He'd left Lysa with a healer and then gone outside to wait in the corridor. He knew he shouldn't be he couldn't stop wondering what was wrong. What if she was seriously ill? She should have told him straight away.

"Fili?"

Spinning round Fili licked his lips as Lysa moved forward.

"Well? What is it? Are you ill? What's happened?"

She mumbled something and Fili gripped her arms to steady her. She was so white he was almost waiting for her to faint.

"When he told me," Lysa's voice wavered, "I thought he was wrong. I thought…I mean it was impossible."

"What? Lysa for the love of…please just tell me."

She nodded, "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Fili's knees shook.

"But how…how far..?"

"A couple of months," Lysa nodded.

"You…but you told me you could never bear children."

"I always assumed that was the case," Lysa squeezed his hands, "I…are you…happy?"

"Lysa…Lysa this is wonderful!"

She gasped as Fili picked her up and swung her round. Burying his face in her neck he set her on her feet.

"Oh my darling! This is the best news in the world! You…I mean I'll be…"

Breaking off he pressed his lips to Lysa's. Pulling back he grinned at her.

"I love you."

* * *

Standing by Daisy Lysa watched Fili say goodbye to his brother. They'd both agreed not to say anything about the baby until they were back at Erebor. Lysa rubbed her stomach. The wedding would need to be brought forward. Fili was going to be king; he couldn't have a child out of marriage. Tearing herself from her thoughts Lysa smiled at Kessandra who hugged her tightly.

"Fili told us," she whispered, "I think he wanted us to know in case we don't see you for a while. Congratulations Lysa."

Nodding Lysa then turned to Kili who hugged her close.

"Well done Lysa," he smiled at her, "Fili was beside himself when he told us. I hope you don't mind."

Lysa shook her head, "Look after yourself. And her."

Kili nodded, "Believe me, it's she who looks after me."

Giggling Lysa stepped back and mounted Daisy. Fili got on behind her and his hand gently rested on her stomach.

"Now maybe you'll stop worrying about not being good enough." His lips grazed her cheek. Lysa winked at him.

"Maybe I will…daddy."

Beaming Fili kissed her shoulder before digging his heels in. Glancing back at the castle Lysa smiled. She had come so far from where she once was.

But she still had a fair way to go.

 _ **Everything's happy now! One wedding down and yes Lysa and Fili are having a baby! Feel free to guess if it'll be a mini Lysa or a mini Fili. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	39. More Surprises

_**Big thanks to TELLTALEGIRL, aideglzvrla, j123, thephantom'srose1209 and jepenner for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **RocketRaccoonGirl83 – I always planned for her and Fili to have a child.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – You won't find out for a while yet I'm afraid. But hopefully you'll be happy with the result.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Fili would be a brilliant father and I can imagine him going a bit overboard with protecting his baby.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Plenty more happy times to come.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Hehe. I imagine every single dwarf would end up wrapped around her little finger!**_

More Surprises

Clearing his throat Fili watched as his uncle glanced up at him. It'd been a week since they'd arrived and both he and Lysa had been discussing who they should tell and when. Oin knew given Fili had rushed Lysa to him the second they had arrived. Obviously they would be telling his mother and Lysa' parents. But it was Thorin who worried Fili the most. Would he be happy? Disappointed they hadn't waited until marriage? Would he look down on them for this?

"Fili?"

Clearing his thoughts Fili realised his uncle had moved from his desk and was standing by the fire.

"Are you alright? You were staring into space."

Fili nodded, "I…I need to talk to you."

"Is this about Kili?"

"I…no," Fili sighed. Did he miss his brother? Beyond anything. But he was getting used to it. And with his child on the way it would get even easier.

"No it's about Lysa."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. She's pregnant."

Thorin said nothing. Instead he gazed into the fire. Unsure of who should make the first move Fili held his hands behind his back.

"Uncle?"

"Is it yours?" His voice was low. Clenching his fists Fili nodded.

"Of course it is! Uncle she's not…just because Elessandra forced her to whore herself doesn't mean…"

He trailed off when he saw Thorin shaking his head.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean it like that. I meant…given what she was forced to do are you sure it's not someone else's. Kehal maybe?"

"No," Fili shook his head, "No he didn't actually…I stopped him before he could do anything."

Thorin nodded and Fili gulped. Kehal might not have touched her; but the guards in the Keep had. What if they were the child's father and Lysa was lying to spare him?

But the second that thought came it went. She wouldn't lie. Besides' if one of those guards had been the father she would have known she was pregnant ages ago.

"Are you…angry?"

Thorin shook his head.

"Honestly? I'm a little disappointed you didn't wait until you were married. Didn't you think to use protection?"

Fili couldn't help but blush. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with his uncle of all people.

"Lysa was under the impression she couldn't ever have children. We didn't think it was needed."

Thorin nodded, "Very well. And one more thing."

Bracing himself for whatever lecture he was about to get; Fili gasped when Thorin pulled him in for a hug. Smiling his uncle kissed his forehead.

"Congratulations. I know your father will be smiling down on you."

Blinking back his tears Fili smiled as Thorin moved back to the desk.

"Obviously the wedding will have to move forward. How far gone is she?"

"Two months. Almost three."

"I see. Who else knows?"

"Oin, Kili, Kessandra and you. I'll tell mother and Lysa's parents later. We just figured you would need to know."

Nodding Thorin leant back. Sensing he should leave Fili moved towards the door. He reached for the handle when Thorin's voice called him back.

"Fili?"

"Yes?"

Thorin smiled, "I honestly am happy for you both."

"I know uncle."

Shutting the door behind him Fili smiled to himself. That had gone well. Much better than he had expected. Now he just needed to find Lysa. They had planned to tell their parents together and get it out the way.

The only trouble was Fili had no idea where she would be.

* * *

Half an hour later and still nothing. Biting his lip Fili wondered if he should just head back to his room and wait for her. It's not like they needed to tell people right away. Thorin had been their main concern after all.

"Fili?"

At Bofur's voice Fili turned and smiled. Bofur tipped his hat.

"Looking for Lysa I assume?"

Nodding Fili knew his cheeks were turning red. Bofur smiled.

"I saw her in one of the training halls with Dwalin. They were going through some hand to hand combat moves about twenty minutes ago."

Hand to hand combat..? Fili could feel his stomach drop! Was she _mad_?

"Thanks."

Bofur said something but Fili didn't listen; instead spinning round and running down the corridor. He knew he should have warned Lysa against doing things like this. But in all honesty he assumed he hadn't needed to. But supposing she got hurt. Supposing their child got hurt? Trying not to be sick himself Fili sprinted towards the training halls.

* * *

He arrived in time to hear a grunt before Lysa's startled cry. Trying not to listen to the thoughts going round and round in his head, Fili pushed open the door.

"Lysa!"

She was lying on her back with Dwalin standing over her. Lysa forced herself to sit up and for some reason it was this that caused the anger inside of him to boil. As Dwalin pulled her to her feet Fili found his feet moving swiftly towards the pair. Lysa bit her lip.

"Fili what is it?"

Shaking his head he took her by the arm and moved her away from Dwalin.

"Lysa what in Durin's name are you doing?"

"Training."

"No but…" Fili gestured to her stomach.

"You're _pregnant!_ "

Lysa nodded, "Speak up. I don't think the Iron Hill's quite got that."

Narrowing his eyes Fili tightened his grip on her arm. Wincing Lysa tried to pull herself free.

"You could have been hurt," he shook his head, "Our child could have been hurt!"

"Fili…"

"No," Fili couldn't explain why he was getting so angry at her. He had no right to.

"Go back to my room and wait for me."

Lysa opened her mouth but Fili held his hand up.

"Just do it!"

Letting her arm go he took a deep breath. Tears pooled in Lysa's eyes and Fili wanted to punch himself.

"Lysa…Lysa wait!"

As expected she turned and ran off. Shaking his head Fili turned to see Dwalin staring at him.

"Would ye care to explain what that was about?"

Fili groaned. He shouldn't have been so harsh. Lysa had been making huge steps in her recovery and now all of that would be undone thanks to him. Dwalin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lad?"

"I just….I didn't mean to shout at her," Fili whispered, "I was just worried and I panicked."

"Worried?" Dwalin laughed, "Fili I know I might be a tough teacher but I'd never let her hurt herself."

"No…" Fili sighed, "No I meant…Lysa's pregnant."

Dwalin's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"She's…she's with child?"

Fili nodded and the older dwarf went white.

"Fili if I had known I wouldn't have let her near this room."

"I know," Fili smiled. It wasn't Dwalin's fault. He shouldn't have yelled at Lysa the way he had.

"Look…I'm going to go and find her. Try and apologise. But can you not say anything? We haven't even told her parents yet."

Dwalin nodded. Fili wanted to say more but instead he opted for a smile. Hurrying out of the training room he glanced up and down the corridor. He knew where Lysa would have gone. He just didn't know if she'd want to see him.

* * *

Curled up in her armchair Lysa buried her head in her arms. She often came to her library if she was upset or needed time to herself. But she never imagined she'd be coming here because of Fili. He'd never been angry at her before. He'd had every right to be of course. But she hadn't known she'd be learning hand to hand combat. And even when Dwalin had told her about it she'd been sure the baby wouldn't be affected. And she had been right. The baby was fine. But Fili had still gotten angry.

"Lysa?"

At his voice her whole body tensed. She'd come a long way from the scared girl she had been on her arrival here. Talking about her experience with people, having her parents back in her life, the studying, the fighting. All of it had helped. And above all she'd had Fili. That single bright light in her life.

"Lysa please let me in. I can't apologise from out here."

Glancing up she wiped away the oncoming tears. Fili knocked again and she got to her feet.

"One second."

Unlocking the door she opened it and stepped back. Fili glanced up at her and she saw how red his eyes were. Letting him in she waited for him to talk first. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to open her mouth, never mind talk. Turning round Fili reached for her and - out of habit – she backed away. Nodding he bowed his head.

"Lysa. I am _so,_ sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have raised my voice to you in such a way. I was worried and I allowed that to get the better of me."

She nodded.

"You scared me. I've never been scared of you before."

Risking a glance at Fili she realised she'd said the wrong thing. He looked completely crushed that she had said that. Hesitantly Lysa reached out and took his hands.

"I didn't…I just meant that I scare easily. But you were right to be angry. I shouldn't have done that given my condition and I'm sorry."

Fili gave her a small smile; he then pulled her in close.

"I just don't want to risk losing the baby. After everything you have suffered I'll be damned if you suffer from losing our child."

Taking his hands Lysa placed them on her stomach.

"With you looking after us I know nothing will happen."

Fili smiled but Lysa could still see the sadness in his eyes. Reaching her arms around his neck she pulled him close; pushing her lips to his. Fili's hands moved from her stomach to her waist and she could feel his body responding to her's. Bringing her lips away from his she peppered his face with kisses before leaning back.

"I love you."

* * *

Holding Lysa against him Fili shot her an encouraging smile before clearing his throat. His mother sat in an armchair by the fire in his room whilst Lysa's parents took the sofa. All three were looking at him and Lysa expectantly and Fili could now feel Lysa's nerves.

"So then," his mother smiled, "Why are we here?"

"Well…" Fili couldn't stop himself from glancing at Lysa's father. For some reason he'd gotten it into his head that her father wouldn't be happy he'd done this to Lysa before they were married. Lysa squeezed his hand before turning to face everyone.

"I'm pregnant."

There was a silence. However, Fili couldn't tell if it was a good one or not. He could see Lysa's father slowly processing the news whilst his mother just gaped at them both.

"Are you..? Are you really?"

Nodding Lysa opened her arms as both her mother and his ran over to her. Allowing himself to share the hug Fili couldn't keep his eyes off her father who simply sat back and waited for the moment to pass. Lysa hugged her mother one last time before sitting back down. As her father got up Fili gulped.

"How long?"

"Three months or thereabouts," Fili licked his lips.

"If you're going to say we should have waited until we were married…"

"I wasn't going to say anything of the sort," Lysa's father wiped his eyes.

"I was just going to say congratulations."

As his hand was shook Fili mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He then watched as Lysa hugged her father close and he shared a glanced with his mother. If only his own father could have been here to share in this moment.

"Fili?"

Turning round he nodded at Lysa's father.

"I'm going to warn you now. Appreciate the sleep whilst you still have it."

His mother nodded whilst Lysa's father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for giving us yet another gift."

"I didn't…" Fili shook his head whilst Lysa's mother smiled.

"You've given us our daughter back and now a grandchild. We can never thank you enough."

Fili had no idea what he should say to this and instead nodded. Glancing down at Lysa he smiled as she slipped her hand into his and leant against him. Kissing her forehead his eyes strayed to her stomach. Only a few months and she would start to show. And in just under a year he would be a father.

An exciting prospect; if a terrifying one.

* * *

Knocking on the door to Thorin's office Fili couldn't help the dread building up inside of him. Two weeks ago he had been here to tell Thorin of Lysa's condition. And since then he'd only seen his uncle at meal times. Then he'd gotten a note in the morning saying Thorin needed him to discuss a very important matter. Only now he was here and judging from the silence on the other side of the door; Thorin wasn't.

"Fili!"

At his uncle voice Fili turned. Thorin smiled.

"Sorry I'm late. I needed to talk to a few people."

Nodding Fili stepped back to let his uncle open the door. Following him inside he gave a small shiver. The fire was out. Closing the door Fili waited for his uncle to get the fire going. Instead Thorin sat at his desk.

"Uncle?"

"Sit down Fili."

Doing so Fili gripped the edge of his seat with his hands. Now Thorin was really starting to worry him.

"Uncle what's going on?"

It's been almost two years since we took back Erebor."

Fili nodded; not sure what this had to do with anything.

"Ever since Smaug came I never gave up the idea that we would reclaim our home. So much so that my sister banned me from mentioning it around you and Kili until you were older."

Fili smiled to himself and Thorin chuckled.

"As you know you are my heir. Before you and Kili I wanted the mountain back not just for our people but for myself. But during the quest I was reclaiming it for you. You and your brother."

"Thorin…"

He held up a hand and Fili shut his mouth.

"Let me finish. I reclaimed Erebor. But it's you who will rule it. Since we got back from Kessandra's kingdom I've been wondering if it's time to stepped back and let you take the throne. I've decided that this is indeed the time."

Fili was glad he was sitting down.

"But…this is _your_ kingdom. You reclaimed it. You led us here, you led us against Smaug and against Azog! You deserve a chance to rule!"

"Fili," Thorin smiled gently, "I ruled over our people when we lived in Ered Luin. But it was never my destiny to rule Erebor. Not really. That destiny belonged to you."

"But…but I'm not ready. Not yet…"Fili shook his head.

"I won't pressure you," Thorin nodded, "Think about for a bit and tell me when you're ready to make a decision. Don't feel pressured into giving an answer. I believe you to be ready. But I won't force you into this. Especially when you have other matters to deal with."

Fili nodded, "May I go?"

Thorin bowed his head and Fili forced his trembling legs to move. Getting to his feet he didn't bother saying goodbye. Instead he chose to run out into the corridor. Several people called out to him but he ignored them all. He wanted Kili. He wanted to go to Kili and tell him what had happened. Ask him what he should do.

But Kili wasn't here. He wasn't here to listen to Fili and talk to him.

Shaking his head Fili moved towards his room. He'd had his suspicions that Thorin would do something like this. Ever since he and Lysa had gotten back Thorin had been giving him extra duties. He'd allowed him to take a bigger role in council meetings and had questioned him about theoretical situations. But Fili had always assumed – or rather hoped – that he still had a few years before being King. He wasn't sure he was ready. He wasn't sure if he ever would be.

* * *

Leaning against Fili's door Lysa raised her hand and gently knocked. She'd gone to dinner expecting to see him and instead found an empty seat. After a while Thorin had explained Fili had needed time alone to think through some things. And answer Lysa had been less than satisfied with.

"Fili? Can I come in?"

Not waiting for an answer she tried to door handle. Unsurprisingly the door opened. Peering round she saw Fili curled up on his bed. Even from this distance she could see he was clutching his toy lion.

"Fili what's wrong?"

"Shut the door."

Doing so Lysa hurried over to the bed and sat down behind him. Holding him close she kissed the back of his neck.

"My love what's wrong?"

"Thorin spoke to me earlier," Fili's voice was thick and Lysa had a feeling he'd been getting stressed over whatever this was.

"He told me he wants to step down as King and let me take his place."

Lysa froze; her fingers digging into Fili's shoulders.

"But...I mean that's a good thing isn't it?"

"I guess," Fili sat up and turned to face her.

"I knew it would happen one day. I just…I didn't expect it so soon. He said I could think on it but I think he wants me to say yes."

"Don't you?"

Fili chewed on his lip; "Lysa a year ago I was nothing more than an empty shell. Now I have you, a child on the way plus the possibility of becoming King! I don't think I'm ready to take on so much all at once!"

Lysa pushed his hair from his face.

"Fili we have almost a year until the baby is born. Plenty of time to adjust to being a King. You're good enough to rule Fili. I know you are."

Fili squeezed her hand, "I was going to tell you…because if I'm King you'll become Queen."

Lysa's breathe got caught in her throat. Suddenly all of Fili's fears poured into her.

"How…Fili I've had a few months at this! I can't…"she shook her head.

"No. Fili this is about you, forget about me and do what you think is best."

Fili pressed his forehead to her's, "I could never do that."

Lysa kissed his nose.

"You know what I mean. But trust me when I say you'll be a brilliant King."

Fili paused, "You honestly believe that?"

"Me and every single person in this whole mountain."

Fili smiled and held her hands to his chest.

"What would I do without you?"

 _ **And boom one extra surprise for you all! Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	40. The Best Day of their Lives

_**Big thanks to PetiteDiable, j123 and Lara-Cat for following/favouriting.**_

 _ **Rachetg – Fili would be an amazing King!**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – I can see this making their relationship even stronger to be honest.**_

 _ **Syeern – Yes but a king can choose to step down if he wishes. And I always imagined Thorin reclaiming Erebor more for Fili to rule than himself. No idea why. I wanted to show how much Lysa had grown by having her and Fili argue but not having her shut down. I can't blame him for getting angry at her. This will be the first and last time I separate those two. I wanted to try it but I really don't like them being apart for long.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – In a couple of chapters all will be revealed.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – I know! Only a few more chapters now!**_

The Best Day of their Lives

 _One Month Later_

Opening her eyes Lysa pressed a hand to her stomach with a small smile. She still had a long way to go. She wouldn't even begin to show for another two months at least. And she certainly couldn't feel anything yet. But she just liked placing her hand there. She liked reminding herself that she really was pregnant. That she really would become a mother one day.

"Morning Lysa."

At Dis's voice Lysa sat up. Fili's mother gave her a brief smile before placing a tray on the bed beside her.

"Can't have you going hungry on your wedding day."

Her wedding day.

To Lysa it seemed like another dream. It was almost hard to believe that over a year ago she had been nothing more than a terrified slave girl. That she had been given to Fili as a 'gift'. That she had expected him to force himself on her and make her pleasure him. She could never have imagined that a day like this would happen.

"Lysa?"

Tearing her gaze up Lysa saw her own mother entering with a large bundle in her hands. Guessing it was her dress Lysa eyed it eagerly and her mother smiled.

"No you can't see it yet. Eat your breakfast first."

Taking a small bite of toast Lysa nodded. Kili and Kessandra had arrived a few days earlier and she hadn't been able to stop crying as the brothers had reunited. She knew Fili missed Kili more than he was letting on and that it would take a while for him to adjust.

"How do you feel?"

Smiling at her mother Lysa finished off her toast.

"So nervous. I've never..? I'd never even _been_ to a wedding before Kili and Kessandra's."

Her mother smiled, "It's normal to be nervous. I remember on mine I couldn't stop being sick."

"Same, "Dis added," I was terrified. Although I think Vili was more scare than me. After all Thorin and Frerin had both sworn they would tear him apart if he ever hurt me."

Giggling Lysa eased the covers off and jumped out of bed. Whilst her mother took the tray away she inched closer to Dis. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to ask this question. But she just wanted to put her mind at rest.

"Are you…happy Fili is marrying me?"

"Of course I am Lysa! You love each other!"

"No I know," Lysa could feel herself blushing, "It's just there are plenty of other girls who would be far more eligible than me. Are you sure you want him marrying me."

Dis sighed and took her hands.

"Lysa do you love my son?"

"Of course."

"Will you look after him, love him and care for him."

"All of that and more."

Dis nodded, "In which case you are perfect for him. I wouldn't have him marry anyone else."

* * *

"Fili wake up."

"Fili you have five seconds to wake up."

"Fili I will drag you out of this bed if I have to."

Ignoring his brother Fili turned onto his side and regretted it instantly. Kili had suggested they spend the night before drinking to help calm his nerves. Whilst it had seemed like a good idea at the time, Fili's stomach was now getting its revenge. Praying he wouldn't actually be sick Fili opened his eyes and cautiously sat up.

"Finally!" Kili beamed, "I thought I was going to have to get Thorin here to drag you out of bed."

Nodding Fili rubbed his head. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that today he would be getting married! And to the girl he was madly in love with.

"Fee?"

"What? Yes I'm fine."

"Drink this," Kili all but pushed the glass into his hands, "It'll clear your head."

Not bothering to ask what it was Fili downed it in one. Satisfied his stomach would leave him alone he got to his feet and stretched out his arms. Kili grinned.

"Nervous?"

"Terrified."

"You'll be fine," Kili sat down beside him, "I was a nervous wreck on my wedding day. But you and Lysa love each other. Nothing else matters."

Fili shook his head, "I'm not worried about that. Well I am. But it pales in comparison."

"To what?"

Fili held his hands together, "I've not been having as many nightmares as before."

Kili nodded and before he could stop himself Fili reached across and took his brothers hand.

"Only…the past few nights they've come back. There was one the night before last. I...it was horrible. Azog he…he had Lysa again. He made me watch as he beat her and broke her bones. And then suddenly he was gone. Instead Kehal stood there. He was choking Lysa. I couldn't do anything as he dropped her body at my feet."

Brushing away his tears Fili kept his head down.

"Anyway I began thrashing and fighting in my sleep. Lysa tried to calm me down but I almost hit her! She wasn't hurt and she did manage to calm me but…Kee I could have hurt her! I could have hurt our _child_! What if I do that? What if I have an episode and I put her or the baby in danger? I can't risk it? I won't!"

His voice was bordering on hysterical. Glancing up at Kili Fili forced himself to smile.

"I want to marry her but I'm scared I'll hurt her."

Kili said nothing and instead pulled him in for a hug.

"I still have nightmares," he whispered, "Every few nights Kass wakes up and hugs me until I'm calm. She'll hold me and talk until I've stopped crying. Every morning I feel terrible that she got no sleep. But then she smiles at me and holds my hand. And I know that I'll beat the nightmares. And you will to."

"But…if I were to hurt Lysa..?"

"You won't," Kili shook his head, "I know you won't. Once she's back sleeping beside you things will get better. I promise."

Nodding Fili tightened his hug on Kili. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kili grinned.

"Now then. Haven't we got a wedding to get ready for?"

* * *

Lysa sat there in silence as Dis finished styling her hair. Kessandra had popped in for a quick chat. But had ended up staying when Lysa explained she would get to see the dress soon. As Dis and her mother went to get it Lysa glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been wound up on the top of her head with several loose curls dropping down to hang around her face. Licking her lips she watched as her hands rested on her stomach. Kessandra smiled.

"Just think; in a few months you'll be showing!"

"I know," Lysa sighed.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," Lysa shook her head, "I should be happy! Ecstatic! I always thought I could never have children and now I'm pregnant. I should be overjoyed. But I'm not."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Lysa sighed, "Maybe because I've been sick almost every morning for the past month. I'm snappy and grumpy all the time. I want to sleep but I can't. No one ever tells you how horrible is it being pregnant."

Kessandra fell silent and Lysa shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. But you see what I mean? I think…I wish this wasn't happening yet. I've barely gotten used to being free! Now I'm going to be a wife and a mother as well. I just…I don't know if I can do it."

Kessandra reached over and took her hand.

"You're strong Lysa. The strongest out of us two certainly. You'll be fine. And I know Fili will be an amazing father."

Lysa sniggered, "He's already told me he'll baby proof the mountain."

"That doesn't surprise me," Kessandra giggled, "Kili will be the same if we ever have any."

Lysa opened her mouth when she saw Dis and her mother entering. They both carried what looked like a huge cloth bag between them. Getting to her feet Lysa could see the excitement in Kessandra's eyes and she grinned. Although she hadn't said anything she had been looking forward to this moment for a very long time.

"What do you think?"

"I…I don't know what to say!"

Her mother beamed whilst Lysa reached out a nervous hand to brush the dress down. The majority of the dress was a deep purple whilst the bodice was dark blue. Fur lined the collar and the hem whilst Lysa saw the edges of the sleeves had been stitched with Fili's crest. Dark blue flowers had been stitched onto the skirt in a line that creeped diagonally up the skirt. Clapping her hands Lysa giggled. Her mother bit her lip.

"I never thought this day could ever come. I am so happy for you Lysa. So happy."

Smiling Lysa wasted no time in getting the dress. She knew her father would be here soon and then the actual ceremony would finally be taking place. Breathing deeply to calm herself Lysa took a look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh! I look..!"

"You look like a Queen," Kessandra smiled. Blushing Lysa then turned to see Dis holding out a small black box tied with ribbon.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see."

"Doing so Lysa's mouth dropped. With shaking hands she picked up the necklace and carefully draped it over her head. It rested on her chest and she beamed.

"It's beautiful!"

The necklace itself was gold with purple jewels dotted about. Blue droplets hung at intervals and Lysa couldn't help but touch it again.

"Where did you get it?" she looked over at Dis expectantly. However the woman shook her head.

"It's your wedding present…from Fili."

"Oh..!" Tears building up Lysa nodded.

"Tell him it's beautiful."

"Tell him yourself," Kessandra smiled. Lysa smiled back before glancing over to see Kili and her father standing in the doorway. Both had their mouths open.

"Lysa you…" Kili beamed, "Fili's going to get the surprise of his life!"

"How is he?"

Kili winked, "Nervous. But I think he'll be okay. Coming my love?"

Kessandra gave Lysa one last hug before following Kili out into the corridor. Smiling over at her father Lysa then saw another figure behind him.

"Diran!"

He took her hands, "You look wonderful! And I promise we didn't get Fili to drunk last night."

Giggling Lysa smiled at her father who took her hand.

"Look at you. All grown up. Fili is a very lucky man."

Nodding Lysa turned to see her mother, Dis and Diran moving towards the door. Waving goodbye she then moved towards her father.

"What is it?"

Her father smiled, "I just…I look at you and I realise how much we missed. I know we got to see Diran grow up and I'm grateful. But I see you know and I realise both me and your mother never got to see you develop into the beautiful woman you are today. If I had protected you that day. If I had done a better job then things would have been different."

Lysa took his hand, "You're right they would have been. I know this sounds crazy but in many ways I'm glad things weren't different. Supposing I had never been enslaved? I might never have met Fili! I might not be having a wedding today!"

Her father smiled, "I guess there is that."

Lysa kissed his cheek, "Things will work out for us all. I know they will."

Her father kissed her forehead before getting to his feet.

"Now then. Shall we?"

Smiling Lysa took his arm.

* * *

As they reached the main doors Lysa could feel the nerves kicking in again. Her father smiled.

"Just relax and pretend it's only you and Fili in the room. It's what I did when I was marrying your mother.

Nodding Lysa jutted her chin out. Taking a deep breath she watched as the doors opened.

"So many!"

Her father nodded as they began walking. On each side the hall was packed full of people and Lysa could see Fili standing with his back to her at the very end. Thorin stood at the front and she could see a tear of two building up in his eyes. Her father winked before clearing his throat as they reached Fili. He turned round and his mouth dropped.

"Oh! Lysa you're beautiful!"

As her hand was placed in Fili's Lysa couldn't help herself. Cupping his face she smiled.

"So are you darling. So are you."

He kissed her nose before they both stood to face Thorin. He smiled down at them.

"We are gathered here in the halls of our fathers.

To witness the joining of the two before us.

May Mahal bless them and fill their life with joy and good fortunes.

Side by side they stand.

Side by stand they fight.

Side by stand they shall always be.

In sickness and in health.

In life and in death.

For all eternity"

Nodding Lysa turned to face Fili. He gripped her hands and she could see how nervous he was. Reaching up she touched the necklace.

"It's lovely. Thank you."

He smiled before taking a ring from Kili and slipping it onto her finger. It was made up of two thin gold bands; joined together by a small jewel that looked purple. However as Lysa moved her hand it changed colour to blue. Fili cleared his throat.

"I Fili, son of Vili promise to love you. I promise to see you as my friend, my love and my equal. To protect you with my life and to fight beside you. I promise to support each and every decision you make, and to never leave your side. I will cherish you and keep you safe at my side. I am forever yours and only death will take me from you."

Lysa ignored the tears that fell down her face. Turning she took the ring from Dis and slid it onto Fili's finger. His was just a plain golden band. However it had been carved with his crest on the outside and their names in Khuzdul on the underside.

"I Lysa, daughter of Ciran promise to love you. I promise to see you as my friend, my love and my equal. To protect you with my life and to fight beside you. I promise to support each and every decision you make. I will never leave your side and I will always be there for you no matter what. I am forever yours and only death will take me from you."

Thorin smiled.

"From this moment until death you are husband and wife. Your union has been witnessed and blessed and we wish you all the utmost happiness from this day forth. You may seal your union."

Fili kissed Lysa's hand before wrapping his arms around and hugging her close. Tightening her own grip Lysa could hear the cheers. Fili stroked her cheeks.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

He leaned in but Lysa got their first. Pressing her lips to his she could feel his hands grip her waist to steady her. The cheers soon turned into shouts of happiness and Lysa grinned through the kiss. She didn't want to let go. She wanted to remain in this moment for the rest of her life.

Fili broke away and smiled.

"My beautiful, _beautiful,_ wife."

 _ **Ta-dah! They're finally married! It's so nice to see everything working out for them. Can't believe we have only a few chapters left before the end! Let me know what you all think xxx**_


	41. Surprise Apologies

_**Thatgirl2002 – They are aren't they?**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – Things will all work out for everyone soon.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I've no idea if dwarves do honeymoons or not to be perfectly honest.**_

 _ **Guest – It's weird I love writing wedding and watching them but I hate going to them.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – I love doing sweet moments with Thorin. I feel that we all need reminding of how nice he can be.**_

 _ **Special thanks to Firefoxxe for giving me the idea for the next couple of chapters in the first place xx**_

Surprise Apologies

 _One Month Later_

Holding her hand against her stomach Lysa smiled in the mirror. Although she wasn't showing hugely, if she turned sideways she could see the bump of her swelling stomach. Only now did it seem real. After so many years of believing herself to be barren; to see herself now brought tears to her eyes. This child was going to be the most loved in Erebor.

"Lysa?"

The voice called her away from her thoughts. For a quick second Lysa assumed it was Fili. But then her brain reminded itself he was busy in a training session. Besides; the voice had been a woman's. Expecting to see Dis Lysa turned with a smile.

"Oh."

Karin smiled at her from the doorway. Licking her lips Lysa took a step back. She hadn't seen Karin since Fili's birthday. She hadn't wanted to. Since that night Lysa had steered clear of her. She didn't expect Karin to try and intimidate her again; but she didn't want to take the risk. Especially now she was expecting. The other girl stepped forward.

"I bet you weren't expecting me?"

Lysa shook her head silently and Karin nodded.

"I came because I wanted to apologise."

"I…" Lysa had nothing to say. Searching Karin's face she was surprised to find a genuine smile there. Karin took her hands,

"What I said to you that day; it was wrong of me. I had a thing for Fili and I let myself get jealous. But looking back now it's clear you are both meant for each other. Can you forgive me?"

"I…oh…" Letting go of the girl Lysa sighed. It would make life a whole lot easier if she said yes. Plus she knew what it was like to be jealous of something. She couldn't fault Karin for that.

"Lysa please! I know I was horrible to you. Looking back now I'm so ashamed of myself! Whatever feelings I thought I had for Fili have gone now! Honestly it was nothing more than a harmless thing. He loves you and I want you two to be happy."

Biting her lip Lysa nodded. Karin squealed; flinging her arms around her neck before jumping back.

"Oh sorry! Is the baby alright?"

"Yes," Lysa nodded with a smile, "You're as bad as Fili. He daren't hug me in case he squashes the little one."

Karin smiled, "You must be so happy. I think I'd be too nervous to be a mother."

Lysa nodded in agreement, "I'm not nervous right now but I know in a few months I'll be a wreck. But I spoke to Dis and she said it was normal to feel like that."

Nodding Karin moved towards the door.

"Well I should go. But I'll see you later on I hope."

Lysa nodded and Karin smiled.

"Thank you Lysa. Honestly it means so much to me."

"Don't worry," Lysa smiled back, "We all do things we regret."

Waving Karin shut the door on her way out. Lysa stayed where she was for a few minutes before moving towards the chair by the fire. Gently sitting down she rubbed her forehead.

"That was…unexpected," she mumbled.

She had assumed that Karin was happy to stay out her way. Lysa had certainly welcomed the idea of a reconciliation, but now that it had happened she was slightly unsure of herself. Last time they had spoken Karin had seemed pretty genuine about how she felt towards Fili. But then again maybe it really had been a temporary feeling? Shaking her head Lysa forced herself to stop worrying. She was overreacting! Nothing bad was going to happen from this. In many ways things were better. She didn't have to worry about other girls making her feel bad for marrying Fili.

"Someone's in deep thought?"

At Fili's voice Lysa let loose a small squeal. Fili smiled before leaning down and kissing her.

"I've been standing there for five minutes watching you."

"Oh," bowing her head Lysa watched as Fili sat down in front of her.

"What had your attention for so long? Was it an image of me sparring?"

Lysa grinned, "Not all the time."

Snorting Fili held her hand, "What then?"

"Oh, no it was nothing. Karin stopped by earlier to apologise for being um…"

"A bitch?"

Lysa nodded. However where she expected Fili to be happy she instead watched him frown.

"What is it?"

"Karin almost never apologises," Fili said, "And she's made no secret of the fact she likes me. I doubt she's gotten over you so easily."

Lysa gripped his hands. However the second Fili finished speaking he then smiled.

"Maybe I'm misjudging her. After all if she's apologised to you then maybe she's growing up."

Lysa nodded, shuffling across so Fili had space to sit down. He did so; pulling her onto his lap and pressing his hand to her stomach.

"I can't wait," he kissed her neck, "I look and you and think about the next few months. When our child is born I'm going to do whatever it takes to be the best father ever."

Lysa smiled and Fili kissed her stomach.

"I won't ever leave you," he whispered to their unborn child.

"I won't ever leave you and your mother alone."

"Fili," Lysa took his hand, "Your father didn't exactly leave you through choice."

Fili bit his lip, "Mother was heavily pregnant. She had another month to go. He didn't have to fight the orcs. Plenty of other soldiers went. He could have stayed with her. If he had…" breaking of he wiped his eyes. Lysa pulled him close.

"Fili if orcs attacked us would you stay and let others fight?"

He sighed, "No."

"Your father was protecting you, your mother and Kili. He gave his own life to keep yours safe."

"I know," Fili sighed, "I just…I just wish he had stayed. Then Kili would have been able to know him. Our child would have another grandfather."

Lysa said nothing. Instead she held Fili as silent tears dripped down his cheeks.

* * *

Raising her hand Lysa knocked on Karin's door. It had been two days since Karin had apologised and since then Lysa had heard nothing from her. Until today when Karin had asked if she wanted to spend some time away from Fili's over protective nature. Lysa had jumped at the chance. She loved Fili and was pleased he was such a doting father to be. But sometimes it did get a bit much.

"Lysa!"

Karin half pulled her inside. Smiling Lysa glanced around the room. Two chairs and a small table had been set up by the growing fire.

"Please sit down."

Doing so Lysa watched as Karin poured the tea.

"How are you?"

"Fine," Lysa took a sip. It was too hot.

"It's nice not being sick every morning."

Karin grimaced, "See it's things like that that put me off motherhood."

Lysa nodded, "But then I see myself in the mirror or I feel a small movement and I wouldn't change it for anything."

"No," Karin said absentmindedly, "No I suppose not."

"Can I…" Lysa took another sip of tea, "Can I ask you something?"

Karin sat back, "You want to know why I apologised don't you?"

Lysa nodded, "I'm sorry it's just…well you hated me. And I knew how much you were in love with Fili."

Karin waved her apology away, "Lysa it's fine. I'd be the same. Yes I did have feelings for Fili. Once there was a group of us out riding when we were attacked by raiders. They tried to hurt me and Fili saved me. From then on I liked him. But he always saw me as a friend. I tried to comfort him after the battle but he pushed me away. I guess I was hurt and angry at him. But when he came back I wanted to go back to being friends. Only he brought you and I got jealous. When I spoke to you I was just lashing out. I regretted it straight away."

"So why wait?"

"I was nervous," Karin bowed her head, "I thought you hated me and wouldn't accept an apology."

Reaching over Lysa took the woman's hand.

"Karin I know what it's like to believe you're in love with someone. I would never hold it against you. I promise."

Karin nodded, "There is another reason why I asked you here."

"What?"

She leaned forward, "I don't want to scare you but…well I overheard someone talking about you."

Lysa narrowed her eyes and Karin nodded.

"I'm not the only girl who fell in love with Fili. Others did to and they would do anything to be with him. To them you are just an obstacle."

"I…" sitting back Lysa forced herself to keep calm.

"You mean they would..?"

Karin shrugged, "I just heard someone saying that you would be easy to remove. I thought you should be warned."

"But…I mean how..?"

Karin shrugged, "Plenty of ways. They could kill you. They could have you framed for treason. Anything."

Lysa swallowed the bile in the back of her mouth.

"Karin…"

"Hey," the other girl ribbed her back, "We won't let that happen. I thought you should be warned about it that's all."

"So what should we do?"

Karin nodded, "Tomorrow we'll find Thorin and talk to him. Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Smiling gratefully Lysa shakily got to her feet.

"I…I think I might go now."

"Of course," Karin moved towards the door, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Lysa didn't even bother pretending, "Please?"

Smiling Karin opened the door and they both moved out into the corridor.

* * *

They said nothing as they walked. Lysa wasn't sure what the time was but she knew it was late because the corridors were empty. Karin held her hand tightly and Lysa wished she wasn't getting so jumpy. When she almost screamed at a shadow she forced herself to stop.

"I'm sorry. You must think me an idiot."

"No," Karin shook her head, "It's understandable. I almost wish I'd kept quiet now. I didn't want to scare you. I just thought you should be aware."

"No I know," Lysa rubbed her eyes, "It doesn't help that," she yawned, "I'm exhausted."

"Come on," Karin slipped an arm around her, "Let's get you to bed. We can talk with Thorin and Fili in the morning."

Nodding Lysa found herself leaning on Karin. She couldn't think why she had come over all tired. Maybe it was just another side effect of being pregnant. Her mother had warned her about it a week ago.

"Not far now Lysa."

Karin's voice seemed miles away. Rubbing her eyes Lysa stumbled forward; gasping when she saw the flight of steps.

"Karin?"

No one was there. Holding her hands together Lysa looked all around.

"Karin!"

To her left she could hear something. Narrowing her eyes she inched forward.

"Karin is that you?"

It almost sounded like a struggle. She heard Karin gasp.

"Lysa run!"

"I…"

Lysa had no time to move. Hands grabbed at her and pushed her backwards. Her feet tripped over the edge of her dress as she fell down the stairs.

* * *

Whistling to himself Dwalin found himself walking quickly down the corridors. Just another half an hour and then his shift would be over and he could go back to his room where his wife would be waiting.

His wife.

Unlike Fili and Lysa him and Shirin had gone for a more private and intimate ceremony. Although Dwalin suspected Fili had no choice in his; what with him being the future King.

"Help!"

Stopping Dwalin strained his ears. He wasn't sure but he could have sworn he'd heard someone screaming.

"Please help her!"

A figure ran towards them; hair flying behind them. Dwalin held out his hands to catch a young woman as she ran into him.

"What…Karin!"

She nodded; tears streaming down her face.

"Please hurry! It's Lysa she just…. Hurry!"

Dwalin had begun running the second Lysa had been mentioned. Letting Karin lead the way he could feel his own tears pricking. Everything had been going so well for Lysa since arriving here. He should have known something would spoil it.

"There!"

Hurrying past Karin Dwalin swore. Lysa lay in a crumpled heap at the foot of a flight of steps. She was lying on her back but Dwalin knew her stomach wouldn't have landed without injury. Kneeling beside her he placed her head in his lap; shaking as he saw blood appear on his hands.

"Get Oin and tell him to go to Fili's room."

As Karin ran off Dwalin picked Lysa up in his arms. She lay like a rag doll. Rushing back the way he had come he glanced down at her every so often.

"Ye'll be alright lass. Ye'll be alright."

 _ **So if I say this is the last bad thing to happen to Lysa will you forgive me? Also sorry for skipping over Dwalin and Shirin's wedding but I thought another wedding chapter might be a bit boring for you all. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	42. Unfinished Business

_**Big thanks to Celebrisilweth for following.**_

 _ **Irishmadhatter3 – To be honest I just didn't want to write another wedding.**_

 _ **JustAnotherGirl94 – Dwalin is such a softie at heart.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – I can't say anything without spoiling it.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – I'd apologise but I love them so much.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Aww happy you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Rachetg – You'll find out in this chapter.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – He will be…assuming he doesn't worry himself to death first.**_

 _ **Guest – No don't worry. I'm going on the fact that people are more casual in Middle Earth. Also Lysa is a princess through marriage only. As for Lysa getting bitter through this…you'll have to see.**_

Unfinished Business

When his bedroom door had burst open Fili wasn't sure what to expect. It certainly hadn't been Dwalin carrying Lysa in his arms. At the sight of his wife Fili's legs shook and he rushed forward to take her in his arms.

"Lysa? Dwalin what..?" He trailed off when he saw the blood. Dwalin shook his head.

"I don't know. I think she tripped and fell down some stairs."

"Fell down..?" Pushing that from his mind Fili gently put her in the bed; keeping the blankets packed around her. Stroking her forehead he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Fili!"

At Oin's voice Fili forced himself to step back. The healer began fussing over Lysa whilst Fili let his tears falls.

"Fili I'm so sorry."

At Karin's voice Fili smiled, "It's not your fault."

"No but I was with her," Karin trembled, "She was so tired. I should have made sure she watched her footing. I only looked away for a second and then she was gone!"

"Hey," Fili rubbed her back, "It's not your fault. It was an accident."

He forced himself to smile, "Besides; at least you were there to get help. If she'd been alone…"

If Lysa had been alone chances were no one would have found her until the morning. Fili shivered; turning back to Oin who was cleaning the cut on the back of her head.

"Well?"

"It's hard to say lad," Oin didn't look up from his work.

"It's not a big wound but if she wakes up she'll have bad concussion for a while."

"If..?" Fili would have collapsed had Karin not held him. Oin nodded.

"Head wounds are hard to treat. Some people survive terrible injuries whilst others die from small cuts. It's too early to tell what will happen."

"And…and the baby?" Dwalin chocked. Fili wanted to be sick.

"Again it's too early to tell. There's some bruising to her stomach but we'll know more in the next few hours."

Fili opened her mouth when the door opened again.

"Where is she? Where... _Lysa!"_

As Lysa's parents stood by her bed Fili turned away. He knew when he saw them crying he wouldn't be able to cope. Instead he saw his mother move towards him.

"Fili I…"

"I can't lose her," he choked, "I can't."

"You won't." His mother nodded.

"Will…I mean will she be alright?"

Fili sighed at Lysa's father. Her mother was sobbing against his chest whilst Fili could see tears in his eyes. He wished he could be as strong as Ciran was being. Oin shrugged.

"I've cleaned and stitched the wound. I'll need to stay with her for a few hours."

"Why?" Fili wiped his eyes. Oin kept his gaze on Lysa.

"I need to watch her to make sure her brain doesn't swell. There's also a risk of internal bleeding. It's almost impossible to be sure."

Fili didn't pay attention to anything beyond 'brain swelling'. Sinking to the floor he was aware of hands around him; hugging him close. His mother kissed his cheek.

"Fili listen to me. She will pull through. I promise."

Nodding Fili watched Lysa. She had been through so much. They both had. He couldn't lose her to a stupid accident. He couldn't lose them both.

"Fili," Karin gently shook him, "Let's wait outside?"

"No," Fili pulled himself away, "No I want to stay with her."

"Lad," Oin bit his lip, "I need to examine her a bit more and make sure there's no chance of her miscarrying. I can't have her being crowded. I'll let you in when I'm done."

Fili opened his mouth but Karin was already taking him outside. As the door shut behind them Fili sank to his knees; letting Karin hug him.

"She…she can't die!"

"She won't," Karin glanced at him, "She's tough Fili."

Not bothering to hide his tears Fili nodded, "I know but….Oin said if she wakes… She might never wake up!"

"Fili I…"

"We were married _one month_!" He screamed, " _One bloody month!_ It's not fair!"

Karin shushed him, "You make it sound like she's already dead. Fili she will pull through this. I know she will. She'll fight for you and the baby. That I promise."

Fili nodded, "Thanks. I don't know how I'd have coped without you. Dwalin isn't known for being calm."

Karin giggled, "I'm your friend Fili. I'll always be here for you."

Fili squeezed her hand, "Thank you."

Karin smiled at him. Looking up Fili watched as Lysa parents comforted each other. He sighed. He wouldn't lose her. He hadn't lost her to Elessandra or Kehal. He certainly wouldn't lose her to a stupid accident.

* * *

Rubbing his eyes Fili let go of Lysa's hands to flex his fingers before holding her had again. The second Oin had allowed him he hadn't moved from her side. And that had been two days ago. He knew he should get some rest but he couldn't bring himself to move from her side. He wanted her to see him first when she woke up. She was going to wake. He didn't care what Oin had said. Lysa wouldn't leave him. Not now. Not like this.

"Fili?"

Smiling at Karin Fili then turned back to Lysa.

"How is she?"

He nodded, "Oin thinks the baby is alright. He said if she was going to miscarry she would have done so by now."

He shuddered at the idea, "She hasn't woken yet but Oin thinks she'll pull through."

"That's great."

Was it his imagination or did Karin sound strained? Fili sighed. He was tired and so was she. Anyone would sound strained. Karin looked him up and down.

"Get some rest."

"No. No I need to be with her."

"Fili," she removed his hand from Lysa's and pulled him to his feet. "You need food and sleep. I'll watch her. If she shows any sign of waking I'll fetch you."

"No Karin I…"

"Don't make me get your mother."

Sighing in defeat Fili nodded. Kissing Lysa on the lips he moved away towards the door. Only when he was alone in the corridor did he burst into tears.

* * *

When she opened her eyes Lysa couldn't help her wince. Her whole head felt like it was on fire. Ignoring the nausea in her stomach she opened her eyes and sat up.

"I…Karin?"

The girl gave her a forced smile.

"Lysa! Fili was so worried! We all were!"

"I…what happened?"

Karin bit her lip, "You fell down some stairs Lysa. Don't you remember?"

"No I..?" Lysa's hand flew to her stomach and Karin smiled.

"The baby is fine Lysa. It's you everyone was worried about."

"Oh."

Shuffling away from Karin Lysa bit her lip. She could remember every inch of what had happened. How someone had pushed her down the stairs. How that person had grabbed her and manhandled her. How that person had laughed as she fell.

A laugh that sounded exactly like Karin's.

Biting her lip Lysa pushed back to covers. Karin jumped to her feet.

"You need to stay in bed."

"I need to find Fili."

"I can get him," Karin moved towards the door. At this Lysa jumped out of bed; hissing at the sudden pain.

"And why would you do that Karin? That's the last thing you want isn't it? For Fili to see me alive."

"I…Lysa what do you mean?"

"Shut it," Lysa snapped; wishing she had a weapon on her.

"I know what happened. I didn't trip. I was pushed. By you."

Karin's face snapped into a cruel smile.

"Did you honestly think I meant my apology Lysa? Ever since Fili's birthday I've been planning this. I needed you to think I held no bad feelings for you. I needed you to trust me."

Karin raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't sure if you'd accept my invitation. Still I drugged the tea in case."

"Drugged?"

Now she thought back Lysa couldn't remember Karin drinking any of it.

"Just a sleeping draft Lysa. I wanted everyone to think you had tripped and fell of your own accord."

"Bitch!"

Karin shook her head.

"I'm doing this for Fili. He deserves better than you."

"You tried to kill an unborn baby?"

"A filthy half breed," Karin spat, "The child of a prince and a slave!"

"Why? What did you hope to gain from this?"

"Fili," Karin nodded, "That story about the raiders was true by the way. But when Fili would be grieving you I would comfort him. I would make him get by day by day. I would be the one he found comfort in. I would be the one he married next."

"He'd never marry you."

"He'd have to," Karin spat, "Fili is Thorin's heir and by law he must marry and produce his own heir."

Lysa froze, "He never told me."

Karin shrugged, "Not my problem."

Lysa inched towards the door, "So what now? I'm not dead and neither is my child. You failed Karin."

She chuckled, "You think I have no back up plan? I knew there was a chance you would survive. So I came prepared."

Lysa lunged for the door. As she did so however she felt someone knock her to the floor. Pushing Karin away Lysa tried to sit up; only for the other girl to pin her down. Karin trapped her body with her knees. Wriggling she tried to throw Karin's grip off. However she was too weak from earlier.

"You will release Fili," Karin pinched Lysa's nostrils shut before pushing her other hand down over her mouth. Buckling from the lack of air tears sprung to Lysa's eyes.

"And he will be mine."

Gagging Lysa glanced at the door. Spots began to dance before her as it opened. Someone stood in the doorway but Lysa was already surrendering to unconsciousness. She could hear shouting and screaming. The weight from her body vanished with a small thud. Turning onto her side she coughed weakly. Hands grabbed her and pulled her up; cocooning her against them. Pawing at Fili's chest she coughed into his tunic.

"Lysa! Oh Mahal Lysa!"

"Fili…" coughing Lysa forced herself to look up at him. Fili nodded.

"It's me. I'm here Lysa. I'm here. You're safe now."

Lysa nodded weakly; pressing a hand to her stomach. Fili glanced down and kissed it.

"You'll be alright," he whispered, "Daddy's here now. Daddy's here."

Clinging to Fili as she got to her feet Lysa turned to see an unconscious Karin on the floor. Fili held her close and Lysa could feel him shaking.

"You were…she was choking the life from you," he gulped, "If I'd been even a second later you…"

"Don't think about it," Lysa turned away and hid her face into Fili's chest.

"Don't think about it."

* * *

As they stood by Thorin in the throne room Lysa glanced over at Fili. He held her close to his chest and she wanted him to let go. He wasn't hurting her. But her left side was numb from being crushed against him. However she already knew from the lost look in his eyes he wasn't going to let her go.

"Fili, Lysa."

At Thorin's voice Lysa smiled. The king sat down in his throne.

"Do you want to sit or..?"

It took Lysa a few seconds before she realised Thorin was talking to her. Shaking her head she rubbed her stomach.

"How long," she broke off as her throat tickled. Coughing she could feel Fili tense.

"How long will this take?"

Thorin shook his head, "Not long. Fili saw what happened after all."

Lysa opened her mouth when the main doors opened. Clinging to Fili Lysa watched as three people began walking towards the steps leading up to the thrones. As they drew nearer she realised Karin was in the middle. Her hands had been tied and her unbound hair fell over her face. Lysa bit her lip. She held no sympathy for the girl but she could remember being led in a similar way. How she'd been shaking with fear on the inside but unwilling to show anyone. As Karin was pushed to her knees Lysa leant against Fili. She remembered the day she was whipped. How she'd seen him in the crowd. How she'd forced herself to be brave for his sake.

"Lysa?"

Pulling herself back into the present Lysa glanced at Fili.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she glanced down at Karin. Now up close she could have a good look at the girls face. There was no bravado or malice. All Lysa could see was fear. Slipping her hand into Fili's Lysa let Thorin do the talking.

"Karin you stand accused of attempting to murder Lysa, daughter of Ciran. The woman who will one day be your Queen."

Lysa sneaked a glance at Fili. His face was a wall of stone. She turned back to Karin who gave a small nod. Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"You are pleading guilty?"

Karin nodded.

Lysa watched Thorin's face fall. She knew nothing about how justice was done in Erebor. However she had a bad feeling about this. Thorin rubbed his forehead.

"You do know that a confession leaves me with no choice don't you?"

"Thorin," Lysa eased Fili away and hurried over towards the King.

"Thorin you can't…"

Thorin shook his head, "Lysa the law is the law. If someone confesses to murder or the attempt then the only sentence I can pass is death."

"But…" Lysa turned back to Karin. The girl fixed her gaze on the floor.

"You can't. She was jealous that's all!"

"Jealous?" Fili spat. Lysa gave a small nod and he strode towards her.

"Deranged is the word I would use," he gently cupped her face in his hands.

"She tried to take you from me. She tried to take away the one good thing in my life."

"I know but she can't die!"

As soon as the words left Lysa mouth the doors barged open. Watching two people run forward Lysa allowed Fili to stand close against her.

"Are they..?"

"Her parents," Fili whispered, "This will be…interesting."

Nodding Lysa waited as Karin's parents stood behind their daughter. Her father stepped up and despite his bow Lysa could see the rage in his dark eyes.

"What is the meaning of this? This morning we were told Karin had been arrested and put on trial for attempted murder?"

"That is true Torin," Thorin got to his feet, "Your daughter tried to kill my nephew's wife by drugging her and pushing her down the stairs. When this failed she tried to suffocate her. Had my nephew not arrived when he did then she would have succeeded."

"But…" Torin shook his head, "I don't..? Why?"

This last question was aimed at Karin. However; where Lysa expected her to answer she was shocked to watch Karin's mother nod.

"Because she wanted to free Fili from marriage to that whore!"

Stiffening Lysa watched as Fili stepped up; his eyes blazing.

"You will watch your tongue when you speak to her."

Karin's mother scoffed, "Why should I be punished from speaking the truth? How many men did you take to your bed girl?"

"I…" Lysa shut her mouth when Fili shook his head.

"You don't need to answer that Lysa."

Leaning up she whispered into his ear, "Don't you want to know?"

Fili shook his head, "I don't care."

Nodding Lysa turned to face Karin's mother.

"Listen to me…"

"Karlia."

"Listen to me Karlia. Yes I've slept with many men. Yes I undressed for them and pleasured them. But it was never through choice. If I didn't take off my clothes they would do it for me. If I didn't take them to bed then I would be dragged. They would beat me and hurt me. I might be a whore but don't _ever_ act as though I chose to be one. Because what happened to me is something I wouldn't wish on anyone."

Karlia paused and for a few hopeful seconds Lysa hoped she had gotten through. However Karlia shook her head.

"Even so; it doesn't change the fact that you ensnared Fili. How many times did you pleasure him before he succumbed to you?"

Lysa wasn't sure who blushed more. Fili had gone bright red with she was trying to keep calm. Thorin cleared his throat.

"None of this is relevant to the matter in hand."

"It is," Karlia snapped, "I am justifying my daughter's actions."

"Love," Torin placed a hand on her arm, "How can you say that?"

Fili nodded, "Nothing you say can ever justify the attempt on her life."

Lysa watched Torin move towards her. As he dropped to his knees she froze.

"What my daughter did I…had I known she had any intentions I would have warned you. What she did was wrong and I can only apologise and beg your forgiveness."

Reaching out Lysa rubbed his shoulder awkwardly.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I don't blame you and or your wife. Karin did this and she must pay the price."

Torin gulped but got to his feet and stood beside Fili. Thorin waited until it was clear no one was going to talk before clearing his throat.

"Before you two came in Lysa was pleading to spare your daughter's life."

Karlia's eyes widened and Lysa couldn't help her smug smile. Thorin carried on.

"Why she felt the need to do so is beyond me. Karin has done nothing to deserve mercy. However; as Lysa was the intended victim I believe it's only right that she decide on the appropriate punishment."

Lysa wanted to be sick at this. She had known that being Queen would mean she would face tough decisions. But to be responsible for deciding if a person should live or die..? Even Fili looked unsure.

"I…" turning away Lysa ran through all the options in her head. If this was some sort of test of Thorin's then she didn't appreciate it. Licking her lips she tried to think of the best solution. The one that everyone would deem fair. Nodding she turned back round.

"Well?" Thorin smiled at her, "Have you decided?"

"I have," Lysa glanced down at Karin, "Look at me."

This she did and Lysa took a deep breath.

"I understand you were jealous of me and Fili. I understand that you believed you were acting in his best interests. But the fact remains that you tried to kill not just me but an unborn baby. An unborn baby who had done nothing to deserve your hatred. I don't care that you wanted me dead. But you wanted my child dead and I can't ever forgive you for that."

"Meaning?" Karlia's voice was small. Lysa forced a smile onto her face.

"I don't want to see your daughter dead. That doesn't achieve anything. But I won't be able to sleep if I know she is still in this mountain. I want her gone from Erebor. You may go with her if you wish but I want her gone. Forever."

Lysa turned to Thorin, "May I leave now?"

He nodded. Not caring if Fili came with her Lysa hurried down the steps. Ignoring Karin and her family she ran towards the huge doors. Pushing them open she leant against a wall and sank to her knees.

"My love?"

Not looking up at Fili's voice Lysa simply curled up against him.

"Lysa what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy she was out of our lives?"

"I am," Lysa kissed his chest, "I just…the whole thing with Karin is just another reminder of what I am."

"You're right," Fili gently forced her head up, "It's a reminder that you are brave. That you are strong and kind and willing to show mercy to someone even if they don't deserve it."

Blushing Lysa leant against Fili who hugged her close.

"Never, _ever_ be ashamed of your past Lysa. I love you more than anything in this world and that is all that matters."

 _ **So for those of you who guessed correctly well done! And yes we needed to have Fili being a hero just once more. Can't believe we only have a few chapters left after this one. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	43. Some Time Apart

_**RocketRaccoon83 – You were right not to! Aww thanks for saying that! I have zero confidence in myself so hearing things like that always makes me feel better.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – Yeah I knew letting Karin die wouldn't fit who Lysa was as a person even though Karin did deserve it.**_

 _ **Rachetg – I wouldn't do anything to them when we're so close to the end.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – Yeah even though it's been a while since arriving at Erebor I still wanted to show Lysa was still trying to get the confidence to believe she can one day rule a kingdom.**_

 _ **Guest – I know what you mean! And yeah I feel very sorry for her dad right now.**_

Some Time Apart

Biting her lip Lysa said nothing as Fili swung himself up onto Daisy. Leaning against him she kept her head down; rubbing her swelling stomach. Fili said something to Thorin but Lysa paid no attention. Instead she made sure her cloak was wrapped firmly around her. She wasn't sure when they started riding but when she next looked up Erebor was just a speck in the distance. Fili kissed the back of her head.

"How are you?"

Lysa nodded. It had been over a week since the 'incident' with Karin. Yet things hadn't ended with her exile. Lysa had found herself unable to sleep at night; terrified someone would come in and kill her. Fili had posted guards outside their room but that didn't help. Most nights she would toss and turn and cry. But every time he tried to comfort her she would push him away. Last night he'd slept on the sofa by the fire. Lysa had felt awful. This wasn't Fili's fault. None of it was. She was the one to blame. She was going to be a mother. She was meant to protect her child. If she couldn't do it before it was born then how could she expect to do so afterwards?

Two days ago Fili had told her he had written to Kili to explain what had happened and that they were going to stay for a bit. Lysa had merely nodded at the news; forcing a smile onto her face to keep Fili happy. But now they were travelling and she wondered if this was a good idea. Last time she had visited Kili and Kessandra it had been for their wedding. And it had only been for a few days. Lysa wasn't sure if she could cope with a few weeks.

But Fili wanted her to be happy again. He was trying so hard to make her feel better. The least she could do was make him feel like he had succeeded.

* * *

As they crossed the drawbridge Lysa glanced over at Fili. He gave her a small smile and she leant against him.

"I'm sorry I've been so quiet my love."

Fili kissed her forehead, "It's fine. I just want to make sure you're alright. I figured a break from Erebor was best for us both."

Nodding Lysa turned to see they had entered the main town. Unlike last time she felt no nerves. However that didn't stop her from clasping both hands over her stomach to protect it. Fili deftly steered his pony through the bustling streets before coming to a halt in the main courtyard. Letting him get down first Lysa said nothing as she slid into his arms. Fili looked her up and down.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're shaking?"

Lysa had no answer. However she was saved from speaking by the sound of her name being called. Turning she saw Kessandra hurrying over towards her. Biting her lip Lysa found herself being pulled into a tight hug. Kessandra kissed her cheek.

"Lysa! When we heard what had happened..? How are you? Is the baby okay?"

Lysa gave her a weak smile, "I'm fine."

Nodding Kessandra let her go. However Lysa barely had time to breathe before Kili hugged her close.

"If I ever set eyes on Karin I'll give her a taste of her own medicine."

He kissed her forehead, "But you're alright?"

Nodding Lysa stepped back to stand beside Fili. He held her close.

"I wanted Lysa to get away from everything that had happened. I was wondering if we could stay here for a few weeks?"

"Of course," Kili nodded, "You're due a visit anyway."

Lysa watched as Fili smiled. However she was unable to do so herself. Someone took her hand and she froze. Karin smiled.

"Come on, let's leave them to it."

Nodding Lysa smiled at Fili before following Kessandra up the steps and into the castle.

* * *

As she sat down in one armchair Lysa watched Kessandra pour some tea before sitting down opposite. Picking up the cup Lysa then put it back down. Supposing this tea was drugged? Supposing she drank it and woke up to find herself at the mercy of a killer? However the second those thoughts entered her head she dispelled them with guilt. Kessandra had never wanted to hurt her. She would do anything to keep her and the baby safe. How could she have thought she would try and kill her?

"Lysa?"

At Kessandra's voice tears began to slide down her cheeks. Wiping them away furiously Lysa shook her head.

"I'm fine. Honestly I'm alright."

"No," Kessandra reached over and took her hands, "No you aren't."

Opening her mouth Lysa shut it again; instead letting her tears fall.

"I just…I'm so scared!"

Kessandra got to her feet and pulled Lysa towards the bed. Sitting down Lysa held her shaking hands together.

"I daren't go to sleep at any time because I'm worried someone will come in and kill the baby. I'm terrified of drinking something and it'll turn out to be drugged. I burst into tears for no reason but every time Fili tries to comfort me I push him away!"

"Lysa…"

"It's not fair! He's being so sweet and caring and I'm just being moody around him. I'm pushing him away and I want to stop myself but I can't! I know he already hates me but…"

"Wait wait!" Kessandra grabbed her hands.

"What are you talking about? Why on earth do you think Fili hates you?"

"Well he hasn't said anything but I know he does."

"What do you mean?"

"I almost lost his child! I should never have trusted Karin but I did so. Because of me he almost lost his baby! _I_ hate me, so why shouldn't Fili?"

As she came to the end Lysa could feel her lips trembling. Burying her face in her hands she felt Kessandra wrap her arms around her. Sobbing into the other woman's neck Lysa wished it was Fili comforting her.

* * *

Fili hadn't been concentrating at all during his fight with Kili. So it wasn't a surprise when his little brother disarmed him and kicked him to the floor. Kili sheathed his sword before holding his hand out.

"Well I never thought this day would come. If only Thorin was here to watch."

"Hmm?"

Kili rolled his eyes, "Fili I know you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he took the offered hand and brushed himself down.

"I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah," Kili handed him his sword, "I noticed."

Blushing Fili sheathed his weapon before following Kili to an empty corner of the training room. Kili leant against the wall and eyed him carefully.

"So what's happened with you and Lysa?"

"What do you mean?"

Kili chuckled, "Fee I recognise a strained relationship when I see it. You and Lysa barely said two words to each other since arriving. She went off with Kessandra and you've made no fuss about going to see her. In fact you've not mentioned her once since we came here. Now what's wrong?"

Fili was tempted to tell Kili to mind his own business. But he knew he'd be the same if he believed Kili and Kessandra were having problems. Sighing he sat down.

"I don't know. She keeps pushing me away. She doesn't sleep much and every time I try and comfort her she just ignores me. I know she's angry at me but…"

Kili waved a hand to stop him, "What do you mean?"

Fili bit his lip. He had no proof Lysa was angry at him but it wasn't exactly a wild guess.

"Why shouldn't she be angry? I failed to keep her and our child safe! I'm her husband Kili. I swore on our wedding day to protect her and I failed. Had I not arrived when I did then Karin would have suffocated her!"

Kili shushed him and Fili wiped his eyes.

"I know she is angry but I just want to be allowed to make it up to her."

Kili shook his head, "Fili, Lysa isn't angry at you. Why should she be? You saved her life! And your child's for that matter."

"Yes but…"

"But nothing," Kili shot him a weak smile, "Listen; I think you and Lysa should have some space for a few days. You both need time to get over what that bitch did and I think you need to do that in your own ways."

Fili paused. However, the more he thought about it the more he knew Kili was right. Smiling at his brother he reached down for his sword.

"How about a rematch?"

Kili shrugged, "Well if you insist on losing again at least put up some of a fight."

* * *

As she walked with Kessandra through the corridors Lysa paused as she saw a blonde dwarf walk by. Turning she went to call out when she realised it wasn't Fili. Shaking her head she hurried to keep up with Kessandra. Even though she knew it would upset her she couldn't help but wish Fili was beside her. His arm around her; his hand stroking her stomach. Lysa just wanted him to be with her! Even if they didn't talk. Knowing he was there would make her feel safer.

But she had barely seen him. They saw each other at meals and then that was that. Kessandra kept on telling her that Fili loved her; but given he had avoided her for over a week Lysa doubted that he did.

"Lysa? How are you feeling?"

Nodding Lysa smiled at Kessandra.

"I…I just want to know why he's avoiding me."

Kessandra sighed, "I don't know. Maybe he just wants some time alone?"

"But why not talk to me about it?" Lysa was aware she sounded like a whiny child.

"If he wants some space then fine. But why couldn't he come and talk to me first?"

Kessandra shook her head, "I don't know. Look if I see him I'll talk to him."

"No," Lysa's gaze strayed to the floor, "No if he doesn't want to see me then you can't do anything to change that."

"But maybe…"

"Forget it Kessandra."

Kessandra fell silent. Biting her lip Lysa reached over and took her hand.

"Sorry for snapping."

"It's okay."

They walked in silence for a bit. As they did so however Lysa was aware of Kessandra wincing every so often. After half an hour the winces were turning into small cries.

"Kessandra?"

"I'm fine I…" breaking off she doubled over. Lysa rubbed her back gently.

"What is it?"

"I don't know!" Kessandra spat, "Oh Mahal it hurts so much!"

"Okay," Lysa glanced about. Of course the corridors would be empty at a time like this.

"Okay I'm going to take you to the healers. Do you think you can walk there?"

Kessandra said nothing. Instead she straightened up, turned and began hurrying down the way they had come. Shaking her head Lysa hurried after her.

* * *

By the time they reached the healers Lysa was having to support Kessandra. Each steps caused her to cry out and Lysa bit her lip when she saw blood staining her skirts.

"You'll be okay," Lysa whispered. Kessandra nodded as sweat dripped down her face. As they entered the infirmary Lysa wasted no time in pulling Kessandra towards the closest bed. Two healers ran towards her and Lysa froze when she realised who the first one was. However he paid her no attention and instead fixated his gaze on Kessandra as she lay back.

"Your highness!"

"We were walking and she just started having these pains," Lysa explained, "She said she didn't know what was wrong."

The healer nodded and began examining her. Stepping back Lysa wanted to leave. She wanted to move away from the very healer who had clamped an iron brace onto her leg all those years ago. However she wasn't going to leave Kessandra alone.

"KASS!"

As Kili ran in Lysa saw Fili close behind. Kili grabbed his wife's hand whilst Lysa made sure there was a few feet between her and Fili. He shot her a worried look. However Lysa was more focused on Kessandra.

"Well?" Kili kissed Kessandra's forehead, "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry," the healer wiped his eyes, "But she's miscarrying."

"But that's impossible," Kili croaked, "For that to happen she'd have to be pregnant."

An uncomfortable silence fell on the room. Lysa's hand flew to her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. She was aware of Fili taking her other hand. Kili looked down at Kessandra.

"Did…did you know?"

She shook her head and Kili burst into tears. Lysa reached out when Fili pulled her back.

"Come on. Let's give them some room."

Nodding Lysa let Fili lead her out into the corridor. As the door shut behind them her knees shook. Fili took her in his arms and hugged her close.

"It's alright Lysa. I'm here. I'm here."

* * *

Sitting on her bed Lysa drew her knees to her chest. It had been a few hours since leaving Kili and Kessandra in the infirmary. Fili had escorted her to her room before going back to comfort his brother. He'd promised to see her later. However, as she heard his footsteps Lysa wasn't sure she wanted to see him. Yet when Fili opened the door her voice failed her.

"Kessandra's sleeping," Fili's eyes were red, "I told Kili to do the same but he insisted on sitting by her in case she woke up."

Lysa nodded. Fili kicked off his boots and coat and sat beside her.

"They don't deserve this," he whispered, "Kili would be a brilliant father! I know he would!"

"At least they didn't know," Lysa croaked, "I imagine it would be worse spending months being excited about having a baby only for it to be taken away from you."

Fili nodded, "Lysa I…we need to talk."

Nodding she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Fili I know you hate me. But I'm just asking that – for our child's sake – you stick by me."

His eyes widened and Lysa bit her lip. Fili shook his head and took her hands.

"Hate you?" His face went white," Lysa how could you think that?"

"You've been avoiding me," she pointed out," Even before we came here."

"Lysa," Fili shook his head, "You were the one pushing me away! I thought you were angry at me!"

Lysa froze, "I just…I mean I don't…I thought you hated me because I was an idiot to trust Karin. Because of me you almost lost you child. How can I claim to be a mother if I can't keep an unborn baby safe? Never mind when it's born!"

Taking a deep breath she locked eyes with Fili.

"I just thought that you didn't want anything to do with me. I didn't want fake pity."

"Oh Lysa," opening his arms Fili hugged her close. Breathing in his scent Lysa kissed his chest.

"Lysa I love you. I don't hate you; I never could. I've only been avoiding you here because Kili said we should have some space."

"But what about before?"

Fili sighed, "What happened to you…I should have protected you. I should never have left you alone. I let Karin attack you! I should have known she was behind it. I've known her my whole life and I know what kind of person she is. I should have seen it!" he bowed his head.

"I should have protected you!" he repeated.

Shushing him Lysa turned and kissed him. Cupping his face gently she let her tongue brush against his. Fili held her by the waist. The kiss deepened and Lysa could feel herself being gently pushed back on the bed. Fili lay beside her; his mouth never moving from hers. Only when her baby kicked did Lysa break apart.

"Don't _ever_ blame yourself for this! No one could have known what Karin would do. Fili you saved my life!"

He nodded and Lysa kissed him again.

"We're lucky. We still have our baby. After what happened with Kili and Kessandra…that's all we should think about now."

Fili kissed her stomach, "You're right. Again."

Beaming Lysa moved in for another kiss.

* * *

The journey back was much better than the journey there. Lysa had felt guilty about leaving but Kessandra had told her she would be fine. Even Fili had seemed unsure but Kili had all but pushed them towards their pony. Unlike the last journey where she had been quiet and sullen; now Lysa couldn't stop talking. The smile never left her face and each night she curled up to Fili; hugging him tightly.

When they arrived back at Erebor Lysa couldn't contain her smile. As usual Fili dismounted first before reaching up to help her. Sliding into his arms Lysa kissed him. Fili wrapped his arms around her as he returned the kiss. Breaking apart they grinned at each other.

"Are we going to be alright?" Lysa asked. Fili nodded.

"Of course we are."

 _ **So first off it's nice to know Fili and Lysa can put everything behind them. Secondly please don't kill me for doing this to Kili and Kessandra. I have my reasons behind this. Only got three chapters left now! Can't believe it's almost over. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	44. The Future is Decided

_**Nice Egan – I know. But things will get better for them very soon.**_

 _ **Syeern – Aww thanks. A lot of it was really just educated guessing if I'm being honest.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – Yeah I hate seeing them apart as well.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – I love how the four of them are like their own small family. So cute.**_

The Future is Decided

 _Two Months Later_

Fili smiled as he gazed over at Lysa sleeping beside him. Three months on and he still sometimes forgot she was now his wife. When they went to bed he would sometimes just sit there and watch her. Watch her and their child sleeping peacefully.

"Enjoying the view?"

At Lysa's voice Fili realised she'd been awake for a good few minutes. Nodding he reached over and kissed her forehead; his hands resting on her swollen belly. He still couldn't believe that in four months' time he would be a father. Already Thorin and several other dwarves had been giving him advice. Lysa's own father had reassured him several times that he would be a good parent. Lysa kissed his nose before glancing down at her stomach.

"Thank you for not keeping me awake with your kicking."

Grinning to himself Fili remembered the first time he had felt the baby kick. Words couldn't describe the feelings that had gone through him in that moment. And whilst he enjoyed feeling his child moving about, he knew that it was painful for Lysa. But the smile on her face told him she didn't mind the pain. Not if it meant she was pregnant.

"Fili?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Grinning Fili kissed her on the lips this time. He wanted to pull her against him and hold her close to his body. However her stomach got in the way of that. Instead he allowed her to snuggle up against him. He smiled down at her stomach before looking back up at her.

"You don't have to do this today you know. If you want to wait…"

Lysa shook her head, "No Fili. We needed to do it now. Besides; we've made our choice. What can go wrong?"

Fili bit his lip, "I might have told Thorin I would take my place on the throne. But it's the council who will really have the final say."

Lysa bit her lip, "You never said."

"I didn't want to worry you," he admitted. Reaching over he kissed her forehead.

"Do you think I made the right choice? You don't think we should have waited until the child comes?"

Lysa smiled, "I know you and I know that if we had waited then you would have found another reason to wait. Fili you will be a brilliant King. You might as well start now."

Nodding Fili hugged her, "But are you sure you're alright to do this?"

"I'm nervous yes. But I'll be fine."

Beaming at her Fili tried to imagine that terrified slave girl he'd met all those months ago. It was hard to believe he was looking at the same girl! Lysa was no longer a walking skeleton. Instead the extra food had allowed her to blossom. Her hair was much more vibrant and colour filled her cheeks. She never stopped smiling and Fili no longer saw that haunting look in her eyes. She still had nightmares – they both did. But compared to a few months ago things were almost perfect.

"Fili?"

"Yes?"

"I can't get up with you hugging me like this."

Smirking Fili saw his arm was keeping Lysa tight against him. He smiled.

"Then don't. I've no objection to staying like this for the day."

Lysa sat up; rubbing her back as she did so.

"Come on. The sooner we do this then the less we have to think about it."

Nodding Fili moved away so she could get out of bed. Her nightgown was big enough to cover her stomach but he could still see the bump. Smiling to himself he move towards the wardrobe and pulled out the best tunic and jacket he could find. He had no idea why he would be nervous. He'd been to enough of these council meetings before. But this was different. Pulling the tunic over his head Fili allowed his thoughts to drift back to Lysa. He had been half tempted to try and keep her here. Use the baby as an excuse for her to rest. But she had insisted; pointing out that she would be Queen. She needed to be there.

"Will I do?"

Fili was already nodding when he saw her.

"Beautiful."

Lysa brushed the dress down. It was a deep rose pink with flowing sleeves. Her growing stomach was still visible but Fili knew it was much comfier than her old dresses had been. Lysa's hair fell past her shoulders and Fili wanted to bury his fingers in it so much. Smiling Lysa fiddled with her wedding ring.

"Shall we?"

Nodding Fili beamed at her. No matter what the council said she would always be a Queen in his eyes.

* * *

To her surprise Fili was the nervous one as they waited outside the meeting room. He wasn't able to stop pacing whilst Lysa leant against the wall. True she didn't dare move in case the baby kicked again. But she wasn't nervous about this. She knew she should be. After all this would decide if the council believed she was ready to be Fili's Queen. But for some reason she found herself looking forward to it. She had never been given a chance to prove she could be more than a slave. This was her moment.

"Ready?"

At Thorin's voice Lysa nodded. Fili gave her a small smile and took her hand.

"I guess."

Thorin nodded at them both, "They aren't going to judge you. We just don't want to push you before you are ready."

"I understand that uncle," Fili replied.

Smiling Thorin pushed opened the door and Lysa followed him and Fili through. Sitting around a huge table were nineteen other dwarves. She recognised Dis and the company – minus Kili – of course. But the others were a mystery. Thorin took his place at the head of the table and Fili sat on his left. Taking the seat next to Fili Lysa could feel the nerves begin. Fili reached for her hand under the table.

"Now then," Thorin cleared his throat, "We all know why we are here. I see no reason why we don't just get on with it."

Leaning back in her chair Lysa smiled. She'd half expected Thorin to be more formal. Maybe he was being more at ease to help her? Either way she was thankful. She knew Dis and the company would have no reason to doubt her and Fili. But Thorin had explained the vote had to be unanimous. The King nodded.

"So then. Does anyone have any reason why Fili shouldn't take his place on the throne?"

Glancing at her husband Lysa realised his face now took on a more serious expression. Yet she could see the underlying fear in his eyes. Kili had told her Fili always believed he would never be good enough. If anyone here doubted him Lysa knew it would stay with him forever.

Thankfully most people seemed to be shaking their heads. Smiling Lysa squeezed Fili's hand.

"May I speak?"

At the voice Lysa gulped. A middle aged dwarf with dark ginger hair got to his feet.

"We've all known Fili since he was a lad. We all know he's brave, strong and loyal. None of us here doubt he will be a great King."

Lysa knew where this was going.

"However," the dwarf gave her an apologetic smile, "We are more doubtful of his wife."

"Meaning?"

At Fili's sharp voice Lysa shushed him.

"Here him out," she hissed in his ear, "He has every right to his opinion."

Nodding Fili indicated for the dwarf to continue. However Lysa could see he was a lot more nervous now.

"We don't doubt their love for each other. Indeed I hope my son manages to find his One. We are merely concerned she hasn't received the proper training to be Queen under the Mountain."

At this another man stood up. He was much older with a white beard and bald head.

"We are aware this isn't Lysa's fault," he explained, "And we understand she's been working hard since her arrival here. We are just wondering if this is too soon."

A couple of other dwarves nodded and Lysa could feel eyes turning to her. Fili smiled before getting to his feet.

"I won't become King if Lysa isn't Queen by my side. I'll wait if I have to but I won't do this without her."

"Lysa?" Thorin glanced at her, "What have you to say?"

"Um…" getting to her feet awkwardly Lysa kept one hand pressed gently to her stomach.

"I understand you doubt me. I would if I was in your shoes. I won't be perfect. I'll make mistakes. I've not had the training or the preparation Fili has. He'll be better than me and that's a fact."

"I doubt that," Fili snorted. However he sat down and Lysa licked her lips.

"You doubted Thorin when he went to reclaim Erebor and look what happened! We wouldn't be sitting here if he hadn't done that. You doubted he could do it but you also trusted him. You trusted that if anyone could do it then he could. Well I'm asking you to trust me. Trust that I can do this. A year ago I could barely write my own name. Now I can read and write perfectly. I've learnt how to fight and ride. Learnt history and politics, _everything!_ Surely that's enough proof for you that I'm willing to work hard to do this?"

Sitting down Lysa could see Fili, Thorin and several of the company shooting her proud grins. Leaning back in the chair she rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked again. The bald dwarf nodded.

"There's something else we wished to bring up," he blushed, "Something a bit more…delicate."

"Go on," Thorin nodded his head. The bald dwarf fumbled with his hands.

"Well…it's no secret that Lysa was a slave. Nor is it much of a secret that she was...used to pleasure men."

"So?" Lysa could feel her cheeks reddening, "That doesn't mean I'll be a rubbish Queen."

"No of course not," the bald dwarf nodded, "However there are some in this mountain who have very strict ideas about things like that. They believe a woman's purity should be kept until her marriage."

"Your point being?" Fili seethed. Lysa risked a glance at Thorin. Fili was incredibly defensive when it came to her past. She knew the council were only bringing this up because it needed to be brought up. Rubbing Fili's back she watched as the ginger dwarf got to his feet.

"I think what we mean to say is that there are some who won't take kindly to – forgive the term – a whore sitting on the throne."

Lysa had no time to stop Fili. He jumped to his feet and leaned forward.

"What did you call her?"

The ginger dwarf gulped, "I only repeat what I've heard some people say. I see no problem with it. I'm just trying to explain that some people won't support the idea of her being Queen."

"When did you hear this? And more importantly who from?"

"I….it was several months ago," the dwarf licked his lips, "Karin and her mother were talking…"

Lysa shushed Fili, "And that's the only time you've heard such comments about me?"

The dwarf nodded and Lysa smiled.

"Well given Karin and her mother left I doubt it'll be a huge problem."

Fili uttered a low growl and Lysa pulled him back down.

"Don't attack the messenger," she kissed her cheek before standing back up.

"Yes I was a whore. I allowed men to force me into their beds and do what they wanted to me. I'm not ashamed of it because I know I had no choice in the matter. If I had refused any of them then they would have done it anyway. If not then I would have been punished. If there is anyone who thinks that my past means I shouldn't be Queen then I want them to say it to my face and not hide behind messengers."

Sitting down she saw Fili smile proudly at her. Thorin nodded before turning to the others.

"Very well. I believe we now need to vote. All those in favour of Fili and Lysa taking the throne raise your hands."

Clutching Fili's arm Lysa didn't dare look. Fili rubbed her back soothingly and she could hear Thorin counting under his breath. She wished she didn't have to be here for this bit. Now the nerves were building up into nausea. Although having a kicking baby wasn't helping.

"The vote is unanimous," Thorin said softly.

"I'll start making arrangements for the coronation."

The second they were into the corridor Lysa leant against the wall. Taking deep breaths she tried to ignore the kicking.

"Lysa? Lysa what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," turning she reached for his hand, "The baby keeps kicking that's all. It's starting to hurt."

Smiling Fili moved forward, "Come on. Let's go back."

Lysa turned to walk when the ground was taken from her. Curling up against Fili she smiled at him.

"My King."

Kissing her nose he sighed.

"You were magnificent in there Lysa. I won't lie, I was worried it'd be too much for you. But you were brilliant!"

Smiling Lysa rested her head against his chest.

"I just hope I'm brilliant when the time comes."

"Of course you will be," Fili eyed her, "You'll be one of the best Queen's Erebor has had."

He then paused, "Actually, you'll be the Only Queen."

"What? But I thought Thror had married?"

"Yes," Fili explained, "But she wasn't crowned Queen. Erebor has never had a Queen. But I spoke to Thorin and told him I wouldn't do it unless he agreed for you to be crowned as well."

Nodding Lysa looked down at herself.

"Lysa? Was that wrong of me? I'm sorry I didn't mean to overstep. But…I don't think I can do it on my own."

"No, no I'm not angry," she mumbled, "Just…you didn't have to do that you know. I'd have been happy just being your wife."

"Lysa," Fili pressed his forehead to hers, "You are a Queen in my eyes. I want you to be a Queen in everyone else's to."

* * *

When they reached their room the kicks had stopped. As Fili put her back on her feet Lysa grinned.

"I'm going to have a bath if that's okay?"

Nodding Fili moved towards their bathroom. As she heard the water running Lysa began undoing the dress. Letting it fall to the floor she grabbed her robe and pulled it around herself. But before she did so she moved towards the mirror and gazed at her swollen stomach.

"I can't wait to meet you," she stroked her belly, "And your daddy can't either."

"No," an arm slipped around her waist, "He can't."

Giggling Lysa spun round in Fili's grip. He kissed her nose.

"Your bath is ready my lady."

Taking his hand Lysa let him lead her into the bathroom. Shedding her robe she glanced over at Fili.

"Care to join me?"

He said nothing. Instead removing his tunic and trousers. Sliding into the bath Lysa waited until Fili was comfortably in behind her. Leaning against him she sighed; enjoying the feel of his fingers through her hair.

"Mother said we should enjoy these peaceful moments while we can," Fili mumbled, "She said once the baby arrives it all comes to an end."

Lysa said nothing. She could see her and Fili in the small mirror on the other side of the bathroom. As Fili spoke his eyes had never left her back. Biting her lip Lysa glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough Fili's eyes were fixed on her scars.

"Fili?"

"Hmm?" He sighed, "I'm sorry. It's just…what your father said to me that day. He's right. I should have stopped them whipping you."

"But then you would have shared my punishment," Lysa whispered, "Guest or not you'd have been whipped alongside me."

"So? I've been whipped once. I'd take the pain again. Especially for you."

Leaning against him Lysa sighed.

"My father doesn't hate you Fili."

"I know…but sometimes I see your scars and I hate myself for not protecting you. I don't have nightmares about the battle any more. I have them about you. I watch as Kehal rapes you and kills you. I watch as you're burned alive and I can't do a thing to save you."

Kissing his chest Lysa shushed him.

"Fili. You helped me escape. You saved my life, you loved me and gave me a home. You gave me my family and now I'm going to have my own with you. Don't _ever_ feel like you aren't good enough for me!"

He nodded, "I know I know. I just…well I just overthink these things."

Smiling Lysa kissed him.

"You're perfect for me Fili. You always will be."

 _ **Aww lots of lovely sweet moments after the drama! And yes I might be piling things onto Fili and Lysa but I'll be honest I've always wanted to see Fili as King under the Mountain. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	45. A Double Celebration

_**Big thanks to Muckel82 for following.**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – You won't have to wait for much longer I promise.**_

 _ **Rachetg – For me that was her moment to show how far she had grown.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – He'd be one of the best!**_

A Double Celebration

 _Three Months Later_

Lysa leant against Fili who snaked his arm around her waist. His hand pressed softly against her stomach. Holding onto his jacket Lysa could see his eyes light up as the gates were opened.

"Excited?"

Fili nodded, "It's getting easier without Kili here. But I still miss him."

"Of course," Lysa kissed him, "He's your brother. Besides; it wouldn't be right for him to miss this."

Nodding Fili let go of her as the gates were opened and two ponies were revealed. As expected Kili was the first to jump down and Lysa watched as the two brothers ran to each other. Smiling she watched then embrace; stroking her stomach with a soft smile.

"You'll be able to meet uncle Kili soon," she looked at her unborn child, "He'll love you. Not as much as me and your father but he'll love you a lot."

"Lysa!"

At Kili's voice Lysa hurried towards him. He lowered his open arms as he saw her.

"I'd hug you," he blushed, "But I wouldn't want to hurt it."

"It's fine," Lysa kissed him on the cheek, "I'm too big to be hugged now. Not that Fili doesn't try."

Kili grinned at his brother before turning round and moving towards the other pony. Glancing up Lysa wondered why Kessandra hadn't dismounted. She slid into Kili's arms carefully. Lysa bit her lip; they were holding each other as though they were made of glass. Kessandra hugged Lysa before stepping back; one hand pressed to her stomach. Lysa's eyes widened.

"You…are you really?"

"One month," Kessandra beamed, "But we've been so nervous after last time."

Kili nodded, "I just don't want to see her go through that again."

Fili hugged his brother whilst Lysa nodded.

"I understand. Kessandra nothing will go wrong this time. I'm sure of it."

Kessandra seemed unsure of how to respond to this. Biting her lip Lysa glanced over at Kili.

"You'd better get settled in."

"Of course," Kili winked at her, "Big day coming up."

Lysa grinned whilst Fili gave his brother a stiff nod. Narrowing her eyes Lysa took his hand.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded, "It's just…now it's actually here I'm so nervous. In just one day everything will change."

"We'll be fine," Lysa took his hands and pressed them to her belly, "All three of us."

Grinning Fili kissed her nose before taking her by the hand and leading her back into the mountain.

* * *

Although she hadn't said anything Lysa was just as nervous as Fili. She hadn't wanted him to be worrying about her and so had kept quiet. But when she woke up on the morning of the coronation the nerves had been too much.

"Lysa?"

Spitting out the last of the sick Lysa gave Fili a weak smile.

"I'm fine. It was just nerves."

He took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Lysa look at me. You'll be perfect at this. I have complete and utter faith in you."

Nodding Lysa pulled him close.

"This feels so weird," she mumbled, "I can't believe that two years ago I was being given to you as a slave."

Fili nodded, "I still think back to that first night. How you stood there undressing for me. You were so beautiful and I wanted you so much. But I could see your eyes. You were terrified of me."

"I thought you would hurt me," Lysa admitted, "Others had. I had no reason to think you wouldn't."

Fili pulled her close and stroked the back of her hair gently.

"And then I told you I wouldn't force you. I did your dress back up and made you feel safe – I hope."

"You did," Lysa beamed up at him, "I knew then you wouldn't hurt me. That you would care for me. I just never expected you to love me."

"How could I not?" Fili kissed her forehead.

Blushing Lysa stepped away from him as the door opened and her mother came in.

"Here's your dress my love. Balin will be along later to escort you both."

Nodding Lysa took her mums hand and squeezed it. Her mother smiled.

"I still can't believe it. My daughter is now a Queen!"

Unsure of what to say Lysa simply nodded and let her mother go. Turning round she glanced at the dress laid out on the bed. Fili rubbed her shoulders.

"May I see?"

"No," gathering it up Lysa moved towards their bathroom.

"I want it to be a surprise."

He chuckled, taking her face in his hands.

"Whatever happens Lysa; we're in this together. I'll be there for you no matter what."

Nodding Lysa moved away from him and into the bathroom. She locked the door and turned to the dress. It was beautiful. Taking her nightgown off Lysa stepped into the dress and pulled it up her body. It was dark blue with the house of Durin crest stitched on the cuffs. The bodice was done up with silver laces and the flowing skirts had silver flowers embroidered onto it. Lacing it up Lysa smiled to herself. She decided to leave her hair as it was given a crown would have to sit there. Slipping her feet into her boots she brushed the dress down.

"Lysa?" Fili sounded like an impatient child, "Can I look now?"

Grinning to herself Lysa nodded and opened the door.

"What do you think?"

"You..?" Fili shook his head and Lysa saw tears in his eyes, "You're beautiful!"

Blushing Lysa took the chance to look Fili up and down. He wore black trousers and blue tunic. He had the house of Durin crest running down the middle of the tunic and the sleeves were trimmed with fur. Instead of a jacket he wore a dark blue cloak and Lysa could see a sword resting at his hip. Lysa grinned before giving him a mock curtsey.

"Every inch a King."

He shook his head.

"I know you're joking; but please don't do that. You're my equal. I won't have you being submissive to me."

Cocking her head to one side Lysa nodded thoughtfully. Fili took her hands in his and kissed them.

"How do you feel?"

"Nervous. Excited? Is that weird?"

He shook his head, "I know how you feel. I'm just maybe more nervous right now."

"It'll be fine."

She would have said more when there was a dull ache at the small of her back. Wincing Lysa reached round and began massaging the area.

"Lysa?"

"No I'm fine. Just an ache. My mother warned me about it."

Fili nodded but she could still see worry in his eyes. Inching closer Lysa titled her head up as he leaned in.

"I love you." Fili whispered with wide eyes. Lysa took his hands.

"I love you to."

Their mouths were millimetres apart when there was a banging on the door. Fili sighed.

"That'll be Balin."

Brushing her dress down Lysa reached out for his hand.

"Ready?"

He paused before giving a determined nod, "Ready."

* * *

They waited outside the main double doors and Lysa could feel Fili's palms clamming up. Balin stood in front of them and glanced over his shoulder.

"You'll be fine. Both of ye will be."

Fili nodded and Lysa pulled him back a few steps.

"Fili look at me."

"I can't do it," his voice cracked, "I can't…there's no way I can do this. It's too soon."

"No," Lysa grabbed his hands and pressed them to her chest, "Fili you are strong. You are brave. You are smart and kind and loyal and you are _perfect_ to rule Erebor. I'll be right beside you the whole time. I promise."

Fili paused before nodding. Smiling Lysa moved back to where they had been standing as the doors opened. Fili held out his arm and she placed her hand on it. He flashed her a smile.

"Best get it over with."

Grinning Lysa turned her gaze ahead as she and Fili followed Balin into the great hall. As they walked down no one said a word. Lysa caught several hushed whispered about her dress but that was it. Every so often she glanced up at Fili. He had perfected the art of masking his fears and it took Lysa a while before she caught sight of the nerves in his eyes. Turning away she looked up to see Thorin standing at the very end. In many ways this was like her wedding. Except she'd be leaving this hall a Queen. Balin smiled at the pair before moving to one side. Taking a deep breath Lysa couldn't help her wince as the ache in her back started up again. Fili bit his lip but she shook her head. Thorin nodded before raising his hands for silence.

"Fili son of Vili. Lysa daughter of Ciran; kneel."

As embarrassing as it was, Lysa allowed Fili to help her into her knees before he did the same. Bowing her head she realised Fili still held her hand. Thorin cleared his throat.

"Fili, do you swear to uphold the laws and practices of this land?"

Fili gazed up at Thorin and Lysa smiled proudly as he spoke.

"I do."

"Do you swear that you will govern with justice, mercy and kindness in your heart?"

"I do."

"Do you swear loyalty not just to Erebor but to its people?"

"I do."

Thorin nodded and Lysa could see the relief in Fili's eyes. Thorin moved away and took the crown of Erebor from Balin. As it was placed on Fili's head Lysa couldn't help the tears that were forming. However the happiness was quick to be replaced by nerves as Thorin moved onto her.

"Lysa, do you swear to uphold the laws and practices of this land?"

"I do."

"Do you swear that you will govern with justice, mercy and kindness in your heart?"

"I do."

"Do you swear loyalty? Not just to Erebor but its people?"

"I do."

Thorin stepped back and Lysa looked up in time to see him taking another crown. This one was gold with blue and orange jewels encrusted into it. She gasped as it was placed on her head. Thorin cleared his throat.

"I now crown you Fili; King under the Mountain. And you Lysa, Queen under the Mountain."

Lysa could barely breathe as Fili helped her to her feet. Turning she could see everyone had gotten onto their knees. Even Kili was doing so and Lysa could see the shock in Fili's eyes. As everyone got to their feet Lysa bit her lip. The ache was getting worse. Fili turned to her.

"You're beautiful."

Giggling Lysa held him close as people began cheering.

" _Long live the King!"_

" _Long live the Queen!"_

* * *

Lysa had been to enough feasts by now to feel relaxed. They'd moved to one of the other huge halls and she had been unable to stop gasping like a child when she saw the decorations.

"It's beautiful."

Fili smiled, "Fit for a Queen."

Blushing Lysa glanced at his bare head. They'd both given the crowns back after the coronation and her head felt incredibly light. Not saying anything she allowed Fili to take her to her seat. Both of them sat down in the middle of the high table with Thorin and Kili on Fili's side and Dis and her parents on hers. Once everyone was seated Lysa wasted no time in eating. She knew she should be happy. But she couldn't focus when the pain was getting worse. Her back felt like an old woman's and the pain had moved to her stomach now. Pushing away her food Lysa was aware of Fili talking in her ear.

"Lysa? Lysa?"

Shaking her head she smiled up at him.

"Sorry?"

He frowned for the tiniest of seconds before leaning back so she could see Thorn. He smiled at her.

"I was just saying to Fili. If you need any help or advice then just ask. It doesn't matter how small it is. Don't feel like you're on your own."

Nodding Lysa took Fili's hand.

"I'm not alone with Fili."

He blushed and Lysa leant back in her chair. Rubbing her stomach she took several deep breaths.

"Lysa what is it?"

"I'm fine," forcing a smile onto her face she nodded, "Honestly."

As the evening wore on Lysa knew she wasn't. The pain was getting worse by the second. Licking her lips she turned to see Fili gazing worriedly at her.

"Before you argue, I know you're not alright," he took her hand, "Is it the baby?"

"I don't know. I think it's just an ache," Lysa sighed, "I'm going to go back now and get some rest."

"I'll come with you."

She shook her head, "No you stay. Honestly I'll be fine."

Fili sighed, "I'll get mother and Dwalin to go with you."

Lysa didn't bother protesting as Fili leaned across and explained what was happening to Dis. She nodded and got to her feet as Lysa shakily did the same. The second she did she realised the entire hall had done the same. Blushing she said nothing and allowed Dis to lead her away. She could hear Dwalin close behind. Only when they entered the corridor did Lysa finally stop pretending. Leaning against the wall she took deep breaths.

"It hurts!" Blinking back tears she could see Dwalin staring at her worriedly. Dis rubbed her back.

"Why does it hurt so much?"

Fili's mother sighed and Lysa had a horrible feeling about what she was about to say. However before Dis could do so Lysa felt water sliding down her legs.

"Ahh!" Shutting her eyes Lysa gasped. No one had told her it would be this painful. She could see Dwalin edging nearer in case she collapsed. Lysa shook her head and saw Dis forcing a smile on her face.

"It's too early," her lips trembled, "It can't come now. It's not time."

"Lass what do ye mean?"

Shaking her head Lysa let Dis take over.

"She's going into labour. I'll take her back to her room whilst you get Fili. And tell Thorin, and her parents what's happening."

Nodding Dwalin moved back towards the hall. As Dis began pulling her away Lysa shook her head.

"No. No I want…I need to wait for Fili."

"He'll come," Dis smiled, "But we need to get you out of this gown and in your room. Come on."

Nodding Lysa allowed Dis to lead her away.

* * *

Fili hadn't been expecting to see Dwalin so suddenly. As the older dwarf ran up to the high table he had an uneasy feeling about what had happened.

"What's wrong?"

Dwalin shook his head and Fili realised Thorin and Kili were watching intently.

"Lysa's going into labour. Ye mother's taking her to ye room. I was told to fetch you."

Gulping Fili turned to Thorin who nodded.

"Go. We'll follow on in a bit."

Nodding Fili jumped to his feet and followed Dwalin. He knew everyone was watching but he didn't care. Instead he ran out into the corridor as the heard the startled cries from Lysa's parents behind him.

* * *

Pacing around her room Lysa groaned. Dis had helped her out of her dress and into an old nightgown. The bed had been stripped with old blankets placed down. She massaged her aching back but the pain wasn't going.

"How long does this go on for?"

"It's hard to say. Some births are quick…others…"

Biting her lip Lysa eyed the bed. She just wanted to lie down. But Dis had told her to keep walking until she was actually ready to deliver. Shutting her eyes as another contraction hit Lysa was sure her legs would give way.

" _Lysa!"_

At his voice Lysa stumbled backwards; falling against someone. Fili gripped her tightly and looked her up and down.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm having a baby Fili! Do I look alright?"

He bit back his response before nodding.

"Sorry. Stupid question."

Lysa watched as he removed his cloak and tunic. Even though she was used to the sight of him shirtless it still took her breath away. Fili grabbed an old tunic as Lysa cried out again.

"Why can't it just hurry up?"

"Believe me," Dis sighed, "We all wish that."

Nodding Lysa glanced up to see her mother and father in the doorway. She could also make out the figures of Diran, Kili and Kessandra behind them.

"Okay!" Dis waved her hands, "Everyone but Fili out. Give her some space."

Everyone backed away and Lysa gave her parents a tired smile. She could feel another contraction coming and only screamed when the door shut. Dis nodded.

"I think it's time," she patted the bed, "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Lysa had experienced pain before. Beatings, whippings, rape. But none of it compared to this. Lying back with Fili holding her hand and rubbing her back Lysa was sure her insides were being torn apart. She was also sure she would break Fili's hand if she kept on holding it. But he seemed reluctant to let go.

"You can do this Lysa," he whispered, "You can do it."

"Fili," Lysa glanced over at him in between pants, "Shut up."

He nodded before crying out as Lysa squeezed his hand. Dis smiled at her.

"Almost there. A few more pushes Lysa."

Nodding Lysa screamed as she pushed. Why had no one told her it would be this bad?

"I can see the head! One more!"

Fili beamed at her, "Come on Lysa."

"I…I can't."

She just wanted to sleep. Fili gave her a gentle shake.

"You can sleep forever after this. Please just one more. One more push darling."

At the look in his eyes Lysa nodded. Pushing her screams were mixed in with her child's as it slid out from between her legs. Lying back she smiled weakly at Fili who stroked her hair.

"I love you," he blinked back tears, "So _so_ much."

Nodding Lysa looked over to see Dis wrapping the baby up in a thick blanket.

"It's a boy."

Smiling Lysa looked at Fili who moved over to the other side of the bed and sat beside her. Forcing herself to sit up Lysa took her son in her arms.

"I know it's soon but…have you thought of a name?"

Fili opened his mouth when the door opened and people rushed in. Lysa's parents were the first to reach her side and they both gasped as they saw the baby. Kili grinned at Fili who shrugged.

"As I was about to say," Fili said loudly, "We have got a name."

Lysa smiled at Dis and Kili.

"We want to call him Vili."

Dis's eyes began to water.

"I mean…if that's okay," Lysa bit her lip as the woman nodded.

"It's lovely. Thank you."

Kili nodded, "He'd love it Fee. I know he would."

Smiling Lysa leant against Fili who put one arm around her shoulder and used his free hand to stroke their sons' forehead.

"I can't believe it," Lysa whispered, "I just…"

Shaking her head she kissed Fili on the lips.

"My own family."

He nodded, "No one deserves it more than you."

 _ **TA-DAH! So not only are Fili and Lysa rulers of Erebor but new parents as well! For anyone who guessed they would have a boy then well done. I planned to give them a son very early on actually. Got one last chapter after this and then I'm afraid we'll be done. Let me know what you think xxx**_


	46. Everything They Deserve

_**Big thanks to ChicagoCub and runningonmusic for following.**_

 _ **BlondiezHere – I know! After everything they deserve to be happy.**_

 _ **RocketRaccoonGirl83 – I'll miss writing it. And yes they'll be amazing parents.**_

 _ **Nice Egan – Don't worry. Yes I thought it was something Fili would do if he had a son. Journey is easily the best way to describe this.**_

 _ **Aranel Mereneth – It's so cute isn't it?**_

 _ **Thatgirl2002 – They do deserve it. And sadly yes this is the last one.**_

Everything They Deserve

 _Two Years Later_

Standing by the open gates Lysa smiled to herself. Vili wriggled in her arms and she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Da?"

"Soon," Lysa whispered, "He'll be here soon sweetheart."

Nodding Vili pressed his face into her shoulder and Lysa shuffled him in her arms so he wasn't pressing on her stomach. She still couldn't believe what Oin had told her. She and Fili hadn't expected to have another child so soon. Not that Fili actually knew. Lysa had only found out a week ago and since then had been waiting for him to return to Erebor.

"Lysa?"

Glancing over Lysa saw Thorin. The dwarf tickled Vili under the chin before glancing out at the landscape.

"He'll be here soon Lysa. He wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

Blushing Lysa watched as Vili perked up. According to Dis he looked exactly how Fili had at that age – and by extension his namesake. His blonde hair fell over his forehead and Lysa grinned.

"Da!"

Shushing him Lysa glanced up to see two ponies heading towards the mountain. She already knew which one was Fili's before he came into her view. She glanced at Thorin and knew she was beaming. Vili wriggled in her grip but she held on for a bit longer.

"Da!"

"He's coming Vee," Lysa whispered, "Look. That's him over there."

Vili gripped hold of her hair and pressed his lips together. He squirmed some more and this time Lysa relented. The second Fili drew his pony to a halt she bent down and placed their son on the ground. Fili was dismounting as Vili ran over. Lysa watched as he turned and the light in his eyes brought tears to her own. Vili held his arms out before his tiny feet stumbled. Lysa ran forward as he fell. Fili grabbed him and swung him up into his arms. Hearing her son crying tore at Lysa's heart and she rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd hurt himself. I should have stayed with him."

"Lysa," Fili kissed her forehead, "He'll be fine. Believe me I had my fair share of scrapes as a child."

Nodding Lysa smiled before taking Vili back into her arms.

"Why don't you go and see your grandmother?"

Vili clapped his hands before moving towards the next pony. Watching as Dis held her grandson Lysa pulled Fili close.

"How was it?"

He nodded, "Fine. Kili's being run ragged by twin girls. But he'll live…I hope."

Lysa giggled and Fili gripped her waist.

How are you?"

"Good. The council will want to see you as soon as possible. But there's something else you need to know. Something important."

"What?" She could see the fear gripping him.

"Lysa what's happened?"

Not saying anything Lysa took his hands and placed them against her stomach.

"Four months."

Fili's kiss said it all.

* * *

 _Five Months_

Sitting down on the sofa with her son between herself and Fili, Lysa smiled as Vili stared at her stomach.

"Mummy?"

"Lysa smiled, "In several months Vili you're going to have a brother or sister."

Vili bit his lip, "Will they be nice?"

Lysa smile. Vili had only just learnt to talk. But now there was no stopping him. Every day he was saying something new. Lysa didn't care. She was just happy he would get to have a childhood.

"Of course," Fili hugged his son close, "If they take after your mother they'll be the nicest person in the mountain."

Vili wrinkled up his nose before nodding.

"Okay."

"I'm glad we have your permission," Lysa giggled. Vili didn't understand but smiled; crawling onto her lap and hugging her stomach. Blinking back her tears Lysa stroked Vili's hair until he fell asleep.

"I still can't believe it," Fili whispered, "When I told mother she was shocked you were pregnant so suddenly."

He then winked at her, "I must be really good."

Blushing Lysa reached over and took his hand.

"I'm so nervous. I know I shouldn't be now we've had Vili. But for some reason…I don't know. I guess I'm just overthinking everything."

Fili gave her a sweet smile, "My love you are a fantastic mother."

"I just want our children to have a proper childhood. What happened to me…Fili if anything were to happen to them..?"

He shushed her, "It won't. I would die before I let anything happen to you, Vili or the little one."

Bowing her head Lysa picked her son up and got to her feet. Laying him down in his bed she sighed.

"I'm hoping you won't have to."

* * *

 _Seven Months_

Lysa hadn't had a nightmare in over a year. So when they came back they were more terrifying than she could have imagined. Tossing and turning in the bed she kept one hand pressed to her stomach. It was as though she thought it would protect her unborn child.

 _Lysa could feel Kehal's hand tighten around her neck. The prince has lifted her up off the floor; keeping her pinned to the wall._

" _Ke…Kehal please!"_

" _Hmm? What was that?" He bit the air in front of her._

" _You thought that marrying Fili would stop me? You thought having his children would turn me away from you?"_

" _No I…"_

 _Tutting Kehal lowered her to the ground._

" _Let me show you something Lysa."_

 _Unable to do anything Lysa allowed Kehal to push her from the room. They walked through the silent corridors of Erebor. Lysa wouldn't have tried to run even if Kehal hadn't been holding her. She had thought she had been strong enough to be free from him. But she had been so wrong._

" _In here Lysa."_

 _Nodding Lysa entered the room Kehal had come to. She recognised it as her own library. Blinking back tears Lysa waited as the door was locked behind her. Kehal grabbed her chin and forced her to look down._

" _Now do you understand?"_

 _Lysa screamed but nothing came out. Fili's blood pooled at her feet; his outstretched hand reaching for her. Lysa fell to her knees._

" _No. NO!"_

 _Fili gazed over at her. The knife had dug into his throat so much it had almost severed his head. Bending over Lysa kissed his forehead. Kehal grabbed the back of her neck._

" _He didn't give up Lysa," Kehal sneered, "Right until the end he never stopped fighting me. I should have expected it really. What father doesn't go to the very end for their son?"_

" _Vili?"_

" _Was that his name?"_

 _As she was forced to turn around Lysa knew what she would see. Her son lay in a corner of the room. A knife sticking out of his stomach. Kehal knelt down and kissed her cheek._

" _Fili saw it all. He was screaming and cursing at me. But I made sure he saw his son die."_

 _Shaking her head Lysa could feel everything melt around her. Kehal's grip around her neck tightened but his own face was distorting. The knife sinking into her stomach caused no pain. Instead she allowed herself to fall back. Her hand brushing against Fili's._

Sitting up in bed Lysa was too late to bite down her scream. Throwing the covers aside she jumped from her bed.

"Lysa?"

Ignoring Fili Lysa ran to the small bed at the other end of the room. Vili had his own room but had been sleeping in theirs recently because of nightmares. Leaning over Lysa smiled as she saw her son curled up in bed. Brushing her hand over his forehead she smiled.

"Lysa what's wrong?"

Letting Fili move her away Lysa could feel her legs shaking. Fili said nothing as he sat her down by the empty fire.

"It was nothing. Just a nightmare."

He pulled her close, "It's the first one in a year Lysa. You've done so well."

Unable to reply Lysa just shrugged. Fili hummed under his breath; rocking her back and forth.

They stayed like that until the morning.

* * *

 _Nine Months_

Fili sat back in his chair, his pipe resting on his lap.

"Da?"

Smiling Fili glanced down to see his son drawing someone on a piece of paper. His son clung to his knees; pushing the paper towards him. Taking it Fili leaned down and helped Vili clamber up.

"Now then, what have we here?"

"Me," Vili prodded the smallest figure, you and mummy."

Fili bit down his laugh as he saw Vili had drawn Lysa with a very big stomach. Vili poked at it.

"The baby."

Fili pulled his son close. Lysa was a lot bigger than she had been when carrying Vili. He hadn't said anything but seeing her had him worried. She was so slight and the baby seemed so big. Supposing she broke her bones trying to give birth? It was a possibility after all. If he lost her to this of all things..?

"Daddy?"

"Sorry," Fili beamed at Vili, "Why don't you go and show your mother?"

He expected Vili to run from his office. However his son simply held the paper against his small chest.

"Mummy cried last night."

Fili sighed. He'd hoped they hadn't woken Vili up.

"She's going through a lot."

Vili paused, "She said a name. Ke…Kelal."

Fili shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around Vili. Opening them he saw his son staring at him with bright blue eyes.

"Vili; your mother's past…it's been difficult. She's been through a lot and that takes time to get over."

Vili nodded, "I know. She was a horse."

Stifling his laugh Fili frowned, "A horse?"

"I heard a man call her that."

Fili tightened his grip, "They didn't say horse Vili. They said whore."

"What's that?"

Rubbing his forehead Fili shook his head, "You're too young to understand now. However I don't want you to call anyone that. It's a horrible word Vili. Do you understand?"

As his son nodded Fili stroked the back of his hair. Almost three years later it still felt odd being a father. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _Eleven Months_

"Lysa are you sure you want all of it?"

Handing her a plate full of chocolate, Fili smiled as Lysa crammed several into her mouth at once.

"They're so good though!" Her eyes almost bulged, "Thank Mahal I developed a craving for this!"

Laughing softly Fili reached over to rub her stomach. He could feel the baby moving under her skin.

"I wonder what we'll have this time," he mumbled.

"I'd like a girl," Lysa whispered, "I can imagine Vili being an over protective brother. Just like his father."

"Trust me," Fili snorted, "If you'd know Kili as a child you would see why I had to be over protective."

Lysa giggled before leaning against him

"I…I wanted to talk to you about the baby actually."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes of course. I just…after this one could we maybe stop for a bit?"

Pausing Fili glanced at his wife. She was pale and tired. Having Vili had been enough of a toll. This second baby would just add to the pressure.

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Lysa I want you to be happy. If you want two babies or twenty then I'll happily oblige."

She snuggled up against him, "If only Elessandra could see me now. A Queen and a mother."

Fili snorted, "I'd make her get on her knees and beg to you."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

* * *

 _Twelve Months_

Walking through the corridors that led to the main gates Lysa had to stop ever so often to rub her back. Days away from giving birth she knew Fili would have a fit if he found out she'd left their room alone. But she couldn't take it anymore. If she spent another minute in an armchair she would scream. Fili had told her he and several others were waiting for a load of weapons to be delivered. They were being traded for gold and Lysa knew Fili had taken Vili with them. Only four; their son already had a keen interest in weapons. Dwalin and Thorin hadn't tried to hide their joy at the prospect of training him.

By the time she arrived most of the weapons had been exchanged. She could see Fili talking to one dwarf whilst Vili stuck close to Dwalin as the older dwarf examined the swords. Rubbing her belly Lysa smiled. Although it wasn't common knowledge she knew that in several months time Dwalin would have his own child running around his feet. Maybe that's why he'd spent so much time with Vili? He needed to get in practice of babysitting? Moving towards her son Lysa was aware that he was now watching the ponies with interest. One of them; a young black one snorted and stamped it's hooves nervously. Biting her lip Lysa watched as Vili moved towards it with a cry.

"Vili!"

Startled by the noise the pony backed away; rearing onto it's hind legs. Forgetting about her condition Lysa broke into a run and Vili edged closer to the pony – clearly not understanding the danger. She could hear Fili shouting but she ignored it as she grabbed her son and pushed him away.

" _Lysa!"_

Turning at Fili's voice Lysa had no time to gasp or even cry out. A black blur moved towards her and then she was falling backwards. Clutching at her stomach she could already feel bruises from where the pony had kicked her. She was aware of people rushing around as she lay on her back. Unsurprisingly Fili was the first to reach her.

"Lysa? Oh Mahal Lysa!"

"Fili I'm fine," smiling Lysa glanced over to see Dwalin holding Vili close.

"Mummy?"

"I'm fine darling," she forced herself not to show her son any pain.

"I'm alright honestly. It's just a few bruises."

"Lysa…" Fili bit his lip. However she turned and shushed him. Vili had inherited his father's ability to feel guilty over everything. She didn't want her son feeling worse. Dwalin picked Vili up and moved him away whilst Lysa tried to get to her feet. However the second she moved there was a sharp pain in her stomach. Sinking to the floor she could feel Fili holding her close.

"Lysa?"

"I…Fili…" taking deep breaths Lysa held her stomach carefully.

"The baby's coming."

* * *

Everything passed by for Lysa in a blur. She remember Fili taking her in his arms and then the next thing she was aware of was being helped out of her gown. Fili lay her back on the bed whilst Lysa tried not to scream. Fili kissed her forehead.

"Lysa the baby will be fine. I promise."

She nodded, "For Vili's sake…if he thinks he had anything to do with this…?"

Shaking his head Fili hugged her close. Kissing his chest Lysa cried out as her contractions started up.

"Lysa!"

Smiling at Dis Lysa forced herself to sit up. Whether it was because it was her second child or because of the pony kicking her; the contractions were happening a lot faster than last time.

"Okay," Dis forced a smile onto her face, "The baby is coming now Lysa so you have to push."

"But it's too soon," Fili gulped, "Shouldn't it take longer?"

Dis raised an eyebrow, "Fili once the baby decides to come then that's that. Okay Lysa…push!"

Lysa pushed. She was aware of Fili rubbing her back as she did so. Sweat dripped down her face. She just wanted this to be over.

"One more Lysa."

Nodding Lysa screamed as she pushed. Sinking back against the pillows she watched as Dis held the crying baby in her arms. Resting her head against Fili's chest Lysa couldn't stop crying. Her baby was alive. She had been so afraid of losing it.

"You have a daughter," Dis blinked back her tears. Grinning up at Fili Lysa saw his face pale.

"A…a daughter?"

"Would you like to hold her?"

Nodding Fili gingerly took their daughter in his arms. Lysa smiled at the sight. Their daughters head was covered in a mass of dark brown hair. Her small hand reached up for Fili who bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You're so beautiful," he grinned, "Just like your mother."

Lysa smiled at Dis who moved towards the door. The second she left her eyes fell back onto Fili. He gazed down at their daughter.

"Lysa she…she's perfect!"

Saying nothing as her child was placed in her arms Lysa hugged her tightly.

"She is isn't she?"

Her daughter made small mewing noises and Lysa kissed her nose.

"Hello Lili."

Fili kissed her forehead as the door opened. Looking up Lysa smiled as Vili came rushing in. Fili shuffled over as he clambered onto the bed.

"This is your sister," Fili nodded, "Lili."

Lysa stifled a laugh as Vili peered at his baby sister.

"Why is she asleep? Is she tired?"

Not answering Lysa watched as Fili kissed Vili on the head before pulling him close. Gazing down at her daughter she blinked back her tears.

"Lysa?"

Looking over at Fili she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He smiled at her adoringly. Cuddling Lili close Lysa leant against Fili whilst Vili sat against his chest. She could never have dreamed a moment like this would happen. She had always assumed she and Fili belonged in different worlds. But now they were in a new one. One where their children would grow up without the fear of being enslaved or worried they couldn't love who they wanted.

They were in a new world together.

 _ **AWWWW! Yes Lysa and Fili had another child, Kili got twins and Dwalin will soon be a father. As far as endings go I think that's a very happy one. Big thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed. I honestly wasn't expecting it to be this popular so huge thanks for all the support. Should have another fic coming in a couple of weeks starring everyone's favourite dwarf princes! Let me know what you think xxxx**_


End file.
